Nur die Familie zählt Reika Serie 2
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Nach einem Überfall der Sesshomaru gegolten hatte, verbringt der Hundedämon viel zu viel Zeit in der Nähe seines Bruders. So trifft er zwangsläufig erneut auf die Dämonenjägerin Reika. Die junge Frau lässt sich ausgerechnet in Musashi nieder
1. Er ist mein Bruder!

Nur die Familie zählt - Reika Serie 2

Kapitel 1 - Er ist mein Bruder!

Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis Neumond und Inuyasha war im Gebiet des Fürsten Daiki unterwegs, als er in der Nähe eines Dorfes den Geruch seines Bruders fand. Sesshomaru stand verborgen hinter Bäumen und beobachtete ein kleines Haus am  
Dorfrand. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Halbdämon erkannte wer dessen Bewohner waren.  
Sesshomaru vernahm den einzigartigen Geruch seines Bruders der seinem sehr ähnelte schon länger. Jetzt wo der Hanyou direkt auf ihn zukam wandte er nicht einmal seinen Kopf. Die Zeiten in den sie um Tessaiga kämpften waren lange vorbei. Er hatte Inuyasha als den wahren Erben des Schwerts anerkannt und inzwischen sein eigenes Schwert, eine sogar noch mächtigere Waffe erhalten. Deshalb würde auch sein Bruder nun keine Anstalten machen um ihn anzugreifen. Es herrschte eine Art einvernehmlicher Waffenstillstand zwischen ihnen. Das dieser hier auftauchte und ihn bei der Beobachtung Reikas erwischte passte ihm gar nicht. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund kam kein sinnloser Kommentar von dem Jüngeren.  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile fragte Inuyasha:" Weiß sie das du hier bist?"  
" Nein.", antwortete Sesshomaru und wandte sich zu gehen.  
Der Halbdämon blickte noch eine Weile zu der Hütte bevor er seinen Bruder folgte. Da er sich sicher war keine Erklärung zu bekommen, sparte sich Inuyasha weitere Fragen.  
Da er von dem Älteren nicht wegschickte wurde folgte Inuyasha ihm. Scheinbar ziellos liefen sie die nächsten Tage durch die Gegend obwohl sie sich zusammen immer mehr Musashi näherten.  
An einem dieser Abende spürte Sesshomaru eine größere Aura. Er wunderte sich nur das sein Bruder in dieser Hinsicht keine Bemerkung machte. Halber Dämon halbe Kräfte, ging Sesshomaru kurz durch den Kopf. Bevor er Inuyasha darauf ansprechen konnte war es auch schon zu spät.

Mindestens zehn Angreifer umringten sie plötzlich und es waren keine einfachen Dämonen. Diese hier waren ausgebildete Krieger und hatten ihre dämonische Energie unterdrückt, so das sie sich annähern konnten ohne beizeiten entdeckt zu werden.  
Doch noch mehr wurde Sesshomaru bewusst. Der Angriff galt ihm, sie waren hinter ihm her. Wen konnte er nur so verärgert haben das man ihn den Lord den westlichen Länder angriff.  
So beschloss er einen von ihnen Leben zu lassen, damit er wenigsten ein paar Antworten bekam. Da man ihn als den stärkeren von beiden einschätzte, griffen gleich sechs Youkai den Hundedämon an. Inuyasha hatten sie gleich als Hanyou erkannt, so das dieser es nur mit drei Kriegern zu tun bekam. Obwohl Sesshomaru seine Sinne nach dem Letzten ausstreckte konnte er dessen Position nicht finden. Scheinbar konnte dieser seine dämonische Energie noch besser unterdrücken als die anderen.  
Auf jedenfall unterschätzten sie seinen kleinen Bruder. Sesshomaru rechnete jeden Augenblick das Inuyasha sein Schwert hob und die Windnarbe aktivierte. Doch als nichts geschah und nur Gelächter von den drei Youkai ertönte, schmälerten sich die Augen des Älteren.  
Aber erst als einer der Krieger sich zu der Bemerkung herabließ:" Schwächlicher Hanyou.", musste Sesshomaru einen Blick zu seinem Bruder werfen.  
Tessaiga in dessen Hand war stumpf und sah verrostet aus. Er konnte es zur Zeit nicht aktivieren. Außerdem während Inuyasha kämpfte verwandelte er sich sich vor den Augen aller in einen Menschen. Trotz das er als Mensch nun kaum noch eine Chance  
gegen die drei Dämonen hatte, gab er nicht auf. Verbittert wehrte er sich. Er wollte in den Augen seines Bruder nicht als schwacher Mensch dastehen.

Das war eindeutig der falscheste Zeitpunkt gewesen. Noch ging der Hundedämon nicht davon aus das seine Gegner bewusste diese Nacht gewählt hatten um anzugreifen  
Sesshomaru war überrascht von der Verwandlung da er nicht daran gedacht hatte, aber er hatte ja auch keinen Überfall erwartet. Da Tessaiga nutzlos war, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit wie er seinen Bruder helfen konnte.  
Er rief seinen Namen:" Inuyasha.", Dieser blickte für einen Moment zu dem Hundedämon und sah wie Sesshomaru ihm Bakusaiga zuwarf. Gleichzeitig zog der ältere Tenseiga.  
Im ersten Moment war Inuyasha verwundert. Doch dann begriff er, warum sein Bruder so handelte. Dieser hatte inzwischen Tenseiga in der linken Hand. Damit wehrte er lediglich die mit einem Schwert geführten Angriffe ab, während er die rechte Hand nutzte um seine Gegner zu bekämpfen. Er verfügte ja immer noch über seine Giftklaue und die Lichtpeitsche.

Der Halbdämon sprang zu Bakusaiga und warf Tessaiga in Richtung seines Bruders. Auch wenn er wusste das der Reißzahn seines Vaters Sesshomaru abwehrte, hatte es der Ältere gelegentlich trotzdem benutzt.  
Dann konzertierte sich Inuyasha wieder auf seine drei Gegner.  
Er musste Bakusaiga mit beiden Händen führen aber so hatte er eine Möglichkeit sich den Schwerter zu erwehren. Dennoch blutete Inuyasha aus etlichen Kratzer die ihm seine Gegnern zugefügt hatten. Wenigstens setzten sie kein Gift ein. Dem Hanyou in seiner menschliche Gestalt war klar das er solange durchhalten musste bis Sesshomaru mit seinen Gegnern fertig geworden wäre. Erst dann konnte er auf Hilfe hoffen, falls er es vorher nicht selbst schaffte die drei Youkai zu erledigen.  
Inuyasha wusste nicht warum aber er wollte seinem Bruder beweisen das er auch als Mensch kämpfen konnte und so die Anerkennung Sesshomarus gewinnen

Sesshomaru indessen entging nicht wie es seinem jüngeren Bruder immer schwerer fiel gegen die drei Krieger zu bestehen. Er konnte auch dessen Blut riechen. Wenn auch nur oberflächliche Wunden mit der Zeit würden diese seinen Tribut fordern. Da er selbst nicht so schnell mit seinen Widersachern fertig werden würde, ersann er eine andere Möglichkeit.  
Entschlossen nahm er Tenseiga in die linke Hand, währen er sich konzentrierte und Tessaiga ergriff. Sofort verwandelte sich das Schwert zu einer breiten Klinge. Sesshomaru hob es und flüstere:" Hilf mir Vater, für Inuyasha."  
Dann setzte er die Windnarbe ein. Sehr zu der Überraschung seiner Gegner nicht gegen sie, sondern seitwärts um zwei der Dämonen auszuschalten die Inuyasha attackierten. Jetzt hatte dieser nur noch einen Gegner, den er auch gleich darauf niederstreckte. Im selben Augenblick durchbohrte den Halbdämon eine Klinge von hinten die Brust.

Es war zwar nur eine schwache Windnarbe aber sehr zu seiner Zufriedenheit zeigte es Wirkung. Nun hatte sein Bruder bessere Chancen. Dennoch war es Sesshomaru nicht möglich das Schwert länger zuhalten, Nun wurde er wieder von Tessaiga abgewehrt.  
Dann bekam er aus den Augenwinkel mit wie Inuyasha mit einem Schwert durchbohrt wurde. Wut flackerte in dem Hundeyoukai auf. Als der zehnte Angreifer der sich bis jetzt im Gebüsch verborgen hatte, dann auch noch dem am Boden liegenden Verletzten verhöhnte:" Narr selbst mit deinen dämonischen Schwertern bist du nur ein schwächlicher Hanyou.", schlug der Hundedämon mit aller Kraft auf seine restlichen drei Gegner ein, drängte sie zurück. Dann sprang Sesshomaru hoch, setzte über ihre Köpfe hinweg und stand vor dem Mörder Inuyashas.  
Beide blickten sich in die Augen und schätzten sich gegenseitig ab. Sofort sah Sesshomaru das sein neuer Gegner ebenfalls ein Hundedämon war. Obwohl ihm dessen Abstammung nicht bekannt vorkam, da die Haare eher schwarzgrau und dessen Augen braun waren, sah er in ihm keinen gefährlichen Dämon.  
Ohne Verwarnung griff Sesshomaru dann an.  
_' Dieser schwächliche Hanyou ist mein Bruder und wenn du glaubst das ich diese Beleidigung dir durchgehen lasse, dann bist du der Narr.',_ dachte er Hundedämon, während er seine Attacke intensivierte.

Während Sesshomaru diesen Hundedämon nun Angriff versuchte er gleichzeitig zu verhindern das im die anderen drei in den Rücken fielen. Dennoch schaffte er es nicht in die Nähe von Bakusaiga oder seinem Bruder zu gelangen.  
Der fremde Hundedämon interpretierte Sesshomarus Vorhaben durchaus richtig und verhinderte mit Absicht dessen Ziel. Konnte sich aber eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.  
" Euch liegt doch nicht etwa etwas an diesem Halbblut. Ich dachte der der große Sesshomaru verachtet Menschen und Hanyou."  
" Euer Fehler.", zischte der Daiyoukai, während seine Augen noch eine Spur kälter wurden. Dann gelang es ihm seinen Gegner zurückzudrängen und mit der Giftklaue tödlich auszuholen. Als dieser fiel sprang er sofort beiseite in die Nähe seines Bruders, da er erneut von den anderen Überlebenden Kriegern angriffen wurde.

Nun stand er vor Inuyasha und ein kurzer Blick genügte. Dankbar das sein Bruder immer noch lebte, kannte er trotzdem keine Gnade mehr. Nun nahm Sesshomaru wieder Bakusaiga in die Hand und stürzte sich auf die überlebenden Dämonen.  
Es war in wenigen Augenblicken vorüber. Sofort ging Sesshomaru zu dem Jüngeren und kniete sich neben ihn nieder.

" Ich, ich hab ihn nicht bemerkt.", flüstere Inuyasha leise bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.  
Sesshomaru sah sofort das die Wunde tödlich für ihn als Mensch war. Inuyasha hatte nur eine Chance, er musste die Nacht überleben. Die Heilung würden dann am Morgen seine dämonischen Kräfte automatisch übernehmen. So hob er den Körper seines Bruders auf und brachte ihn im Eiltempo an den kleinen Bach der in der Nähe floss. Hier wusch er sorgfältig die Wunde aus und Verband die Verletzung.  
Normalerweise hätte er den Jüngeren ins Dorf bringen sollen damit man dort seine Wunde versorgte. Doch der kurze Transport bis zum Wasser hatte genügt um die Verletzung stärker bluten zu lassen. Deshalb war sich Sesshomaru klar das er Inuyasha nicht bewegen durfte.  
Dennoch je länger die Nacht fortschritt um so langsamer wurde der Herzschlag seines Bruders. Immer noch war dieser in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit. Weiterhin sickerte Blut aus der Wunde, wenn auch jetzt nur noch schwach.  
Der Hundedämon hatte sich bis jetzt nur zweimal so hilflos gefühlt. Das erste mal in der Nacht als sein Vater gestorben war. Das zweite mal als er Rin in der Unterwelt mit Tenseiga nicht wiederbeleben konnte. Empfand er wirklich soviel für den Halbdämon.  
Hatte er ihn nicht immer verachtet. Oder war er nur wütend weil Inu no Taisho, ihr Vater sein Leben geopfert hat, damit dieser schwächliche Hanyou leben konnte. Er wusste nicht was er fühlte. Nur ein einziger Gedanke beherrschte ihn. Der Jüngere durfte nicht einfach so sterben.

Die ganze Nacht schwebte Inuyasha wie in einer Welt aus Nebeln. Unbewusst nahm er die Anwesenheit des Älteren war. Konnte es möglich sein das dieser sich um ihn sorgte? Der Halbdämon kämpfte sich aus den Nebel frei und öffnete die Augen.  
Tatsächlich. lag sein Kopf auf Sesshomarus Brust und sein Oberkörper wurde von dem Hundedämon festgehalten, während dieser selbst an einem Felsen lehnte.  
" Kagome.", flüstere Inuyasha leise, seine Stimme voller Sehnsucht.  
" Inuyasha.", erklang Sesshomarus Stimme. Verwunderung klang mit, weil der Jünger bei Bewusstsein war.  
Der Hanyou lächelte leicht und murmelte:" So leicht wirst du mich nicht los."  
Nach einer ganzen Weile bat er dann: " Sesshomaru tust du mir einen gefallen. Wenn du Kagome in 500 Jahren triffst, sagst du ihr das ich sie bis zu meinem Tod geliebt habe. Nur sie, nicht Kikyou."  
Der Ältere antwortete nicht. Ein schwerer Stein schien auf seinem Herzen zu liegen und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Die einzige Geste war das er Inuyashas Hand ergriff und sie drückte.  
Die restliche Nacht dämmerte Inuyasha zwischen Wachsein und Bewusstlosigkeit hin und her. Wie gern hätte er sich der Schwärze ergeben. Alles was ihn im Diesseits hielt war die Hand seines Bruders und der Gedanke an Kagome. Zu gern hätte er sie nur noch ein einziges mal im Arm gehalten, ihren Geruch eingeatmet und ihr gestanden was er für sie empfand.  
Doch gegen Morgen schwanden auch die letzten Hoffnungen. Der Atem von Inuyasha wurde immer flacher und als sein Kopf zur Seite fiel, glaubte Sesshomaru das er seinen Bruder nun für immer verloren hatte.

" Inuyasha Kämpfe.", befahl er dem Verletzten. Auch wenn er vermutete das der Hanyou in nicht mehr hören würde und ihm selbst nicht bewusst war das er laut sprach. " Du hast weitaus schlimmere Kämpfe überlebt und dann lässt du dich von so einem schwachen Youkai umbringen. Du weißt doch, wenn jemand dich tötet dann werde ich das sein.", flüsterte Sesshomaru. Vorsichtig bettete er den Kopf des Jüngeren ins Gras. Dann stand Sesshomaru auf und griff nach Tenseiga um es aus der Scheide zuziehen.  
Das Pulsieren des Schwertes blieb aus. War es ihm nicht möglich Inuyasha zu retten.  
Ein dicker Klumpen bildete sich in seiner Brust und ein lauter Schrei bahnte sich an. Doch er verließ nie die Kehle des Hundedämon. Genau in diesem Moment ging die Sonne auf, als sich Inuyasha Lippen flüsternd bewegten. " Solange ich das Recht habe dich als einzigen zu besiegen.", gleichzeitig verwandelte er sich wieder in einen Hanyou.  
Sesshomaru stand noch immer da, Tenseiga halb aus der Scheide. Nun lies er den Griff los und setzte sich ins Gras.  
" Träume weiter.", deutlich konnte man Erleichterung in der Stimme des Älteren hören.  
Selbst um zu sterben war der Bastard zu hartnäckig. Sesshomaru war froh darüber.

Nun wieder im Besitz seiner dämonischen Hälfte zeigte das auch seine Wirkung. Die Blutung hatte inzwischen aufgehört und Inuyasha spürte wie die Wunde langsam verheilte.  
Heimlich beobachtete seinen Bruder der mit geschlossenen Augen an einem Baumstamm lehnte. Auch wen dieser scheinbar schlief waren dennoch dessen Sinne wach.  
Der Halbdämon dachte nach. Hätte Sesshomaru wirklich Tenseiga eingesetzt um ihn zu retten. Vermutlich, den er hatte es in der Hand. Auf seine Frage in dieser Beziehung würde er von dem Älteren nie eine Antwort erhalten. Dieser war viel zu stolz um das zuzugeben. Da ihn aber noch etwas anderes beschäftige, riskierte er danach zu fragen.  
" Sesshomaru,", rief Inuyasha. Seine Stimme klang immer noch erschöpft.  
Der Daiyoukai öffnete seine Augen und sah den Jüngeren an.  
" Habe ich das gestern Abend richtig gesehen. Tessaiga hat dich nicht abgewehrt." Ein Hauch von Unglauben konnte man in der Stimme vernehmen.  
" Für einen Moment, wahrscheinlich weil ich dich beschützen wollte." Er gab es zu ohne das es ihm schwer fiel. Denn das war genau das was er in dem Moment als er das Schwer ergriff tun wollte. Sobald er aber die Windnarbe aktiviert hatte, verstieß ihn das Schwert wieder. Inuyasha hatte es wohl nicht bemerkt, da Sesshomaru es gleich danach hat fallen gelassen.  
" Glaubst du, das du es jetzt immer benutzen kannst.", fragte der Jüngere.

Für einem Moment verwirrte die Frage den Hundedämon. Dann begriff er jedoch. Tessaiga war für Inuyasha lebenswichtig. Dieser brauchte das Schwert um seine dämonische Seite kontrollieren zu können.  
Glaubte der Jüngere etwa jetzt wo Tessaiga ihn einmal akzeptiert hatte, wollte er wieder versuchen es ihm wegzunehmen. Sesshomaru blickte Inuyashas mit schmalen Augen an. Vermutlich genügten keine Worte, dann sollte er sich doch davon selbst überzeugen. Mit einem Satz sprang er herbei und griff nach dem Schwert. Nur für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks berührte er mit seiner rechten Hand den Griff und lies dann wieder los. Seine Handfläche hielt er nach oben, so das Inuyasha die roten Stellen sehen konnte.  
" Es ist dein Schwert , vergiss das nicht.", mahnte er dann nur und wandte sich wieder ab.  
Tatsächlich hatte eine leise Stimme in ihm geflüstert das Sesshomaru immer noch den Wunsch hegte das Schwert zu besitzen. Der Hanyou war von der Handlung seines Bruders mehr als überrascht. Begriff aber dann das es nur ein Demonstration war um ihm etwas zu beweisen. Nein es war töricht von ihm zu denken das Sesshomaru Tessaiga immer noch haben wollte.

" Wer waren diese Krieger? Offenbar kannten sie dich.", fragte Inuyasha nachdem er sich zum größten Teil erholt hatte.  
Sesshomaru warf im eine kleine silberne Scheibe zu. Das war alles was die Youkais bei sich getragen hatten. Sie war auf der Rückseite glatt und auf der andere Seite gab es eine kleine Prägung. Ähnlicher einer Lilie. So etwas hatte er Ältere noch nie gesehen.  
" Wahrscheinlich habe ich Feinde von denen ich bis jetzt nicht wusste das sie existieren. "  
" Du hättest einen am Leben lassen können um ihn zu fragen."  
" War eigentlich meine Absicht.", antwortete der Hundedämon, schärfer als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.  
Der Halbdämon blickte seine Bruder eine Weile an und verstand. Nach außen hin kühl, brodelte es im Innern des Älteren. Dieser war wütend seinetwegen, weil er verletzt wurde.  
" Danke großer Bruder.", sagte er nach einer Weile. Das zusagen fühlte sich irgendwie richtig an.

Sesshomaru gelang es nach einer Weile im Bach ein paar Fische zu fangen, die er dann für seinen Bruder briet. Er kannte Inuyashas Bedürfnis nach Nahrung besonders jetzt um wieder zu Kräften zukommen.  
Nach dem Essen fragte Inuyasha:" Wenn du weißt wer dahinter steckt wirst du dann meine Hilfe annehmen."  
Da der Hundedämon nicht reagierte, fuhr der Jüngere fort: "Ich weiß wie sehr es deinen Stolz verletzt um Hilfe zu bitten. Egal wer hinter dir her ist, zusammen sind wir stärker."  
Auch diesmal bekam Inuyasha nur einen unergründlichen Blick aus den goldenen Augen in denen aber sehr zu seiner Überraschung kein Kälte zu finden war.

Bereits einen Tag später fühlte sich der Halbdämon soweit erholt das er den Heimweg antrat. Sesshomaru folgte ihm, später liefen sie nebeneinander her.  
Vor dem Dorf blieb der Hundedämon stehen. Das bedeutete wohl das er nicht vor hatte weiter mitzugehen.  
Inuyasha lief einfach weiter als die Stimme seine Bruders ihn noch einmal aufhielt.  
" In Zukunft wirst du das Dorf in der Neumondnacht nicht mehr verlassen. Ansonsten werde ich dich jagen.", das klang kalt und sehr deutlich nach einem Befehl.  
" Um mich zu töten?," fragte Inuyasha und nach einer Weile fügte er dann doch noch hinzu:" Oder um mich zu beschützen?"  
Sesshomaru war schon etwas entfernt. Der Halbdämon erwartete keine Antwort. Dann blieb sein ältere Bruder doch noch stehen und drehte sich um.  
" Dummkopf. Um dich zu beschützen.", Gleich darauf war der Ältere zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

Sesshomaru kam sehr zu Inuyasha Verwunderung jede Neumondnacht zum Dorf. In einer der folgenden Nächte fragte der Jüngere: " Hast du eigentlich etwas über diese Krieger herausgefunden."  
Der Hundedämon dachte lange nach. Neues gab es ärgerlicherweise nicht.  
Während des Kampfes war es ihm auch nicht gelungen herausfinden wer der Anführer der zehn Dämonen gewesen war. Alle stammten von verschiedene Arten ab. Rabe, Katze und andere. Das waren keine Clankrieger eher Söldner gewesen. Also war es praktisch möglich das sein Feind jeder Youkai oder Daiyoukai sein könnte. Das Menschen sich dazu herablassen würde Dämonen anzuheuern vermutete Sesshomaru eher weniger.  
Selbst die kleine Prägung auf dem silberne Plättchen hatte keinen Hinweis geliefert, obwohl er Tagelang die Bibliothek seines Vaters durchsucht hatte nach Informationen.

" Nein.", antwortet er irgendwann kurz angebunden.  
"Wenn du etwas herausfindest vergiss nicht, es mir mitzuteilen. Denn sonst werde ich dich jagen."  
" Um mich zu beschützen?", diesmal musste selbst Sesshomaru leicht schmunzeln.  
" Nein um den Bastard zu erledigen der meinen Bruder versucht umzubringen", entgegnete Inuyasha ungehalten.  
" Halt dich daraus. Der gehört mir.", konterte der ältere.  
" Dann soll ich mich wieder wie immer um das Fußvolk kümmern.", gab Inuyasha nach einer Weile knurrend von sich. Da keine Antwort erfolgte interpretierte der Halbdämon das als Zustimmung.  
Seinen Bruder und dessen Stolz kannte er inzwischen zur genüge. Er selbst war es gewohnt das er sich im Kampf auf seine Freunde verlassen konnte und das sie gemeinsam alles Hürden überwinden. Immer wieder ärgerte es ihn das sein Bruder so hartnäckig jede Hilfe abwies. Diesmal hatte er aber das untrüglich Gefühl das sein Bruder ihn brauchen würde.  
Deshalb fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile leise: " Zusammen?"  
Sesshomaru sah den Jüngeren nachdenklich an.  
" Zusammen!", stimmte er zu und überraschte Inuyasha." Das war es was unser verehrter Vater von Anfang an wollte, das wir zusammen gegen unsere Feinde kämpfen. Von nun an werden wir das auch."  
Und es war das was Sesshomaru wollte. Lange bevor Inuyasha das ausgesprochen hatte war es dem Hundedämon selbst klar geworden. Er wollte den Jüngeren an seiner Seite wissen.

Einige Monate später verließ Sesshomaru gerade mit Jaken das Dorf als der Gnom eine Bemerkung machte.  
" Schaut mal Sesshomaru-sama Kagome ist zurückgekehrt."  
Der Hundedämon wusste es bereits seit dem Tag als Kagome wieder im Brunnen aufgetaucht war, weil er zufällig in der Nähe gewesen war. Nicht nur sein Bruder hatte ihren Geruch wahrgenommen. Deshalb warf er keinen Blick nach unten während er mit Jaken über die beiden hinweg flog, wenn er sich auch für Inuyasha freute.  
Doch als Kagome zu ihm hoch rief:" Großer Bruder.", konnte er ein leichtes Knurren nicht verbergen und sah mit böse funkelndem Blick nach unten.  
Hatte sein kleiner Bruder etwa der Miko von ihrem inzwischen guten Verhältnis erzählt. Konnte er nicht einfach seinen Mund halten?  
Doch auch bei Inuyasha hatten Kagomes Worte die gleiche Reaktion hervorgerufen. War der Grund vielleicht doch ein anderer.  
" Das hat sich wirklich sehr falsch angehört.," hatte der Hanyou zu ihr gesagt, wobei er wohl eher ihren Ton gemeint hatte.  
Als Jaken dann auch noch los meckerte:" Was für eine Frechheit. Ich werde dich für diese Anmaßung bestrafen."  
reagierte Sesshomaru:" Ruhe oder ich töte dich."  
Sehr zu seiner Zufriedenheit verschluckte sich der kleine Gnom an seinem nächsten Wort. Ruhig flog Sesshomaru weiter. Er brauchte nicht lange um zu wissen was Kagome damit gemeint hatte. So kehrte sehr zu Jakens Überraschung um.

Kagome und Inuyasha standen noch am gleichen Ort. Die junge Frau dachte nach. Sie war so glücklich endlich mit ihrem Halbdämon zusammen sein zu können das sie die Tragweite des ganzen gar nicht begriffen hatte. Es war ihr nur irgendwie so raus gerutscht.  
Diesem Moment verstand Kagome was sich falsch angehört hatte. Sesshomaru würde ganz sicher nicht begeistert sein das nun ausgerechnet das Mädchen, ein Mensch was er einmal versucht hatte zu töten zu seiner Familie gehörte. Sie entschuldigte sich gerade bei Inuyasha als direkt neben ihr Sesshomaru landete.  
" Bruder?"  
Die schwarzhaarige Frau schaute ihn ohne Angst an und bat dann:" Entschuldige Sesshomaru. Es tut mir leid. Ich habe wohl übertrieben."  
Die einzige Reaktion die sich der Hundedämon erlaubte war ein wenig seine Augenbraue zu heben. Eine Hanyou und jetzt ein Mensch in der Familie? dann korrigierte er sich selbst. Zwei Menschen. Niemals würde er es zugeben aber er liebte Rin wie eine Tochter.  
Dann wanderte Sesshomarus Blick zu seinem jüngeren Bruder. Inuyasha war etwas verlegen. Wenigsten hatte der Hanyou den Mut aufgebracht dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen seine Gefühle zugestehen und das sie diese erwiderte sah er jetzt gerade in ihren Augen. Sie passten beide zueinander und ergänzten sich. In den letzte zwölf Monaten hatte er mit seinem Bruder mehr Zeit verbracht als vorher in dessen ganzen Leben. Während dieser kurzen Zeit bemerkte er Dinge an seinem jüngeren Bruder die ihm vorher nie aufgefallen waren. Er hatte durchaus gute Eigenschaften. Vieles davon war sicher Kagomes Einfluss zu verdanken.  
" Gratuliere.", sagte Sesshomaru nur und erhob sich wieder in die Luft. Jaken war sprachlos. Er schien irgendwas verpasst zuhaben. Im letzten Augenblick konnte er sich noch am Fell festklammern bevor sein Herr außer Reichweite war.

Als Kagome dann gemeinsam mit Inuyasha auf dem Felsen stand um den Sonnenuntergang zu betrachten musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Ja sie war endlich mit ihrem Halbdämon verbunden und gemeinsam mit ihm sah sie dem nächsten Tag entgegen. Selbst dessen älterer Bruder hatte sie als Inuyashas Frau akzeptiert.


	2. Ein Neues Heim

2. Kapitel - Ein Neues Heim

An einem Waldrand stand eine junge Frau mit braunen langen Haaren und beobachtete den Flug der Vögel. Neben ihr im Gras lag ein kleines Mädchen schlafend.  
Jahre waren vergangen. Inzwischen war Nyoko die Tochter ihres Bruders Katsumi sechs Jahre beinahe sieben. Sie war ein aufgewecktes intelligentes Kind. Leicht hätte man sie für ihre eigene Tochter halten können, den auch die Kleine hatte braune Haare und  
die gleichen grünen Augen. Das lag aber eher daran das Reika und ihr Bruder Zwillinge gewesen waren. Da Nyoko, wie ihr Name es schon verriet der Edelstein, der größte Schatz ihrer Familie, ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich war, wurde die Dämonenjägerin jeden  
Tag an Katsumi erinnert. Am Anfang fiel ihr es noch schwer der Tatsache ins Auge zu blicken, doch mit der Zeit hatte sie das Geschenk erkannt was ihr ihn Nyoko gegeben wurde.

Reika hatte der Familie geholfen den Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen, indem sie weiterhin als Dämonenjägerin gearbeitet hatte. Als sie nun letzten Monat unterwegs war überfielen Banditen das Dorf. Ihr Ziel war es Kinder zu rauben und schöne Frauen, die dann  
später zur Küste gebracht werden sollten um auf Sklavenmärkten des benachbarten Festlandes verkauft zu werden. Nyokos Mutter wurde getötet als sie ihr Kind schützen wollte. Wäre in diesem Augenblick nicht eine Gruppe von Soldaten die im Dienste des  
Fürsten Daiki standen aufgetaucht, hätten viele aus dem Dorf als Sklaven geendet.  
Einige Banditen wurden niedergemacht, andere entkamen unter ihnen auch der Anführer. Gerade in diesem Moment kam Reika ins Dorf zurück und erfuhr das Geschehen. Ein starke Dämonenaura gab ihr zu denken. Da das Dorf und damit auch ihre Nichte  
vorerst in Sicherheit waren, folgte sie den Banditen. Um so länger sie den Räubern folgte um so sicher wurde ihr Verdacht das der Anführer ein Dämon in menschlicher Gestalt war. Vermutlich wussten nicht einmal die Räuber welches Wesen ihnen Befehle  
erteilte. Eines Nachts verlor Reika dann die Spur. Der Dämon hatte sich von seinen Männer getrennt die in seinem Auftrag ein Dorf überfielen. Da dieses Dorf noch in den Zuständigkeitsbereich des Fürsten Daiki fiel schütze dieser seine Ländereien. Die Banditen  
wurden vollständig ausgelöscht, während der Dämon unerkannt entkam. Doch Reika hatte sich seine Aura und einen eigentümlichen Geruch nach Blütenstaub gemerkt.

Auf dem Rückweg zu ihrer Nichte machte sich die Dämonenjägerin Gedanken. Sie wollte für die Kleine da sein aber sie brauchte auch Hilfe, für die Momente wo sie sich auf die Jagd nach Dämonen begab. Das naheliegende waren da Menschen die sie kannte.  
In den vergangenen vier Jahren hatte sie ihre Reise zwar gelegentlich nach Musashi geführt aber ihr Aufenthalt hatte sich immer nur auf wenige Stunden beschränkt. Dennoch hoffte sie, das man Nyoko und sie dort mit offenen Armen empfing.  
Reika hatte ihre Reiseroute so gewählt das sie Nachts in Dörfern unterkam und tagsüber nur wanderte. Gestern Abend war sie Reitern ausgewichen und hatte somit das Dorf verfehlt. Überraschenderweise hatten sie dennoch eine ruhige Nacht verbracht.  
Entweder ließen die Dämonen sie in Ruhe oder die Gerüchte stimmten das nur noch wenige Überfälle hier in der Gegend begangen wurden. Offenbar wurde das Dorf von jemanden Mächtigen beschützt.  
Wobei Reika da an Inuyasha, den Halbdämon und seine menschlichen Freunde dachte.

Nun rührte sich das kleine Mädchen. Sie setzte sich auf, rieb den letzten Schlaf aus ihren Augen und schaute lächelnd umher. Dann sprang das Kind auch schon hoch und jauchzte fröhlich. In der Nacht als sie hier ihr Lager aufschlugen, hatte Nyoko es nicht  
bemerkt aber hier am Waldrand wuchsen eine Menge schöner Blumen. Schnell pflückte sie einen bunten Strauß, da sie nicht mit leeren Händen zu den Menschen gehen wollte, die vor über vier Jahren ihre Verwandte gerettet hatten.  
Dann setzten sie ihre Reise fort und betraten den Wald vor ihnen. Bis zum Mittag wanderte sie unter den Bäumen entlang. Das Summen der Bienen begleitete beide schon eine Weile. War es auch kein Wunder, da zahlreiche Blumen den Wegrand säumten und  
auf kleinen Lichtungen zwischen den Bäumen ebenso viele Blüten sich den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen streckten.  
Dennoch drehte sich Reika um. Das Summen was nun ertönte war anderes, weitaus gefährlicher. Saimyoushou - giftige Bienen.  
Laut schrie sie:" Runter Nyoko."  
Das Kind reagierte sofort. Sie selbst zog ihr Schwert und schlug auf die riesigen Bienen ein.

Ganz in der Nähe auf einer Lichtung graste friedlich ein zweiköpfiger Drache. Neben ihm saß ein kleiner Dämon mit verschränkten Armen und babbelte vor sich hin. Wörter konnte man nicht verstehen aber er schien sehr verärgert, da sein Herr und Meister ihn  
hier zurückgelassen hatte. Sonst durfte er doch auch immer zu der kleinen Rin mit ins Dorf.  
Lautes Summen ließ ihn hoch blicken. Erschreckt stellte er fest das ein großer Schwarm dieser entsetzlichen Insekten vorbei flog, die ihn schon einmal vergiftet hatten. Als dann ganz in der Nähe der Ruf einer menschlichen Frau und der Schrei eines Kinds ertönte, musste der kleine Gnom unwillkürlich an Rin denken. Nur dem Mädchen hatte er es zu verdanken das er damals überlebt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was Rin alles durchgemacht haben muss, nur um für ihn die Tausendjahresbeere zu finden. Etwas wie Schuld überkam ihn und auch Rachegedanken an die Saimyoushou.  
So griff er nach dem feuerspeienden Stab der neben ihm im Gras gelegen hatte und lief in die Richtung wohin die Bienen verschwunden waren. Ein Mädchen höchsten sechs oder sieben, jünger als Rin damals lag auf dem Boden und hatte ihre Arme über dem  
Kopf gekreuzt. Selbst aus der Entfernung konnte der kleine Gnom die Angst des Kindes spüren obwohl sie sehr zu seinem erstaunen keinen Ton von sich gab. Offenbar hatte sie vertrauen zu der Frau die halb über ihr stand und mit einem Schwert  
herumfuchtelte.  
_' Die kenne ich doch'_ durchfuhr es Jaken. _' Richtig das Menschenweib das sein Herr damals gerettet hat.'_  
Obwohl die Dämonenjägerin mit jedem Schlag ihrer Klinge mindestens ein paar der Bienen zerstückelte waren es zu viele. Als ein neuer Schwarm in Richtung der Menschen flog hob Jaken den Kopfstab und lies das Gesicht des alten Mannes Feuer speien.  
Mehrere Dutzend Angreifer fielen so zu Boden. Dann summte es schon wieder und in diesem Moment entdeckte der Gnom die Ursache. Genau über ihnen an einem Baumstumpf war das Nest. Erneut hob er den Kopfstab und räucherte die Saimyoushou aus.  
Sobald Reika und auch Jaken sich überzeugt hatten das keinerlei Gefahr mehr drohte, starrten sie sich gegenseitig an.  
Dieser Blick der Menschenfrau war eisiges Feuer aus grünen Augen. Sie merkte es wohl selbst nicht aber sie stand schützend vor dem kleinen Mädchen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen das Reikas Hass auf Dämonen inzwischen noch größer geworden war.  
Jedenfalls gefiel Jaken der Blick der Frau überhaupt nicht. Ihr Ausdruck war mordlustig.  
Vielleicht war es besser wenn er den Rückzug vorsichtig antrat. Er hatte einen Schritt zurückgelegt und schaute die Dämonenjägerin an. Diese steckte gerade ihr Schwert weg und war wohl anderweitig beschäftigt, da Reika kurz schaute ob Nyoko unverletzt  
war.  
So tat er noch einen Schritt und noch Einen. Da er Rückwärts lief übersah er dabei die größere Baumwurzel. Er stolperte und bekam seinen Stab auf den Kopf.  
Der Gnom schielte zu den beiden Menschen hinüber. Reika strich den Kimono des Kindes glatt und fuhr ihr sanft über den Kopf. Dann blickte sie zu ihm herüber und sagte einfach:" Danke Jaken."

" Verschwindet schon bevor ich bereue euch geholfen zu haben."; brummelte er, während er sich wieder aufrichtete. Ihm war es etwas peinlich das beide seinen Sturz mit angesehen hatten..  
Das Kind rannte zu ihm hin, zog eine Blume aus dem Strauß und legte sie dem kleinen Gnom vor die Füße.  
" Danke Jaken.", dann lächelte sie ihn noch einmal an bevor sie wieder zu ihrer Tante lief. Diese nahm das Kind an die Hand und sie setzten ihren Weg fort.  
Reika musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Jaken hatte gerade sehr verlegen gewirkt.

Sesshomaru hatte Rin gerade im Dorf besucht. Nun stand er im Wald und dachte kurz nach. Langsam wurde es Zeit wieder zurück zu Jaken und Ah-Un zu gehen als er plötzlich Stimmen hörte. Außerdem kam ihm der Geruch sehr bekannt vor. Trotz das so  
viele Jahre vergangen waren, er hatte weder ihren Geruch noch ihre Augen jemals vergessen können. So blieb der Dämon im verborgenen stehen und lauschte.

" Ich bin froh das Rin dich damals gefunden und gerettet hat." konnte man nun die Stimme eines Kindes hören.  
" Genaugenommen war es ihr Begleiter der Hilfe geholt hat." korrigierte die junge Frau.  
" Können nicht alle Dämonen so sein wie dieser Jaken. " sagte nun das Kind.  
_' Was hatte der Gnom nun schon wieder angestellt.'_  
Sesshomaru konnte es bis zu seinem Standpunkt riechen. Das Kind würde jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen." Erst haben sie Papa getötet und nun Mama."  
Jetzt blieb Reika stehen, ging vor dem Kind in die Knie und schaute sie an:" Dafür werden sie auch bezahlen. ich werde sie vernichten."  
" Hasst du jetzt alle Dämonen.", fragte die kindliche Stimme. Das Mädchen konnte nicht älter als Sechs oder Sieben Jahre zählen.  
_' Würde mich auch interessieren.', _dachte der heimliche Lauscher.  
Die dunkelhaarige Frau seufzte. " Nein, natürlich nicht. Wäre Jaken vorhin nicht gewesen mit meinem Schwert hätte ich gegen die Riesenbienen keine Chance gehabt. Sein feuerspeiender Kopfstab ist ganz nützlich gegen diese Insekten. Außerdem habe ich dir  
erzählt in den Dorf gibt es auch andere Dämonen, den kleinen Fuchs Schippo und die Katze Kiara."  
" Und Sesshomaru-sama.", ziemlich neugierig das Kind. Reika seufzte, hätte sie der Kleinen nur nicht soviel von ihren Abenteuern erzählt.  
" Sesshomaru ist eine Sache für sich. Er ist ein sehr gefährlicher Dämon. Unsere nächste Begegnung verläuft vielleicht nicht so friedlich."  
" Aber er hat dir doch geholfen.", nervte das Mädchen weiter.  
Eine Antwort sollte weder Sesshomaru noch das Kind hören. Reika legte plötzlich den Kopf schief, bohrte ihren Blick in die Dunkelheit des Waldes genau in seine Richtung. Als nächstes sprang sie auf und zog ihre Waffe.  
" Was hast du?" fragte das Kind erschrocken.  
" Ein Youkai, bleibe hinter mir.", antworte Reika sehr besorgt. Eine ganze Weile stand sie da und lauschte. Doch nichts rührte sich. Die Aura war ihr sehr vertraut und offensichtlich drohte ihr keine Gefahr.  
_' Nein nicht irgendein Youkai.' ,_ dachte sie. Deshalb steckte sie ihr Schwert wieder zurück in die Scheide  
" Ist er Dämon weg? ", fragte die Kleine wobei sie ängstlich flüstere.  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht der dunkelhaarigen Frau was auch ihre grünen Augen zum leuchten brachte:" Nein er ist noch da aber keine Sorge, er wird uns nichts tun." damit ging sie dann weiter.  
Sehr deutlich konnte sie spüren wie der Dämon sie weiterhin still begleitete. Als die Frau mit dem Kind den Wald verlassen hatte und den Weg zum Dorf einschlug folgten ihr immer noch zwei goldenen Augen.

Die beiden Wanderer waren gerade an den Felder vorbei und an den ersten Hütten angekommen als auch schon die ersten Dorfbewohner neugierig herbei kamen. Teilweise hörte sie die Leute flüstern. Alles natürlich nur Vermutungen, wie:" Was will sie hier, ist  
das ihre Tochter. Ähnlich sehen sie sich ja." Und so weiter.  
Nach einer Weile hörte Reika nicht mehr zu. Beinahe in jeden Dorf war es ähnlich. Obwohl man hier eher neugierig und freundlich schaute, als in den anderen Dörfern.  
Immerhin gab es wenig Frauen die mit einem Schwert bewaffnet durch die Gegend streiften. Außerdem trug Reika nicht wie üblich Kimonos, sondern enge Beinkleider und eine Tunika die nur bis zu den Knien reichte.

In etwa der Dorfmitte blieb Reika stehen, den hier wurde sie schon von den Dorfältesten und der einäugigen Miko erwartet, bei der Sesshomaru sie damals abgeladen hatte.  
Reika neigte etwas den Kopf und bat dann:" Bitte verzeiht, meine Nicht ist ohne Eltern und deshalb bin ich auf der Suche nach einem Platz wo sie bleiben kann und erbitte hiermit um den Schutz des Dorfes für Nyoko."  
Nach ihrer Frage herrschte langes schweigen. Reika hatte schon bei ihren kurzen Besuchen gemerkt das die meisten Menschen hier im Ort anderes waren. Hilfsbereit, freundlicher. Vor allen akzeptierten sie ohne zu murren die Anwesenheit von zwei Dämonen  
und einen Hanyou. Anderseits wurde sie ja auch von ihnen geschützt. Reika hatte gehofft das die Bewohner gegen eine weitere Dämonenjägerin nichts einzuwenden hatten.  
Kaede die alte Miko betrachtete sie. " Nicht für euch?." Sie sah der Dämonenjägerin kurz in die Augen:" Nein ihr könnt selbst auf euch aufpassen." Es war nicht nur eine Feststellung sondern die Überzeugung der älteren Frau.  
" Ihr könnt gern hierbleiben. Es wird sich für euch beide Platz finden."  
Dem stimmten dann glücklicherweise alle Dorfbewohner zu.  
" Ich danke euch.", antworte Reika erleichtert.  
Kaum hatte sie ihre letzten Worte gesagt, als jemand auf die dunkel braunhaarige Frau zu stürmte und ihr regelrecht in die Arme sprang.  
" Reika, ich habe dich vermisst.".  
Die braunhaarige Frau erwiderte die Umarmung und strich dem Mädchen übers Haar. " Rin, es ist auch schön dich zusehen.", sagte sie dann aus ganzen Herzen.  
" Du bleibst jetzt hier, Reika. Wo wirst du den jetzt wohnen.", sprudelte aus dem zwölf jährigem Mädchen heraus.

" Sie kann bei uns wohnen.", bot Kagome an. Was bei ihrem Gefährten Inuyasha sofort ein leises knurren auslöste. Worauf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen leicht rot wurde.  
Auch wenn sie selbst noch nicht die Zärtlichkeiten eines Mannes kannte, ahnte Reika was gerade Inuyasha dachte. Die Dämonenjägerin verstand nur zu gut das die beiden frisch verheiratet waren und lieber bei ihren nächtlichen Tun keine Zuhörer wünschten. Es  
war schon schwierig bei ihrem Bruder zu leben und dessen Liebe zu seiner Frau mitzubekommen. Deshalb erklärte sie:" In erster Linie ist es mir wichtig das Nyoko einen Platz findet. Denn ich werde nicht allzu oft da sein."  
" Du willst wieder fort.", hörte sie die kleine traurige Stimme ihrer Nichte.  
" Ich habe es geschworen.", erklärte die Dämonenjägerin leise aber eindringlich. Das Kind verstand sofort was sie meinte. Immerhin war sie dabei gewesen als Reika am Grab ihrer Schwägerin den Schwur abgelegt hat, deren Mörder zu finden.  
" Aber danach bleibst du dann zusammen mit mir hier, Für immer und bist dann meine Mama.", das musste sie unbedingt noch erfahren.  
Die letzten Worte ließen Reika schlucken. " Deine Mama?", fragte sie.  
Das Kind nickte und schon rollten wieder Tränen über ihre Wange:" Ich habe doch nur dich und ich wünsche mir so sehr das du dann meine Mama wirst."  
Diese Bitte hatte auch ihre schwer verletzte Schwägerin geäußert bevor sie starb. So stimmte die Dämonenjägerin zu.

Nachdem Reika auch noch von der anderen Freunden Miroku, Sango und Schippo begrüßte wurde, zeigte ihr Kagome das Haus. Immerhin hatte es zwei getrennte Räume so das das junge Paar genug Privatsphäre hatte.  
Die Dämonenjägerin würde ja nicht sofort abreisen. Erst wenn sie sicher war das sich ihre Nichte hier wohl fühlte. Obwohl sie da keinen Zweifel hatte. Das kleine Mädchen hatte sofort alle in Herz geschlossen und auch umgekehrt schien es der Fall zu sein.  
Dennoch war Reika etwas unruhig. Sie war durch das Dorf gelaufen und hatte sich mit den Bewohner vertraut gemacht. Dann lenkte sie ihre Schritte unbewusst in die Richtung aus der sie heute Mittag gekommen war.  
Sie wusste nicht das sie den ganzen Nachmittag von jemanden beobachtet wurde. Auch jetzt als sich ihre Schritt zum nahegelegenen Wald wandten, sahen die golden Augen ihr nach.  
Aber offenbar war Inuyasha nicht der einzige. Seine Frau kam herbei und fragte:" Wohin geht Reika, ich dachte sie will bis Ende der Woche bleiben."  
Inuyasha stand auf der obersten Stufe der Hütte und hob prüfend die Nase in den Wind.  
" Sie geht zu Sesshomaru.", erklärte er.  
" Willst du nicht hinterher?", fragte Kagome verwundert.  
Vor vier Jahren wäre er wahrscheinlich noch vor Reika bei seinem Bruder gewesen um die junge Frau zu schützen. Da er wusste das Sesshomaru die junge Frau oft in ihrem alten Dorf beobachtete hatte, glaubte er nicht das sie ernsthaft in Gefahr war. Außerdem kannte er Reikas Temperament: " Sie werden schon klar kommen.", sagte er deshalb nur und nahm Kagome in die Arme.

Einige Zeit später stand die Sonne schon sehr tief als Reika wieder den Waldrand erreichte. Sie wusste nicht warum aber sie musste einfach noch einmal hierher kommen. Wahrscheinlich hoffte sie das Sesshomaru noch in der Nähe war. Als sie vorhin seine  
Anwesenheit gespürt hat, war da ein so seltsames Kribbeln im Bauch.  
Bereits unter den ersten Bäumen spürte sie den Hundedämon wieder. Er hatte also hier gewartet und mit ihrer Rückkehr gerechnet. Nun dann würde sie ihn würdig empfangen. Doch sie schaffte es nicht einmal ein paar Fingerbreit ihr Schwert aus der Scheide  
zuziehen. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Sesshomaru vor ihr auf, ergriff ihre beiden Hände und hielt sie fest. Mit seinem Körper drängte er die junge Frau an den nächst stehenden Baum.  
" Ihr glaubt tatsächlich das ihr eine Chance gegen mich habt." wieder diese spöttische Stimme und diesmal sah sie auch ein belustigendes funkeln in seinen Augen.  
Sie kämpfte gegen ihn und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu lösen. Etwas Angst machten ihr die Giftklauen und sie hoffte das Sesshomaru sie nicht benutzen würde.  
" Das werden wir sehen und wenn nicht diesmal, das nächste mal überrumpelt ihr mich nicht wieder.", zischte sie ihm wütend ins Ohr. Dabei kam sie noch näher heran. Doch dann versteifte sie sich plötzlich. Gerade wurde ihr bewusst das während sie sich in  
seiner Umklammerung wand, einige ihrer Körperregionen neue Empfindungen signalisierten.  
Deshalb hielt sie nun ganz still und wartete was als nächstes geschah. Als er ihr dann auch noch ins Ohr flüsterte:" Versuch es doch! ", war sie kurz davor diese sinnlichen Lippen zu küssen, die sie vor sich sah.

Ihre Gesichter nahe beieinander starrten sie sich in die Augen. Plötzlich löste Sesshomaru den Griff und sprang weg. Er sah noch einmal zu ihr zurück und sagte:" Es gibt bestimmt ein nächstes mal."  
Ziemlich verwirrt verschwand er ihm Wald. Es war seine Absicht gewesen Reika zu demonstrieren das er schneller war und kräftiger. Das er die junge Frau jederzeit mühelos töten konnte, wenn sie den Gedanken nicht aufgab mit ihm kämpfen zu wollen.  
Als er sie gegen den Baum gedrängt hatte musste er etwas in ihr ausgelöst haben. Sofort als sich ihr Geruch änderte bemerkte er das. Sie hatte auf ihn reagiert, ihr Körper strahlte plötzlich Verlangen aus.  
Aber auch sein Körper hatte ihn verraten, deshalb war er regelrecht geflüchtet. Wollte nur weg von ihr, den auch er hatte etwas empfunden was er noch nie in sich gespürt hatte. Verlangen nach einem Wesen und was das ganze noch schlimmer machte  
ausgerechnet nach einer Menschenfrau.

Wie immer bemerkte Jaken nicht die Rückkehr seines Herrn. Er erblickte die weißgekleidete Gestalt nur zufällig  
" Ihr seid zurück Meister.", fragte er, keine Antwort erwartend.  
Der Daiyoukai stand vor den verkohlten Überresten des Bienenstock und betrachtete sie nachdenklich.  
" Du hast Reika und das Kind vor den Riesenbienen gerettet."  
" Ich dachte da gerade an Rin und.. und..", als jedoch der undefinierbare Blick des Hundedämons auf ihn fiel, sagte er ganz schnell sich entschuldigend: " Ein Moment von Schwäche. Wird nie wieder vorkommen Meister,"  
Eine kalte schneidende Stimme unterbrach ihn." Jaken." Sofort verstummte der Diener. Vor allem machten ihn auch die nächsten Worte seines Herrn sprachlos.  
" Danke."  
Sesshomaru war schon ein ganzes Stück entfernt als Jaken immer noch an der gleichen Stelle stand. Was war nur los mit seinem Herrn, der hatte sich doch noch nie für etwas bedankt.  
" Kommst du Jaken?", erklang es weit weg unter den Bäumen. Diesmal ganz sicher nicht sanft, sondern eher ungehalten. Sesshomaru bestrafte jeden Hart der nicht sofort einem Befehl folge leistete.  
So löste sich Jaken endlich aus seiner Starre, schnappte sich die Zügel von Ah-Un und eilte dem Youkai hinter her.

Kaum war Sesshomaru fort als Reika sich am Baum niedersetzte und nochmal nachdachte. Er hatte sie festgehalten mit beiden Armen? Sie hatte schon die merkwürdigsten Dinge über Dämonen gehört offenbar konnte ein Arm bei ihnen nachwachsen. Und dann  
seine Augen. Was war das in seinen Augen gewesen. Erst funkelten so belustigt und dann wurde er durch etwas Neues ersetzt. Gier, Verlangen. Offenbar war er selbst über seine eigene Reaktion erstaunt gewesen , den plötzlich hatte sie wieder diesen kalten  
Blick gesehen der ihr schon einmal einen Schauder über den Rücken rieseln lies.  
Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie zurück ins Dorf. Dort wurde sie schon von Schippo erwartet. Der Kleine hatte sie in sein Herz geschlossen und machte sich nun sorgen weil sie so lange fort geblieben war.


	3. Neue Ziele

Nachdem Sesshomaru Musashi und den Wald verlassen hatte war er in das westliche Schloss zurückgekehrt. Seit Kagome wieder zurück bei seinem Bruder war, hatte er bewußt vermieden ihn in der Neumondnacht aufzusuchen. Auch wenn der Hundedämon die Wahl seine Bruders akzeptiert hatte, so war ihm selbst nichts an dieser Menschenfrau gelegen. Ganz besonders entwickelte er keine verwandtschaftlichen Gefühle. Doch dann traf er ausgerechnet die Dämonenjägerin in dem Ort. Er verstand selbst nicht was ihn an der jungen Frau faszinierte. Nachdem er Reika vor fast vier Jahren bei Kaede in Musashi abgeliefert hatte, hätte sie ihm eigentlich egal sein müssen. Die junge Frau hatte nach ihrer Genesung Musashi verlassen aber ihr Katana bei seinem Bruder zurückgelassen. Nachdem Inuyashas Freunde und er den Halbdämon Naraku besiegt hatten, wollte sein Bruder eine Unterredung. Inuyasha hatte dann im Namen Reikas ihm das Katana übergeben mit dem Hinweis das es der Wunsch der Dämonenjägerin wäre das Rin eine Ausbildung erhält. Wenn das Mädchen schon mit Sesshomaru durch die Gegend reiste, sollte sie sich auch selbst schützen können. Über das Geschenk war Rin sehr glücklich. Irgendwie hatte das Mädchen dann auch die Notwendigkeit verstanden das sie eine Zeitlang bei seinem Bruder im Dorf bleiben sollte. Dort waren Menschen die sie mochten und tatsächlich war die Kleine glücklich.  
Es war eher Zufall das er in der Nähe von Reikas Dorf vorbeigekommen war. Er wußte nicht warum er dorthin gegangen war. Wollte er sich damals bedanken das die grünäugige Frau um Rins Sicherheit besorgt war, oder wollte er sie einfach nur Wiedersehen. Doch dann hatte er nur von weitem beobachtet. Mehrmals hatte er danach noch das Dorf aufgesucht, obwohl es eigentlich gefährlich war. Da der Fürst dieser Länder hohe Prämien für getötete Dämonen zahlte.

Um jetzt die Erinnerung an die Begegnung zuvergessen, widmete sich Sesshomaru der Suche nach dem unbekannten Feind, den er seit ungefähr einem Jahr hatte. Sehr verwunderlich war das seit dem Überfall in der Neumondnacht keine weiteren erfolgten, weder gegen ihn selbst noch gegen Inuyasha. Das es nur ein Zufall gewesen war glaubte er nicht.  
An diesem einen Tag stand er nun wieder in der Bibliothek und betrachtete die vielen Pergamentrollen und zusammengebundene Blätter. Er hatte das Gefühl das seine Suche sinnlos war. So beendete er sie schon nach einigen Stunden.  
Sesshomaru stand später mitten in der Nacht im Innenhof des Schlosses und blickte hinauf zum Mond. Seit Naraku besiegt war und Rin in dem Menschendorf lebte, fehlte ihm etwas. War es der Kampf den er vermisste. Wenn er auch den Halbdämon Naraku verachtet hatte, so war es doch ein gewisse Herausforderung gewesen gegen ihn zukämpfen um seine Pläne zu vereiteln.  
Vielleicht würden ihn ja am nächsten Tag ein paar Runden in der Arena ablenken.

Seit dem Tag als Sesshomaru wieder zurück in das westliche Schloss gekommen war, ließ Yumi ihren Sohn nicht aus den Augen. Sehr deutlich konnte sie dessen Unruhe fühlen. Schon sein Vater war ähnlich. Wenn dieser nicht das Land schützen konnte fühlte sich Inu no Taisho im Schloss eingesperrt. Deshalb war er auch immer in den Ländern umher gezogen während er die Verwaltung seiner Fürstin überlies.  
Nun stand sie hier am geöffneten Fenster und blickte über ihre Ländereien. Jeden Moment würde ihr Geliebter das Gemach betreten. Nur wenige heimliche Augenblicke konnten sie sich in der Mittagszeit gönnen, bevor ihre Hofdamen zurück kamen.  
Unwillkürlich mußte sich die Ältere Fürstin an die Vergangenheit erinnern.  
Als Yumi vor so unendlich vielen Jahren zum ersten mal das westliche Schloß betreten hatte und einen Blick in die blauen Augen des Soldaten geworfen hatte, war es um sie geschehen. Während ihres Besuches war er zu ihrem Schutz eingeteilt. So hatte sie sich auch gelegentlich unterhalten können und ineinander verliebt. Doch als Yumi dann zwei Tage später erfuhr aus welchen Grund ihr Vater den Lord der westlichen Länder aufgesucht hatte, brach für die Hundedämon eine Welt zusammen. Da sie jedoch eine gehorsame Tochter war beugte sie sich dem Befehl ihres Vaters. Immerhin war der Fürst ein gutaussehender und starker Daiyoukai. Er hatte sogar eine gewissen Ähnlichkeit mit dem Soldaten zudem sich die silberweiss haarige Youkai hingezogen fühlte. Sie verschloß ihre Gefühle für den anderen Hundedämon in einem Winkel ihres Herzens. Nach außen hin wurde sie eine beherrschte kühle Fürstin, der vieles gleichgültig zu sein schien.

Nie hätte sie geahnt das Inu no Taisho von dieser Verbindung noch weniger angetan war. Aber er war ein Mann von Ehre und erfüllte somit seine Seite des Vertrages, den sein verstorbener Vater einst mit Yumis Vater eingegangen war. Auch später tat ihr Gemahl nichts was sie je beschämt hätte. Er nahm sich weder eine Nebenfrau noch Konkubinen.  
Yumis Gefährte war ein Rücksichtsvoller und freundlicher Hundedämon gewesen. Während ihres zusammensein war er immer zärtlich und ein vollendeter Liebhaber. Dennoch vermissten beide etwas. Auch wenn sie das schönste Geschenk was ihr Inu no Taisho gemacht hatte, ihr Sohn Sesshomaru war und sie die Zuneigung ihres Gefährten besaß, fühlte sich Yumi dennoch einsam. Denn das war ihr beider Glück perfektioniert hätte fehlte zwischen ihnen. Liebe. Nie hatte sie es für möglich gehalten aber Inu no Taisho empfand ebenso.  
Allgemein sagte man Dämonen liebten nicht. Doch was genau war es, wenn man immer mit jemanden zusammensein wollte, immer dessen Berührungen spüren wollte. Sich einsam fühlte, wenn er nicht da war und wenn man immer an ihn denken mußte. Wenn man sich in allen Dingen bedingungslos vertraute und den anderen genauso nahm wie er war. Genau diese Dinge hatte Inu no Taisho als Liebe definiert.

Vor mehr als 200 Jahren hatte sie wieder einmal auf dem Balkon gestanden und dem Schaukampf zwischen Naoki und einigen Soldaten zugesehen als Inu no Taisho leise das Gemach betreten hatte.  
Yumi war so sehr in Gedanken das sie ihn nicht hörte. Erst seine leise Stimme zeigte ihr seine Anwesenheit und überraschte sie mit der Frage:" Hast du ihm je gestanden was du fühlst."  
" Nein.", antworte sie traurig. Erst dann schreckte sie hoch und sah ihren Gemahl an. Sie war verwirrt. Waren ihre Gefühle so offensichtlich für den anderen Hundedämon. Was würde Inu no Taisho tun. Sie bestrafen.  
Doch der Fürst stand ruhig neben ihr und blickte hinunter zum Übungsplatz. Er legte Yumi einen Arm um die Taille, während er weiter sprach.  
" Mein Bruder ist wie ich ein Daiyoukai. Mir beinahe ebenbürtig. Auf jedenfalls wäre er ein guter Gefährte für dich."  
" Du willst mich verstoßen?", fragte sie traurig. " Ich hätte mir niemals angemaßt meinen Fürsten und Gemahl zu hintergehen." Lange sah Inu no Taisho seine Gefährtin nachdenklich an.  
" Nein das hast du nicht, So wie ich dich nie betrügen würde. Ich würde dich jedoch gehen lassen wenn du mich darum bittest. Dein Vater lebt nicht mehr und wir beide haben einen Sohn, einen Erben für das westliche Reich. Die einzigen die unseren Gefühlen noch im Weg stehen, sind wir selbst."  
Da verstand Yumi. Ihr Gemahl hatte selbst jemanden gefunden, dem er innig zugetan war. Sie war zwar überrascht das es sich dabei um einen menschliche Prinzessin handelte, doch sie akzeptierte Inu no Taishos Wahl. Anders ihr Sohn Sesshomaru.  
Wie es jedoch kam das der Erbprinz nie die wahren Hintergründe erfuhr, konnte Yumi später nicht mehr nachvollziehen. Er erfuhr aber auch nicht das seine Mutter ebenfalls einen neuen Gefährten hatte.  
Nach dem Tod Inu no Taisho hatte Yumi dann nie den Mut gehabt ihrem Sohn die Wahrheit zugestehen. Wenn dieser schon wegen Izayoi wütend auf seinen Vater war, was wäre erst gewesen, wenn Sesshomaru erfahren hätte das seine Mutter ebenfalls jemanden anderen liebt. Ihr Geliebter war in dieser Beziehung sehr verständnisvoll und hatte sie bis heute nicht gedrängt.

Nun trat jemand in ihr Gemach ein und näherte sich Yumi. Da der Dämon nicht angeklopft hatte, konnte es nur ihr Gefährte sein. Er schlang seine Arme um ihren Bauch während er seinen Kopf auf Yumis Schultern bettete.  
" Du machst dir Sorgen um Sesshomaru.", zog General Naoki sofort die richtigen Schlüsse.  
Die Fürstin lehnte sich nach hinten und genoß die Umarmung. " Ja, das tue ich. Er ist seit einem Jahr so verändert. Irgend etwas muß auf seiner letzten Reise passiert sein. Nur ist er wie immer zu stolz um darüber zusprechen."  
" Wenn du ihn nicht danach fragst, wirst du auch keine Antwort erhalten."  
Die Fürstin seufzte nur. Leise sagte sie dann nach einer Weile:" Manchmal wünschte ich er würde sich mir öffnen. Aber ich bin ihm nicht gerade ein gutes Vorbild."  
" Dann solltest du den Anfang machen. Sei ehrlich zu ihm."  
" Du wärst mir nicht böse?", fragte sie dann.  
" Es ist deine Entscheidung.", antworte Naoki, wie immer wenn die Frage aufkam.  
In dieser Beziehung hoffte Yumi immer das er sie drängen würde. Vielleicht würde sie dann endlich den Mut aufbringen ihrem Sohn zu erzählen, das sie ihr Lager schon lange mit General Naoki teilte. Aber wie immer war der Soldat rücksichtsvoll.  
" Ich werde mich jetzt mit euer Erlaubnis zurückziehen meine Fürstin", sagte Naoki und gab Yumi einen zärtlichen Kuß auf den Nacken. Da sie nicht widersprach verließ er gleich darauf den Raum.

Kurz darauf lief der General zur Arena. Viel gab es nicht was er tun konnte aber er hatte eine Idee wie er Sesshomaru aufrütteln konnte.  
Dieser hatte gerade seinen letzten Übungskampf abgeschlossen. Beinahe schon frustriert warf er das Schwert in den Sand. Die Soldaten die gestern und auch am heutigen Tag gegen ihn angetreten waren konnte man kaum als ernsthafte Gegner bezeichnen. Natürlich wollte sie sich mit ihm Messen aber keiner hatte wirklich eine Chance. In diesen Moment vermisste er Inuyasha. Gegen einen Bruder zu kämpfen war immer eine Herausforderung gewesen, selbst wenn es nur rein freundschaftlich war und Übungszwecken diente. Vielleicht sollte er ihn wieder mal aufsuchen. Doch Sesshomaru ging dem Jüngeren absichtlich aus dem Weg.

" Seit ihr kräftig genug um euch einer echten Herausforderung zustellen, mein Fürst.", erklang hinter ihm eine Stimme.  
Überrascht wandte sich Sesshomaru um. Langsam kam ihm General Naoki entgegen. Die einzigen Waffen die er trug waren zwei lange Stöcke. Naoki war sein Lehrmeister im Schwertkampf und Stockfechten gewesen. Er hatte Sesshomaru solange ausgebildet bis der Soldat gegen den jungen Dämon verloren hatte. Seit damals hatten sie nicht mehr gegeneinander gekämpft. Inzwischen war Sesshomaru stärker geworden.  
" Kein Fürst und kein General, einfach nur zwei Krieger die ihr Können messen.", erklärte Naoki weiter.  
" Einverstanden,", erwiderte der Lord der westlichen Länder. Somit nahm er einen der Stöcke und stellte sich seinem neuen Gegner, wobei er dem General den ersten Schlag lies. Bald schon merkten beide Kämpfer das sie in etwa ebenbürtig waren. Sesshomaru hatte sein Können seit ihrem letzten Übungskampf verbessern können. Doch auch Naoki nutzte andere Techniken.

Sie hatten ihren Kampf nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit kurz unterbrochen, damit Diener Fackeln anbringen konnten. Erst nachdem die Arena wieder vollkommen gelehrt war setzten sie ihn fort. Entweder hätten sie bis zur Erschöpfung weiterkämpfen können oder den Kampf von sich aus unentschieden beendet. Doch plötzlich änderte Naoki seine Taktik etwas. Wie er erwartet hatte überraschte das Sesshomaru. So griff der General nun intensiver an und er tat etwas mit dem der junge Youkai nie gerechnet hatte. Naokis dämonische Energie stieg plötzlich an. Diese Kraft entsprach nicht mehr der eines einfachen Soldaten oder Dämon, sondern war viel intensiver. Der Lord reagierte mit seiner eigenen Stärke aber es war schon zuspät. Sein Angriff wurde abgewehrt.  
Dann nur einen Bruchteil eines Augenblickes genügte Naoki und es gelang ihm die Vereidigung des Jüngern zu durchdringen. Gleich setzte er nach, schlug ihm den Stock aus der Hand und hielt ihm das Ende seines Eigenen unter das Kinn. Sesshomaru hätte aufgrund seiner extremen Geschwindigkeit ausweichen können aber er fühlte sich zu erschöpft. Vielleicht wollte er sich auch geschlagen geben.  
" Du gibst auf Sesshomaru?", fragte Naoki.  
Eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Der jüngere Hundedämon blickte kurz zu seinem am Boden liegenden Stock und schätzte seine Optionen ab.  
" Du solltest nie einen Gegner unterschätzen. Außerdem warst du unkonzentriert und deine Verteidigung schwach. Ich hätte den Kampf schon früher beenden können." erklärte Naoki.  
Sesshomarus Augen wurden schmal, sein Ausdruck eiskalt. Obwohl er Naoki anschaute sprang er seitwärts. Mit einer Rolle kam er auf und griff nach dem Kampfstab. Doch er bekam nur Sand in die Hände. Sesshomaru richtete sich wieder auf. Naoki hatte seine Absicht erraten und war schneller gewesen. Nun hatte dieser den Stab in der Hand.  
" Jetzt wirst du wütend, du denkst das ich deine Stolz verletzt habe. Das habe ich. Aus gutem Grund. Du bist nicht objektiv."  
Er reichte dem Lord den Stab und sagte:" Wenn du weiterkämpfen willst, können wir fortfahren. Aber ich denke das du mir es wieder zu leicht machst."

Sesshomaru warf den Stab in den Sand. Im Moment war es sinnlos, das erkannte der Youkai. Der einzige der es schon immer geschafft hatte ihn zu provozieren, war während seiner Ausbildung General Naoki gewesen. Nein nicht ganz, einer von Naraku Abkömmlingen hatte es auch geschafft. Damals in dem Kampf als Toukijin zerbrochen ist, war er auch wütend geworden wegen Kagura.  
" Nimmst du einen Rat von deinem alten Lehrer an.", da Sesshomaru nicht antwortete, " Stell dich deinen Schwächen, akzeptiere sie."  
Der Lord der westlichen Länder rührte sich zwar nicht von der Stelle aber in seinen Innern tobten die vielfältigsten Gefühle. Nach außen zeigte er nur Kälte, was besonders in seinen Augen zuerkennen war.  
Doch genau indem Moment hatte Sesshomaru das Gefühl das ihm der General bis tief in seine Seele schaute. Der einzige der das bisher vermochte war Inu no Taisho gewesen. Nie hatte Sesshomaru etwas vor seinem Vater verbergen können.  
Vielleicht hatte er es auch vorher nie bemerkt oder Naoki hatte bis jetzt noch keine Veranlassung gehabt es zutun.

Doch Sesshomaru wurde noch mehr bewusst. Nicht das Naoki so wie er hier vor ihm stand seinem Vater recht ähnlich war, er hatte auch die gleichen Worte benutzt. Um es noch deutlicher zu machen verschwand der Mond hinter einer Wolke. So das Sesshomaru nur die Umrisse des anderen sehen konnte aber das genügte um seinen Verdacht zu erhärten. Es war der Moment als Sesshomaru wirklich glaubte seinen Vater vor sich zu sehen. Die Haltung des Generals war abwartend. Er stand vor Sesshomaru mit etwas hängenden Schultern und leicht nach vor gebeugten Kopf. Das ganze wurde noch von der Tatsache unterstrichen das Naoki seinen Haare zu einem Zopf hochgebunden trug, wie immer wen er kämpfte. Außerdem hingen jetzt beide Schulterfelle über den Rücken herab und die Enden wehte leicht im Nachwind.  
Es erinnerte Sesshomaru schmerzlich an die Szene am Strand als er zum letzten mal mit seinem Vater gesprochen hatte und ihn offenbar gleichzeitig enttäuschte.  
Dann kam der Mond wieder hervor und es leuchtete wieder das sanfte kalte Mondlicht. Der Moment der Erinnerungen war vorbei doch ein Tatsache blieb. Sesshomaru wußte zwar das der General der zweite Sohn eines Daiyoukai war aber nie wer dessen Vater wirklich war. Aufgrund der vielen Youkai und Tiere die zum Schloß gehörten, gab es unendlich viele Gerüche. So das Sesshomaru meistens seinen Geruchssinn im Schloss weniger intensiv einsetzte als er es in der freien Natur tat.. Doch jetzt wo Naoki immer noch einen geringen Teil seiner Energie, vermutlich sogar absichtlich zeigte, erkannte der Lord das offensichtliche. Der Geruch des älteren Youkai war seinem ähnlich, der Geruch seines Vaters, seiner Familie. Nun sprach er es auch aus.  
" Du bist der zweite Sohn meines Großvaters?"  
Sehr deutlich hatte man auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren Dämon die Erkenntnis gesehen.  
" Ja, ich bin der jüngere Bruder deines Vaters.", damit drehte sich Naoki um und verließ den Übungsplatz. Er wartete nicht ab, wie Sesshomaru reagieren würde auf das Geständnis.

Noch immer stand Sesshomaru inmitten des Kampfplatzes. Jetzt erst bemerkte er etwas was ihn schon den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend gestört hatte. Normalerweise hatte der Lord wenn er hier in der Arena war, besonders am Abend jede menge Zuschauer, doch heute hatte sich nicht ein einziger in der Arena blicken lassen. Erst als der Youkai den Kampfplatz verlies sah er auch den Grund. Naoki hatte außer Hör und Sehweite Wachen aufgestellt so das sie beide ungestört waren. Ein Verdacht regte sich in Sesshomaru. Wußte der General von Anfang an das er gewinnen würde und hatte Zuschauer vom kommen abgehalten, weil er Sesshomaru nicht beschämen wollte.  
Naoki war sein Lehrer gewesen und hatte schon immer seine Schwächen durchschaut. Vermutlich hatte der ältere Soldat recht. Er war zu sehr abgelenkt gewesen.

Sesshomaru folgte dem General. Dieser erwartet das sicher, den er hatte seine dämonische Energie nicht unterdrückt und verschleierte auch den Geruch nicht wie sonst. So betrat nach wenigen Augenblicken der Lord den Garten und lief zur Terrasse hinüber.  
Von hier konnte man den ganzen Garten überblicken und anderseits hatte man eine atemberaubende Sicht über das Land. Sesshomaru setzte sich ins Gras neben Naoki.  
" Onkel", sagte er nur leise.  
" Gegen einen Daiyoukai der deinen Vater beinahe ebenbürtig war, ist es keine Schande zu verlieren. Jedoch bin ich mir sicher das du mir nie wieder die Chance lässt zugewinnen."  
Sesshomaru war es in diesem Moment nicht wichtig. Ihn interessierten andere Dinge.  
" Gegen den Bruder meines verehrten Vaters zu verlieren, der auch gleichzeitig mein Lehrer war, nein aber wieso weiß ich davon nichts.", immer noch ein Hauch von Unglauben schwang in der Stimme des jüngeren Hundedämon mit.  
Naoki erklärte:" Mein Vater, dein Großvater starb bevor ich geboren wurde. Inu no Taisho besuchte mich oft. Er hat mich immer unterstützt und nach dem Tod meiner Mutter bot er mir an hier her ins Schloss zukommen. Ich habe eingewilligt unter der Bedingung das er mich wie einen einfachen Soldaten behandelt und nicht wie seinen Bruder. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall bevorzugt werden. Er hat mich selbst ausgebildet. In den Kriegen die wir zwangsläufig führen mußten, besonders gegen die Pantherdämonen konnte ich mich auszeichnen. Die Ratgeber deines Vaters schlugen dann meine Beförderung vor. Bis ich dann nach dem Tod deines Vaters General wurde. Du selbst hast diesen Posten mir gegeben. Da ich meine dämonische Energie fast völlig unterdrücken kann unterschätzen mich viele Gegner. Mein verehrter Bruder war ein gutes Lehrmeister und er hat es mir nie leicht gemacht. Bevor du geboren wurdest war ich immerhin sein einziger Erbe."  
" Sein Erbe?," Überraschung klang in der Stimme des jüngeren Dämons mit. Er bekam aber gleich die Erklärung  
" Ich bin kein Bastard," entgegnete Naoki kurz.  
Sesshomaru dachte kurz nach:" Meine verehrte Mutter weiß darüber bescheid?", fragte er nach einer Weile.  
Naoki warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. " Inu no Taisho hatte nie Geheimnisse vor der Fürstin. Sie weiß es und akzeptiert meinen Wunsch als General zu dienen."

Sesshomaru wußte es selbst nicht warum es ihn eigentlich interessierte. Dennoch mußt er diese Frage stellen.  
" Hast du je gegen meinen verehrten Vater gewonnen."  
Mit einem leichten schmunzeln antwortet ihm der Ältere: " Ein oder zweimal. Oder öfters als wir beide noch jünger waren. Es hat für uns nie eine Rolle gespielt. Wir waren Brüder und wollten uns nie übertreffen. " Mit einen Seitenblick auf Sesshomaru fuhr er dann fort:" Ich kannte dein Streben nach Stärke und den Wunsch deinen Vater zu übertreffen. Seinen Vater zu übertreffen, daran ist nichts falsches. Es aus den falschen Motiven zutun schon.", hier unterbrach sich der General selbst und formulierte dann eine Frage:" Hat dein Vater die je erklärt was er unter Herrschaft verstanden hat?"  
Sesshomaru war zwar etwas verwundert aber ohne zuzögern antwortete er:" Nein aber ich denke eines war ihm immer wichtig."  
" Was?", hoffend das es die Antwort ist die auch sein Bruder gegeben hätte.  
" Die zu beschützen die man liebt.", flüstere Sesshomaru leise." Selbst wenn es heißt dabei den Tod zu finden."  
Mit einem Blick der in der Ferne zu weilen schien und einem traurigen Ton in der Stimme, fügte Naoki hinzu:" Egal ob es sich dabei um einen Menschen oder Youkai handelt. Inu no Taisho hätte das auch für uns beide getan. Sein Ziel wer es immer den Frieden im Reich herzustellen und zu sichern."  
Eine Weile herrschte schweigen zwischen den beiden Dämonen, bevor Naoki die nächste Frage stellte  
" Gibt es jemanden den du beschützen willst?"  
" Diese Frage hat mir auch mein verehrter Vater in der Nacht gestellt als er starb, kurz bevor er zu Izayoi ging."  
Nun das war keine Antwort. " Und du hast ihm die falsche Antwort gegeben, den sonst hättest du heute Tessaiga," schlußfolgerte Naoki.  
" Er hat die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Denn ich bin nicht einmal fähig ein einziges Wesen zu beschützen das mir wichtig ist."  
Der General kannte die Antwort eigentlich schon. Es war ihm in den letzten Monaten nicht entgangen das Sesshomaru immer kurz vor der Neumondnacht nach Musashi gegangen war.  
Trotzdem fragte er nun:" Wen?"  
" Inuyasha," es war sehr leise und nur Naokis gutes Gehör verdankte er das er den Namen überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte.  
" Dein Bruder.",  
" Er wurde meinetwegen beinahe getötet."  
" Du fühlst dich also schuldig. Ich dachte du verabscheust den Hanyou?"  
Er hatte den Hanyou nie als einen Bruder angesehen, doch als er vor 50 Jahren nach dem Krieg mit den Katzen vor dem Baum stand wo Inuyasha versiegelt wurden war, fragte er sich wohl zum erstenmal ob er es hätte verhindern können. Wäre die Miko nicht schon Tod gewesen, ganz sicher hätte er sie für das was sie seinem Bruder angetan hatte bestraft. Inuyasha hatte jedoch ein zweite Chance bekommen, nachdem plötzlich das Mädchen Kagome durch den Knochenfresserbrunnen aufgetaucht war und den Halbdämon befreit hatte. Als Sesshomaru dann endlich das Versteck von Tessaiga fand und merkte das er es selbst nicht nutzen konnte, machte er einen entscheidenden Fehler. Er unterschätzte seinen Halbbruder. Er selbst war sogar wütend geworden. Erst war Inuyasha so schwach und ließ sich von einer Miko bannen, dann konnte er nicht einmal das Schwert, sein Erbe begreifen. Doch erst mit dem auftauchen von Naraku sah Sesshomaru die Notwendigkeit ein das Inuyasha das Schwert beherrschen mußte, wenn der Jüngere überhaupt in diesem Kampf bestehen wollte. Der Lord hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten das Inuyasha ihn mal überraschen würde.  
Um so öfters sie aufeinander trafen um so mehr fing er an den Hanyou zu bewundern. Inzwischen war viel passiert und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, Inuyashas hatte seinen Respekt verdient.

Sesshomaru war zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt um eine Antwort zu geben. Eigentlich brauchte sein Onkel keine, wie er mit seine nächsten Worten bewies.  
" Du hast Inuyasha längst akzeptiert. Nachdem du gemerkt hast das Tessaiga dich abwehrt, hast du stattdessen deinem Bruder geholfen das Schwert zuführen. Ohne das der Hanyou es mitbekommen hat, hast du ihn ausgebildet. Das ist lobenswert."  
Diesmal war Sesshomaru mehr als verblüfft auch wenn man auf seinem Gesicht keine Regung bemerkte. Im Moment fragte sich Sesshomaru ob es noch etwas gab das Naoki nicht wußte. Es war schon verwunderlich.

Der ältere Dämon stieß einen Laut aus der durchaus wie ein Lachen klang, bevor er erklärte:" Ist dir eigentlich nie in den Sinn gekommen warum dein Vater immer über alles bescheid wußte. Dieser kleine Flohdämon Myouga mag zwar recht ängstlich sein und sich immer aus dem Staub machen, wenn es wirklich gefährlich wird aber er hat eines der besten Spionagenetzwerke. Er war nicht umsonst der Berater von Inu no Taisho. Auch wenn Myouga viel lieber in der Welt umherzieht und meistens bei deinem Bruder hockt, so arbeiten seine Spione dennoch zuverlässig."  
" Das erklärt natürlich vieles.", gab Sesshomaru zu. Wahrscheinlich war der Flohgeist doch ganz nützlich. Der Lord nahm sich im stillen vor Myouga etwas besser im Auge zubehalten.  
Indessen kam Naoki wieder zum Thema zurück.  
" Deine Arroganz und die Gier nach Tessaiga hätten dir leicht zum verhängnis werden können.", bewußt ging Naoki nicht darauf ein das Sesshomaru wegen Tessaiga seinen Linken Arm verloren hatte, als er weiter sprach:" Macht und Stärke kommt nicht allein durch ein Schwert deines Vaters. Sie muß aus einem selbst entstehen. Inzwischen hast du begriffen was einen Daiyoukai ausmacht und ich bin sicher das du von diesem Weg nicht wieder abkommst. Du hast diese Stufe eher erreicht als jemals ein Youkai zuvor. Nicht einmal dein Vater oder ich waren noch so jung. Aber du darfst eins nicht vergessen. Dein Herz, deine Gefühle, erst wenn du dich dem stellst. Hast du deine wahre Größe erreicht."  
" Warum jetzt. Wäre es nach dem Tod meines Vaters nicht sinnvoller gewesen mich anzuleiten.?"  
" Hättest du damals auf meinen Rat gehört?", bevor Sesshomaru antworten konnte, fügte der General hinzu: " Nein, du warst voller Zorn und Verachtung. Das Gegenteil wäre eingetreten, du wärst noch gnadenloser und härter geworden. Doch jetzt denke ich bist du bald bereit deinen Platz als Erbe deines Vaters einzunehmen."

Ja er hatte alle Gefühle ausgeblendet. Doch irgendwo in ihm drin blieb ein Funken Anstand. Seinen Stolz und seine Ehre hatte er nie aufgegeben. Nie tötete er unschuldige Menschen. Entweder verteidigte er sich nur gegen sie oder er warnte diesen Abschaum. gab ihnen immer die Chance davon zulaufen. Wenn sie zudumm waren und die Möglichkeit nicht nutzten, war es ihre Schuld. Selbst Kagome hatte er im Grab seines Vaters eigentlich nur bekämpft weil sie sich ihm entgegen gestellt hatte.

" Willst du darüber sprechen was in der Nacht passiert ist als dein Bruder beinahe starb?", riss ihn der General aus seinen Gedanken.  
Sesshomaru wollte das nicht wirklich. Aber er wußte seinen Vater hätte er um Rat gefragt. Doch Inu no Taisho war nicht da. Naoki kannte er schon sehr lange und vertraute ihm ebenso.  
Deshalb erzählte er was in der Neumondnacht passierte. Zum Schluß öffnete er sein Gewand und holte die Kette mit dem silberne Medaillon raus. Kurz sah sich Naoki das Lilien ähnliche Zeichen an und sagte dann " So etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen."  
" Alle Versuche in den Schriften meines Vaters etwas zu finden waren ergebnislos.", ein Hauch von Enttäuschung klang dabei mit.  
Deshalb stellte sein Onkel fest und riet ihm: " Da ist also der Grund warum du dich hier vergräbst. Wenn du einen Feind hast wird er wieder auf dich zukommen. Ich denke die Antwort wirst du nur da draußen finden."

Entschlossen genug dazu war Sesshomaru auf jedenfalls. Bereits am nächsten Morgen würde er aufbrechen und sich erneut auf die Suche begeben. Außerdem hatte er noch eine andere Idee. Es gab genug Youkai die in ihrer Jugend ebenso wie der Lord im Land umhergestreift sind. Deshalb würde Sesshomaru einige aufsuchen und sie um ihre Meinung bezüglich des Zeichen fragen. Dann ging ihm auch der Gedanke durch den Kopf die Freunde seines Bruders in die große menschliche Bibliothek zuschicken, die im Reich des nördlichen Herrscher lag. Irgendwo mußte es doch einen Anhaltspunkt geben. Dennoch hatte er eine Bitte an seinen Onkel:  
" Würdest du Inuyasha ausbilden. Er kann zwar mit Tessaiga umgehen aber in einem echten Schwertkampf oder mit dem Stock ist er hoffnungslos unterlegen."  
" Wenn du ihn hierher bringst werde ich das tun." Dann stand Naoki auf.  
Jetzt wurde er jedoch wieder förmlich:" Eine Bitte habe ich noch mein Fürst. Behandelt mich weiterhin wie euren General."  
Bevor Naoki endgültig das Schloß betrat schaute er noch einmal zurück. Seit dessen Geburt kannte der General den jungen Lord. Er war sich sicher das Sesshomaru noch andere Dinge durch den Kopf gingen. Wahrscheinlich war ihm das Problem selbst noch nicht bewußt. Auf jedenfalls würde er noch nicht darüber sprechen wollen. Weiter zu bohren hatte deshalb keinen Sinn. Es war schon verwunderlich genug das Sesshomaru sich überhaupt soweit geöffnet hatte.

Kurz darauf betrat Sesshomaru ebenfalls das Schloss. Die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben. Erst an der Abzweigung die zu seinen Gemächern führten, begegnet er einer Hofdame einer Mutter. Sofort verbeugte sich diese. Ohne ihr auch nur eine Blick zuwürdigen lief der Lord weiter. Doch dann blieb er plötzlich stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Hinagiku, die schwarzhaarige Dämonin kniete immer noch. Er betrachtete sie ein Weile. Sie war eine Schönheit unter ihres gleichen. Fein geschwungen Augenbrauen, eine gerade Nase, sinnliche Lippen. Ihr Haar seiden weich und ihr Geruch sehr angenehm. Außerdem besaß sie eine gewisse Intelligenz. So genau hatte er noch nie eine der weiblichen Hundedämoninen begutachtet. Er wußte das Hinagikus Vater mal seiner Mutter vorgeschlagen hatte, das diese schwarzhaarige Dämonin ein gute Gefährtin für Sesshomaru wäre. Immerhin war sie die Tochter eines kleinen Provinz Gouverneur der dem westlichen Reich untertan war. Sie hatte ihn auch schon immer angehimmelt. Die Blicke mit denen sie Sesshomaru beobachtet hatte, waren ihm selten entgangen. Aber sie deswegen als Gefährtin wählen. Woher dieser Wunsch kam wußte der Fürst nicht aber er erwartete mehr von einem Wesen mit dem er sein Leben teilen sollte.  
" Folge mir!", befahl er.  
Sie gehorchte und lief hinter ihm her. Nachdem sie zusammen sein Gemach betreten hatten, drehte sich Sesshomaru zu ihr um. In ihren Augen konnte er Überraschung und auch einen Hauch von Hoffnung glimmen sehen.  
" Küss mich.", erteilter er der Youkai den nächsten Befehl.  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an, kam aber dann doch näher und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Zaghaft küsste sie ihren Lord. Dieser ließ es erst geschehen bevor er dann langsam und beinah ebenso zaghaft den Kuß erwiderte. Er zog Hinagiku dann näher an sich heran und ließ den Kuß leidenschaftlicher werden. Sesshomaru spürte ihre beginnende Erregung.

Als sie ihn küsste hatte er nichts empfunden. Keine Regung und kein Verlangen. Erst als er an die Dämonenjägerin Reika dachte und sich vorstellte sie hier im Arm zuhalten änderte es sich. Weil im jedoch bewußt war das er gerade eine Youkai küßte und nicht die Menschenfrau unterbrach er sich selbst und stieß Hinagiku sanft von sich weg.  
Noch einmal schaute er sie durchdringend an.  
" Geh!,", befahl er dann. Erst als sie schon die Tür geöffnet hatte, sagte Sesshomaru noch etwas.: " Hinagiku ihr werdet nicht die neue Fürstin und ich habe kein Interesse an einer Konkubine."  
Er wußte das er ihr gerade eine Enttäuschung zugefügt hatte. Doch es lies Sesshomaru völlig kalt.

In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses ging Naoki den Gang entlang und betrat nach einer Weile den abgeschiedenen Raum. Da es im Schloss zur Zeit keine Gäste gab, war diese Hälfte der Wohnräume unbelegt und keine Diener oder Wachen anzutreffen. Wenn er schon seine Geliebte nicht im Arm haben durfte, so wollte er wenigsten heute Nacht ihrem Geruch nahe sein.  
Sobald er den Schlafbereich betreten hatte blieb er erstaunt stehen. Das Lager war bereits besetzt. Die ältere Hundedämon drehte sich um und schaute ihn genauso überrascht an. Wieder mußte Naoki daran denken wie schön seine Fürstin aussah. Er liebte es ihre silbernen Haare im Mondlicht schimmern zu sehen.  
" Ich hatte dich heute Nacht nicht erwartee", gestand Yumi:." Ich sehnte mich einfach nur nach deinem Geruch."  
Nun lächelte der General, zog seine Kleidung aus und legte sich neben sie. Während er die Dämonin in seine Arme zog, sagte er zu ihr:" Das war auch der Grund warum ich hierher gekommen mußte.". Dann suchten seine Lippen die Ihren.  
" Du hast gekämpft.", stellte Yumi gleich darauf fest.  
" Wenn ich geahnt hätte das du hier bist, hätte ich vorher ein Bad genommen.", entschuldigte sich der General.  
Doch sie ging nicht darauf ein:" Gegen wen?"  
" Gegen Sesshomaru.", gab er zu.  
" Dann war es bestimmt ein anstrengender Kampf und du bist erschöpft.", mutmasste Yumi.  
Da sie wußte das Naoki nichts vom Ausgang des Kampfes erzählen würde, fragte sie auch nicht nach.. Dennoch war sie im festen Glauben das der Gewinner ihr Sohn war.  
Naoki indessen erwiderte:" Nicht so erschöpft das ich dich ignorieren könnte.", damit küsste er seine Geliebte wieder.  
Erst nach einer ganzen Weile lösten sie den Kuß und Yumi begann besorgt:" Vielleicht sollten wir das nicht tun. Du weißt wie gut Sesshomarus Geruchsinn ist. "  
Während Naoki begann ihren Hals zu Küssen entgegnete er: " Ich denke es spielt heute Nacht kein Rolle, Sesshomaru wird morgen früh nicht mehr da sein. Er hat endlich wieder ein Ziel."  
Als die Fürstin ihn überrascht anschaute erklärte er noch:" Wir haben uns nach dem Kampf noch etwas unterhalten und er hat mir die Gründe seiner Unruhe mitgeteilt."  
" Ich gehe davon aus das du mir nichts davon berichten wirst."  
" Wenn er nicht von sich aus darüber spricht, sollte das ein Geheimnis zwischen einem Onkel und seinen Neffen bleiben."  
Die Fürstin fuhr hoch und sah ihn erschrocken an:" Du hast es ihm gesagt?"  
" Keine Sorge, er hat es weit besser aufgenommen als ich dachte. Außerdem denke ich das er es immer tief in seinem Inneren geahnt hat."  
Ob Yumi noch etwas sagen wollte, würde Naoki nie herausfinden. Denn er erstickte ihre Antwort mit einem sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er sanft seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten lies.

In der Nacht noch hatte der Fürst der westlichen Länder den kleinen Youkai Jaken aufgesucht und ihm befohlen bei Morgengrauen Ah-Un zu satteln, da sie Beide beizeiten abreisen wollten.  
Kaum das die Sonne im Osten aufgegangen war, verließ Sesshomaru seine Räume und lief auf den Ausgang zu. Erst in wenigen Momenten würde sich das Schloß beleben, so das Sesshomaru froh war niemanden zu begegnen. Um so erstaunter war er als er plötzlich im Gang seiner Mutter gegenüberstand. Yumi war gerade aus den Bädern gekommen. Es wunderte den Hundedämon schon das seine Mutter frühmorgens ein Bad nahm und sich dabei mit stark duftenden Kräuter einrieb. Doch ohne etwas zusagen verabschiedete sich Sesshomaru nur und verließ das Schloß.  
Im Innenhof begegnete er dann noch kurz General Naoki, der seinen morgendlichen Rundgang bereits abgeschlossen hatte. Auch dessen Haare zeigten noch eine gewisse Feuchte. Aber das war weniger ungewöhnlich da Naoki schon seit etlichen Jahren früh gleich nachdem Aufstehen in einem nahegelegenen See schwamm. Oft selbst bei recht kühlen Wetter.

Wäre Sesshomaru nicht so abgelenkt gewesen, hätte er vermutlich einen Zusammenhang erahnt. Während die kleine Reisegruppe am morgendlichen Horizont verschwand vermutete keiner weder Sesshomaru noch Jaken das sie erleichtert von zwei Augenpaaren, einen blauen und einen gelbgoldenen beobachtet wurden.

Yumi ging kurz darauf in ihre Gemächer und holte den verlorenen Schlaf von letzter Nacht nach. Im laufe des Vormittags fand sie Hinagiku verstört in ihren Vorraum vor. Erst nach viele Fragen und zum Schluß war ein Befehl notwendig, erzählte ihr die junge Dämonin was vorgefallen war. Die Fürstin konnte sich nicht erklären was ihr Sohn damit bezweckt hatte. In Yumis Kopf reifte jedoch ein Plan. Sie spürte das Sesshomaru einsam war. Ihm fehlte etwas. Vielleicht war es einfach Zeit das er sich eine Gefährtin suchte. Wenn er Hinagiku ablehnte, dann vielleicht eine der anderen zahlreichen Dämoninnen.  
Doch ihre Gedanken gingen noch weiter. Sie machte sich noch wegen einer anderen Möglichkeit große Sorgen.


	4. In seiner Schuld

4. Kapitel - In seiner Schuld

Es gab jedoch noch jemanden dem die Abreise von Lord Sesshomaru aufgefallen war. Dieser Dämon in seiner menschlichen Gestalt hatte das Schloß am Tag vorher verlassen, war aber in der Nähe geblieben. Im Moment hatte er selbst noch kein eigenes Ziel. Vor mehr als einen halben Jahr hatte er den Fehler gemacht die Menschen in Fürst Daikis Reich zu unterschätzen oder aber seine Männer, Banditen die er geführt hatte waren einfach zu schwächlich. Nachdem er die Dämonenjägerin Reika abgehängt hatte, begab sich Callmaru zum Schloß des westlichen Reiches um eine Weile in Ruhe abzuwarten. Es lag in seinem Sinn sich etwas bedeckt zuhalten. In dieser Zeit hoffte er neue Pläne schmieden zu können und die braunhaarige Frau vergessen zu lassen das er existierte. Er war froh das sie ihn nie gesehen hatte. Einzig einen Teil seiner Aura müßte sie kennen.

Vor vielen Jahren war Callmaru selbst ein Herr über gewisse Ländereien gewesen. Kriege hatten sein Reich zerstört und ihn vertrieben. Mit den letzten Überlebenden war er weit über den pazifischen Ozean geflüchtet. Viele seiner Anhänger blieben auf der langen Strecke zurück. Einige landeten schließlich auf kleinen Inseln und ließen sich dort nieder. Er selbst war einer der wenigen die es letztendlich bis Japan geschafft hatten. Durch sein außergewöhnliches Aussehen machte er bald auf sich aufmerksam. Was aber weder Freund noch Feind wußte, er hatte die Möglichkeit sich der Farbe der Umgebung wie ein Camelion anzupassen. Seine menschliche Gestalt war tatsächlich menschlich. Man erkannte ihn ihm nur den Dämon, wenn man die Fähigkeit hatte Auren aufzuspüren. In seiner wahren Gestalt war Callmaru einem Schmetterling nicht unähnlich. Auf seinen Rücken konnte er je nach bedarf schillernde, regenbogenfarben Flügel wachsen lassen mit einer enormen Flügelspannweite. Trotzdem behielt er nach seiner Verwandlung immer noch Arme und Beine. Was ihn schonmal von den hier lebenden Mottendämonen unterschied. Außerdem hatte Callmaru die Möglichkeit durch ein feines Pulver was er selbst produzierte die Sinne von Lebewesen zu verwirren.  
Er setzte es oft bei den Überfällen auf menschliche Dörfer ein. Sehr zu seinem Pech tauchte beim letzten Raubzug vor einen halben Jahr Soldaten auf und in deren Begleitung ein starker Mönch. Diesem gelang es seinen Blütenstaub zu läutern und so unwirksam zu machen. Sofort floh der Schmetterlingsdämon. Bald merkte er das die junge Dämonenjägerin ebenso hartnäckig wie ihr Bruder war, den er mehr als drei Jahre zuvor getötet hatte. Deshalb verschleierte er seine Aura und versteckte sich dann eine Zeitlang im Schloß des westlichen Reiches.  
Die Annehmlichkeiten eines Schlosses und die Bewunderung weiblicher Dämoninnen hatte er schon immer gern genossen. Da er als Gast zudem noch unter dem Schutz des westlichen Herrschers stand war ihm mehr als recht.  
Eine Zeitlang hatte er sogar versucht der Fürstin offene Avancen zumachen. Immerhin war sie seit dem Tod ihres Gefährten allein und er rechnete sich schon viele Möglichkeiten aus. Doch nachdem sie ihn mit einem ihrer kalten Blicke bedacht hatte zu der sie fähig war, überlegte er sich anderes. Offenbar hatte sie kein Interesse an einem neuen Gefährten und widmete sich einzig der Verwaltung des Reiches. Was wohl im Sinne ihres einzigen Sohnes lag, der sich sehr selten im Schloß zeigte.  
Was Callmaru am meisten wunderte war Lord Sesshomaru selbst. Ein so mächtiger Daiyoukai reiste viel lieber in der Gegend herum anstatt in seinem Schloß zubleiben und zu herrschen. Das er aber dafür gute Gründe hatte, würde Sesshomaru einem wie Callmaru nie verraten.

Der Lord der westlichen Länder war zwar jetzt auf den Weg nach Osten, nahm aber nicht den direkten Weg der ihn durch die Ländereien des menschlichen Fürsten Daiki geführt hätte. Er nutzte die Möglichkeit sich an den Grenzen seines eigenen Reiches umzusehen. Das würde Sesshomaru zwar einen Umweg von mehreren Tagen, vielleicht sogar Wochen kosten aber ihm war es wichtiger über die Bewohner seines Reiches bescheid zuwissen. Wobei er da viel eher an Dämonen dachte als an die Menschen, die er sowie so nur duldete solange sie niemanden schadeten. Außerdem hoffte er, wenn er offen durch sein Gebiet reiste, das er wieder seinen unbekannten Feinden begegnete.  
Sesshomaru hatte am Fuß der Berge gelagert und bei Morgengrauen brach er wieder auf. Sein Ziel für den späten Nachmittag war ein kleine Lichtung. Wie immer Schritt er vornweg und Jaken, sein treuer Diener folgte ihm Ah-Un am Zügel führend. Immer wieder hörte Sesshomaru den kleinen Gnom hinter sich seufzen. So blieb der Lord stehen und wartete. Jaken war so sehr in Gedanken das er in Sesshomaru hinein rannte. Sofort stammelte er Entschuldigungen.  
Der Daiyoukai schnitt ihm dann mit energische Stimme das Wort ab. Der Diener verstummte und sah seinen Meister an.  
" Du vermisst Rin.", stellte Sesshomaru eine Vermutung an.  
Erst wollte Jaken es abstreiten doch dann gab er zu:" Ja, Meister."  
_' Nicht nur du', _dachte Sesshomaru und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Niemals würde er das laut aussprechen aber das Lachen des Kindes, einfach ihre naive, fröhlich Art fehlte auch ihm.  
Der Ort an dem sie gerade waren bot einen herrlichen Ausblick. Die ganze Zeit waren sie zwischen Bäumen hindurchgelaufen. Nun standen sie an einer Art Plattau. Während links mehrere Felsblöcke übereinander lagen und dadurch der Wald etwas zurückwich, fiel auf der rechten Seite der Berg steil ab. Dadurch konnte man weit in das Land sehen und sogar in der Ferne ein paar Dörfer erkennen. Noch während Jaken den Panoramablick wehmütig genoß war der Hundedämon weiter gegangen. An der nächsten Kurve blieb dieser erneut stehen und sah noch einmal zurück um den Gnom daran zu erinnern das sie nicht ewig Zeit hatten. Die scharfe Zurechtweisung seines Herrn brachte Jaken zwar dazu sich zu beeilen aber wie schon so oft stolperte er erst recht und fiel der Länge nach hin.  
Dadurch bemerkte der Gnom glücklicherweise nicht wie Sesshomaru leicht den Kopf schüttelte, während er dachte:_' Einiges würde sich wahrscheinlich nie ändern.'_

Etwa zur selben Zeit weiter oben in den Bergen merkte Callmaru ganz schnell das er verfolgt wurde. Ausgerechnet die Dämonenjägerin von neulich. Er fluchte innerlich. Eigentlich war die junge Frau keine Gegnerin für ihn. Doch er war vielmehr ein Dämon der die Arbeit von anderen erledigen ließ und sich an dem Ergebnis erfreute. Er sah lieber zu wie andere Kämpften. Also gab es für ihn nur eine Möglichkeit, er mußte sie abhängen.

Nachdem Reika eine Weile in Musashi gewesen war, verließ sie das Dorf. Sofort schlug sie die Richtung ein, wo sie das letzte mal den Dämon gespürt hatte. Irgendwann erreichte sie dann die Grenze zum westlichen Reich und von da an spukte ihr ein gewisser Daiyoukai ständig im Kopf herum. Sie sehnte sich nach einer erneuten Begegnung. Nicht weil sie ihn töten würde, nein sie wollte mehr über ihn erfahren, das war ihr bei ihrer letzten Begegnung klar geworden. Außerdem hatte sie ein paar Dinge von ihren neuen Freunden über Sesshomaru erfahren was sie um so neugieriger werden ließ.  
Die Dämonenjägerin hatte aber auch noch einen Hintergedanken. Der unbekannte Youkai den sie suchte war wahrscheinlich sehr stark. Deshalb fragte sie sich ob es ihr gelingen würde diesen Dämon allein zur Strecke zubringen oder ob sie jemanden wie Sesshomaru um Hilfe bitten könnte. Immerhin wenn sich dieser Youkai ,der sich zahlreicher Verbrechen schuldig gemacht hatte, auf dem Land des Fürsten wandelte, wäre es doch vermutlich in seinem Interesse ihn zur Verantwortung zuziehen.  
In diesem Moment kam ihr nicht der Gedanke das Callmaru unter dem Schutz des westlichen Herrscher stand und somit unantastbar war.  
Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung entdeckte sie kurz darauf einen ihr bekannten Geruch. Es konnte natürlich Zufall sein aber sie mußte der Möglichkeit nachgehen. Die Spur führte sie bis zu einer Lichtung. Hier nahm Reika den Geruch stärker war und hatte nun keinen Zweifel mehr das es sich um den selben Dämon handelte den sie suchte. Allerdings schien er überall auf der Lichtung zusein. Deshalb beschloß sie erst einmal eine kurze Rast einzulegen um sich selbst zustärken. Jetzt erst wurde ihr auch bewußt das sie seit dem gestrigen Abend keine Nahrung mehr zu sich genommen hatte.  
Die junge Frau merkte nicht das sie beobachtet wurde. Als sie dann unter dem Baum entlang lief wo Callmaru auf einem Ast saß, kam von oben eine Menge Blütenstaub herab gerieselt. Unwillkürlich blickte die junge Frau nach Oben und bereute es sofort. Der Staub setzte sich in ihren Haaren, den Augen und sogar in ihrer Nase fest. Es roch schlimmer als eine ganze Wiese mit Blumen.

Nachdem Callmaru die Dämonenjägerin fürs erste ausgeschaltet hatte, flüchtete er immer weiter in die Berge hinein. Zwischen Felsbrocken spürte er die Aura eines anderen Dämons. Hier würde er ganz sicher seine Spuren verwischen können. Kaum erreichte er wieder ein paar Bäume als ihn von der Seite etwas Fauchendes ansprang. Trotz das er in seiner menschlichen Gestalt wandelte hatte er immense Kräfte. Was immer das war, er reagierte instinktiv griff in etwas weiches Fell ähnliches und schleuderte dies von sich. Ein Wesen prallte gegen Felsbrocken und dann hörte Callmaru Knochen splittern. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf das Katzenkind und verfluchte sich innerlich. Er hatte ein Dämonenbaby getötet und das im Reich des westlichen Herrscher. Vielleicht merkte dessen Mutter es nicht gleich und er konnte die Katze auf eine falsche Spur locken. Das war sein einziger Ausweg. So drehte er sich um und lief zurück zur Lichtung. Er hatte da einen ganz bestimmten Sündenbock im Sinn, was ihn innerlich Lächeln ließ.

Kaum war Callmaru zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden als tatsächlich eine junge Katzendämonin auftauchte die sofort ihr Kind rief. Nach einer erfolgreichen Jagd wollte FaiMao ihrem Kind die Beute geben damit es sich stärken konnte. Doch vergebens. Weder kam ein mauzen von Miju noch kam die kleine Kätzin aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen wie es sonst ihre Art war. Deshalb begab sich die Mutter auf die Suche und entdeckte das Kleine verkrümmt auf einem Felsen liegend. Als FaiMao das leblose Wesen sah, schrie sie unnatürlich laut auf. Dann sah sie sich um. Ein Merkwürdiger Geruch kitzelte ihre empfindliche Nase. In Mijus Nähe war er besonders intensiv.  
FaiMao verwandelte sich in ihre wahre Gestalt, ähnlich einer asiatischen Goldkatze. Dann lief sie auf der deutlichen Spur den Berghang hinab. Sie folgte der Spur bis zu einer Lichtung. Hier verschwand die Aura plötzlich. Statt dessen traf die wütende Katze auf einen Menschen. Dieser Mensch roch genauso wie das Wesen was ihr Kind getötet hatte. Sie verwandelte sich zurück.  
Der Katzendämon war außergewöhnlich schön. Lange zimtfarbene Haare reichten bis weit den Rücken hinunter. Sie war schlank und sehr geschmeidig. Ihre Augen waren von selben schönen braun wie ihre Haare. Jetzt jedoch funkelten sie böse und fauchend griff sie Reika an.

Die Dämonenjägerin nieste noch immer und ihre Augen tränten. Sie sah nur noch eine Möglichkeit im nahe gelegenen Weiher zu baden. Gerade als sie den Entschluß gefasst hatte, hörte sie wie jemanden sich schnell durch das Gebüsch ihrem Standort näherte. Um so überraschter war Reika als sie die bildschöne Katzendämonin auftauchen sah. Die junge Frau kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zusagen. Der Angriff erfolgte unmittelbar nachdem sich die Dämonin in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt hatte. Das die Dämonenjägerin nicht zu ihren Schwert griff und stattdessen nur einen langen Ast nahm, hatte einen guten Grund. Sie wollte die Katzendämonin nicht verletzten. Irgendwie hatte sie die Ahnung das nicht sie das eigentlich Ziel ihrer Wut war, sondern der Dämon den sie bis hierher verfolgt hatte.  
So konnte Reika den Angriffen nur ausweichen oder sie blockieren. Dennoch bekam die Dämonenjägerin unzählige Kratzer ab. Immer wieder sprach sie auf die Katze ein. Doch FaiMao schien in ihrer Wut und mit dem Schmerz in ihrer Brust nicht zu zuhören. Erneut ging sie mit ihren Krallen auf Reika los.

Der letzte Angriff erfolgte mit großer Wucht. Reika wollte ausweichen und prallte mit dem Hinterkopf gegen einen Baum. Schmerz durchzuckte sie. Gleichzeitig drangen die scharfen Krallen der Dämonin in ihre Schulter ein und hinterließen tiefere Kratzer als bisher. Auch wenn sie mit aller Gewalt dagegen ankämpfte verlor Reika dennoch ihr Bewusstsein und fiel auf den Waldboden.  
Die Katze hatte ihre Pfote zum Schlag gehoben. Gerade als sie ausholen wollte drangen die Worte der jungen Frau in ihr Bewusstsein. Sie war einer dämonischen Aura die nach Blütenstaub gerochen hat gefolgt. Die gleiche Aura die vermutlich ihr Junges getötet hat. So fauchte FaiMao noch einmal und verschwand dann im Gebüsch.

Nur sehr wenige seiner Art gelang es sich sich der Farbe der Umgebung anzupassen und gleichzeitig seine Aura soweit zu unterdrücken das ein anderer Dämon ihn nicht mehr spüren konnte.  
Die grün schimmernden Flügel wurde durch das Laub der Blätter vollkommen verborgen. Zufrieden lächelte der Dämon. Callmaru bereute es nicht die Katze verärgert und auf die Spur der Dämonenjägerin gelockt zu haben. Zwar hatte er bei weiten die junge Frau unterschätzt aber ihre Verletzungen waren nicht gerade oberflächig. Entweder ließ er sie noch eine Weile leiden oder er brachte es sofort zu Ende.  
Doch dann spürte er eine andere Dämonenaura. Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden. Sein Geruch wurde vom Wind davon getragen.

Sobald sie wieder bei den Felsen angekommen war, lies sich FaiMao niedersinken und schlug ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Leises Gewimmer verliess ihre Kehle, da sich sogar noch steigerte. Ihre Trauer war einfach zugroß um jetzt schon ihr Kind zubegraben. Sie war so sehr versunken das sie nicht die Annäherung eines Dämon bemerkte. Doch dann schlugen ihre feinen Sinne Alarm und so schaute sie hoch. Direkt vor ihr stand ein Hundedämon.

Sesshomaru war noch weit unterhalb der Felsformation gewesen als er den kläglichen Schrei der Katze gehört hatte, bevor diese dann zu Reika auf die Lichtung eilte. Da der Lord sofort wußte das es ein Unglück oder einen Überfall gegeben haben mußte, beeilte er sich zur Höhle von FaiMao zukommen. Schon öfters hatte er die junge Katzendämonin besucht. Sie war die einzige Katze die er auf seinem Land duldete, da er wußte das sie etwas besonders war. Nicht nur durch ihre Abstammung sondern auch von ihrem Charakter her. Nun stand er hier vor ihr. Mit wenigen Blicken hatte er die Situation erfasst und betrachtete sie jetzt nachdenklich.  
Ihre Art war sehr selten hier in diesem Landstrich. Normalerweise lebten sie auf dem Festland in Südostasien. Vor vielen Jahren war FaiMao mit ihrem Gefährten hierher gekommen. Später hatten beide dann ein Junges bekommen was ihr ganzer Stolz war. Doch eines Tages kam dann der männliche Dämon nicht von einem Streifzug zurück. Was ihrem Gefährten zugestoßen war, würde wohl nie jemand erfahren. Vermutlich hatten Menschen ihn getötet oder er war einem anderen Dämon zum Opfer gefallen.

Nun sah FaiMao den Herrscher der westlichen Länder vor sich stehen. Erblickte sie da Mitleid in seinen Zügen. Doch im nächsten Moment schmälerten sich seine Augen und ein kalter Ausdruck erschien. Bevor FaiMao auch nur einen Muskel bewegen konnte, war Sesshomaru vor geschnellt und hatte sie an er Kehle gepackt.  
Nun hing sie ein paar Handbreit über dem Erdboden in seiner Klaue. Die Erklärung für seine plötzliche Reaktion bekam sie auch sofort.  
" Hast du die Dämonenjägerin Reika getötet. Du hast ihr Blut an den Krallen."  
Nur ein sensibles Lebewesen wie FaiMao konnte die feinen Vibrationen in der sonst emotionslosen Stimme des Hundedämons vernehmen. Bedeutete dieser Mensch Sesshomaru etwas? Stand sie etwa auch unter seinem Schutz? Wem dem so war hatte FaiMao ihr Leben verwirkt. Sie machte sich keine Hoffnung. Anderseits war es ihr egal, den Verlust ihres Kindes würde sie nicht ertragen können, da war es besser gleich zusterben, dennoch antwortete sie.  
" Sie lebt noch. Als ich sie verlassen habe war sie nur ohnmächtig."  
Der Griff lockerte sich etwas damit sie besser sprechen konnte. Im gleichen Moment merkte sie, wieviel Selbstbeherrschung es ihn kostete nicht einfach zudrücken um sie zu töten. Er tat es aber nicht weil er Antworten wollte.  
" Es tut mir leid mein Herr aber ich dachte sie hat mein Kind getötet. Sie hatte den selben Geruch, er war überall an ihr."

Nur Sesshomaru bekam die leichte Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln mit. Er drehte seinen Kopf und ließ gleichzeitig die Katzendämonin los.  
" Kümmere dich um dein Kind. Es lebt."  
Im nächsten Moment verschwand der Lord in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf dem engen Felsenpfad nach unten zur Lichtung. Bevor er jedoch dort ankam, bemerkte er einen großen Dämon der ebenfalls den kleinen See als Ziel hatte. So wechselte er die Richtung, zog Bakusaiga machte kurzen Prozess. Der Dämon war zwar riesig schien aber überhaupt nicht intelligent zu sein. Auf jedenfall war er leichte Beute.

Kurz darauf fand Sesshomaru Reika. Sie hatte zwar unzählige Kratzspuren, von denen einige auch bluteten aber sie waren nicht der Grund ihrer Ohnmacht. Ihr Kopf mußte mit voller Wucht an einen Baum geprallt sein.  
In der zwischen Zeit landete Jaken mit Ah-Un auf der Lichtung. Er war als sein Meister losgestürmt war auf den Rücken des Drachen geklettert und hatte aus der Luft beobachtet. Als das Ziel des Hundedämon klar war, folgte der Diener ihm. Ohne das Sesshomaru etwas sagen mußte, rannte der Gnom in den Wald um Holz für ein Feuer zu suchen.

Überall auf der Lichtung und an den Kleidern von Reika war dieser merkwürdige Geruch, der sogar die Sinne des Daiyoukai verwirrte. Als er die zerfetzten Kleider der Dämonenjägerin ausgezogen hatte warf er sie sofort ins Wasser. Dann begann Sesshomaru die Wunden der jungen Frau zu versorgen. Kurz darauf erschien Jaken mit einen Armvoll Feuerholz.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Feuer, Lichtung, Schmerzen, Verbände, war das erste was sie realisierte. Das nächste war dann Ah-Un und Jaken.  
Das kam ihr alles irgendwie bekannt vor Hatte sie ein Dejavue? Oder träumte sie gerade. Dann erkannte sie einen See und Felsen in der Nähe. Nein das war definitiv ein andere Ort. Hatte sie nicht am Nachmittag erst hier Rast gemacht. Jetzt fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen und sie erinnerte sich an alles.

" Jaken ", murmelte sie halb verschlafen. " Es ist doch nicht schon wieder das passiert was ich denke."  
Der kleine Diener kam an ihr Lager, brachte etwas Wasser und antwortete:" Doch nur mit dem Unterschied das Meister Sesshomaru zuerst den riesigen Dämon vernichtete und euch danach verbunden hat."  
Wie beim letzten mal hatte sie auch wieder etliche Kratzer und Schnitte abbekommen. An den großen Dämon den Jaken gerade erwähnte, konnte sie sich jedenfalls nicht erinnern. Mit ihrer Hand tastete sie unter der Decke ihren Körper ab um zu prüfen wo überall Verbände saßen. Außerdem hatte sie ein dünnes Gewand an das sich gestern noch in ihrer Tasche befunden hatte. In diesem Moment durchfuhr es sie siedendheiss  
" Was." schrie sie laut und fuhr in sitzende Position und dachte _"Er hat mich nackt gesehen.",_ bestimmt wurde sie gerade vor Verlegenheit rot. Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment kam Sesshomaru in voller Geschwindigkeit auf die Lichtung geeilt. Offenbar in Sorge weil sie geschrien hatte. Sie war fassungslos. Immer wieder dachte sie :_" Er hat mich nackt gesehen, Er hat mich berührt."_  
Sie konnte ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen ohne vor Schamgefühl in den Boden zu versinken. Ihr war nämlich noch etwas bewußt geworden. Ihre Haare waren leicht feucht und keine Spur des lästigen Blütenstaubes hing mehr an ihr. Vermutlich hatte der Hundedämon sie auch noch gebadet.  
Erst nach eine ganzen Weile legte sie sich wieder vorsichtig hin. Durch ihr heftige Bewegung schmerzte ihr ganzer Körper und sie hatte auch starke Schwindelgefühle. Dann als es ihr etwas besser ging fragte sie:" Welchen großen Dämon Jaken"  
Der Diener deutete in eine Richtung und etliche Meter entfernt lagen mitten im Wald Übereste eine Youkai dem man deutlich ansah das er Riesen groß gewesen ist. Bestimmt drei Meter wenn nicht sogar mehr, so deutlich konnte sie es aus ihrer liegenden Position nicht erkennen. Gegen den hätte sie nie eine Chance gehabt. Jetzt schuldete sie diesem Hundedämon noch mehr. Sie fluchte innerlich. Zu deutlich spürte sie seine Nähe, mußte er ausgerechnet genau den Baum neben ihr aussuchen um sich daran zu lehnen. Es gab noch mehr auf der Lichtung. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm die Augen ausgekratzt aber sie fühlte sich einfach zu schwach dazu.  
Ohne ihn anzusehen murmelte Reika:" Danke Sesshomaru.".  
Er hatte sofort gemerkt das Reika jeden Blickkontakt mit ihm mied. Den Grund konnte er auch durchaus verstehen. Wie sie wohl reagieren würde, wenn er die Verbände wechseln wollte.

Lange Zeit beobachtete die Katzendämonin wie dieser Jaken vergebens versuchte Fische zu fangen. Nachdem er einen Kleinen erwischt hatte gab dieser seufzend auf.. Sie stieß ein abfälliges Fauchen aus und blickte noch einmal kurz zurück zu ihrer Höhle. Miju war in Sicherheit und ein Bannkreis schützte den Eingang. Deshalb sprang sie nun vom Felsen herab und lief auf den kleinen Bach zu. Nicht lange und sie hatte den Ort gefunden wo die meisten Fische sich vor Jaken verborgen hatten. Es dauerte nur wenige Momente bis sie fünf Fische gefangen hatte, die bestimmt für mehrere Mahlzeiten reichen würden. Zufrieden lächelte die Katze und begab sich zur Lichtung. Bei ihrer Annäherung ließ sie absichtlich eine paar Steine den Weg hinunter rollen und versteckte auch ihre Aura nicht, damit alle auf der Lichtung wußten das sie in friedlicher Absicht kam. Unter den letzten Bäumen blieb sie stehen. Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, kaum war FaiMao erschienen stand Sesshomaru auch schon vor ihr.  
" Ich habe ein paar Fische im Bach gefangen.", erklärte die Katzendämonin und hielt sie dem Lord hin.

Der einzige der die Ankunft der Katze nicht mitbekommen hatte war der kleine Gnom. Er kam von einer anderen Richtung aus dem Wald mit einer ganzen Ladung Feuerholz bepackt. Leise vor sich hin murmelnd legte er Holz nach und steckte ein paar Pilze auf kleine Äste um sie zubraten.  
" Keine Fische im Bach?", erklang die schneidende Stimme von Sesshomaru hinter Jaken. Er drehte vorsichtig seinen Kopf und bereute es sofort. Dieser eisige Ausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes. Mit den Worten:" Nichtsnutz.", bekam er eine Ohrfeige, die schwächer als sonst ausfiel sehr zu Jakens Verwunderung.

Da bekam Sesshomaru aus den Augenwinkel eine Bewegung mit. Reika hatte sich mühsam aufgerichtet und nach ihrem Schwert gegriffen. Doch erst nachdem der Hundedämon herumgefahren war und ihr einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, bemerkte er was die Dämonenjägerin getan hat. Sie hatte nicht nach ihrem Schwert gegriffen weil sie es einsetzten wollte, sondern von sich weggeschoben, als Geste des Friedens.  
" Sie ist nicht mein Feind.", erklärte Reika ihre Handlung, nachdem sie den Blick von Sesshomaru bemerkt hatte.

Überraschenderweise kam dann die Dämonin mit einer Bitte:" Darf ich mit ihr sprechen."  
Sesshomaru warf einen Blick zu Reika und als diese zustimmend nickte gab er den Weg frei. Geschmeidig ging die junge Katze zu der Menschenfrau und kniete sich neben sie nieder. Wobei FaiMao sich keine Illusionen machte. Sie kannte die ungewöhnliche Geschwindigkeit des Hundedämon. Eine falsche Bewegung genügte wahrscheinlich und er würde dazwischen gehen. Doch die Katze hatte keine bösen Absichten. Im Gegenteil sie entschuldigte sich persönlich und erklärte dann was vorgefallen war. Im Gegenzug erzählte die Dämonenjägerin was sie hierher geführt hatte. Zum Schluß gab Reika dann ein Versprechen: " Dieser Dämon wird dafür büssen was er getan hat. Ich bringe ihn zur Strecke."  
Da sich die Situation inzwischen entspannt hatte, setzte sich Sesshomaru neben die Beiden und lauschte ihrem Gespräch.  
" Wie geht es Miju?", fragte der Hundedämon später.  
Die Katze zeigte einen erleichterten Ausdruck." Die Knochen sind schon fast verheilt. Sie schläft."

Nach einer ganzen Weile verabschiedete sich dann FaiMao, da sie ihre Tochter nicht allzu lange allein lassen wollte.  
Ein kleines Stück wurde sie von Sesshomaru begleitet. " Wenn du mit deiner Tochter Reisen kannst begebe dich ins westliche Schloß. Dort seit ihr Beide erst einmal in Sicherheit.", befahl er der Katzendämonin sanft und übergab ihr ein goldenes Plättchen mit einen lila Sichelmond darauf." Übergebe das General Naoki und sage ihm das du unter meinem Schutz stehst. Er wird sich um dich kümmern."  
Noch einmal sah FaiMao zu der jungen Frau hinüber, einen sanften Ausdruck auf den Zügen. Dann fragte sie leise:" Bedeutet sie euch etwas."  
" Sie ist eine Freundin meines Bruders." war die einzige Antwort zu der sich Sesshomaru herabließ, wobei in der Stimme keine Gefühle mit schwangen.  
Die Dämonin ging kurz darauf. Wobei sie wissend lächelte. Der Lord des Westens hatte nicht _' Nein'_ gesagt.

Kaum war die Katze fort sagte Reika leise: " Ich nehme es ihr nicht übel. Wenn ich mir vorstelle das jemand so mit Nyoko umspringen würde, wäre ich ihm auch gefolgt. Dann komme ich auf die Lichtung und sehe den erbärmlichen Menschen der den gleichen Geruch hat wie der Mörder meines Kindes. Ohne zuzögern hätte ich ihn getötet."  
" Das denke ich nicht. Du würdest erst Fragen stellen bevor du jemanden angreifst." korrigierte Sesshomaru die junge Frau.  
" Würde ich?, Vermutlich.", stimmte sie ihm zu und wunderte sich das er sie so gut zu kennen schien. " Wahrscheinlich bin ich Einzige, die sich mit ihren Feinden erst unterhält."  
Da ihr jedoch Sesshomaru einen Blick zuwarf und sie sich gleichzeitig an etwas erinnerte was Kagome erzählt hatte, konnte sie sich einen weiteren Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
" Ich weiß der große Sesshomaru stellt auch erst Fragen.",  
Da sie jedoch darauf keine Antwort oder Reaktion bekam, schaute sie dann selbst in eine andere Richtung.  
Langsam ließ sich Reika wieder niedersinken. Ihr war zwar immer noch schwindlig, doch letztendlich konnte sie froh sein das die Kratzer nicht ganz so schlimm waren.

Nach seinen abendlichen Rundflug um das Lager kam Sesshomaru zurück. Jaken hatte inzwischen erneut Feuer gemacht und briet ein paar Fische. Der Hundedämon holte bei Ah-Un einige Sachen und steuert genau auf Reika zu.  
" Oh nein, das werdet ihr nicht." sie rutschte unwillkürlich ein Stück zur Seite als sie seine Absicht erriet.  
Sesshomaru stand über ihr und blickte auf die junge Frau herunter. Ein kaltes Lächeln spielte um sein Mundwinkel.  
" Rin ist nicht hier um dir die Verbände zu wechseln.", entgegnete der Dämon kalt.  
Leider hatte er recht. Allein würde sie es nicht können: Da außer ihm und Jaken niemand da war. Moment mal. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Jaken der desinteressiert neben seinem Herren stand. Besser als Sesshomaru war es allemal.  
" Jaken kann es tun."  
Der Hundeyoukai war überrascht. Mit dem hatte er nicht gerechnet. Insgeheim wollte er wieder ihre zarte Haut berühren aber hatte auch Angst vor seinen eigenen Reaktionen. Da Reika nun selbst einen Ausweg gefunden hat war Sesshomaru sogar etwas erleichtert.  
Um so weniger erfreut war der kleine Gnom über die Angelegenheit. Abschätzig begann er:"... .ich fass doch kein unwürdiges Menschenweib... "  
Der Kopfstab der gerade noch neben ihm gelegen hatte landete unsanft auf seinem Kopf.  
" Verzeiht Meister Sesshomaru. Sofort werde ich das machen." leierte er kleinlaut runter. Der Hundedämon warf Reika noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und stand dann auf. Er ging langsam einige Schritte weg und blieb dann stehen wobei er dem Lager den Rücken zuwandte. Er drehte sich nicht ein einziges Mal um, wofür Reika ihm sehr dankbar war.  
Allerdings hatte das ganze am Ende einen unschönen Nebeneffekt. Da Jaken die Verbände nur widerwillig und ohne Erfahrung wechselte, bekam der Gnom auch nicht mit wie sich eine der Wunden entzündete. Mitten in der Nacht weckte Reika auf und ihr war Feuerheiss. Ihr ganzer Körper glühte. Sie stand auf und schleppte sich mühsam bis zum Wasser. Sie hatte einen ungeheuren Durst und wollte sich auch abkühlen.  
Kaum hatte sie den See erreicht als sie anfing zuschwanken. Glücklicherweise war Jaken aufgeweckt und rief laut nach Reika. Deshalb wurde Sesshomaru aufmerksam.  
Er war dann, bevor Reika mit ihrem Körper auf den Felsen aufprallen konnte und sich womöglich die nächste schwere Kopfwunde zugezogen hätte, bei ihr um sie aufzufangen. Wie er gleich darauf feststellte war sie tatsächlich glühend heiss. Deshalb begab er sich mit ihr an das andere Ufer des Sees wo der Bach mündete. Fließendes Wasser war bestimmt besser geeignet um ihre Hitze zukühlen.  
" Mir ist so heiß. Meine Schulter brennt.", flüsterte die Dämonenjägerin.  
Sesshomaru konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen warum sich eine der Wunden entzündet haben konnte aber es war ihm klar das er etwas dagegen tun mußte. Er dachte nicht darüber nach sondern handelte einfach. Die Bilder seines verletzten Bruders blitzten kurz in seinen Gedanken auf.  
Bevor er sich um Reika kümmerte schickte er seinen Diener los Heilkräuter gegen Entzündungen und neues Verbandsmaterial zu holen.

Jaken wußte zwar das die Jinenji Farm weit weg war aber nur dort würde er vermutlich die benötigten Dinge finden. Also zog er mit Ah-Un los, obwohl er mindestens einen Tag brauchen würde. Der Gnom hatte sich weigern wollen aber nachdem er den Blick  
seines Meisters gesehen hatte, der wohl ihm die Schuld an Reikas Fieber gab, verkniff er sich jeden Kommentar und schnappte sich den zweiköpfigen Drachen.  
Bald darauf hatte er die Heilkräuter bekommen und erschreckte beinahe Rin in Musashi zutode als er plötzlich in Kaedes Haus platze und Verbandsmaterial verlangte. Das Mädchen händigte alles aus und lief dann zu Inuyasha um ihn davon zu unterrichten. Warum Jaken das Zeug geholt hatte konnte Rin ihm aber nicht mitteilen, da der Gnom nur erwidert hatte sein Meister hätte danach verlangt.  
Da der Halbdämon auch dringend seinen Bruder etwas übergeben mußte und glücklicherweise gerade Kohaku bei einer Schwester Sango zu Besuch weilte, entschloss sich Inuyasha mit Hilfe der dämonischen Katze hinterher zufliegen.

Als der Gnom Musashi mit dem Verbandsmaterial verließ, bekam er nicht mit das er von Inuyasha verfolgt wurde. Der Halbdämon verlor zwar Ah-Un aus den Augen aber er ging davon aus das Jaken die gerade Richtung einschlug und er verließ sich auch auf Kiaras Instinkte. Den Rest würde sein eigener Geruchssinn erledigen.

Während Jaken unterwegs war, hatte Sesshomaru sich seiner Schwerter, den Obi , sowie seiner Oberbekleidung entledigt. Danach zog er Reika das dünne Gewand aus und glitt mit ihr in seinen Armen in den See. Bereits im Wasser schaute er nach den Verbänden und fand dann den einen Schnitt der schlecht verheilte. Reika bekam von alledem nur wenig mit. Sie war in einer Art Dämmerzustand. Nachdem er den Eindruck hatte das ihre Haut endlich abgekühlt war, trug er die Frau vorsichtig auf ihren Schlafplatz zurück. In den Morgenstunden begann Reika plötzlich zuzittern. Sesshomaru zog sie deshalb näher an sich heran und wärmte sie mit seinem Körper. Im laufe des Tages war ihr abwechselnd kalt und heiß. Im Schlaf murmelte sie unverständliche Worte.  
Obwohl Sesshomaru ein Dämon war und alle Zeit der Welt hatte dauerte es in seinen Augen eine Ewigkeit bis Jaken zurückkam. Sobald der Gnom da war und dann Reikas Wunde mit den Heilkräutern in Kontakt kamen, konnte man dann im laufe des neuen Tages merken wie sie Wirkung zeigten.  
Bald ging es Reika besser. Das Fieber war gesunken und die meisten Kratzer heilten ab. Sobald die Dämonenjägerin wieder klarer denken konnte hatte Sesshomaru ihre Nähe vermieden.  
Doch dann stellte sie eine Frage:" Warum hast du mir geholfen? Mich gerettet."  
Der Hundedämon beachtete die junge Frau jedoch nicht. Dennoch blieb Reika hartnäckig.  
" Das erste mal konnte ich es ja noch verstehen, weil Rin dich darum gebeten hat. Doch diesmal?"  
Sesshomaru blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig. Außer einem kalten warnenden Blick, der hieß _Hör auf zu fragen!_, bekam sie nichts. Den Rest des Tages ignorierte er die Dämonenjägerin völlig  
Er konnte ihr die Frage nicht beantworten. Nicht bis er selbst eine Antwort hatte.

Doch als Sesshomaru am Abend noch einmal nach der Wunde sehen wollte reagierte Reika sehr abweisend. Innerlich verlor er langsam die Geduld. Erst als er ihr drohte sie mit seinem Gift zu betäuben ließ die Dämonenjägerin zu das er die Verbände wechselte und erneut Kräuter auflegte. Noch immer bestand die Gefahr einer neuen Entzündung.  
Was aber Sesshomaru nicht ahnte waren Reikas aufkeimende Gefühle. Um so stärker sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlt um so abweisender wurde sie. Außerdem schämte sie sich immer noch, weil er ihr so Nahe gewesen war. Mehrmals hatte Sesshomaru sie berührt und sie hatte sogar in seinen Armen geschlafen, wenn auch im Fieberwahn. Offenbar glaubte er das sie es nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
Die Dämonenjägerin hasste es in jemandes Schuld zustehen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum der Hundedämon das alles für sie getan hatte. Bestimmt hatte er davon keinen Nutzen. Eine andere Frage stellte sich ihr ebenfalls, konnte ein Dämon einen Menschen lieben. Sie glaubte nicht daran auch wenn Inuyashas Existenz das beste Beispiel dafür war.


	5. Eine Gefährtin? Nein Danke!

5. Kapitel - Eine Gefährtin? Nein Danke!

Kiara die dämonische Katze hatte wenige Tage zuvor zusammen mit Kohaku einige Kämpfe bestritten, so das sie nun nicht die ganze Strecke fliegen konnte. Inuyasha mußte ihr eine Pause gönnen. Kaum waren sie gelandet, verkleinerte sich Kiara und rollte sich zu den Füßen des Halbdämon zusammen. Glücklicherweise war ein Gewässer in der Nähe, so das Inuyasha kurz darauf einige Fische fangen konnte. Er wußte das die Katze gebratenen Fisch über alles liebte und er brauchte auch eine Stärkung.  
Nach der Ruhepause flogen sie dann weiter. Einen Hauch von Ah-Uns Geruch war immer noch in der Luft. Wie der Hanyou vermutet hatte nahm Jaken den geraden Weg. Im Gebirge verschwand dann die Spur und wurde von anderen Gerüchen überlagert. Doch es dauerte nur einen Tag bis Inuyasha den Geruch seines Bruders aufgestöbert hatte.

Am Tag nach Jakens Rückkehr kam Sesshomaru von einem Kontrollgang zurück und spürte wie sich sein Bruder Inuyasha dem Lager näherte. Obwohl der Hundedämon seine Aura unterdrückte konnte er den Hanyou nicht überaschen. Dieser hatte sein Schwert gezogen bevor Sesshomaru vor ihm landete. Nun aufmerksam war der Kleine.  
" Was willst du?", fragte der Ältere. Offenbar keinen Kampf da Inuyasha sein Schwert sofort wieder in die Scheide schob.  
Statt die Frage zu beantworten, reagierte der Hanyou mit einer Gegenfrage;" Geht es ihr gut?"  
" Was geht dich das an?", die Stimme kalt wie immer.  
Scheinbar hatte Sesshomaru im Moment nicht die beste Laune. Aber so einfach wollte Inuyasha seinen großen Bruder nicht davonkommen lassen. Wenn er hartnäckig genug war, würde Sesshomaru schon eine Antwort geben. Deshalb knurrte er leise.  
" Ich rieche ihr Blut.", deutliche Besorgnis in der Stimme des Halbdämon.  
Statt einer Antwort trat Sesshomaru einen Schritt beiseite und gab den Weg zur Lichtung frei, damit sich sein Bruder selbst überzeugen konnte. Mit großen Sprüngen eilte der Halbdämon dorthin. Erleichtert sah er das es der grünäugigen Dämonenjägerin tatsächlich gut ging.  
" Hallo Reika." begrüßte er die Freundin.  
" Inuyasha du hättest nicht herkommen müssen.", sagte sie nur.  
Nun drehte sich der Hanyou ein Stück zur Seite um seinen Bruder anzusehen:" Ich bin auch nicht deinetwegen gekommen.", erklärte er dann.  
Der ältere Hundedämon sah seinen Bruder nur wartend an. Inuyasha betrachtete ihn erst intensiv, doch er bekam nicht heraus was eigentlich zwischen Reika und seinem Bruder vor sich ging. Das da was war spürte er sehr deutlich. Dann schob er den Gedanken erst einmal beiseite und kam auf den Grund seines Hiersein zu sprechen.  
" Ein Bote deiner Mutter war da in Begleitung zweier Hunde. Sie suchen dich schon eine Weile und weil du Rin oft besuchst, war das sowohl der beste Anhaltspunkt dich zu finden."  
" Wie sahen die Hunde aus.", wenn er neugierig war, verriet das Sesshomaru mit keiner Regung.  
" Ein schwarzer Hund und ein weiße Hündin mit einem schwarzen Strich auf dem Rücken. Der Hundedämon nannte sie Ayo und Yakira "  
Die beiden besten Spürhunde seiner Mutter, da mußte der Bote sicherlich Shun der schnellste Läufer gewesen sein und die Botschaft wichtig. Was konnte so wichtig sein? Inzwischen war er schon wieder fast einen Moment unterwegs. Er hoffte das sich nichts negatives im Schloß ereignete hatte. Die Frage konnte ihm wahrscheinlich nur der Bote beantworten.  
" Wo ist der Bote jetzt?", Bei der Frage seines Bruders lächelte Inuyasha.  
" Nun ich schätze irgendwo Richtung Süden. Ein oder zwei Tagesreise entfernt."  
" Das glaubst du.", entgegnete Sesshomaru. " Er wird deinem Geruch gefolgt sein und jeden Moment hier eintreffen."  
" Keh, hältst du mich für so blöd? Erst habe ich ihn auf eine falsche Fährte gelenkt und dann dafür gesorgt das er das Gerücht hört du wärst im Süden."  
Der Hundedämon trat nahe an seinen Bruder heran und sagte mit eisiger Stimme:" Dummer Hanyou. Meine Mutter macht sich nicht die Mühe und schickt die besten Spürhunde auf meine Fährte wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre."  
Sesshomaru wollte sich schon in einen goldenen Ball verwandeln und los fliegen als ihn die nächsten Worte Inuyasha aufhielten.  
" Was willst du mit dem Boten, wenn du die Botschaft hast." Damit holte er aus seinem Kimono eine Pergamentrolle und übergab sie dem Älteren.  
" Bedanke dich bei Schippo." ergänzte er noch, da Sesshomaru ihn immer noch ansah.  
Während der Hundedämon las wurde der Ausdruck auf seinen Gesicht immer finsterer.  
" Was immer da drin steht es scheint dir nicht zugefallen. Wenn du willst begleite ich dich.", bot der Jüngere an, wobei er es ernst meinte.  
Wie rührend, seit wann war sein kleiner Halbbruder so besorgt oder war es mehr Neugierde.  
" Da ist nichts womit ich nicht selbst fertig werde.", entgegnete der Hundedämon. Hoffte er. Schon wandte er sich zum gehen als er noch einmal einen Blick auf die Dämonenjägerin warf. Sie saß still auf ihrem Lager aber innerlich kochte sie noch immer. Das mußte er sich merken. Reika war sehr nachtragend. Nun trat Sesshomaru einen Schritt auf die junge Frau zu. Inuyasha nahm ihm aber die Entscheidung ab:" Ich bringe Reika ins Dorf."  
Dankbar nickte er dem Hanyou zu.  
" Besser du informierst den Boten das ich auf dem Weg ins Schloß bin.", riet der Hundedämon noch.  
" Jaken du begleitest ihn.", dann verschwand Sesshomaru. Der Gnom hatte natürlich etwas dagegen aber seine Stimme erreichte nicht mehr das Ohr seines Herrn. Dieser hatte sich in die Luft erhoben und war einfach davon geflogen. Er hatte es eilig und Jaken würde ihn doch nur aufhalten.

Sesshomaru landete wie immer gleich im Innenhof. Schon von je her war ihm die zwangsläufige Warterei bis das Tor geöffnet wurde zuwider. Außerdem sollten alle sofort von seiner Anwesenheit wissen. Das brachte jeden faulen Untergebenen auf Trab. Im selben Moment wußte er das dies sein bislang größter strategische Fehler war den er je begangen hatte. Von weiten schon hatte er gesehen das sich viele Besucher im Schloß befanden, was ja eigentlich zu erwarten war, da seine Mutter ein wichtiges Treffen einberufen hatte. Aber erst als er gelandet war wurde ihm bewußt das das Treffen anderes ausfallen würde als er es angenommen hatte.  
" Mutter.", zischte er leise. Innerlich war er noch nie so wütend. Äußerlich sah ihm niemand etwas an. Seine Mine war wie immer Kühl, seine Haltung stolz.  
Man erkannte Sesshomaru sofort und es dauerte nicht lange als man ihm den nötigen Respekt erwies, indem alle Umstehenden demutsvoll den Kopf senkten oder sich hinknieten. Im nächsten Moment war er vor Soldaten umringt die ihn abschirmten. Er war dem Anführer des Heeres, seinem Onkel sehr dankbar.  
" Kommt Herr, ich werde euch in eure Gemächer begleiten.", unauffällig war General Naoki neben Sesshomaru getreten. Der Soldat der bereits viele Jahre treu seinem Vater gedient hat sah recht blas aus. Einige der Soldaten schienen sich auch unwohl zu fühlen.  
Der Grund war auch offensichtlich. Sesshomaru wandte sich dem Gebäude zu. Es würde sicher einen offiziellen Empfang geben und deshalb war erst einmal froh den Schock in aller Ruhe in der Abgeschiedenheit seiner Räume zu überwinden.  
" General Naoki das nächste mal warnt mich.", sagte er er leise aber eindringlich zu dem Soldaten.  
" Herr ich habe einen Mann vor dem Tor postiert der euch warnen sollte. Im Innenhof war es leider nicht möglich.", gab der General ebenso leise zurück..  
" Mein Fehler.", murmelte Sesshomaru. Ein Fehler den er nie wieder machen würde.

Naoki hatte danach wieder das Schloß verlassen, da er sich zu seinem täglichen Rundgang über das Gelände begeben wollte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte abgeschlossen, als ein Aufruhr am Tor entstand. Sofort eilte der General dorthin.  
" Was gibt es.", fragte er.  
Einer der Wachsoldaten die am Tor Dienst taten kam sofort herbei und erstattete Meldung:" Jemand hat im Osten die innere Grenze überschritten und den Wald betreten."  
Daraufhin streckte der General seine Sinne aus. Die Innere Grenze das bedeutet der Eindringling ist durch den Bannkreis gelaufen. Da dieser immer noch aktiv war, mußte ihn die Magie als zum Schloß zugehörig erkannte haben. Es dauerte nicht lange da konnte er das Wesen was sich langsam näherte spüren. Auch den Feinen Geruch nahm er wahr. Auf jedenfalls floß in dessen Adern zum Teil Hundeblut.  
" Ein Hanyou.", stellte er sogleich selbst fest. _' Nicht irgendein Hanyou'_, fügte er in Gedanken an.  
" Ja, General ich hab bereits zwei Männer los geschickt um ihn entweder zur Umkehr zu bewegen oder ihn zumaßregeln."  
Mit spöttischer Stimme entgegnete der General dem jetzt verblüfften Wachmann:" Und du glaubst, zwei Männer halten diesen Hanyou auf.". Das Wort _' Diesen'_ dabei sehr betonend.  
Zu weiteren Erklärungen liess sich Naoki nicht herab, er verlor nicht länger Zeit. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit sprang der General in die Luft und folgte dem Geruch.

Unweit auf einer Lichtung hatte der Halbdämon unschlüssig halt gemacht. Er wußte das es gefährlich war sich dem Schloß zu nähern. Sollte er einfach offen zum Schloß gehen und bitten zu Sesshomaru vorgelassen zuwerden oder wieder umkehren. Doch gleich darauf wurde ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen. Zwei grün gekleidete Soldaten mit kurzgeschnittenen Haaren traten aus dem Wald. Inuyasha genügte nur ein kurzes Schnuppern um zu wissen das sie Hundedämonen waren. Wie er richtig vermutete waren es zwei Wachsoldaten seines Bruders. Doch bevor Inuyasha auf sein Anliegen zusprechen kommen konnte, fuhr der Blonde ihn an.  
" Dreckiger Hanyou. Was fällt dir ein den Wald mit deinem erbärmlichen Geruch zu verschmutzen. Verschwinde! Abschaum wie dich duldet unser Lord nicht in seinen Ländereien."  
" Keh, fragt ihn doch ob er mich duldet. Die Antwort überrascht euch sicherlich.", spuckte ihnen Inuyasha entgegen. Eigentlich wollte er keinen Ärger und das war der einzige Grund warum er noch nicht sein Schwert gezogen hatte. Ansonsten hätte er ihnen schon längst gezeigt was er von Dämonen hielt die sich selbst für was besseres hielten.  
Da die beiden Soldaten jetzt ihre Schwerter zogen, knurrte Inuyasha und tat es ihnen nach. Offenbar hatte die beiden Hunde keine Lust länger Zeit zu verschwenden. Nun dem Hanyou sollte es recht sein.

Doch bevor einer von ihnen den ersten Schlag ausführen konnte, geschah etwas unerwartetes.  
Aus dem nichts schoß eine bläuliche Lichtpeitsche heran und entriß dem ersten das Schwert. Der zweite Soldat, der bereits sein Schwert zum Schlag gegen Inuyasha erhoben hatte, wurde durch einen Faustschlag mit großer Wucht weggeschleudert und kam erst etwas entfernt an einem Baumstamm zum liegen. Der dafür Verantwortliche stand nun drohend vor den beiden Soldaten.  
" Ihr verdammten Narren. Wisst ihr was ihr beinahe angerichtet hättet?", fragte der Neuankömmling.  
" Aber Herr dieser Hanyou...,", begann der eine Soldat. Seit sein General ihm das Schwert aus der Hand gerissen hatte stand er regungslos auf der Lichtung. Die Handlung war ihm völlig unverständlich.  
Naoki schnitt ihm das Wort ab:" ... hat mehr Berechtigung in diesen Ländereien zu wandeln als ihr es jemals haben werdet."  
Da aber offenbar beide Soldaten immer noch nicht begriffen, fuhr der General fort: "Ich frage mich warum ihr Hundedämonen seit wenn ihr euren Geruchssinn nicht benutzt.", dabei blickte er abwechselnd zwischen den beiden Wachen hin und her.  
Der am Boden liegenden war zwar immer noch etwas benommen aber er war der Erste der jetzt anhand des Geruches die Tragweite des ganzen Begriff. Man sah ihm aber die Bestürzung nicht an, nur seine Augen wurden größer.  
Daraufhin sprach der älteren Hundedämon weiter.  
" Ihr beide könnt froh sein das ich hier aufgetaucht bin und nicht Lord Sesshomaru. Er hätte euch nicht niedergeschlagen, sondern euch beide in der Luft zerfetzt für diese Inkompetenz. Den Erbprinzen des Reiches anzugreifen kommt einem Verrat an unserem Fürsten gleich."  
Im nächsten Moment knieten beiden nieder und senkten ihre Köpfe:" Verzeiht Herr.", der Sprecher der beiden fügte dann noch hinzu:" Es war uns nicht bekannt das der Erbprinz ein Hanyou ist."  
" Da dein Geruchsinn offenbar nichts taugt, kannst du auch alle Ställe ausmisten.", die Worte waren zwar leise und eindringlich gesprochen aber wenn der Soldat es nicht besser wüßte, hätte er geglaubt sein Lord stünde höchstpersönlich vor ihm. Auch wenn der Soldat die Augen zu kniff und sie wieder öffnete, es war immer noch sein General. Nun wandte sich dieser zu dem zweiten Wachposten um. Mit ebenso eisiger Stimme befahl Naoki:" Und du hilfst ihm dabei."

Kaum waren die beiden Soldaten unter den Bäumen verschwunden, als sich der ältere Hundedämon zu Inuyasha umdrehte. Dieser stand immer noch breitbeinig da mit dem Schwert in der Hand. Deutlich konnte man seine Verblüffung im Gesicht lesen.  
" Inuyasha du kannst Tessaiga ruhig wieder in die Scheide stecken. Ich bin nicht hier um mit dir zu kämpfen.", sagte der weißhaarige Hundedämon mit den blauen Augen zu ihm mit sehr freundlicher Stimme. In den Augen des Älteren zeigte sich ein warmer Ausdruck, der Inuyasha noch mehr verwunderte.  
Dennoch schob er sein Schwert tatsächlich in die Scheide. Immerhin war der andere unbewaffnet und trug nicht einmal eine Rüstung. Der Kleidung nach zuurteilen die aus feinen Stoffen bestand und dem verhalten der Soldaten nach mußte der Dämon ein höher gestelltes Wesen im Schloß sein. Inuyashas Instinkt sagte ihm aber das da noch mehr war. Der Fremde hatte sicher einen guten Grund. Die Sache mit dem Erbprinz nahm der Hanyou nicht so ernst. Es war außerhalb seiner Vorstellungskraft das Sesshomaru ihn als seinen Erben ansah.  
Lange Zeit musterten sich beide. Immerhin sah Naoki seinen Neffen auch zu ersten mal.  
Der Halbdämon schnupperte leicht, den der Geruch des vor ihm Stehenden war ihm vertraut. Was er nun auch laut von sich gab.  
" Du riechst wie...",  
" Dein Vater.", vollendete Naoki den Satz.  
Sesshomaru wollte Inuyasha eigentlich sagen.  
" Dem bin ich nie begegnet.", erwiderte der Hanyou traurig.  
Der General lächelte und erwiderte:" Du bist ihm am Tag deiner Geburt begegnet."  
" Daran erinnere ich mich nicht. ", murmelte der Halbdämon. Etwas lauter fragte er dann:" Warum bist du so nett zu mir. Jeder den ich sonst treffe hat nur Verachtung übrig."  
Als Inuyasha das sagte verspürte Naoki einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Sein Neffe hatte durchaus recht. Das auch er selbst daran Schuld trug wurde dem General gerade schmerzlich bewußt. Eigentlich lag es in seiner Verantwortung sich nach den Tod von Izayoi um das Kind zu kümmern, doch seine Aufgaben hier als General ließen ihn keine Zeit dazu. Nach dem Tod von Inu no Taisho gab es viele Dämonenstämme die in das westliche Reich einfielen, da sie glaubten das Sesshomaru zu schwach war um schon die Regierung zu übernehmen. Man hatte zwar alles schnell wieder unter Kontrolle, doch danach war es bereits zuspät. Niemand wußte wohin der Halbdämon verschwunden war, nachdem man ihn aus dem Schloß seines menschlichen Onkels gejagt hatte. Erst viele Jahre später hörte man erneut von ihm. Deshalb empfand Naoki so etwas wie stolz, das es Inuyasha gelungen war sich die ganze Zeit selbst durchschlagen zu können. Inzwischen hatte sich vieles für den Jungen geändert, insbesondere hatte er nun Freunde, eine Gefährtin und wurde endlich von seinem Bruder anerkannt. Deshalb sollte der Hanyou nun auch den Rest seiner Familie kennenlernen..  
Der General drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite und forderte den Jüngeren auf:" Ich begleite dich ein Stück, dann reden wir."  
Nach wenigen Schritten sagte dann der Dämon mit den blauen Augen. " Du bist der Sohn meines älteren Bruders und der Erbprinz des Reiches, warum sollte ich es dann an dem nötigen Respekt fehlen lassen. Für mich spielt es keine Rolle ob du zur Hälfte ein Mensch bist."

Erstaunt begann Inuyasha:" Mein Onkel, ich habe einen Onkel.", es erklang aber auch gleichzeitig erfreut." Sesshomaru hat nie über einen Onkel gesprochen. Er hat ja überhaupt nie über die Familie gesprochen.", fügte der Hanyou dann noch hinzu.  
Da Naoki den Schmerz des Jüngeren deutlich in dessen Augen erkannte, erklärt er nun:" Bis vor etwa einen Monat wußte dein Bruder selbst noch nichts davon. Außer deinem Bruder und seiner Mutter Yumi weiß es niemand. Man kennt mich nur als General Naoki und es wäre mir lieb wenn es dabei bliebe vorerst."  
Im nächsten Moment klatsche sich der General gegen den Hals.  
" Habe ich dich etwa übergangen Myouga. Gut du kennst auch meine Herkunft aber das ist kein Grund mich gleich zu piesacken.", begann Naoki. Man merkte aber das er es dem Flohgeist nicht allzu übel nahm.  
Inuyasha mußte unwillkürlich lachen. Sonst war er es immer den der kleine Blut trinkende Dämon im Visier hatte.  
" Ich wollte doch nur mal wieder kosten.", hörte man nun die kleine fiepende Stimme. Gleich darauf krabbelte der Flohdämon Myouga aus der Kleidung des Soldaten in die er gerutscht war.  
" Es ist lange her Myouga. Deine Existenz hatte ich schon ganz vergessen.", begrüßte ihn der General. " Dennoch gilt meine Abmachung noch. Mein Blut gegen Informationen."  
Als der kleine Flohgeist den strengen Blick sah wich er erschrocken zurück aber die Klaue des Hundedämon war schneller. Hilflos zappelte er dazwischen. Verlegen suchte er krampfhaft was er als Information preisgeben konnte.  
" Inuyasha-sama ist mit Kagome verheiratet.", versuchte er es.  
" Erzähl mir etwas was ich noch nicht weiß", kam prompt die Antwort. So was auch, der kleine Floh könnte sich an dir Stirn klopfen vor Dummheit, er hatte sein eigenes Spionagesystem ganz vergessen. Schickte er doch selbst regelmässige Informationen zum Schloß. Vielleicht konnte er den General mit etwas anderen Ködern.  
" Unser verehrter Fürst rettet Menschen.", versuchte es Myouga deshalb erneut.  
" Ist mir ebenfalls bereits bekannt."  
Hilflos glitt sein Blick zu dem Halbdämon, da dem kleinen Floh nichts mehr einfiel. Doch dann merkte er das ich der Griff etwas gelockert hatte, so nutze er die Chance und hüpfte weg.  
" Scheinbar gibt es nichts Neues.", damit war für Naoki die Sache vergessen. Er wandte sich wieder an seinen Neffen.  
" Warum bist du hierher gekommen?"  
Erst druckste Inuyasha etwas verlegen herum, doch dann gestand er:" Wegen Sesshomaru. Die Nachricht die er bekommen hat schien ihm nicht gefallen zuhaben. Da der Bote auch nichts wußte, dachte ich vielleicht kann ich helfen. Es hätte ja auch etwas mit diesem Feind zutun haben können, den wir suchen."  
" Du sorgst dich, weil du deinen Bruder verehrst, siehst zu ihm auf, habe ich recht." stellte der General ein wenig später fest.  
" Bis jetzt war er alles an Familie was ich hatte. Es hat mir wehgetan das er mich immer so geringschätzig behandelt hat. Dafür habe ich ihn sogar gehasst. Doch...", er unterbrach sich kurz und formulierte seine Worte anderes:" Ich dachte immer ihm liegt nichts an mir. Aber dann passieren wieder Dinge die mich zweifeln lassen. Sesshomaru ist schwer zu durchschauen.", gab Inuyasha zu.  
Nachdenklich antwortete der General." Es stimmt Sesshomaru wollte Tessaiga haben aber als er bemerkte das er es nicht bekommen kann hat er seine Einstellung dazu geändert. Denke einfach an deine Begegnungen mit ihm. Von dem Tag als ihr Tessaiga gefunden habt bis sagen wir die Ereignisse der Neumondnacht. Dann wirst du verstehen was Sesshomaru selbst noch nicht klar ist. Sein Problem ist das sein Herz und sein Verstand nicht zusammenarbeiten. Das Herz tut das eine und der Verstand will das andere. "  
" Dann höre ich wohl eher auf mein Herz. Kagome sagt immer das ich erst nachdenken soll ehe ich zuschlage.", gab der Halbdämon dann zu.  
_' Zwei Teile eines ganzen.',_ dachte Naoki daraufhin. _' Zwei Brüder die sicher zusammen unbesiegbar sind.'_  
In diesem Moment hatte Naoki das Gefühl das Inuyasha das bereits erkannt hatte. Nur der ältere der Hundebrüder müßte erst seinen Stolz schlucken und erkennen das ihre Feinde gegen beide keine Chance hatten. Wenn sie miteinander Kämpfen und sich gegenseitig beschützen, dürften sie sicher jeden Feind in die Fluch schlagen können.  
Laut sagte er: " Deine Kagome macht mich neugierig. Ich hoffe das ich sie mal kennenlernen darf."  
" Bestimmt.", antwortete der Hanyou.  
Inuyasha lagen noch einige Dinge auf der Zunge, doch er verschluckte sie und erinnerte sich wieder an den Grund seines Besuches hier.  
" Was Sesshomaru angeht..",  
Naoki unterbrach ihn:" Du kannst im Moment nichts für deinen Bruder tun. Sicher hast du schon bemerkt welcher Art die Gäste im Schloß sind. Glaube mir, dein Bruder war sehr überrascht. Selbst ich hatte keine Ahnung bis die ersten Gäste eintrafen."  
" In seiner Haut möchte ich jetzt nicht stecken oder hat er Interesse sich eine Gefährtin zunehmen?", fragte Inuyasha mehr als neugierig. Um Reikas willen hoffte er es nicht. Wenn auch viele Dinge an Sesshomaru ihm Rätselhaft waren, gab es einige offensichtliche Aspekte. Warum sollte sich Sesshomaru dazu herablassen die Dämonenjägerin heimlich zu beobachten und sogar ihre Verletzungen versorgen wenn ihm nichts an ihr lag. Deshalb hoffte Inuyasha jetzt das sich sein älterer Bruder nicht aus Trotz eine Gefährtin unter den Dämonen suchte, nur weil er zu stolz war sich seine beginnenden Gefühle für einen Menschen einzugestehen.  
Auf die Frage des Halbdämon, darüber hatte Naoki auch schon nachgedacht. Ehrlich antwortete er deshalb:" Die Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Obwohl ich glaube das Sesshomaru sich als Gefährtin eher ein außergewöhnliches Wesen wünscht. Meiner Meinung nach verabscheut er einen Bund der nur aus politischen Interessen geschlossen wird."

Nun lichtete sich der Wald und Naoki blieb stehen:" Hier werde ich mich von dir verabschieden. Das ist die innere Grenze mit dem Bannkreis."  
" Ein Bannkreis?", sehr viel erstaunen in der Stimme. Da er keine Magie spürte wollte er sicher sein und zog deshalb sein Schwert. Gleich darauf wurde die Klinge Rot.  
Der General schlußfolgerte:" Die Magie die diesen Ort umgibt stammt von deinem Vater. Der Bannkreis hat dich als den Erben Inu no Taishos erkannt und deshalb durchgelassen. Normalerweise sieht jeder Besucher hier eine Felswand."  
" Wahrscheinlich sollte ich besser aufpassen wo ich hinlaufe.", entgegnet Inuyasha. Wenn er jetzt seine Sinne ausstreckte konnte er die Magie spüren. Vermutlich hätte er es deutlicher wahrgenommen wenn der Bannkreis ihn abgewehrt hätte.  
Da Naoki Tessaiga von früher kannte, war ihm die Technik der roten Klinge neu. Er hatte es durch seine Spione zwar gehört aber jetzt selbst mit eigenen Augen zu erblicken war etwas anderes.  
" Dein Vater wäre sicher stolz auf dich. Du hast Tessaiga nicht nur gemeistert, sondern auch verbessert."  
Der Halbdämon steckte das Schwert wieder in die Scheide und wirkte verlegen als er sagte:" Das bedeutet mir viel. Danke Onkel.", mit einen seufzen fügte er dann noch an:" , Ich werde dann den Rückweg antreten."  
Inuyasha war schon ein ganzes Stück weg, als ihm dann noch etwas einfiel:" Onkel." da dieser stehen blieb und zu ihm sah:" Die Bezahlung von Myouga für dein Blut. Wenn Sesshomaru auf sein Herz hörte, wird er keine Dämonin wählen."  
Ohne sich weiter zu erklären setzte der Halbdämon seinen Weg fort.

Naoki sah ihm noch lange nach bis sein Neffe kurz darauf wieder mit Kiara zusammentraf und mit Hilfe der dämonischen Katze den Heimweg antrat. Erst dann lief er den Weg zurück durch den Wald.  
" Myouga?.", fragte er dann plötzlich. Der kleine Flohgeist der sich im Zopf des Generals verborgen hatte und an einer Strähne des silberweisen Haares klammerte, wollte eigentlich keinen Mucks von sich geben. Doch dann entschloß er sich anders.  
" Ja, Herr."  
" Wer ist die Frau die der Lord kürzlich gerettet hat?", fragte Naoki. Da der Flohdämon nicht gleich reagierte, erklärte der General:" Als Sesshomaru hier eintraf hatte er den Geruch eines Menschen, einer Frau an sich."  
Schon die Nase und der Geruchsinn von Inu no Taisho war ausgeprägter als bei anderen Hundedämonen, so das es Myouga kaum verwunderte.  
" Eine Dämonenjägerin, die vor einigen Tagen ärger mit einer Katze hatte.", erklärte der Kleine  
Naoki wußte sofort bescheid. Nur wenige Stunden vor Sesshomaru war die Katzendämonin mit ihrem Kind hier eingetroffen und hatte ihm von dem Vorfall berichtet.  
Nun dachte der Soldat darüber nach, als ihn Myougas Stimme aus den Gedanken riss.  
" Ich glaube nicht das es etwas zu bedeuten hat.", gab der Flohdämon seine Meinung kund.  
Das würde sich zeigen. Auf jedenfall nahm sich der General vor den Fürsten in den nächsten Tagen genau zu beobachten.  
Inzwischen waren sie am Tor angekommen. Nachdem ihm Myouga noch erklärt hatte das er etwas dringendes im Schloß zu erledigen hatte, verschwand der Flohdämon auch schon.

Als Naoki durch den Eingang trat, blieb er nach wenigen Schritten erstaunt stehen.  
Der Soldat der ihn vorhin über Inuyashas Anwesenheit informiert hatte kniete vor ihm und wagte keinen Ton zu sagen. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Kaum das sein General vorhin verschwunden war, wurde ihm nämlich ebenfalls bewußt welcher Hanyou da kam. Allein die einfache Tatsache des der Bannkreis den unbekannten Besucher durchgelassen hatte, gab ihn zudenken. Später erkannte er dann den Geruch. Deshalb wußte er das er selbst einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen hatte. So kniete er sich hin, erwartete die Rückkehr seines Vorgesetzten und hoffte das die Strafe mild ausfiel.  
" Verzeiht General.", bat er.  
Naoki mußte zugeben, wegen der Situation im Schloß waren alle schon genug angespannt. Dennoch konnte er so ein Nachlässigkeit nicht durchgehen lassen.  
Ruhig sagte er dann nach einer Weile:" Geht in die Arena und erwartet mich dort in Kürze. Ein Stockkampf wird mir sicher gut tun."  
" Ja, Herr." sagte der Posten und begab sich zur Arena  
Die Wache machte sich keine Illusionen. Diesen Kampf gewann er auf keinen Fall. Er würde im Gegenteil eine Menge einstecken müssen aber er bekam so immerhin eine faire Chance sich zu verteidigen.  
Wenigsten erging es ihm besser als den anderen beiden Soldaten. In ihrer Haut wollte er jetzt auf keinen Fall stecken. Von früh bis abends Ställe auszumisten. Ganz besonders jetzt wo so viele Besucher im Schloß waren. Bei den vielen Reit und Flugtieren war das bestimmt kein Zucker schlecken.

Am nächsten Nachmittag fand dann der Empfang statt, da offensichtlich alle geladenen Gäste eingetroffen war. Der Lord der westlichen Länder hatte bewußt sich nicht blicken lassen und verkroch sich stattdessen in der Bibliothek. Es gab genug Dinge die er zu erledigen hatte. Der Papierkram war ihm wesentlich lieber als jede Menge heiratswilliger Dämoninnen. Doch dann konnte er sich nicht länger drücken. Nachdem er gebadet hatte, kleidete er sich neu ein. Diesmal wählte Sesshomaru einen kräftig lila Kimono mit goldfarbenen Muster, passend zu seinen Augen und ein guter Kontrast zu seinen Haaren. Die Gäste wollten einen Fürsten sehen und genau das würde Sesshomaru ihnen bieten.  
Dann trat er an eines der großen Fenster und blickte hinaus. Ihm wurde dabei nicht bewußt das er sein weißes Obergewand in der Hand hielt und Reikas daran zurückgebliebenen Duft einatmete. Immerhin hatte er sie mehrere Stunden im Arm gehalten, während sie geschlafen hatte. Während er jetzt an sie dachte verspürte er eine Leere in sich als ob ihm etwas fehlte. Er vermißte doch nicht etwa das Menschenweib.

So stand er auch noch einige Zeit später als Naoki seine Gemächer betrat um besorgt nach ihm zusehen. Sesshomaru hatte sich noch nie verspätet egal wie verhasst ihm Feste oder Treffen waren. Um so überraschter war der General seinen Neffen hier in Gedanken versunken vor dem Fenster zu erblicken. Vermutlich war das auch der Grund warum Sesshomaru nicht auf sein Klopfen reagiert hatte.

Sesshomaru tat so als ob er seinen Onkel noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Der Lord müßte eigentlich schon längst beim Fest sein. Doch dann stand der hier und dachte über Reika nach. Er konnte sein Empfinden nicht einordnen aber er mußte zugeben die Dämonenjägerin faszinierte ihn. Er war sich sicher das er sie Wiedersehen wollte.  
Dann drehte sich Sesshomaru plötzlich um und schaute seinen Onkel an. Das Gewand legte er vorsichtig ab. Offenbar war ihm gar nicht bewußt was er da tat.  
" Du bist hier weil meine verehrte Mutter Angst hat ich könnte mich drücken. Dann wird sich das Schaf mal auf die Schlachtbank führen lassen.", das seine Stimme dabei von Sarkasmus tropfte war reine Absicht. Vor Naoki konnte er ja doch keine Gefühle verbergen.  
Der Fürst war bereits draußen im Gang verschwunden als Naoki sich vom Anblick des weißen Stoffs löste, wobei er dachte:_' Sein Herz hat sich bereits entschieden aber sein Verstand wehrt sich noch immer. '_  
Vor der privaten Saaltür des Lords, die nur der Familie des Fürsten und wenigen ausgesuchten Gästen frei zur Benutzung erlaubt war, blieb der General stehen. Er drehte sich um und sagte:" Es ist noch Zeit zugehen, wenn du das nicht willst."  
Sich draußen einen Feind zustellen der schwer zu besiegen war, ist bestimmt einfacher als einen ganzen Saal voller weiblicher Dämonen zubetreten. Dennoch mußte Sesshomaru sich dieser Herausforderung stellen, wenn er sich irgendwann über seine Gefühle im klaren werden wollte. Dennoch ahnte er das es seinem Onkel ebenso ging, da er ja auch ohne Gefährtin war, konnte man ihn ebenso als lohnendes Ziel bezeichnen.  
Der junge Lord sagte leise:" Ich muß das tun Onkel."  
Dieser nickte nur, dann fiel die Rolle des Verwandten von ihm ab und er verhielt sich wie man es von einem Bediensteten erwartete. Sesshomaru seufzte innerlich und betrat dann den Saal.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit lief eine junge Dämonin einen Gang entlang. An der nächsten Kreuzung bog sie zu den Gemächern des Fürsten ab und stand plötzlich vor zwei Wachen, die sie vermutlich nicht durchlassen würden. Doch sie hatte eine Idee. So näherte sie sich und bat darum durchgelassen zuwerden mit der Begründung ihre Herrin hätte sie in die Bibliothek geschickt um etwas nachzuschlagen.  
Nach einigen Zögern trat dann die Wache beiseite. Mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln verschwand Beniko kurz darauf in der Bibliothek. Dort ging sie zielstrebig auf einen Vorhang zu, schob ihn beiseite und drückte einen Knopf. Es gab nämlich etwas was die Wachen nicht wußten. Durch eine Geheimtür konnte man über einen Vorraum direkt in die Räume des Fürsten gelangen ohne gesehen zuwerden.  
Das sie davon Kenntnis hatte war nur einem Zufall zu verdanken.  
Kurz darauf war sie ihm Schlafgemach des Lords angekommen und packte ihre Utensilien aus. Einige Räucherstäbchen verteilte sie im Raum und zündete sie an. Dann zog sie sich nackt aus und begann ihren Körper mit einem sehr verführerischen Öl einzureiben. Diesen Geruch sollte kein männlicher Dämon widerstehen können. Schon ihr Vater war dem Geruch verfallen als Benikos Mutter diesen verführt hatte. Immerhin wurde in dieser Nacht ihr Bruder, der Erbe der kleinen Provinz gezeugt und der Vater hatte dann Benikos Mutter zu seiner Gefährtin genommen. Die rothaarige Dämonin war ein schönes Wesen. Es hatten schon etliche Bewerber um ihre Hand angehalten. Aber durch den Einfluß den ihre Mutter auf ihren Vater hatte, lehnte dieser die Bewerber ab. Mutter und Tochter waren sich einig das als Gefährte nur der Lord der westlichen Länder in Frage kam. Aus diesen Grund hatte ihre Mutter ihr auch genau Anweisungen gegeben wie sie Sesshomaru verführen soll.  
Da die Hundedämonin wußte das ihr Fürst bei Festen immer nur solange blieb wie es notwendig war, bereitete sie sich nun vor. Wenn sie richtig kalkuliert hatte dürfte es nur noch wenige Augenblicke dauern. Sie zündete zwei Räucherkegel an, die ein Aphrodisiakum in der Luft verbreiteten. Dann legte sich sich auf die Schlafstatt. Der fehlende Geruch des Fürsten in den Laken zeigten ihr zwar das er sehr selten schlief, dennoch würde er heute Nacht hierher kommen.

Wie es so üblich bei solchen Festen war, hatten die Lords und hohen Herren des Landes nicht nur ihre unverheirateten Töchter geschickt, sondern auch ihre Söhne. Bestimmt würde es etliche Paare geben die zusammenfanden.  
Yumi, Sesshomarus Mutter saß auf dem erhöhten Podest und hatte nur zwei Wesen im Blick. Zu einem ihren Sohn, der sehr deutlich zeigte wie wenig er von den schönen Dämoninnen angetan war und General Naoki.  
Immer wenn ein Dämon egal ob weiblich oder männlich den jungen Lord in ein Gespräch verwickelten schaute er finster. So das es nie lange dauerte bis man sich andere Gesprächspartner suchte. Kam jedoch ein Dämon auf die vorzüge seiner Tochter oder Schwester zusprechen war es Sesshomaru der sich nach einer Weile entfernte.  
Im Gegensatz zu Sesshomaru beschränkte sich Naoki nicht nur auf die anwesenden Dämonen sondern warf auch der Fürstin eisblaue Blicke zu. Der Soldat war seit er den Grund des Festes erfahren hatte ärgerlich auf seine Geliebte. Er hatte nicht nur ihr gemeinsames Lager gemieden sondern seine Besuche am Mittag ebenfalls ganz eingestellt. Man fand ihn jetzt sehr oft draußen im Gelände auf Patrouille und bei den Wachen. Er schob es zwar auf die vielen Gäste und seine Aufgaben, doch Yumi kannte ihn viel zugut um nicht den wahren Grund zu erahnen. Naoki war einfach nur wütend auf sie. Yumi wußte jedoch genau wie sie das Eis des Generals wieder zu schmelzen bringen konnte. Innerlich freute sie sich schon darauf, äußerlich sah man eher ihren üblichen gelangweilten Ausdruck.  
Callmaru der Schmetterlingsdämon war selbstverständlich auch wieder da. Er schwelgte gern in der Bewunderung des weiblichen Geschlechts. Kaum jemand ahnte wem sein Interesse wirklich galt und das das becircen der weiblichen Dämonen nur dazu diente seine wirklichen Vorlieben geheimzuhalten. Anderseits gab es wenige Ausnahmen in denen er sich auch mit den weiblichen Dämonen einließ. Eine davon saß direkt hier im Saal auf ihrem erhöhten Platz und beobachtete gelangweilt ihre Gäste. Noch immer fand er die Fürstin sehr reizend und anziehend. Nicht nur ihr Status als Mutter des herrschenden Lord, sondern besonders ihre kühle Art fazinierte den Schmetterlingsdämon. In Gedanken malte er sich schon aus wie sie vor Verzehren und Leidenschaft verglühen würde, wenn er erst einmal mit ihr das Lager teilte. Es kam einfach auf einen Versuch an.  
Er war nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt als sich ihm ein Soldat in den Weg stellte und mit eisigen Augen anstarrte. Dieser Blick verursachte bei dem Schmetterlingsdämon einen kalten Schauer. Die ebenso eisige Stimme vereinfachte die ganze Sache dann auch nicht mehr.  
" Meine Fürstin wünscht nicht gestört zuwerden. Wenn sie Gespräche mit ihren Gästen sucht wird sie sich selbst herab bemühen."  
Callmaru war kein Dummkopf und verstand durchaus die leichte Drohung auch wenn es General Naoki sehr diplomatisch ausgedrückt hatte. Deshalb verschwand er gleich darauf in der Menge.  
Yumi die das kleine Zwischenspiel mitbekommen hatte nickte ihren Gefährten dankbar zu. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erwärmte sich der Ausdruck in Naokis Gesicht, bevor er wieder an den Rand des Saales zurückkehrte. Sein Standort war gut gewählt, den von hier hatte er einen guten Überblick. Anderseits hatte es auch einen Nachteil. Man sah auch ihn gut.

" Meine edle Fürstin, es ist wie immer eine besondere Ehre eines euer Feste zubesuchen.", ertönte plötzlich eine leise Stimme und riss Yumi aus den Gedanken.  
Es dauerte einen Kurzen Moment ehe die schlanke weißhaarige Youkai begriff wer mit ihr gesprochen hatte.  
" Myouga, wage es ja nicht.", begann Yumi, da sie dessen Vorliebe für das Blut ihrer Familie nur zugut kannte..  
Dieser erklärte jedoch sofort:" Fällt mir nicht ein, edle Herrin. Ich habe mich schon genug gesättigt. Ich bitte nur um eure Erlaubnis ein wenig auf eurer Schulter zu verharren um zu beobachten."  
" Dann amüsiere dich mein kleiner Floh.", teilte sie ihm ihr Einverständnis mit.  
Etwas später fragte Yumi:" Gilt dein Interesse einem bestimmten Dämon."  
" Eurem verehrten Sohn.", antworte er.  
" Was ist der Grund, mein Sohn hat doch nicht etwa etwas angestellt.", ein wenig Spott in der Stimme.  
" Inuyasha-sama bat mich seinen Bruder im Auge zubehalten.", Was zwar eine glatte Lüge war aber da die Fürstin nichts mehr sagte glaubte sie ihm wohl.  
Eine Weile herrschte zwischen Fürstin und Flohdämon schweigen, bis Myouga sich dann zu einer Bemerkung herabliess.  
" Euer Gefährte beschützt euch vor unliebsamen Verehren. Doch wer beschützt ihn."  
Die Fürstin drehte sich und blickte hinüber zu Naoki. Dort standen gerade zwei Dämoninnen, ein davon eine Hundeyoukai . Die andere war wohl eine Fuchsyoukai ihrer schlanken und zierlichen Gestalt nach. Sie unterhielten sich sehr angeregt mit dem Soldaten und flirteten auch. So etwas wie Eifersucht wallte in Yumi hoch, da ihr Gefährte nicht mehr ganz so eisig blickte sondern sich freundlich unterhielt. Aufgrund der Entfernung hörte die Fürstin keine Worte aber es war eindeutig das die Füchsin an Naoki interessiert war. Dieser galt ebenso wie der Lord der westlichen Länder als lohnendes Ziel unter den Heiratswilligen. Immerhin munkelte man ja das er ein DaiYoukai wäre und somit zu den stärksten zählte. Außerdem war er trotz seiner mittleren Jahre, noch jünger als Inu no Taisho bevor er den Tod fand und zudem noch sehr gutaussehend. Allen war ja nur bekannt das sich der General noch nicht für eine Gefährtin entschieden hatte.  
Als sie nun ihren Geliebten mit der Füchsin sah, ballte sie ihre Klauen zu Fäusten und stieß ein leises Knurren aus. Doch gleich fing sie sich wieder und sah kurz zu ihrem Sohn hinüber. Dieser hatte glücklicherweise gerade nicht zu seiner Mutter geschaut. Worauf Yumi erleichtert ausatmete und sich dann wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
" Euer Sohn hat immer noch keine Ahnung.", stellte Myouga fest, da er mitbekam wie sehr sich die Fürstin beherrschte.  
" Myouga wage es ja nicht meinen Sohn davon zu erzählen.", warnte Yumi.  
" Da ist eure Aufgabe, verehrte Herrin.", damit verschwand der kleine Dämon dann einfach.  
Nur ein paar Sprünge weiter erreichte er den General um ihm einen kleinen Hinweis zugeben :" Eure Fürstin erdolcht euch gerade mit Blicken."  
Dann beeilte sich Myouga auf die Schulter Sesshomarus zukommen, den der kleine Floh hat deutlich mitbekommen wie sich der Lord immer weiter der Tür näherte.  
Naoki blickt hinüber zu Yumi und lächelte sie an. In seinen Augen sprühte ein belustigendes Funkeln. Die Fürstin konnte ja nicht ahnen das der General absichtlich mit der Fuchsdämonin geflirtet hatte. Das war sein kleine Rache.

Sesshomaru nutzte die allererste Gelegenheit sich unbemerkt aus dem Festsaal zu schleichen. Wieder hatte er sofort einige Soldaten um sich die ihn zu seinen Gemächern begleiteten und dann als Wache dort blieben. Glücklicherweise begegnete dem jungen Lord keine weiteren heiratswillige Dämoninnen.  
Er betrat sein Schlafzimmer und lehnte sich erleichtert innen gegen die Tür während er langsam ausatmete. Genau im selben Moment bemerkte er den seltsamen Geruch in seinem Gemach. Eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln liess ihn dann auf sein Ruhelager aufmerksam werden. Dort zwischen den Laken räkelte sich verführerisch einen Hundedämonin. Da nur eine Kerze im Raum brannte, wußte Sesshomaru nicht gleich wer sie war. Auch der Geruch war nicht zu ermitteln, da alles nach Kräutern roch. Doch das war ihm unwichtig. Mit eisiger Stimme befahl er:" Verlasst sofort mein Lager. Ich bin nicht interessiert."  
Damit öffnete er die Tür um die Dämonin hinauszulassen, lehnte sich aber mit den Rücken an den Türrahmen, so das er beide Räume im Blickfeld hatte.  
Beniko stand tatsächlich auf. Doch statt ihre Kleider zunehmen kam sie nun direkt auf den Lord zu.  
" Verzeiht edler Herr, seid ihr wirklich sicher das ich gehen soll." , fragte sie beinahe mit unschuldiger Stimme. Sie lehnte sich mit der Schulter zu rechten Seite des Lords an die Wand, während sie eine ihrer Hände langsam über den Körper des Hundedämon gleiten liess. Wobei sie immer tiefer wanderte. Die Kräuterdüfte begannen nun ebenfalls langsam zu wirken, wie Beniko plötzlich feststellte. Deshalb wagte sie nun weiter zugehen. Sie drückte sich mit ihrem unbekleideten Körper an Sesshomaru und drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. In dem Moment als ihr Kuß erwiedert wurde wußte sie das sie gewonnen hatte. Die Hände der Dämonin wanderte zum Obi des Fürsten und öffneten diesen. Dann kämpften sie sich durch die vielen Schichten des Kimonos bis Beinko pure Haut fühlte.  
Immer wieder fuhren ihre Hände über den durchtrainierten Körper ihres Herrn. Besonders über seinen Bauch streichelte sie. Allzu deutlich hatte sie mitbekommen wie der Fürst auf ihre Berührungen angesprochen hatte. Seine Erregung war gestiegen und als er besitzergreifend mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund eroberte, bog sich Beiko ihm stöhnend entgegen.  
" Ich bin bereit für euch mein Fürst.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Seine Sinne waren zwar vernebelt aber noch hatte Sesshomaru genug Verstand um zu registrieren das etwas nicht stimmte. Der Körper den er mit seinen Klauenhänden berührte fühlte sich so falsch an. Die Haut war glatt ohne Narben. Der Geruch nach Blumen fehlte. Als er dann ihre leicht kreischende Stimme hörte, war er schlagartig wieder in der Realität. Das hier war nicht Reika. Es kam ihm plötzlich wie Verrat vor. Er öffnete die Augen und sein Blick fiel auf sein weißes Reisegwand, das in der Nähe des Fensters lag. Vor ihm im Wohnraum brannten mehre Kerzen und zum Fenster herein schimmerte sanftes Mondlicht, so das er es deutlich sah. Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage auf der Lichtung überfluteten ihn.  
Auch wenn sein Körper etwas anderes wollte, sein Verstand war plötzlich wieder klar. Damit packte er Beniko an ihren Schultern und stieß sie von sich. Dann verließ der Hundedämon den Schlafraum. Doch die rothaarige Dämonin kam sofort hinterher.  
Sie wollte ihn und zwar jetzt.  
Das was vorher nicht so offensichtlich war stieg nun Sesshomaru in die Nase. Die Dämonin hatte nicht umsonst diese Nacht gewählt. Vermutlich würde sie ganz sicher empfangen und dann gab es noch gewisse Gesetze, was die Nächte der Brautfeste betraf. Daran war auch ein Lord gebunden.  
Höhere weibliche Dämoninen waren oft nur ein Handelsgut ihrer Familie um sich durch Heirat vorteile zu verschaffen. Mehr Ländereien oder politisches Ansehen, konnte man damit erzielen. Um zu verhindern das Ware beschädigt wurde, hatte man die diese Regeln aufgestellt. Sollte also ein Dämon mit einer Tochter aus gutem Haus das Lager teilen, waren sie dann für immer aneinander gebunden. Dabei spielte es jedoch keine Rolle ob die Dämonin später nur als Nebenfrau anerkannt würde. Sesshomarus Vater hatte das später sogar auf alle Anwesenden, Gäste, Soldaten und Diener eingeschlossen ausgedehnt, da Inu no Taisho verhindern wollte das zuviele Bastarde geboren werden oder der Ruf einer verschmähten Dämonin allzu sehr litt. Aufgrund dieser Gesetze hielt man sich normalerweise zurück.  
Deshalb konnte der Lord nun Beikos handeln begreifen. Heute Nacht wollte sie sein Kind empfangen und sollte sie ihm einen männlichen Erben gebären, wäre ihr der Status als Fürstin sicher.  
" Beniko tut mir mir einen gefallen.", bat er. Seine Stimme war freundlicher als es die rotharrige Hundedämonin normalerweise von ihrem Herrn kannte.  
" Mein Fürst ich werde alles tun was ihr wünscht. Wie kann ich euch zu Diensten sein.", antwortete sie ihm nun hoffnungsvoll.  
Er überlegte gerade wie er die Dämonin aus seinen Zimmer entfernen konnte als sie ihm einen Ausweg bot.  
" Ihr würdet alles tun?", fragte er.  
Sie schaute ihn mit erwartungsvollen Augen an. " Ja,"  
Ein lächeln erschien auf Sesshomarus Gesicht, kalt wie Eis:" Dann verlasst meinen Raum bevor ich mich vergesse."  
Man sah deutlich wie sie zusammenzuckte. Doch sie gehorchte sofort, sammelte ihre Kleidung auf und floh regelrecht. Sehr zum entzücken der beiden Wachen draußen nackt.  
Sesshomaru war erleichtert als die Hundedämonin endlich den Raum verlassen hatte. Normalerweise würde er mit jemanden der sich so etwas erlaubte anders verfahren. Aber auf den Ärger mit seiner Mutter weil er eine ihrer Hofdamen ermordet hatte, wollte er sich nicht einlassen. Auch wenn Beniko falsch gehandelt hatte, so würde er dennoch ihren Ruf wahren.  
Deshalb trat er auf den Gang hinaus und sah die beide Soldaten streng an.  
" Kein Wort, zu niemanden. Ansonsten Köpfe ich euch persönlich mit meiner Lichtpeitsche."  
Die beiden Wachen waren kein Dummköpfe. Die Drohung war ernst gemeint das wußten sie sofort. Sie zogen außerdem die richtigen Schlußfolgerungen. So wie die Hofdame davon gerannt war hatte sie ihr Ziel nicht erreicht. Zumal der Lord ja immer noch völlig bekleidet war. Deutlich hatten sie ja auch dessen letzten Worte zu der rothaarigen Dämonin vernommen.

Der Lord der westlichen Länder verriegelte die Tür und liess sich dann auf eine der Matten sinken. Dem Schlafgemach blieb er wohl besser heute nacht fern. Seine Geduld war ziemlich strapaziert.  
Wahrscheinlich war es besser gewesen gleich am Tag seiner Ankunft wieder abzureisen.  
" Mein Herr, ihr hegt doch nicht die Absicht eine von denen als Gefährtin zu wählen.", erklang eine Stimme leise in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe.  
" Nicht die geringste, Myouga", antwortete Sesshomaru beinahe automatisch und aus tiefsten Herzen.  
Seiner Antwort folgte ein leiser seufzer der Erleichterung. In diesem Moment realisierte Sesshomaru die Anwesenheit des kleinen Flohgeistes. War er nicht vor einigen Tagen bei seinem Bruder auf der Schulter gewesen als Inuyasha ihm die Nachricht überbrachte. Myouga mußte sich heimlich mit in das Schloss geschlichen haben.  
" Myouga?", fragte er deshalb, " Wie lange bist du eigentlich schon hier."  
Dieser druckste etwas verlegen herum und gab dann zu:" Von Anfang an Edler Herr."  
" Dein Appetit auf mein Blut ist doch sonst nicht so verhalten. Diesmal hättest du mir bestimmt einen Gefallen damit getan."  
Der kleine Flohdämon war ziehmlich überascht über die Offenheit des Hundedämon. Die kleine Verführungsszene mußte die Selbstbeherschung des Daiyoukai ganz schön angekratzt haben. Nun ja selbst Myouga war nicht ganz unberührt geblieben. Tatasache war das er es gerade vorhatte, was er nun auch zugab.  
" Oh, edler Herr ich war gerade dabei meinen Rüssel in euren Hals zuversenken als ihr selbst wieder zu euch gekommen seid."  
Diesmal kassierte der Floh einen mehr als ungläubigen Blick. Damit war aber das Thema für den Fürsten abgehakt.  
" Ich bin nicht euer Herr. Ihr dient meinen Bruder. ", wies er Myouga noch hin.  
" Verzeiht mir edler Fürst aber ihr seid der Sohn des Inu no Taisho und sein Erbe. Damit auch mein Herr."  
Scheinbar war es zwecklos. Eines war jedoch klar, Myouga wäre nicht hier in der Höhle des Löwen wenn er nicht einen triftigen Grund hätte.  
" Dann solltest du langsam mit deinem Anliegen herausrücken.", demonstrativ knackte Sesshomaru mit den Knöcheln seiner Klaue.  
Der Flohdämon der gemerkt hatte das die Stimmung des Lords von kalt auf eisig sank, beeilte sich: " Bevor der große Inu no Taisho starb hinterließ er mir einige Anweisungen. Die meisten betrafen euren Bruder Inuyasha und das Schwert Tessaiga. Die letzte jedoch betriff nur euch mein Herr."  
" Was also befielt mir mein geehrter Vater aus dem Grab heraus.". diesmal hatte der Fürst gefragt als ob er tatsächlich seinem Vater gegenüberstand. Man merkte das Sesshomaru auch nach 200 Jahren noch seinen Vater großen Respekt zollte.  
Dennoch wußte der kleine Dämon das seine nächsten Worte nicht besonders gut aufgenommen werden würden.  
" Eine Gefährtin zu suchen die ihr liebt.", murmelte der kleine Flohgeist. Sesshomaru konnte immer noch nicht feststellen wo Myouga war. Entweder wechselte er ständig den Ort, da dessen Stimme immer aus einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers zu kommen schien.  
" Die ich liebe?," das seine Stimme nicht nach Verwunderung klang, verdankte Sesshomaru seiner Selbstbeherrschung. " Etwa einen Menschen?, "  
" Nein Herr, es ist euch freigestellt zu wählen ob Dämon , Hanyou oder Mensch spielt keine Rolle."  
" Warum sollte mein verehrter Vater so eine Anweisung hinterlassen." Diesmal konnte Sesshomaru die Verwunderung nicht aus seiner Stimme heraus halten.  
Da keine Antwort kam: " Myouga?"  
Bestimmt war er jetzt irgendwo in einer Ritze damit ich ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Zum ersten mal seit Tagen stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Fürsten, der Flohgeist war nicht dumm. Doch um zu verschwinden mußte er durch die Tür und da gab es nur eine Ritze die groß genug war um Platz für den Flohdämon zu lassen. Genau dort stand jetzt Sesshomaru.  
Myouga wurde es tatsächlich sehr warm. Er hatte eigentlich seine Botschaft abliefern wollen und dann so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Er wußte genau das Sesshomaru das nicht gut aufnehmen würde zumal er schon sehr angespannt war wegen der vielen Heiratswillen im Schloss. Selbst in der Ritze wo er sich gerade befand fühlt er sich nicht länger sicher. Die Gift der Klaue wäre ein wirksames Mittel um ihn hier zutöten.  
" Geehrter Herr," schmeicheln hilft vielleicht." Aus persönlicher Erfahrung. Außerdem glaube ich das eure Mutter gegen euch intrigiert. Sie will euch vermählen und so schnell wie möglich einen Erben um zu verhindern das euer geehrter Bruder im Fall eures Todes der neue Herr des Westen wird."  
Nun ja, Sesshomaru hatte noch nicht vor das Zeitliche zu segnen. Aber mit seiner Vermutung hatte der kleine Floh schon recht. So wie er seine Mutter kannte lag hinter dem ganzen eine Absicht. Sie befürchtete doch nicht etwa das seine neuen geheimnisvollen Gegner tatsächlich so stark waren und ihn besiegen konnten. Selbst wenn, aufgrund seiner Herkunft konnte Inuyasha unmöglich der Erbprinz sein. Da kam doch schon eher sein Onkel Naoki in Frage, wobei er dem General jederzeit bedenkenlos das Reich anvertrauen würde. Inuyasha selbst hielt er für zu unreif. Als Hanyou würde dieser auch einen äußert schweren Stand haben unter all den Dämonen. Deshalb konnte er schon die Beweggründe seiner Mutter nachvollziehen.  
" Ihr wisst ebensogut wie ich das das unmöglich ist Myouga.", entgegnete er kurz darauf.  
" Wenn er ein Bastard wäre ja aber als legitimer Sohn des Inu no Taisho das auch urkundlich belegt ist, könnte er jederzeit sein Erbe einfordern.", erklärte der kleine Dämon nun.  
Mit dieser Tatsache hatte Sesshomaru nie gerechnet. Das warf auf die ganze Sache ein neues Licht. Wobei er noch davon ausging das Izayoi Inu no Taishos Nebenfrau war.  
" So wie ich meinen Vater kenne, hat er die Dokumente sorgfältig aufbewahrt.", schlußfolgerte der Lord daraufhin:" Bist du dir sicher das meine Mutter darüber bescheid weiß?", fragte er in Gedanken versunken.  
Dem Daiyoukai ging gerade eine Möglichkeit durch den Kopf. Vielleicht war es ja völlig absurd aber was wäre wenn man Inuyasha versucht hatte zutöten. Wenn die Youkai Söldner extra dafür angeheuert wurden in der Neumondnacht seinen Bruder zu überfallen. Vor Sesshomarus Augen spielte sich der ganze Kampf noch einmal ab. So vermißte er beinahe Myougas nächste Worte.  
" Eure Mutter weiß davon. Sie besitzt eine Abschrift."  
" Sie hat eine Abschrift?.  
" Natürlich. Es gibt zwei davon. Eine ist hier im Schloß und eine besitzt eure Mutter. Das Original ist an einen sicheren Ort, den ihr vermutlich kennt. Falls ihr euch nicht erinnert kann ich euch einen Hinweis geben."  
" Das ist nicht nötig.", entgegnete er.  
Sesshomaru öffnete die Tür zu der kleinen Kammer. Da er keinen Schlaf benötigte und ihn immer noch der Geruch aus seinem Schlafgemach empfindlich in der Nase kitzelte, würde er durch den Geheimgang in die Bibliothek gehen. Er wußte genau wo sein Vater geheime Dokumente aufbewahrte. Auch wenn er Myouga glaubte, so wollte er sich persönlich davon überzeugen.  
Der Flohgeist war schon längst auf seiner Schulter und begleitete ihn. Was der Lord nicht einmal störend fand.


	6. Offenbarungen und Intrigen

6. Kapitel Offenbarungen und Intrigen.

Sesshomaru betrat durch die Geheimtür die Bibliothek und stellte den dreiflammigen Kerzenleuchter auf einem Regal ab, bevor er vor dem Bild seines Vaters Gedanken versunken stehenblieb. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile zündete der Dämon mit Hilfe einer Kerze weitere an, so das sich in dem Teil des Raumes ein sanftes Licht verbreitete. Dann öffnete der junge Lord das Geheimfach. Im Boden des Faches befand sich ein verborgener Knopf der ein weiteres Fach freigab. Hier waren tatsächlich eine Menge Pergamente verborgen. Nachdem Sesshomaru alles an sich genommen hatte schloß er beide Fächer wieder sorgfältig und hing das Bild seines Vaters an den alten Platz. Danach setzte er sich nieder und studierte die Papiere. Einige davon waren sehr aufschlußreich.  
Es handelte sich um Besitzurkunden, eine Urkunde die Inuyashas legale Geburt bestätigte und anderes. Die Urkunde die Myouga erwähnt hatte und dann sehr zu Sesshomarus Erstaunen eine Art Einverständnis Erklärung seine Eltern, das ihren Bund aufgehoben wird. Eine Begründung stand nicht drin. Aber als Fürsten waren sie ganz sicher niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig.  
Des weiteren fand der Lord Papiere die sein uneingeschränktes Erbe und den Herrschaftsanspruch an das westliche Reich bestätigten.  
Dann sah sich der Daiyoukai noch einmal die Besitzurkunde der Ländereien an. Das Izayoi Land und Schloß gehörte wo sie bis zu Inuyashas Geburt gelebt hatte, war zwar sehr außergewöhnlich aber den Unterlagen zufolge war das so. Bestimmt hatte da Inu no Taisho seine Hand im Spiel gehabt. Demnach wäre nach dem Tod der menschlichen Prinzessin Inuyasha ihr Erbe gewesen und nicht die Vorfahren des Fürsten Daiki. Wenn man das ganze richtig betrachtete wäre somit der menschliche Fürst Daiki nur ein Verwalter der Ländereien. Ihm bliebe dann zwar noch seine eigenen Ländereien an der Küste aber das andere was im Landesinneren liegt und an das westliche Reich grenzte würde dem Hanyou gehören. Sein Bruder wäre vermutlich überrascht. Eines Tages müßte Sesshomaru ihm davon berichten.  
Was ihn jedoch am meisten verwunderte war der Name seines Bruder in den Papieren und in dem Brief den sein Vater am Tag bevor dieser in den Kampf gegen Ryukotsusei gezogen war geschrieben hatte. Sollte sein Vater schon vor der Geburt des Hanyou gewußt haben das er einen Sohn bekommt. Möglich wäre es. Da Inu no Taisho mächtig war und auch im aufspüren von dämonischen Energien sehr bewandert, vermutlich konnte er dann auch die Aura des ungeborenen Kindes bestimmen.  
Er hätte gern den kleinen Flohdämon gefragte, doch dieser hatte sich gleich nachdem Sesshomaru die Papiere gefunden hatte verabschiedet. Dringende Sachen wie sich Myouga ausdrückte. Es war wohl eher so etwas wie Feigheit. Offenbar rechnete Myouga mit einer heftigen Reaktion seitens des Fürsten.  
So widmete sich Sesshomaru dann den beiden Briefen, dies ein Vater ihm hinterlassen hatte. Den ersten Brief den der junge Lord las war sehr persönlich und klärte jede Menge offene Fragen. Jetzt wurde Sesshomaru klar wie sehr er sich getäuscht hatte. Er war seinem Vater immer wichtig gewesen aber er wollte auch seinen zweitgeborenen Sohn nicht ohne Schutz lassen. Seit Vater hatte eigentlich beabsichtigt bei Totosei ein neues Schwert in Auftrag zugeben nach der Geburt seines zweiten Sohnes. Ein weiteres Schwert geschmiedet aus Inu no Taishos Fangzahn um Inuyashas dämonische Hälfte zu kontrollieren. Aber da er schwer verletzt aus dem Kampf mit dem Drachen herausging hatte er dem kleinen Floh vermutlich andere Anweisungen gegeben. In diesem Brief stand aber auch das es wichtig wäre das Höllenschwert zuvernichten, nur aus diesem Grund würde er es niemanden anderem überlassen.  
In dem zweiten Brief erklärte Inu no Taisho eher seine Gründe warum er sich für ein Leben mit Izayoi entschieden hat. Besonders nach folgende Zeilen wurde Sesshomaru sehr nachdenklich.:

_Die Heirat mit deiner Mutter wurde bereits arrangiert kurz nachdem sie geboren war und geschah aus reinen Politischen Gründen. Obwohl sie mich nie geliebt hat teilten wir uns das Lager freiwillig. Dennoch ist es schwer das Lager mit jemanden zuteilen mit den Gedanken das dieses Wesen sich nach einem anderen sehnt. Deshalb beschloß ich sie freizugeben aber bevor es dazu kam äußerte Yumi einen Wunsch. Sie wollte mir ein oder mehrere Kinder schenken. Es spielte keine Rolle ob Tochter oder Sohn. Wir beide standen nicht unter dem Zwang einen Erben zu zeugen, sondern wir haben dich gewollt. Als sie die Auflösung unserer Verbindung zustimmte, stellte ich die Bedingung das niemand dein Erbe anfechtet. Solange ich mit deiner Mutter verbunden war hätte ich nie gewagt mich Izayoi zu nähern Sie ist eine Prinzessin und verdient mehr als nur die Geliebte eines Dämons zu sein. Deswegen bin ich mit ihr den Bund eingegangen noch vor der Geburt unseres Kindes. Es war schwer jemanden zu finden der uns das ermöglichte. Ein alter Priester hat sich dann bereit erklärt. Einige seiner Auffassung waren recht ungewöhnlich und er fand nichts verwerfliches an unserem Bund. Vielleicht war er auch nur ein verschrobener alter Kauz der in seinem Leben zu viel Sake getrunken hatte. Außerdem habe ich den Blutschwur abgelegt. Alles was ich bei deiner Mutter vermißte habe ich bei Izayoi gefunden. Wenn mein zweites Kind ein Sohn wird wird er den Namen Inuyasha bekommen. Ich werde Vorkehrungen treffen damit meine Söhne nie in einen Erbschaftsstreit verwickelt werdet oder sich gegenseitig töten. Das Erbe was Izayois ihrem Kind im Falle ihres Todes hinterlässt ist mehr als ausreichend._  
_Mein Handeln werde ich nicht vor dir rechtfertigen aber ich hoffe das du Izayoi und ihr Kind akzeptierst. Vielleicht verstehst du meine Entscheidung nicht aber ich wünsche mir nur das auch du eine Gefährtin findest der du in Liebe zugetan bist._  
_Weder deine Mutter noch ich haben deshalb für dich eine politische Ehe arrangiert..._

Sesshomaru legte den Brief beiseite und versank wieder in Gedanken.  
Ein Frau die ich Liebe? Unwillkürlich dachte er an eine temperamentvolle Dämonenjägerin mit grünen Augen. Noch immer konnte er sein Empfinden nicht einordnen. Doch jedesmal wenn er beim Fest eine der Dämoninnen betrachtete hatte, verglich er sie unwillkürlich mit Reika. Jedesmal schnitt der Mensch dabei besser ab. Hatte er so viel Interesse an der jungen Frau. Tatsache war das keine der weiblichen Dämonen ihn wirklich gereizt hätte. Schließlich hatten sich ja alle bis auf eine um sein Aufmerksamkeit bemüht. Erst als er kein Interesse gezeigt hatte, wandten sie sich den anderen männlichen Gästen zu. Die eine Dämonin die bewußt sein Gegenwart gemieden hatte, war aber auch anderen aus dem Weg gegangen. Bestimmt war sie nur unter zwang beim Fest gewesen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatten sie mal ihre Blicke gekreuzt und so etwas wie gegenseitige Sympathie in den Augen des jeweilig anderen lesen können.  
Obwohl Reika ein Mensch war, bedeutet sie ihm vermutlich mehr als ein ganzer Saal Dämoninnen. Wohl oder übel mußte sich Sesshomaru damit abfinden.  
Hier sitzen und grübeln brachte auch nichts. Der Lord blickte zu dem Bild seines Vaters auf und fragte halblaut:" Vater du hast soviel für diese Menschenfrau riskiert. War sie es wert? Ist Reika das wert?"  
Natürlich konnte sein Vater ihm nicht antworten:" Manchmal wünschte ich du wärst noch bei mir um wie früher gute Ratschläge zugeben."  
Der Hauch eines Luftzuges fuhr durch die Kerzen und die Schatten tanzten. Fast hätte man meinen können das Bildnis wäre lebendig.

Um sich auf andere Gedanken zubringen wollte Sesshomaru noch der Katzendämonin einen Besuch abstatten. FaiMao war oft eine nachtaktive Katze und so hoffte er nicht zustören. Außerdem war die Dämonin mit ihrem Kind gleich nebenan an im selben Flügel untergebracht. Bereits vor der Tür wunderte er sich das hier nur zwei weibliche Wachen standen. Der Herr der westlichen Länder klopfte leise. Er sollte sich nicht getäuscht haben. Die Katzendämonin öffnete ihm sofort und begrüßte ihn erfreut.  
Sesshomaru hatte ja schon von seinem Onkel erfahren das es dem kleinen Kätzchen nicht besonders gut ging. Obwohl ihre Verletzungen verheilt waren schlief sie dennoch sehr viel. Die Reise war offenbar sehr anstrengend gewesen.  
Nun setzte sich der Fürst neben dem Kind auf das Lager und strich der kleinen Gestalt durchs Haar. Sie wirkte so klein und zerbrechlich wie sie da vor dem Lord lag. Es war ein großes Wunder das sie überhaupt überlebt hatte.  
FaiMao hatte sich auf der anderen Seite ihrer Tochter auf dem Lager zusammengerollt und so lag das Kind nun an ihren Bauch gekuschelt.

" Die Heiler sagen das sie wieder gesund wird.", erklärte FaiMao flüsternd um das Kind nicht zuwecken.  
Sie hatte keine antwort erwartet, bekam aber eine.  
" Das ist gut. Ihr beide könnt solange hier bleiben, wie ihr möchtet. Deine Anwesenheit ist eine Ehre für mich.", was Sesshomaru auch ehrlich meinte.  
Der Lord nahm seine rechte Hand und strich der Katzendämon eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sah sie freundlich an.  
Doch plötzlich fauchte die Youkai leise und rückte von dem Lord ab. Dann senkte sie verlegen ihren Kopf und flüsterte:" Verzeiht edler Herr aber euer Geruch ist gefährlich für eine rollige Katze."  
Sesshomarus Augen wurde etwas größer. Im nächsten Moment verstand er den doppelten Sinn hinter ihren Worten. Deshalb hatte sein Onkel die Goldkatzendämonin hier in den leerstehenden Flügel untergebracht und weibliche Wachen vor die Tür gestellt, nicht nur damit das Katzenbaby sich in Ruhe erholen konnte. Es war auch ein Grund warum FaiMao dem Fest ferngeblieben war. Vermutlich liebte sie noch immer ihren verschwundenen Gefährten und hatte kein Interesse an einem Neuen. Mit dem Geruch der Räucherkerzen und Kräuter von Beniko den der Daiyoukai immer noch an sich hatte, war er wohl gerade eine äußerst interessante Versuchung. Da FaiMao einen empfindlichen Geruchsinn hatte war das wohl besonders in ihrer jetzigen Phase sehr schwer seine Nähe zuertragen ohne ihn zu begehren.  
Als er sich diesem Umstand bewußt wurde, sprang Sesshomaru auf und drehte sich erst an der Tür wieder um.  
" Dieser Geruch. Entschuldige meine Nachlässigkeit. Es ist unverzeihlich. Ich hatte ganz vergessen das dieser widerlicher Gestank in meinen Kleidern ist."  
" Ihr müßt euch nicht entschuldigen mein Herr. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen wer das war. Die Rothaarige rannte vorhin in eines der Bäder hier im Korridor und hat sich gewaschen.", bei diesen Worten lag ein leichtes schmunzeln auf ihren sanften Zügen.  
" Wenn ich daran gedacht hätte, wäre ich vorher auch Baden gegangen aber mir gingen andere Dinge durch den Kopf. Vor meiner Abreise werde ich dich noch einmal aufsuchen."  
" Danke Lord Sesshomaru für alles und grüßt Reika von mir.", diesmal antworte Sesshomaru nur mit einem kalten Blick. Dennoch lächelte die Dämonin als sie im hinterher sah.

Der Daiyoukai nahm nur wenige Augenblicke später tatsächlich ein Bad. Doch nicht im Schloß sondern in dem kleinen See unterhalb davon. Das erste mal seit Tagen konnte Sesshomaru endlich mal richtig entspannen. Er blieb dann noch bis zum Sonnenaufgang und kehrte erst zusammen mit General Naoki ins Schloß zurück der bei Morgengrauen sein alltägliches Schwimmen getätigt hatte.  
Nach dem der Lord einen Diener angewiesen hat ihm sofort zu benachrichtigen wenn seine Mutter wach wäre, ging er zurück in die Bibliothek und sah sich noch einmal die Papiere an.  
Allzu lange mußte er nicht warten. Es klopfte kurz und ein junger Youkai betrat den Raum.  
" Unsere edle Fürstin hat nach ihrem Frühstück verlangt Herr."  
" Sind ihre Hofdamen bei ihr." Den beiden wollte er auf keinen Fall begegnen. Wer weiß zu was er sich hinreißen ließe würde er Beniko gegenüber stehen.  
" Nein sie frühstückt allein in ihren Gemächern. Herr." antwortete der Diener.  
" Lasst mein Essen ebenfalls dort hinbringen.", befahl der Lord und sobald er fertig angekleidet war begab er sich in den östlichen Flügel den seine Mutter bewohnte.  
Nachdem er der Wache den ausdrücklichen Befehl gegeben hatte unter keinen Umständen gestört zu werden, betrat er den Wohnraum seiner Mutter. Dieser war groß und an der östlichen Seite mit einem großzügen Balkon ausgestattet. Jetzt war die Tür jedoch geschlossen und die weibliche Dämonin saß allein. Überrascht blickte sie auf als ihr Sohn den Raum betrat.  
" Welche Überraschung Sesshomaru das du deiner Mutter Gesellschaft leistest.", sagte sie freundlich aber kühl.  
" Wie ich sehen bevorzugst du auch Privatsphäre."  
War das ein kurzes genervtes Empfinden was seine Mutter zeigte. Offenbar waren die vielen Dämonen im Schloß auch für eine so selbstbeherrscht Frau wie sie zuviel. Dann hatte er schon halb gewonnen.  
Doch bevor er sein Anliegen vorbringen konnte kam ein Youkai und brachte das von ihm gewünschte Essen.  
" Du frühstückst?", fragte Yumi erstaunt, nachdem der Diener den Raum wieder verlassen hatte.  
" Tut mir leid verehrte Mutter aber ich habe gestern Abend keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen. Deine Intrigen haben mir nicht geschmeckt.", entgegnet Sesshomaru sarkastisch.  
" Du bist undankbar.", murmelte sie.  
" Deine Absichten in allen Ehren verehrte Mutter. Aber in Zukunft würde ich gern vorher gefragt werden. Mein verehrter Onkel sicher ebenso."  
" Der scheint sich aber ganz gut amüsiert zu haben.", entgegnete Yumi, wobei sie an die hübsche Fuchsdämonin dachte. Ihre Stimme sollte zwar gelangweilt klingen, dennoch lag eine Spur Eifersucht darin. Die Fürstin konnte sich glücklich schätzen das ihr Sohn das nicht mitbekam.  
" Wie vielen dieser Dämoninnen hast du den Rat gegeben sich in mein Gemach zu schleichen um mich zu verführen. Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt das nur eine einzige mein Interesse findet."  
Die Anspielungen ihres Sohnes trafen sie innerlich. Dennoch versuchte sie weiterhin ihre gelangweilte Mine beizubehalten, als sie entgegnete:" Selbst wenn ich jemanden einen kleinen Hinweis gegeben hätte, dann nur zu deinem Besten."  
" Dann rechne es deiner und Vaters Erziehung bzw. meiner Selbstbeherrschung an das ich heute Nacht verhindert habe einen Bastard gezeugt zuhaben."  
" Die Gesetze..",  
Doch Sesshomaru unterbrach seine Mutter mit eisiger Stimme. "... gelten nur wenn man das Lager freiwillig teilt und bei vollen Sinnen ist."  
Jetzt verstand die Fürstin. Wer immer heute Nacht versucht hatte ihren Sohn zu verführen hatte dabei nachgeholfen. Offensichtlich in einem größeren Ausmaß sogar. Nun konnte sie auch seinen versteckten Zorn der unter der kühlen Maske Sesshomarus brodelte besser verstehen.  
" Wer hat es gewagt meinen Sohn auf diese Art zu beleidigen.", fragte sie deshalb. Im Moment empfand sie die ganze Angelegenheit auch als persönlichen Angriff auf ihre eigenen Absichten. Es war eine Sache ihrem Sohn die Chance zugeben sich selbst eine Gefährtin zu suchen und eine andere Sache den Fürsten in eine Ausweglose Situation zubringen. Das verurteilte Yumi zutiefst.  
" Das wirst du wohl selbst am besten wissen.", kam jedoch nur die kalte Entgegnung ihres Sohnes.  
Fast beleidigt reagierte Yumi:" Davon hatte ich keine Ahnung."  
Sie war sich jedoch sicher das ihr Sohn diese Dämonin schützen würde auch wenn sie einen Fehler begangen hatte. Deshalb beschloß die ältere Hundeyoukai das nun ruhen zulassen. Ihr Sohn jedoch war noch nicht fertig mit der Angelegenheit.  
" Was ist dir lieber Mutter, ein Bastard den ich nie anerkennen werde oder ein Hanyou."  
Bei dieser Frage wurde seine Mutter tatsächlich eine Spur blasser. Offenbar war es Sesshomaru ernst mit seiner Drohung. Ihr Sohn hatte doch nicht wirklich die Absicht einen Menschen zu heiraten. Es war eine ihrer größten Sorgen das ihr Sohn in diesem Punkt ebenfalls seinen Vater nacheifern könnte. Ein weiterer Halbdämon als Erbe würden ihre eigenen Wünsche noch unwahrscheinlicher werden lassen. Doch welche Optionen hatte sie noch. Wenn er das Kind einer Mätresse niemals als Erbe anerkennen würde, bliebe nur ein Hanyou.  
" Wenn du mich so erpresst dann ein Hanyou."  
"Dann hör auf mir läufige Hündinnen zu schicken. Und...", hier ließ Sesshomaru absichtlich eine Pause um den nächsten Worten mehr Gewicht zuverleihen:" Das westliche Reich hat bereits zwei männliche Erben."  
" Sesshomaru ich habe nur die besten Absichten für dich. Du bist mein Sohn.", entgegnete sie mit beinahe liebevoller Stimme. Dann drangen seine vorherigen Worte bis zu ihr durch: " Zwei Erben?"  
" Genaugenommen sind es drei Erben, wie du weißt. Sollte mir oder Inuyasha etwas zustoßen bin ich mir sicher das mein verehrter Onkel das Reich ebenso im Sinne meines Vaters regieren wird. Aus diesem Anlass werde ich auch für den Fall meines Todes Anweisungen hinterlassen."  
Mit diesen Worten holte der Fürst ein Dokument aus seinem Kimono und legte es vor die ältere Hundedämonin.  
" Das ist übrigens nur eine Abschrift. Das Original befindet sich an einem Ort den du nie erfahren wirst."  
Währenddessen las Yumi das Pergament.  
" Du hast also die Papiere deines Vaters gefunden und erkennst nun deinen Bruder als das an was er ist.", begann die weißhaarige Hundedämonin.  
Doch Sesshomaru korrigierte sofort:" Selbst wenn es diese Papiere nicht gebe. Inuyasha hat bewiesen das auch er ein Sohn meines verehrten Vaters ist."  
Sie hätte eher ein ja das tue ich hören wollen. Innerlich seufzte Yumi. Ihr Sohn war oft genauso geheimnisvoll und undurchschaubar wie sein Vater. Da ihr aber noch etwas auf der Seele lag, mußte sie etwas von ihrem Sohn wissen:" Fragst du dich nicht warum ich deinen verehrten Vater freigegeben habe?"  
" Muß ich das wissen?," kam es eher uninteressiert.  
Davon lies sich die Hundedämonin nicht beirren. So erklärte sie:" Weder dein Vater noch ich hatten eine Wahl. Eine Woche nach meiner Geburt war ich praktisch schon verlobt. Trotz das wir beide die Verbindung nicht gewollt hatten war mein Gemahl zuvorkommend und freundlich. Keiner von uns hat den anderen je beschämt oder Grund zur Klage gegeben. Für uns beide warst du ein Geschenk der Götter auch wenn es zwischen uns nur gegenseitigen Respekt gab. Als mein Fürst mir dann zum ersten mal von Izayoi erzählte sah ich etwas in seinen Augen. Er war wirklich glücklich. Da wußte ich das ich ihn gehen lassen mußte."  
" Ich verstehe."  
Für Yumi war es zweifelhaft da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte das ihr Sohn solche Gefühle kannte. Anderseits hatte Sesshomaru seinen Vater sehr verehrt, vielleicht war er doch zu so etwas wie aufrichtige Liebe fähig.  
Worauf ihr Sohn jedoch mit seiner nächsten Frage hinaus wollte verstand Yumi nicht. Beinahe hatte sie den verdacht das Sesshomaru von ihrer Verbindung mit Naoki wußte.  
" Hattest du je Geheimnisse vor meinem verehrten Vater?"  
Yumi seufzte:" Nicht ein einziges und er nicht vor mir, falls dich das auch interessiert. Man hatte oft das Gefühl das Inu no Taisho einen bis tief in die Seele blicken konnte."  
Dem konnte der Lord innerlich zustimmen.  
Sesshomaru ging an das Fenster und schob etwas die Matte beiseite um hinaus zuschauen. Dann sagte er leise:" Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht mit dir einen Streit zu beginnen verehrte Mutter. Wenn ich mir eine Gemahlin wähle wirst du die erste sein die es im Schloß erfährt."  
Dann drehte er sich wieder zu seiner Mutter um und fuhr mit kalter Stimme fort: "Du solltest nur eins nie vergessen, wenn dir etwas daran liegt dieses Reich weiterhin zu regieren dann riskiere nie wieder meinen Zorn."  
Yumi war schon erstaunt mit ihrem Sohn überhaupt so ein langes Gespräch geführt zu haben und dann auch noch sehr persönlich. Sie war gerade nahe dran gewesen Sesshomaru auch den Rest zugestehen ihre eigenen Gefühle zu ihrem Gefährten Naoki betreffend. Doch die letzten Worte des Daiyoukai brachte Yumi dazu zu schweigen. Beinahe hatte sie vergessen das er hier hergekommen war weil er sich über seine Mutter geärgert hatte. Nein noch einmal wollte sie seinen Zorn nicht riskieren.

Heimlich sah Sesshomaru seine Mutter an. Er merkte deutlich das sie etwas vor ihm verheimlichte. Sie konnte ihm nie lange genug in die Augen blicken. Früher war Yumi ihm immer so kühl und beherrscht vorgekommen. Er hatte immer gedacht das Wesen seiner Mutter war so. Doch jetzt war er sich nicht sicher. Steckte hinter der Maske doch eine ganz andere Youkai? Der Fürst war sich zwar sicher das seine Mutter ihn nicht anlog aber er kannte sie auch gut genug um zuwissen das sie schon immer sehr geschickt war um Wahrheiten zu verbergen. Es war nur ein Gefühl aber Sesshomaru konnte seiner Mutter nicht länger vertrauen, nicht bis er das Geheimnis kannte was sie vor ihm verbarg. Deshalb nahm er sich vor sie genau zu beobachten. Eine einzige Frage wollte er noch stellen bevor er ihr Gemach verliess.  
" Warum?," fragte Sesshomaru plötzlich." Warum ist es dir so wichtig das ich mir eine Gefährtin nehme."  
Yumi sah ihn lange ernst an:" Deine verehrte Mutter würde sich über das eine oder andere Enkelkind sicher freuen."  
" Den Wunsch verstehe ich,", sagte der junge Lord daraufhin ehrlich und glaubte seiner Mutter im Moment.

Sesshomaru war schon im begriff den Raum zuverlassen. Gerade öffnete er die Tür als draußen die Hofdame seiner Mutter klopfte. Da diese ihren eigenen Raum auf dem selben Gang hatte, gab es auch keine Wache die ihren Weg aufgehalten hatte als sie ihrer täglichen Pflicht bei ihrer Fürstin nachgehen wollte.  
Beniko ließ sich auf die Knie nieder als sie den Fürst erblickte.  
Der Lord der westlichen Länder stand vor ihr und betrachtete sie eisig. Dann befahl er:" Beniko sieh mich an!"  
Sie gehorchte und blickte in die goldenen Augen ihres Herrn. Sesshomaru wollte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen sehen wenn er ihr eine Abfuhr erteilte.  
" Auch dir werde ich es nur einmal sagen, ebenso wie Hinagiku." Er machte eine kurze Pause. Beniko hätte nie gedacht das die Stimme des Fürsten noch kälter werden könnte und mit soviel Abscheu untermalt war:" Ihr werdet nicht die neue Fürstin und ich habe kein Interesse an einer Konkubine."  
Danach warf er noch einen Blick auf Yumi und verließ die Gemächer seiner Mutter endgültig. Wenigsten hatte Sesshomaru nun Gewissheit das seine Mutter nichts mit dem erscheinen der Hofdame in seinem Schlafgemach zutun hatte.

Sesshomaru war bereits im Gang als er drinnen ein Klatschen hörte und seine Mutter sagte:" Was hast du angerichtet. Willst du das man dich als billige Dirne ansieht und damit Freiwild für jeden lüsternen Dämon wirst."  
Unwillkürlich schluchzte die Hofdame. Daran hatte sie überhaupt nicht gedacht. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie sich glücklich schätzen das der Lord so viel Ehrgefühl, sowie Selbstbeherrschung besaß und nicht seine Gelüste ausgelebt hatte.  
Doch statt sich darüber zu freuen hatte sie anderes im Sinn. Beniko war eine boshafte kleine Seele und irgendwann würde sie sich für die Erniedrigungen rächen.

Bereits am nächsten Morgen entschloss sich Sesshomaru abzureisen. Er hätte einfach vom Balkon aus abfliegen können, was ihm eigentlich lieber gewesen wäre, doch als Herrscher des westlichen Reiches ziemte es sich nicht. Es hätte sonst allzu offensichtlich nach Flucht ausgesehen. Deshalb ging er gemächlichen Schrittes durch den Innenhof, diesmal nur von General Naoki begleitet der zwei Schritte hinter ihm lief.  
" Verzeiht Lord Sesshomaru.", sagte eine schüchterne aber sehr angenehme Stimme plötzlich. Der Hundedämon wandte sich der Sprecherin zu. Sofort senkte diese ihren Kopf und machte sogar eine elegante demutsvolle Verbeugung. " Eine unwürdige Dämonin wie ich, sollte es nicht wagen jemanden von eurer Größe anzusprechen, doch ich bitte euch mir eine Frage zu beantworten."  
Sesshomaru erkannte sie sofort. Es war die Hundedämonin mit der er am Abend des Empfangs nur einen kurzen Blick gewechselt hatte. Sie war die älteste Tochter des östlichen Herrscher, beinahe die einzige die sich in den letzten Tagen nicht um seine Gunst bemüht hatte. Die Hundedämon war nicht nur schön und anmutig, sondern auch sehr gebildet. Eine der wenigen intelligenten weiblichen Dämonen die er durchaus als Gefährtin schätzen würde.  
Es war plötzlich still im Innenhof geworden. Jeder wartete offensichtlich seine Reaktion ab. Sesshomaru mußte sich nicht einmal umdrehen um zu wissen das auch seine Mutter in der Nähe auf einem der großen Balkone stand  
" KeiCho als Erbin und Tochter der Östlichen Länder ist es euer Recht mir Fragen zustellen. Eines Tages werdet ihr im Rat neben mir sitzen."  
" Ich danke euch Lord Sesshomaru." antwortete die junge Dämonin und fragte dann:" Ihr reist ab ohne euch eine Gefährtin gewählt zuhaben. Dürfte ich die Gründe euer Entscheidung erfahren."  
" Aus politischen Gründen.", entgegnete er knapp.  
Mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln schlußfolgerte KeiCho:" Egal auf wen eure Wahl getroffen wäre, alle anderen Lords oder Provinz Gouverneure würde sich übergangen fühlen. Womöglich wäre es sogar vereinzelt zu Fehden gekommen."  
Diesmal nickte er nur zustimmend. " Die meisten haben nur die Absicht durch die Heirat ihre Macht zu festigen oder zu vergrößern. Was ich auf keinen Fall zulassen kann."  
" Seine Macht zu vergrößern war auch der Grund warum mich mein Vater zu euch schickte, damit ich euch schöne Augen mache. Jetzt da ihr mich jedoch verschmäht habt kann ich nun meinen Gefährten selbst wählen."  
Als sie davon sprach das er sie verschmähte, wurde Sesshomarus Augen schmal. Jedoch als KeiCho ihre andere Option erwähnte wußte er das sie ihre Wahl bereits getroffen hatte und das aus Liebe. Er hatte aber auch kurz einen Blick zu dem Lord der östlichen Länder geworfen um seine Reaktion zusehen. Dieser war ziemlich gefasst und hatte wohl die Entscheidung seiner Tochter akzeptiert.  
Sesshomaru wählte seine nächsten Worte mit bedacht:" Vielleicht wurde meine Entscheidung auch von persönlichen Dingen beeinflußt. Sie ist jedoch bereits gefallen und ich werde sie nicht korrigieren."  
" Ich danke euch für eure Offenheit.",  
" Darf ich fragen wer eurer zukünftiger Gefährte wird." fragte er neugierig. Diesmal schwieg die Youkai und senkte ihren Blick.  
" General Naoki ich wünsche das Gespräch unter vier Augen fortzusetzen. ", befahl der Lord dem älteren Hundedämon der immer noch in seiner Nähe stand.  
Der Soldat verstand sofort und es genügte ein Wink seiner Hand und sofort umringten mehrere Wachen denn Herrn der westlichen Länder.  
Zufrieden lächelnd reichte Sesshomaru der Dämonin den Arm und führte sie zum Garten. Dort angekommen sah er sie abwartend an.  
" Ein Hanyou," sie flüstere das jedoch nur.  
" Ich habe gelernt das Hanyou nicht zu unterschätzen sind. Sie können einem Youkai durchaus ebenbürtig sein, wenn nicht sogar überlegen.", wobei er da jedoch nur an seinen Bruder dachte. Es gab glücklicherweise nicht viele Halbdämonen und er war überzeugt das sich keiner mit Inuyasha messen könnte.  
" Eigentlich hatte ich jetzt eher mit eurer Verachtung gerechnet.", gab KeiCho ehrlich zu.  
Sesshomaru blickte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.  
" Es ist eure Entscheidung und interessiert mich nicht.", antwortete er kühl.  
" Dennoch bitte ich euch mich anzuhören. Wenn ihr mich für meine Meinung verachtet werde ich es wortlos akzeptieren."  
" Dann sprecht!", forderte der Lord nun die Fürstentochter auf.  
" Eines Tages wird es vielleicht keine Dämonen mehr geben. Deshalb habe ich mich oft gefragt ob es unsere eigene Engstirnigkeit ist, die unseren Untergang herbeiführen wird oder ob wir Dämonen uns den Menschen anpassen können um unter ihnen unerkannt zu leben. Auf jedenfalls sollten wir davor nicht länger die Augen verschließen, der Tag wird kommen an dem wir uns entscheiden müssen."  
" Ist das nur eine Vermutung oder wisst ihr genaueres." Dabei dachte Sesshomaru an Kagome und den Knochenfresserbrunnen.  
Doch KeiCho antwortete nur:" Nein, es sind alles reine Vermutungen."  
" Über das was ihr gesagt habt werde ich nachdenken aber erwartet nicht das ich eurer Meinung bin."  
Einige Zeit sah sie den Lord der westlichen Länder nachdenklich an. Dann nickte sie zustimmend.  
" Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt Lord Sesshomaru. Mein Vater möchte so schnell wie möglich abreisen. Er ist zwar nicht glücklich mit meiner Entscheidung aber auch er sieht die Notwendigkeit ein das die Dämonen sich verändern müssen.", verabschiedete sich daraufhin die weibliche Youkai.

Kurz darauf war KeiCho in Begleitung der Wache aus dem Garten gegangen. Zurück blieb nur Naoki, der sich nun zu Sesshomaru gesellte.  
Nur ganz kurz hatte Sesshomaru der Hundedämonin nachgesehen und sich gefragt ob er sich mehr für ihren zukünftigen Gefährten hätte interessieren sollen. Immerhin mußte dieser Hanyou schon etwas besonderes sein um die Aufmerksamkeit einer Fürstentochter zu erringen und dann auch von deren Vater akzeptiert zuwerden. Doch dann schob er den Gedanken beiseite.  
" Du hast offenbar mehr Fragen gefunden als Antworten.", frage der General nach einer Weile. Gerade wollte der Lord noch abreisen und jetzt saß er hier im Garten, grübelte erneut.  
Der jüngere Daiyoukai blickt kurz zu ihm herüber und antwortete:" Wie immer verehrter Onkel ziehst du die richtigen Schlüsse. Jetzt wo du dein wahres Wesen nicht mehr vor mir versteckst, merke ich immer deutlicher das du der Bruder meines verehrten Vaters bist."  
" Ich fasse das jetzt als Kompliment auf und nicht als Kritik.", entgegnete der Ältere.  
Was immer es gewesen war Sesshomaru äußerte sich nicht dazu. Das einzige was der Lord noch sagte war:" Bevor du fragst, ich habe kein Interesse an einem Stockkampf, den ich wahrscheinlich erneut verlieren werde."  
" Fasse es nicht als Feigheit auf aber heute hätte sogar ich abgelehnt, die letzten Tage in der Arena und mit den vielen Gästen haben mir die Lust dazu genommen. Ein anderes mal stehe ich dir gern zur Verfügung."  
Ein zustimmendes Nicken war die einzige Antwort.  
Naoki verschwieg wohlweislich das die größte Herausforderung wohl noch vor ihm lag. Wer wußte schon wie Yumi reagieren würde wenn sie beide endlich wieder allein sein konnten. Den Flirt mit der Fuchsyoukai hatte sicher noch Folgen. Anderseits gab es da ein paar Kleinigkeiten mit denen er seine Fürstin ganz sicher wieder versöhnlich stimmen konnte.

" Warum arbeiten zwei Torwachen in den Ställen, haben wir nicht mehr genug Diener?," fragte Sesshomaru plötzlich in die Stille hinein.  
Naoki war mehr als überrascht das Sesshomaru davon wußte. Weder lagen die Ställe in Sichtweite noch war der Lord in den letzten Tagen dort. Da gab es nur den einen Schluß das die Diener getuschelt haben und Sesshomaru etwas davon gehört hatte.  
Deshalb erklärte der General: " Meiner Meinung nach hatte der Stallmeister eine Pause verdient, besonders in den letzten Tagen mußte er viel schuften."  
Was immer sich die beiden zu schulden kommen lassen hatten, Sesshomaru war sich sicher das die Strafe nur gerechtfertigt war.  
" Dann gehe ich davon aus, das es wohl besser ist wenn ich keine Einzelheiten erfahre. Vorausgesetzt natürlich das ganze hatte nichts mit Inuyashas Anwesenheit zutun."  
Jetzt war der General erneut überrascht. Doch die Erklärung folgte sofort.  
" Es gibt nur einen einzigen Ort von dem man alles im Schloß überblicken kann. Da der Wind aus Osten kam hatte ich auch den Geruch meines Bruders in der Nase."  
Unwillkürlich schaute Naoki hinauf zum Dach dem höchsten Punkt des Schlosses. Von dort oben konnte man nicht nur alles auf dem Gelände des Schlosses überblicken sondern hatte auch eine weite Aussicht aufs Land. Deshalb hatte man dort einen kleinen Wachturm eingerichtet der immer von einem Youkai mit guten Augen besetzt war. Schon früher hatte Sesshomaru dort viel Zeit verbracht.  
Deshalb erklärte der ältere Hundedämon nun:" Indirekt schon. Inuyasha war besorgt um dich und ist dir gefolgt. Ein Fremder Hanyou..," Naoki unterbrach sich selbst und drehte sich um.  
Einer der Leibwachen des Fürsten die am Eingang zum Garten zurückgeblieben waren näherte sich nun und wandte sich direkt an General Naoki.  
" Verzeiht edler Herr.", begann der Leibwächter.  
" Sprecht!", forderte der ältere Daiyoukai den knieenden Soldaten auf.  
" Eine der Torwachen wünscht euch zusprechen Herr."  
In diesem Moment fiel Naoki etwas ein. Hatte er doch glatt die Zeit vergessen. Normalerweise war er um die Zeit in der Arena um mit diesen Anführer der östlichen Torwache zu trainieren. Da Sesshomaru aber sich etwas entfernt hatte, mußte sich der General selbst um den Soldaten kümmern.  
" Schickt ihn zu mir.", befahl er deshalb nur.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später war der junge Youkai im Garten und kniete sich ergeben nieder. Ohne hoch zublicken sagte er: "Herr ich stehe zur Verfügung."  
Nachdenklich schaute Naoki den Soldaten an:" Heute nicht. Haben wir daraus etwas gelernt?"  
" Ja Herr.", kam die ruhig Antwort."  
" Und was? " fragte der General.  
" Weder Hanyous zu unterschätzen noch den Geruch eines Wesen zu ignorieren.", bei diesen Worten warf der Soldat unwillkürlich einen ängstlichen Seitenblick in Richtung des Fürsten oder zumindest aus seiner Position heraus würde er vermutlich nur dessen Schuhe erkennen. Etwas beruhigt das sich Lord Sesshomaru nicht bewegt hatte, atmete der Soldat langsam wieder aus.  
Zufrieden über das Ergebnis lächelte Naoki. Er hatte deutlich mitbekommen das es die Wache wirklich ernst meinte." Gut, Ich hoffe das ich dir nicht zu sehr zu gesetzt habe.", diesmal ließ der General etwas Besorgnis mitklingen.  
" Nein Herr, ich hatte schon schlimmere Kämpfe. Außerdem habe ich selbst durch Euch einige neue Techniken gelernt und mein Können verbessert."  
" Das freut mich. Dann wirst du jetzt die anderen beiden Wachen holen und ihr drei meldet euch in der Schreibstube, nachdem sich die beiden gesäubert haben. Dort wird jeder von euch fünf Kopien der Gesetze abschreiben und diese werden dann unter den Soldaten verteilt. Jeder hat besonders die Stelle auswendig zulernen in der steht wie man sich einem Erbprinzen gegenüber verhält. Wenn jemand von euch die Stelle findet das unser verehrter Fürst keine Hanyous auf seinem Land duldet zeigt es mir. Dann werde ich euch dreien Abbitte leisten."  
Ohne zuzögern entfernte sich der Soldat kurz darauf. Nun erst drehte sich Sesshomaru wieder um, mit dem Wissen das sein Onkel das Gespräch absichtlich auf diese Weise geführt hatte.  
" Unterbreche mich Onkel aber einige dieser Gesetze sind schon sehr alt und ich kann mich nicht erinnern das Hanyous überhaupt darin erwähnt werden."  
" Wir beide wissen das...", den Rest ließ Naoki absichtlich weg.  
Sesshomaru hatte die Anspielung schon verstanden. Da die drei Soldaten das nicht wußten würde sie die Texte um so gründlicher lesen.  
" Was im Wald passiert ist konnte ich durch die Bäume nicht erkenne, doch wenn die drei mit Inuyasha aneinander geraten sind.."  
" Die zwei Wachen hatten zuerst die Schwerter in der Hand und nein sie sind nicht an deinen Bruder geraten sondern an mich."  
Jetzt erklärte Naoki doch das Geschehen.  
Mit einem kaum sichtbaren Kopf schütteln bemerkte Sesshomaru:" Vielleicht hätte ich sie tatsächlich in der Luft zerfetzt, anderseits ein wenig Training hätte meinen kleinen Bruder auch nicht geschadet. Wenn du aber denkst das die Strafen nicht zu mild waren. Du scheinst damit gut allein fertig zuwerden und ich vertraue dir Onkel."  
" In den letzten Jahren gab es wesentlich weniger Geburten unter uns Hundedämonen. Deshalb sind gut Krieger rar. Alle drei sind vielversprechende Kämpfer, wie ich besonders bei ihrem Anführer in der Arena feststellen konnte. Sie werden sich keinen Fehler mehr erlauben, da sie wissen das ich sie besonders im Auge habe.", erklärte dann Naoki.

" Etwas beschäftigt mich dennoch Onkel, wie kommst du eigentlich auf Erbprinz. Bis jetzt habe ich ihn nicht offiziell als diesen eingesetzt."  
Wenn Sesshomaru nicht so viel Selbstbeherrschung hätte wäre er sicher ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen. Naoki sah ihn mit einem strengen kalten Blick an, der dem von Inu no Taisho ähnlich war, wenn Sesshomaru einen Fehler begangen hatte.  
" Selbst wenn Inuyasha ein Bastard wäre, für mich ist er ein Prinz. Immerhin ist er der Sohn meines verehrten Bruders."  
Sesshomaru mußte unwillkürlich lächeln, obwohl es sonst nicht seine Art war. Offenbar mochte sein Onkel den jüngeren Neffen.  
" Du hast meine Frage gerade beantwortet obwohl sie falsch gestellt war. Ich wollte eigentlich wissen ob du von dem legalen Bund mit Izayoi wußtest.", stellte er deshalb richtig.  
" Selbstverständlich.", antwortete Naoki.  
" Könntest du dir vorstellen das meine Mutter Söldner anheuert um Inuyasha zutöten nur um zu verhindern das er mein Erbe ist."  
" Was bringt dich auf die Idee."  
" Mehrere Faktoren. Zum einen wissen nur wenige das Inuyasha in der Neumondnacht zum Menschen wird. Zum anderen der Überfall hat sich nicht wiederholt und es gibt keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Wenn ich mir den Kampf noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lasse, sechs Youkai gegen mich. Wenn mein Verdacht richtig war wollte man verhindern das ich Inuyasha helfe. Als sie merkten das mein Bruder doch nicht ganz so hilflos ist und ich mich dieser sechs Gegner mit Leichtigkeit erwehren konnte, hat man Inuyasha hinterrücks nieder gestreckt."  
Nachdem sich Naoki die Krieger noch genauer beschreiben lassen hatte, wußte er zumindest wer die drei waren die gegen Inuyasha gekämpft hatten. Die drei Söldner ein Rabe und die beiden Katzendämonen verdingten sich oft bei anderen gegen gute Bezahlung. Sie hatten auch schon einen außergewöhnlichen Auftrag für das westliche Schloss getätigt. Sollte Yumi wirklich so intrigant sein und den Halbdämon ermorden lassen, Naoki glaubte es nicht. Er wollte jedoch Gewissheit. Aus diesem Grund entschuldigte er sich bei Sesshomaru und ging. Mit jeden Schritt wurde er zorniger.

Nachdem Naoki den Garten verlassen hatte eilte er zielstrebig zu den Gemächern der Fürstin. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er den Wohnbereich. Beide Hofdamen und die Fürstin waren anwesend.  
" Lasst mich mit der Fürstin allein.", befahl er mit eisiger Stimme.  
Yumi wollte aufbegehren sah aber wie wütend ihr Gefährte war. Diesmal schien sein Zorn wirklich ernst zusein. Auch die beiden Hofdamen Beniko und Hinagiku spürten das etwas gefährliches in der Luft lag und verschwanden deshalb so schnell wie möglich.  
Kaum waren sie zur Tür hinaus als Yumi kalt sagte:" Wie kannst du es wagen hier in die Räume deiner Fürstin zu platzen und so respektlos mit mir umgehen."  
Naoki wußte das er in seinem Zorn einen Fehler begangen hatte. Dennoch antwortete er: " Wenn unser Gespräch beendet ist und du danach noch meinen Respekt besitzt werde ich dich für mein Verhalten angemessen entschädigen. Aber vorher beantworte mir eine Frage. Hast du versucht Inuyasha zutöten."  
Yumi sah ihren Gefährten mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. Wie konnte er ihr so eine Frage stellen.  
" Nein.", lautete ihre schlichte Antwort deshalb.  
" Dein Sohn denkt es aber.", erklärte Naoki nun.  
Noch immer blickte sie den General mit großen Augen an. Viele Gemütsbewegungen sah man auf ihrem sonst unleserlichen Gesicht. Besonders Fassungslosigkeit.  
Sie liess sich auf ihre Kissen sinken und fragte:" Wie kommt er darauf? Ich könnte Inuyasha nie etwas antun. Er ist Sesshomarus Bruder."  
Der Soldat trat nun näher und setzte sich neben die Dämonin. Er nahm ihre Hand und erzählte dann von dem Überfall in der Neumondnacht.  
Als er geendet hatte sagte sie:" Ich verstehe."  
Das tat sie in der Tat. Nun konnte sie sich das seltsame Verhalten ihres Sohnes erklären. Deshalb fügte sie jetzt noch hinzu:" All diese Zusammenhänge konnten ja nur diesen einen Schluß zulassen."  
Nun war es an der Fürstin Naoki von dem Gespräch mit Sesshomaru zu erzählen. Sie gab ihm auch die Verfügung die der Fürst in der Nacht vorher aufgesetzt hatte.  
Der General lass das Schreiben durch. Das sein Neffe soviel vertrauen in ihn setzten könnte hatte er nicht angenommen. Aber wenn Inuyasha in seiner Eigenschaft als Erbprinz plötzlich das Reich übernehmen müßte im Falle von Sesshomarus Ableben, dann war es nur verständlich das ein erfahrenen Krieger und Daiyoukai als sein Berater fundieren sollte.  
" Das setzt natürlich voraus das Inuyasha das Erbe annimmt. Wenn er ablehnt ändert sich gar nichts im Reich.", erklärte der General.  
" Vielleicht sah sich mein Sohn nur durch meine Handlungen zu dem Schritt gezwungen. Solange Sesshomaru am Leben ist, brauchen wir uns kaum Gedanken machen."  
" Möglich.", stimme Naoki verhalten zu. Doch dann lenkte er das Thema auf den wahren Hintergrund. Yumi sah ihren Gefährten nachdenklich an. Sie seufzte und erklärte dann sehr zu seiner Überraschung:  
" Der einzige Grund warum ich das alles getan habe? Ich wünsche mir nur ein Kind mit dir mein Geliebter. Doch solange Sesshomaru selbst keinen Erben hat, könnte ein legaler männlicher Nachkomme von uns beiden schlimme Folgen für das Reich haben."  
" Noch katastrophalere Folgen wenn Sesshomarus erstgeborener Sohn ein Hanyou wird. Da gebe ich dir recht. Nun dann müssen wir beide uns anstrengen das unser Kind ein Mädchen wird.", hatte er das erste noch mit ernsten Ausdruck gesagt, änderte sich das bei seinen letzten Worten in einen warmen sanften Ton. Dabei sah Naoki seine Gefährtin plötzlich mit einem Blick an der mehr verhieß.  
" Wenn ich gewußt hätte das alles mal so kompliziert wird..", begann Yumi traurig.  
Naoki küsste seine Gefährtin und murmelte in ihr Haar:" Würdest du es auch nicht anders haben wollen. Du liebst mich meine Fürstin und ich werde dir deinen Wunsch nach einem zweiten Kind erfüllen."  
Diesmal entzog sie sich ihm und schaute in seine Augen:" Du hast versprochen solange Sesshomaru..."  
" Und ich halte mein Versprechen.", unterbrach ihr Gemahl sie. " Doch sobald mein Neffe die Geburt seines Erben verkündet werde ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten. Dann werde ich auch zu meiner wahren Herkunft stehen um dich nicht zu beschämen. Falls dir dann der Bruder eines Fürsten immer noch gut genug als Vater deiner Tochter ist. "  
Die einzige Antwort die Yumi ihm gab war ein langer Kuss, wobei sie sogar vergass das sie ihm wegen einer Fuchsyoukai eigentlich böse sein wollte.  
Gleich darauf entschuldigte sich General Naoki kurz und verließ den Raum.


	7. Badeausflug mit Folgen

7. Kapitel - Badeausflug mit Folgen

Kaum hatte der General die Räume der Fürstin verlassen gab er einige Anweisungen. Kurz darauf rief er Nanami die persönliche Leibwächterin der Fürstin zu sich und teilte ihr mit das er zwei Tage mit der Fürstin das Schloß verlassen wollte.  
Die ältere Youkai war ein enge Vertraute von Yumi und deckte immer die Abwesenheit der Fürstin. Gerade war sie schon im begriff den Raum zu verlassen als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte:" Herr, ich empfehle die heissen Quellen im Nordosten. Dieser Ort ist von Felsen umgeben und nur mit Flugtieren zu erreichen. Um diese Jahreszeit ist die kleine Lichtung zwischen den Steinen ein idyllischer Flecken."  
Naoki lächelte leicht und zog es in Erwägung. Dann bereitete er seine eigene Abwesenheit vor.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange bis Naoki zurück ins Gemach der Fürstin kam. Er hatte sich umgezogen und trug einfachere Kleidung ohne Rüstung. Dennoch war er mit einem leichten Schwert bewaffnet, das er neben der Tür ablegte.  
" Was tust du da.", fragte Yumi erschrocken als sich Naoki vor sie niederkniete. Mit den Händen schob er ihr langes Gewand nach oben und begann Yumis schlanke Beine zu küssen ehe er erklärte:" Meine Fürstin angemessen entschädigen. Ich knie vor euch und erbitte eure Vergebung."  
" Das mußt du nicht und hier schon gar nicht.", murmelte Yumi.  
" Keine Sorge ich habe veranlasst das uns niemand stört und wenn Nanami die Wache hat, kannst du dir dessen sicher sein."  
Ihr Widerstand hätte eigentlich größer sein müssen aber dank der Berührungen liess sich Yumi einfach fallen und genoß die Zärtlichkeiten.  
Erst viel später als beide eng umschlungen nebeneinander lagen erklärte der General von seinem Vorhaben.  
" Also schickst du Nanami wieder einmal zu ihrem Sohn.", schlußfolgerte die Fürstin richtig.  
Wenige Stunden später als die Abenddämmerung dann herein brach reiste Yumi zusammen mit ihrer Leibwächterin ab. Außerhalb des Bannkreises trennten sich die beiden. Nur wenig später trat der General zu Yumi und fragte:" Wahre Gestalt?"  
Eine Antwort ersparte sich die Fürstin und schritt zur Tat. Wie immer gab ihr Naoki einen kleinen Vorsprung bevor er dann hinter ihr her rannte um sie spielerisch zu jagen.  
Irgendwann als beide Gefährten wieder in der Nähe des Schlosses ankamen und sich erschöpft zurück in ihre menschliche Gestalt verwandelten, hörte Naoki ein seufzen von Yumi. Auf seine Nachfrage erklärte sie:" Es sind schon wieder mehr Dörfer geworden. Die Menschen, es sind so viele."  
Den gleichen Eindruck hatte er ebenfalls. Doch die nächsten Tage war er nicht hier um sich über die Menschen Gedanken zu machen, sondern einfach mit seiner Gefährtin unbeschwert zu sein.  
Die kommende Nacht verbrachten sie dann im Nordosten bei den Quellen. Die Leibwächterin hatte mit ihrer Einschätzung recht es war wirklich ein einladender Ort.

Yumi hatte ihre Kleider ausgezogen und ging ins Wasser. Dann tauchte sie unter. Als sie sich dann wieder an die Oberfläche treiben liess atmete sie tief aus und hatte das Gefühl befreit zu sein. Eine Weile hatte Naoki seine Fürstin beobachtet. Als sie sich dann von ihm abwandte zog er sich ebenfalls aus und glitt dann ganz leise ins Wasser. Als Yumi das leise plätschern hinter sich hörte und sich umdrehte war von ihrem Gefährten nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur leichte Kreise auf der Wasseroberfläche zeigten wo er gerade das Wasser berührt hatte. Um so erschrockener war sie als sich plötzlich zwei Hände von hinten um sie legten und sie seinen Atmen im Nacken spürte. Zärtlich berührten seine Hände ihren Körper und sein Mund küsste ihren Hals. Da sie nicht passiv bleiben wollte drehte sie sich um und gab die Zärtlichkeiten zurück. Als Naoki seine Gefährtin hochhob und zum Rand der Quelle trug fühlte sich Yumi fast wieder wie eine junge Youkai die von den ersten Zärtlichkeiten träumt. Immer wieder staunte sie wie ein Wesen, nein ihr Gefährte soviel Macht über sie haben konnte. Doch wenn sie Naoki so betrachtete empfand er ebenso.

Unweit von den beiden Liebenden gab es einen stillen Beobachter. Seine dämonische Energie war kaum wahrnehmbar und seine Gestalt nicht von der Umgebung zu unterscheiden. Vor wenigen Momenten als er über die Wipfel flog und zwei Lebewesen unten bei der heißen Quelle entdeckte, hatte er unbedingt herausfinden wollen wer dort war. Seinen Entschluß bereute er fast. Seine schöne kühle Fürstin vergnügte sich dort mit einem Soldaten.  
Eigentlich hätte er sich nun diskret abwenden sollen doch er beobachtete weiter. Neid und Wut erfassten ihn das ein anderer bekam was er sich eigentlich erträumte. Das war doch nur ein einfacher Soldat der sich hochgedient hatte. Warum gab sich die Fürstin ihm hin wenn sie stattdessen einen Lord haben könnte.  
Sobald er seine lodernde Eifersucht bekämpft hatte fasste der Schmetterlingsdämon einen kühnen Plan. So kehrte er ins westliche Schloß zurück und wartete auf die Rückkehr der Fürstin.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang schlugen dann Naoki und Yumi den Weg zum Schloß ein. Kaum am Bannkreis angekommen trennten sie sich. Während Yumi im Schutz der aufgehenden Sonne, die gerade in diesem Moment die Torwachen an der östlichen Mauer blenden würde sich über die Mauer schlich, wollte Naoki im westlichen Teil den Alarm auslösen. Dabei hatte er nichts harmloses im Sinn, sondern einen getarnten Angriff. Zum einen sollte das die Wachen im Osten ablenken und zum anderen wollte er die Soldaten prüfen.

Nie hätte Naoki gedacht das die diensthabenden Youkai ihn überaschen würden. Es nahm wesentlich weniger Zeit in anspruch bis die ersten vor ihm auftauchten als er veranschlagt hatte. Staunend blieben dann die Dämonen stehen als sie statt eines Feindes den Generals mit verschränkten Armen und strenger Mine vorfanden. Gerade wollte dieser sich lobend äußern als bereits ein Bote aus dem Wald auftauchte um dem Hauptmann Bericht zu erstatten, welche weiteren Massnahmen im Schloß getroffen worden waren..  
Der Bote kniete sich nieder:" Hauptmann die Wachen auf der Mauer wurde verstärkt und die Männer am Tor verdoppelt...", dann verstummte er plötzlich. Gerade eben bekam er mit das sein Vorgesetzter ihn gar nicht beachtete sondern jemanden anderen anschaute.  
Naoki wußte es auch zu schätzen das der Hauptmann nicht nur Männer zum Bannkreis geschickt hatte sondern auch die Sicherheit im Schloß nicht außer acht gelassen hatte. Der General hoffte das seine Gefährtin noch rechtzeitig den richtigen Augenblick abgepasst hatte.  
Anerkennend sagte der General dann: " Gratuliere Hauptmann. Lord Sesshomaru wird sich sicher erkenntlich zeigen das er sich in seiner Abwesenheit so gut auf seine Soldaten verlassen kann."  
Gleich darauf kam Nanami aus dem Wald und verkündigte wie abgesprochen:" Unsere Edle Fürstin ist bereits in ihren Gemächern."  
Naoki lächelte noch einmal und betrat den Hof zusammen mit der Leibwächterin. Er war stolz auf sein Ausbildungsprogramm. Auch wenn Naoki selbst nicht da war reagierten alle schnell um Angriffe zu verhindern. Lord Sesshomaru würde sicher erfreut sein das sein Schloß so gut geschützt wurde.

Yumi hatte es tatsächlich im letzten Moment geschafft. Es war knapp gewesen. Nun stand sie auf dem Balkon und blickte hinunter auf die frühe Regsamkeit im Schloss. Wie das Ergebnis ausfiel würde ganz sicher ihr Gefährte später berichten. So ging sie dann weiter zu der Tür die zu ihrem Wohnraum gehörte.  
" Das ist also der Grund warum meine schöne kühle Fürstin meinem Charme widersteht.", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme neben Yumi auf dem Balkon." Da ihr ja schon einem Soldaten verfallen seid."  
Sie fuhr überrascht herum und sah den Schmetterlingsdämon. Er konnte doch unmöglich gerade gekommen sein. Aber hier gestanden hatte er doch auch nicht. Callmaru schmunzelte leicht über die Verblüffung im Gesicht der Hundedämonin. Nie würde er ihr verraten das sie tatsächlich an ihm vorbeigegangen war und ihn unmöglich sehen konnte, da seine Farbe von der Wand nicht zu unterscheiden gewesen ist.  
" Nie hätte ich gedacht das ihr euch so erniedrigen könnt.", fuhr er fort.  
" Mässigt euch Lord Callmaru.", entgegnete Yumi kalt sobald sie ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte.  
" Warum sollte ich, geliebte Fürstin. Seit ich gesehen habe wie ihr euch wie eine Dirne vor Lust unter einem verschwitzten Soldaten windet habt ihr mein Achtung verloren." waren seine weiteren Worte, sehr zufrieden weil sein kaum wahrnehmbarer Blütenstaub Wirkung zeigte. Langsam ging Callmaru auf die Fürstin zu.  
Yumi wollte zurückweichen, doch wie betäubt stand sie da. Voller Abscheu und Ekel mußte sie die Nähe des Dämons ertragen. Callmaru stand nun dicht vor ihr und strich mit einem seiner Finger beinahe zärtlich über ihr Gesicht. Dann wagte er es sogar seine Lippen den ihren zu nähern. Aber er küsste die Hundedämonin nicht. Sondern flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. " Da ich jetzt euer kleines Geheimnis kenne hoffe ich doch das ihr in Zukunft freundlicher zu mir seid. Empfangt mich morgen Abend und gebt mir freiwillig was ich begehre."  
Alles in Yumi wollte schreinen:_' Niemals'_, doch sie brachte kein Wort über ihre Lippen.  
Daraufhin wandte sich der Dämon ab und ging. Kaum das er außer Sichtweite war löste sich die Starre in die Yumi verfallen war. Wie sie es schaffte bis zu ihrer Balkontür zu gelangen und in den Raum zu treten konnte sich sich später nicht mehr erinnern. Sie rutschte noch an der Tür zu Boden und blieb dort zitternd sitzen. Kurze Zeit später fand Beniko so ihre Herrin.  
" Mein Fürstin was ist mit euch.", fragte sie besorgt. Doch Yumi starrte nur vor sich hin. Dann flüsterte sie:" Hol Naoki."  
Dem kam die Hofdame sofort nach.  
Der General hörte sich ruhig an was die rothaarige Hundedämonin zusagen hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick rannte er schon durch die Gänge mit einer Geschwindigkeit die kaum jemand an ihm kannte.  
Er betrat den Wohnraum und fand Yumi mit geschlossenen Augen am Boden sitzend. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper aber aufgrund der hohen dämonischen Energie im Raum hatte Naoki schon bemerkt das die Fürstin sich bereits versuchte selbst zuheilen.

Vorsichtig nahm er seine Gefährtin auf den Arm und bettete sie auf ihr Lager. Angst erfasste ihn. Noch nie hatte er Yumi so erlebt. Gerade hatten sie ihr Glück genossen und nun hielt er die zitternde Dämonin im Arm.  
" Brauchst du nicht doch den Heiler?", fragte Naoki besorgt. Sie hatte zwar schon Beniko verboten nach dem Heiler zuschicken aber dennoch vielleicht war es doch was ernstes.  
" Nein ein Heiler kann mir nicht helfe,", erwiderte sie. Dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter." Halt mich einfach nur fest."

Nur aus den Augenwinkel bekam er mit wie Nanami die Tür schloß und Beniko die Hofdame fortschickte, bevor diese die beiden Gefährten in dieser verfänglichen Situation sehen konnte.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile hatte sich Yumi aufgrund ihrer dämonischen Selbstheilkräfte von dem Gift befreien können und erzählte ihrem Gefährten was passiert war. Sie schloss mit den Worten:  
" Das Lähmungsgift habe ich nicht sofort bemerkt sonst hätte ich leicht Gegenmaßnahmen treffen können. Callmaru Worte haben mich so geschockt..."  
Unwillkürlich schüttelte sich die Youkai vor Ekel. Außerdem schämte sie sich, weil es jemand geschafft hatte ihre Selbstbeherrschung durcheinander zubringen.  
Dafür war Naoki um so aufgebrachter. Der erste Impuls war los zurennen und den Lord für das was er getan hatte büssen zu lassen. Glücklicherweise hatte auch Naoki genug Selbstbeherrschung und schaffte es an die ganze Sache mit kühler Überlegung heranzugehen. Er mußte einen Weg finden um den Schmetterlingsdämon in seine Schranken zuweisen ohne ihm dabei die Kehle aufzuschlitzen.  
" Ich werde mich um Callmaru kümmern.", versprach er seiner Gefährtin. Dann ging er zur Tür. Erschöpft schloß Yumi ihre Augen.

" Nanami kein Wort über den Zusammenbruch der Fürstin zu niemanden. Außerdem will ich jeweils zwei Wachen draußen auf den Balkon und zwei hier vor der Tür. Danach findet heraus wo sich Lord Callmaru befindet. Schickt mir den alten Kammerdiner meines Bruders in meine Räume im Westflügel. Falls Shun im Schloss ist möchte ich ihn später sprechen."  
" Ja Herr."  
Mit einen letzten Blick auf Yumi die scheinbar eingeschlafen war ging Naoki in den Westflügel. Sehr selten benutzte er diese Räume, oft nur wenn er etwas Abgeschiedenheit suchte.  
Das was er nun tun wollte war eine Entscheidung die er so schnell nicht treffen wollte. Er setzte damit vieles aufs Spiel. Aber diese Demütigung seiner Fürstin und Gefährtin konnte er nicht gutheissen. Normalerweise durfte nur der Fürst richten. Doch Sesshomaru von dem Vorfall zu berichten wäre sicher der Fürstin nicht recht. Im Moment saß er in einer echten Zwickmühle. Dennoch konnte Naoki dem Schmetterlingsdämon nicht als General gegenübertreten, sondern nur als Mitglied der Fürstenfamilie und Gefährte. So konnte er nur hoffen das Callmaru schon allein aufgrund seiner eigenen Blamage verschwiegen war.

Kurze Zeit später kam der alte Hundedämon der schon als Kammerdiener bei Inu no Taisho gedient hat.  
Noch bevor dieser sich niederknien konnte kam es vom General:" Erspar dir die Verbeugung! Hilf mir bei Ankleiden!"  
Der Alte war kein Narr und zog sofort die richtigen Schlüsse. Der General wollte keine Zeit verlieren. So fragte er welche Gewand gewünscht wird.  
" Das Edelste mit dem Familienwappen.", entschied Naoki dann.  
Während sich Naoki auskleidete hatte der Kammerdiener das gewünschte geholt. Einen kräftig blauen Kimono mit silberner Stickerei.  
" Lord Callmaru befindet sich im Garten.", teilte ihm eine Wache kurze Zeit später mit.  
Da der Westflügel einen direkten Zugang zum Garten hatte brauchte Naoki nicht über den Innenhof zugehen, so das niemand mitbekam das er jetzt fürstliche Gewänder trug.  
Es genügten nur wenige Schritte bis er zum Pavillon kam wo Callmaru in Gedanken versunken saß. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte dieser Hoffnung das sich die Fürstin aus Angst vor einem Skandal sich ihm nicht verweigern würde.  
Kaum bekam er mit das er einen Besucher hatte drehte er sich um  
" Oh der General.", mehr brachte der Schmetterlingsdämon nicht heraus.  
" Falsch.", wurde sein Wort unterbrochen. Schon einmal haben die Augen kalt auf ihn geruht und diesmal war die Stimme nicht minder eisig. Doch im gleichen Moment wurde Callmaru noch mehr bewußt. Vor ihm stand nicht einfach nur ein Soldat, sondern ein hochrangiger Youkai. Allein die Kleidung war beinahe fürstlich und das gestickte Wappen eindeutig das der Herrscherfamilie. Die Erklärung bekam er auch sofort.  
" Naoki, jüngere Bruder des Inu no Taisho und somit Onkel des amtierenden Fürsten Lord Sesshomaru. Solltet ihr euch nur noch ein einziges mal unsittlich meiner Gemahlin nähern lernt ihr meine wahre Macht kennen. Damit meine ich nicht meine persönliche Stellung zum Fürsten sondern meine Fähigkeiten als Daiyoukai."  
Diese Worte unterstrich Naoki indem er seine dämonische Energie zeigte.  
" Das war mir nicht bekannt.", entgegnete der Schmetterlingsdämon. Offenbar sollte es wie eine Entschuldigung klingen. Doch Naoki sprach weiter:" Wenn ihr Anspruch auf mein Gefährtin erhebt können wir das gern unter uns in einem fairen Zweikampf in der Arena klären."  
Der General war sehr selbstsicher in dieser Beziehung. Im Gegenteil zu Callmaru hatte der Daiyoukai stehst jeden Besucher im Auge behalten und dessen verhalten studiert. Der Schmetterlingsdämon ging Konfrontationen gern aus dem Weg oder vermied sie ganz. Deshalb war sich Naoki auch sicher das dieser es nicht auf einen Kampf anlegte. Anderseits zweifelte der Hundedämon nicht an seinem eigenen Sieg.  
Dennoch gab sich Callmaru nicht geschlagen. Er versuchte es mit dem gleichen Trick wie bei der Fürstin. Immerhin war er auch Gast im Schloß und fühlte sich sicher. Er rechnete nicht damit das Naoki so leichtsinnig war und gegen Gesetze verstieß.  
Um so überraschter war der Schmetterlingsdämon als sein gegenüber plötzlich zu Lachen begann anstatt von einer Lähmung befallen zuwerden.  
" Kein Glück. Nun ja vielleicht sollte ich dann erwähnen das unsere Familie Immun gegen alle Arten von Giften ist. Das ihr meine Gefährtin lähmen konnte war reines Glück, ein zweites mal lässt sie es bestimmt nicht zu."  
Callmaru wußte wenn seine Chancen schlecht standen und er da Feld räumen mußte. Nun ja mit dieser Entwicklung hätte er niemals gerechnet. Deshalb beeilte sich der Schmetterlingsdämon zu versichern.  
" Verzeiht Naoki-sama. Auf einen Kampf mit euch werde ich es nicht ankommen lassen, da ich euren Anspruch nicht anzweifle. Mir waren die Umstände nicht bekannt. Ebenso werde ich mich bei der edlen Fürstin entschuldigen."  
" Besser ihr bleibt der Fürstin einige Zeit fern. Am besten einige Jahre. Es wäre besser das Schloß eine Weile zuverlassen.", riet Naoki noch bevor er sich abwandte.  
Erst danach wurde Naoki bewußt das Callmaru bereits einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte obwohl er nicht mal die Hälfte seiner dämonischen Macht als Daiyoukai gezeigt hatte. Vermutlich hatte der andere ihm nichts entgegen setzen können oder war doch nur feige. Sehr zufrieden stellte er später fest das der Schmetterlingsdämon schneller abgereist war als es der General erwartet hatte.

Kaum jemand im Schloß bekam von dem Vorfall etwas mit, obwohl alle den starken anstieg der dämonischen Energie mitbekommen hatten. Etliche waren der Meinung das ein Diener oder Soldat den Unwillen des Generals auf sich gezogen hatte. Vermutlich handelte es sich dabei um ein schweres Vergehen. Keiner wollte in dessen Haut stecken.  
Dennoch auch wenn niemand etwas von seiner Herkunft oder seinem Verhältnis zu der Fürstin mitbekommen hatte, mußte Naoki seinen Neffen Sesshomaru trotzdem informieren. Man wußte ja nie ob der Schmetterlingsdämon sich über die seiner Meinung vielleicht ungerechte Behandlung im Schloß beschweren würde. Deshalb hatte er Shun zu sich gerufen weil er eine Nachricht schreiben wollte. Es liess sich nicht vermeiden von dem Vorfall zu berichten, verschwieg aber das es sich bei dem Wesen was von Callmaru beleidigt wurden war um die Fürstin gehandelt hatte.


	8. Gefunden

8. Kapitel - Gefunden

Nachdem Sesshomaru das Schloss verlassen hatte, schlug er die Richtung nach Süden ein. Der Herrscher der südlichen Länder war in jungen Jahren viel gereist, vielleicht konnte dieser ihm zwecks dem Zeichen weiterhelfen. Schon seit Tagen liess ihn das Gefühl nicht los beobachtet zu werden. Trotz größter Anstrengung gelang es dem Fürsten jedoch nicht herauszufinden von wem. So näherte er sich immer mehr der südlichen Grenze des westlichen Reiches und gelangte zur Grenze die das Gebiet der Wölfe umfasste. Ein Besuch bei Kouga dem Anführer der hier lebenden Wolfsdämonen war vielleicht ganz nützlich. Außerdem gab es in der Nähe weitere Clans denen Lord Sesshomaru vertrauen konnte.

Unabhängig von seinem Bruder streifte auch Inuyasha durch die Gegend. Nachdem der Hanyou dem Schloß des Westens den Rücken gekehrt hatte, eilte er zuerst nach Musashi. Mit eigenen Augen wollte er sich überzeugen das der Gnom Jaken Reika heil in das Dorf gebracht hatte. Nicht auszudenken was sein Bruder mit ihm anstellen würde, wäre der Dämonenjägerin etwas passiert. Auch wenn Sesshomaru es jederzeit bestreiten würde aber Inuyasha war sich sicher das dem Älteren Reikas Wohlergehen wichtig war. Der Hanyou wußte selbst nicht mehr wann er eigentlich angefangen hatte seinen Bruder heimlich zu beobachten. Seit dem hatte er gelernt das was sein Bruder sagte und das was in seinen kaum sichtbaren Gesten lag zwei verschiedene Dingen waren.  
Lange hielt Inuyasha es jedoch nicht in Musashi aus. Zu einem lag ihm der Diener seine Bruders ständig in den Ohren weil er hier bei den Menschen festsaß, den solange kein anderer Befehl seines Herren kam mußte er unweigerlich in Musashi ausharren. Zum anderen sorgte sich der Hanyou jeden Tag mehr um seinen großen Bruder, seit er von dem kleinen Flohgeist Myouga gehört hatte das Sesshomaru nicht länger im Westen sei, sondern sich wieder auf Reisen befand.

Sehr zu seinem Ärgernis bekam sein Schwert in letzter Zeit komische Anwandlungen. Gelegentlich pulsierte es. Am Anfang hatte Inuyasha das noch ernst genommen doch da er sich keine Ursache erklären konnte ignorierte er die Tatsache.  
Nun gönnte er sich eine Pause war gerade dabei sich ein paar Pilze zubraten. Während er darauf wartete das sein Essen fertig war, dachte er wieder an Sesshomaru und was der Ältere wohl gerade tat.  
Er machte sich schon Sorgen und dachte gerade daran ob er nicht doch noch einmal ins westliche Schloß gehen sollte um mit seinem Onkel zu sprechen. Immerhin war General Naoki recht nett und hatte ihn gut behandelt, so ganz anderes als er es von Dämonen kannte. Ob sein Vater früher auch so gewesen war. Er hatte Inu no Taisho nie gekannt aber gerade in solchen Situationen vermisste er einen Vater oder wenigstens einen großen Bruder. Einfach jemanden den man um Rat fragen konnte. Das brachte Inuyashas Gedanke wieder auf den Älteren. Hoffentlich war Sesshomaru nicht in Gefahr. Er hatte jedenfalls das Gefühl das diese unbekannten Feinde früher oder später wieder zuschlagen würden.  
In diesem Moment pulsierte Tessaiga erneut. Inuyasha liess das Schwert los als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er rückte ein Stück davon ab und starrte es grimmig an. Was war das den gewesen? Vielleicht sollte er doch einmal Totosei aufsuchen. Ob der alte Zausel wußte was damit los war?  
In Gedanken versunken nahm er das Schwert wieder in die Hand. Vielleicht konnte der Schmied auch warten, wichtiger war es erst einmal Sesshomaru zufinden.  
Ein heimlicher Beobachter hätte vermutlich mit dem Kopf geschüttelt als Inuyasha plötzlich einen Satz machte und anfing zu knurren. Als er jedoch merkte wie lächerlich das wirkte klopfte er sich selbst gegen die Stirn vor Dummheit. Gleichzeitig ging ihm aber ein Gedanke durch den Kopf der dem Halbdämon gar nicht gefiel.  
Er knurrte das Schwert mit den Worten an: " Was soll das, willst du etwa zu meinem Bruder. Fällt dir aber ziemlich spät ein. Das hättest du schon vor ein paar Jahren in Vaters Grab haben können. Dann hätte ich mir die ganzen Kämpfe mit ihm sicher erspart.".. '_und wäre heute nicht das was ich bin_.' Das letzte dachte er nur.  
Das ganze pulsieren hatte etwas mit Sesshomaru oder zum mindesten mit seiner eigenen Sorge um seinen Bruder zutun. Eigentlich war es absurd. Aber um so länger der Hanyou darüber nachdachte um so mehr kam er zu der Überzeugung das Tessaigas Reaktion tatsächlich etwas mit dem älteren Hundedämon zu tun hatte oder hing alles vielmehr mit Tenseiga zusammen. Obwohl das letzte pulsieren schwächer war mußte er gerade auf die Lösung gekommen sein. Inuyasha stand auf, nahm sein Schwert und murmelte: " Dann führe mich zu meinem Bruder und Tenseiga!"  
Schnell erkannte der Hanyou das tatsächlich hinter dem Pulsieren noch ein weiteres System steckte und er so in etwa eine Richtung herausbekam.

Als Inuyasha einen halben Tag später tatsächlich den Geruch seines Bruders in die Nase bekam gingen ihm die Dinge wieder durch den Kopf. Tenseiga und Tessaiga geschmiedete aus den Fangzähnen seines Vaters die sich gegenseitig beschützten. War ja nichts neues mehr. Wenn sich die beiden Schwerter dann auch gegenseitig finden konnten, wäre das vermutlich in bestimmten Situationen von großen Vorteil. Ob das ganze so von Vater geplant gewesen war? Komisch nur das weder Totosei noch Myouga etwas in dieser Richtung erwähnt hatten. Anderseits fiel beiden die wichtigen Dinge ja so wieso erst hinterher ein.

Wenig später kam Inuyasha dann durch einen schmalen Streifen Wald. Noch bevor er ihn ganz durchquert hatte, bemerkte er die höhere Konzentration an dämonischer Energie. Dort vorn kämpften mehrere Youkai miteinander. Vorsichtig näherte sich der Hanyou gegen den Wind den Kämpfenden. Das es keine gute Idee war sich verdeckt zu nähern stellte er kurz darauf fest, als Sesshomarus blaue Energie, die Macht des Drachen haarscharf an ihm vorbei durch die Bäume fegte.  
Er wollte schon los fluchen als Inuyasha merkte das der Gegner seines Bruders ebenfalls verschont worden war. Für einen kurzen Moment begegnete sich der Blick der beiden Brüder, bevor sich Sesshomaru seinen Gegnern wieder zuwandte.  
Inuyasha war erstaunt, hatte der Ältere gerade seinen eigenen Angriff abgelenkt damit der Jüngere nicht getroffen wurde. Eine andere Möglichkeit gab es bestimmt nicht.  
So versuchte der Halbdämon herauszufinden wie er dem Daiyoukai helfen konnte. Der erste Impuls war loszustürzen und einen der Gegner selbst zu übernehmen. Doch dann bemerkte Inuyasha noch rechtzeitig das sein Bruder nur mit den beiden spielte und nicht ernsthaft in Gefahr war. Sesshomaru setzte nicht mal seine volle Macht ein. Deshalb sah sich der Halbdämon etwas genauer in der Gegend um, nicht das irgendwo noch mehr Feinde lauerten. Ein Wesen war zwar noch in der Nähe gewesen, doch es konnte unerkannt entkommen, bevor die beiden Hundebrüder auf den kleinen Spion aufmerksam geworden waren.

Der Daiyoukai hatte bereits am Morgen festgestellt das ihm Dämonen folgten. Sehr zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte er dann später das es sich um zwei Schakalyoukai handelte. Dieses Volk war zwar mit den Wölfen verwandt, wollten aber nie mit ihnen in Verbindung gebracht werden. Oft wanderte sie in größeren Rudeln, deshalb war es auch verwunderlich das nur zwei hinter Sesshomaru heranschlichen. Eine Weile machte der Lord das Spiel mit, bis er sich entschloss die Beiden in der Nähe eines kleinen Waldstück zustellen.  
Doch die beiden Schakale waren auf der Hut und hatten sich getrennt, so das sie den Hundedämon von zwei Seiten angriffen. Doch dann änderten sie plötzlich ihre Vorgehensweise. Zum Glück verwendeten beide nicht die gleichen Attacken und kämpften zusammen gegen ihn. Sie griffen immer nur nacheinander an. Vermutlich war ihre Taktik den Kampf lange hinauszuzögern oder einfach nur den Gegner zu ermüden.  
Einer der Gegner suchte die Konfrontation mit dem Schwert, während der zweite Krieger sich auf Energieangriffe aus der Ferne beschränkte. Einen dieser Angriffe wehrte Sesshomaru gerade ab und schlug zurück.  
Bakusaiga war aus ihm selbst entstanden und so konnte er seine eigene Macht durch das Schwert leiten. Da auch der blaue Drache den er schon mit dem Schwert Toukijin benutzte ebenfalls mit Bakusaiga harmonierte so griff er in vielen Kämpfen darauf zurück. Dieser Angriff war zwar schwächer als seine gelben oder grünen dämonischen Blitze aber bei solchen Gegner würde er immer reichen. Außerdem mußte nicht jeder wissen über welche Macht er tatsächlich verfügte.  
Nachdem nun der eine Schakal zurücksprang um seinem Partner wieder das Feld zu überlassen, hielt Sesshomaru sein Schwert schräg vor sich und entfesselte den Drachen. Genau in dem Moment als er die Energie los schickte, registrierte er die Anwesenheit von Inuyasha im Wald, sehr zum Ärgernis genau hinter dem Schakaldämon den er gerade im Visier hatte. Der Drache war nicht mehr aufzuhalten aber im letzten Moment gelang es Sesshomaru die Richtung ein wenig zu ändern.

Die beiden Schakale wurden nun auch auf den Hanyou aufmerksam. Doch keiner von beiden bekam noch eine Chance sich diesem zu widmen, da Sesshomaru den Kampf von seiner Seite her schnell zu Ende brachte. Fragen hatte er ihnen ja schon vorher gestellt die sie weigerten zu beantworten. Vermutlich wußten die beiden Schakaldämonen auch nichts.

Sesshomaru steckte sein Schwert wieder in die Scheide als es hinter ihm im Gebüsch raschelte. Der Hundedämon brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen. Den Geruch seines jüngeren Bruders hatte er ja schon eine Weile wahrgenommen.  
" Nur Zwei?", fragte Inuyasha anstatt einer Begrüßung. Das brachte ihm einen kalten Blick seines Bruders ein. Auch wenn es nur zwei waren, diesmal waren sie stärker als die vorhergehenden Söldner gewesen.  
Da er sie aber nun erledigt hatte verschwendete Sesshomaru keinen weiteren Gedanken daran. Es gab da etwas was ihn vielmehr interessierte.  
" Wie kommst du eigentlich hierher.", fragte Sesshomaru deshalb später den Jüngeren.

Kurz legte der Halbdämon seine Hand an den Griff von Tessaiga. Wie sollte er seinen Bruder erzählen das es sein Schwert war was ihn geführt hatte. Er vermutete das im Gegenzug Tenseiga ebenso die Möglichkeit hatte Tessaiga aufzuspüren. Offenbar hatte der Ältere keine Ahnung davon. Leicht könnte er es Sesshomaru jetzt erklären doch vielleicht war es besser wenn dieser selbst dahinter kommen würde.  
Stattdessen sagte er nur:" Ich hatte deinen Geruch in der Nase und bin ihm gefolgt.", was wohl die logischste Erklärung war.

Ohne weiter zufragen bückte sich Sesshomaru zu einem der toten Schakaldämonen. Kurz darauf warf er seinem Bruder das Medaillon was er gefunden hatte hin. " Dieser Mönch..". begann der Ältere.  
" Miroku,", unterbrach ihn der Jüngere.  
" Ja, er kennt doch viele Leute unter seinesgleichen. Er soll sich deswegen erkundigen. Außerdem kann er die große Bibliothek im Norden aufsuchen."  
Eine Weile sah Inuyasha den Lord der westlichen Länder grimmig an. Was dieser mit einer abwartenden Haltung und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue erwiderte.  
Dann kam der Hanyou zu einem Schluß. Wahrscheinlich würde sein Bruder nicht darum bitten, sondern die Sachen selbst erledigen. Doch es gab in dieser Stadt dort einen großen Schrein, der vor allem eine Ausbildungsstätte für Mikos und Mönche war. Zudem wurde die Stadt von fünf sehr starken magischen Bannkreisen geschützt durch den nur Menschen unbeschadet konnten. Außerdem war es ja auch in seinem eigenen Interesse näheres über die Feinde zu erfahren. Deshalb versprach er sich darum zu kümmern. Er würde schon einen Weg finden den Mönch zu überzeugen.

Sesshomaru setzte einen Weg in den Süden fort, während Inuyasha nach Musashi zurückkehrte.  
" Ich sehen keine Veranlassung das zutun.", entgegnete Miroku wenige Tage später auf Inuyashas Bitte. Bevor der Halbdämon darauf etwas erwidern konnte, fasste Sango einen Entschluß. Nachdem was Inuyasha erzählte galten die Angriffe nicht nur dem Daiyoukai sondern auch ihrem Freund. Deshalb trat die Dämonenjägerin zu ihrem Mann und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.  
" Tu was er sagt. Falls du es vergessen hast, ich schulde Sesshomaru mein Leben und wenn er um was bittet, werden wir nicht zögern."  
Der Mönch sah sie an:" Sango."  
" Tu es für mich.", bat seine Frau noch und sah ihn mit diesen einem Ausdruck an dem er selten widerstehen konnte.  
Da zögerte der Mönch nicht länger.  
Es dauerte zwar einige Tage bis in die Stadt zu gelangen, doch mithilfe seines Freundes Hachiemon schaffte er es in kürzerer Zeit. Aufgrund der Bannkreise blieb der Marderhund in einem nahegelegenen Wald zurück.  
Miroku sah sich zuerst etwas in dem Ort um, bevor er sich seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe widmete.  
Mehr als einmal begegnete er schönen attraktiven Frauen und die Versuchung war groß eine davon anzusprechen. Doch jedesmal wenn er sich einer nähern wollte, hatte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Mehrmals drehte er sich hastig um weil er glaubte das Sango hinter ihm stand. Entweder war es nur sein schlechtes Gewissen oder Einbildung. So beeilte er sich seinen Auftrag zu erledigen.  
Ein älterer Mann war der Archivar in der Bibliothek. Doch leider konnte dieser ihm auch nicht weiterhelfen obwohl er alle Werke kannte. Kurz darauf nahm der Mönch in einem Gasthaus Quartier und fing dann an spontan die Gäste zu befragen. Er rechnete nicht mit einem Ergebnis, sollte aber noch am selben Abend Glück haben. Jemand hatte von seinen Fragen gehört und konnte sogar einen Hinweis liefern wenn er auch merkwürdig war. Der ältere Mann war in seinen Jugendtagen oft auf Reisen. Weit im Norden des Landes hatte er jemanden getroffen der mehrere Hunde besaß. Diese Tiere stammten ursprünglich vom Festland und waren überwiegend weiß braun oder weiß schwarz. Einer der Hunde soll auf der Stirn eine weiße zeichnung gehabt haben die dem Bild auf dem silbernen Plättchen ähnelte. Doch leider konnte er sich nicht mehr an die Rasse der Hunde erinnern.

Bevor Miroku abreiste bekam er noch den Tip den kleinen Zoo eines reichen Händlers zu besuchen. Dieser Händler, ein kräftiger Mann der sich in kostbare Kimonos kleidete und reich verzierte Waffen trug, war sehr erfreut über den Besuch des Mönchs. Der Mann führte den Hoshi persönlich in seinem Park ähnlichen Garten herum und erzählte von seinen Reisen. Bei jedem Käfig gab er genau Auskunft was es für welche Bewandtnis mit den Tieren hatte. Seit Miroku den Park betreten hatte spürte er eine schwache dämonische Aura. Dann stand er vor einem Käfig als sein Gefühl verstärkt wurde. Der Händler erzählte ihm von den seltenen Exemplar dieser asiatischen Goldkatze und das sie normalerweise gar nicht in Japan existierten. Deshalb war er so glücklich die einzige hier lebende Katze durch Zufall gefangen zu haben. Die magischen Gitter erklärte er damit das die Katze sehr stark gewesen war und sich heftig gewehrt hatte.  
Als sich nun der Händler kurz von seinem Gast entfernte weil ein Diener seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm, ging Miroku näher an den Raubkatzenkäfig heran.  
" Wer oder was bist du?", murmelte der Mönch. Ihm war aufgefallen das die Katze nicht nur dem Gespräch aufmerksam gefolgt war, sondern auch alles im Park genau beobachtete. Noch nie hatte Miroku das Gefühl gehabt von einem Tier verstanden zuwerden. Deshalb schloß er daraus das Wesen vor ihm war anderes. Als er nun so nah vor dem Käfig stand, merkte Miroku sofort das es sich bei der Wildkatze um kein Tier handelte. Obwohl sehr unterdrückt spürte er jetzt wieder die dämonische Energie. Es konnte seiner Meinung nach nur ein Dämon in seiner wahren Gestalt sein.  
Der Körper war elegant und geschmeidig. Das dichte Fell schimmerte rot bis goldbraun und hatte einige schwarze Streifen auf dem Rücken. Die Katze starrte den Besucher böse an, während sie leicht knurrte und fauchte.

Viel später als Miroku bereits im Gasthof war und schlaflos auf seiner Matte lag, konnte er die Augen der Katze nicht vergessen. Da waren soviel Emotionen gewesen, die bei einem Tier nicht zu finden sind normalerweise.  
So beschloß er sich Nachts noch einmal dorthin zu schleichen. Nachdem er erneut den Händler besucht hatte spionierte er alles aus und in der übernächsten Nacht war es dann soweit. Vorsichtig kletterte der Mönch über die Mauer und schlich sich zu dem Käfig hin, wobei er vermied in die Nähe anderer Käfige zu kommen um die Tiere nicht aufzuschrecken.  
" Ich wußte das du zurückkommst Mönch.", flüsterte eine leise aber angenehme Stimme vor ihm. Miroku zuckte zusammen weil er sich ertappt fühlte. Doch dann erklang ein leises Lachen:" Du mußt nicht überrascht sein. Deshalb bist du doch hier um mich zutöten, weil ich ein Dämon bin."  
Nun erst wurde es Miroku klar das die Stimme aus dem Katzenkäfig kam. Er ging näher heran und erkannte eine menschliche Gestalt. Schlank, mit rotgoldenen Haaren und braunen Augen schaute ihn der Dämon an.  
" Worauf wartest du. Töte mich!",  
Jetzt fand der Mönch seine Sprache wieder.  
" Deswegen bin ich nicht gekommen. Ich wollte nur wissen ob mein Verdacht richtig war. Der Händler der dich gefangen nahm hat keine Ahnung."  
" Nein, er ist zum Glück ein Dummkopf. Doch deine spirituelle Macht ist sehr stark. Warum solltest du dann mit diesem Können nicht als Dämonenjäger arbeiten."  
" Zwar jage ich immer noch Dämonen aber nur solche die Menschen schaden. Im Gegenteil in unserem Dorf Musashi lebt sogar ein kleiner Kitsune und eine dämonische Katze. Außerdem bin ich mit einen Halbdämon befreundet."  
" Mein Lebenswille ist erloschen. Einzig in dunklen Nächten zwischen den Patrouillen kann ich mich für kurz Zeit verwandeln um neue Kraft zu schöpfen. Um so länger ich in dieser wahren Gestalt ausharren muß um so mehr werde ich vermutlich zum dem was du jagst Mönch. Wie lange ich dem noch standhalten kann weiß ich nicht."  
Sehr zur Überraschung der Katze stellte der Mönch eine persönliche Frage:" Hast du einen Namen?".  
" Keshan,", antwortete der Dämon.  
Fast automatisch kam es dann von den Lippen des Mönchs:" Ich bin Miroku."  
Er war selbst verwundert aber das Schicksal des Katzendämon rührte ihn. Im Moment sah er keine Möglichkeit zu helfen aber auch wenn er es am Anfang vielleicht wollte, doch jetzt hatte er kein Interesse mehr das Wesen vor ihm zu läutern.  
Keshan selbst gefiel es nicht von dem Mönch so merkwürdig angestarrt zuwerden. Er konnte diesen Blick voller Mitleid nicht ertragen.  
" Mach ein Ende aber weide dich nicht an meinem Unglück. Viele halten uns für Monster aber auch wir sind liebende Wesen.", fauchte er Miroku dann entgegen.  
Sehr zu seiner Überraschung reagierte der Mensch anderes als er es erwartete:" Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht so anstarren."  
Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Miroku ins Gras mit dem Rücken seitlich an den Käfig um den Park einzusehen aber so das er mit der Katze immer noch Blickkontakt halten konnte.  
" Dann hast auch du Familie.", nahm der Mönch das Gespräch wieder auf.  
Immer noch misstrauisch kam nun Keshan etwas näher so das sie sich leiser als bisher unterhalten konnten.  
" Die Jäger waren nahe unserer Höhle. Wenn sie ihren Weg fortgesetzt hätten wären sie auf meine Gefährtin und unser Junges gestoßen. Zum Glück kam ich von einem Streifzug zurück als ich die Menschen traf. Sofort habe ich sie angegriffen. Meine List gelang und ich wurde nun von ihnen gejagt, obwohl ich niemanden getötet habe. Leider lagerte unterhalb des Gebirges noch eine weitere Gruppe die zu dem Händler gehörte. Sie fingen mich und brachten mich hierher. Es gab keine Chance zur Flucht obwohl ich es bestimmt hundert mal versucht habe."  
" Wenn ich dich befreie? ", warum er das plötzlich Anbot wußte Miroku nicht.  
" Was bringt das schon. Die Bannkreise sind stark und schon beim ersten mal hat es mich beinahe das Leben gekostet. Wenn du mich befreist bin ich dennoch hier in der Stadt gefangen, du kannst nichts tun. Einzig..", hier stockte Keshan. Ihm war es wichtig das seine Gefährtin von seinem Schicksal erfuhr und das beste wäre wenn sie im Schloss des Westens Zuflucht finden konnte. Der Katzendämon wußte das der Lord ihm diese Bitte nicht verwehren würde. Doch konnte Keshan dem Mönch vertrauen. Auch wenn dieser anscheinend Anteil an seinem Schicksal nahm, war es wohl besser vorsichtig zu sein. Deshalb versuchte er es anders.  
" Kannst du mir einen gefallen tun.", bat die Katze. Man sah das es ihm schwerfiel um etwas zu bitten:" Du lebst doch in Musashi. Es gibt dort jemanden mit dem Namen Inuyasha."  
Miroku fiel ihm ins Wort:" Dieser Hanyou ist einer meiner engsten Freunde."  
Diesmal war es an Keshan erstaunt zu sein. Scheinbar war der Mönch ein interessanter Mensch und er wünschte sich das sie sich unter besseren Umständen kennengelernt hätten. Wenn es eine Lüge gewesen wäre hätte er das schon allein durch die feinen Unterschiede in der Stimme wahrgenommen.  
" Oh, deshalb seit ihr so freundlich zu Dämonen.", entgegnete der Katzendämon nun." Dann wird er bestimmt seinem Bruder etwas ausrichten können. Erzählt ihm von meinem Schicksal und das ich darum gebeten habe, das sich Lord Sesshomaru um meine Gefährtin kümmern soll. "  
" Das werde ich, ich gebe dir darauf mein Wort. Ich würde gern mehr für dich tun. Aber ich respektiere deinen Wunsch Keshan. " In diesem Moment unterbrach sich der Mönch. Ihm war etwas aufgefallen. " Warte", sagte er und tastete mit seinen Sinnen nach den Bannkreisen. Er täuschte sich nicht, sie waren schwächer geworden. Entschlossen zerstörte er das magische Siegel auf dem Käfig. Es war zwar stark, konnte aber seiner spirituellen Macht nicht standhalten.  
" Warum ?", fragte Keshan verwundert.  
" Du hast selbst gesagt dein Lebenswille ist erloschen. Wenn du es nicht durch die Bannkreise schaffst, wird dir dein Wunsch zusterben erfüllt. Es ist auch nicht andere als wenn ich dich läutern würde. Falls du durchkommst, südlich vor der Stadt im Wald wartet ein Marderhunddämon auf mich. Seine Name ist Hachiemon. Wir treffen uns dort."  
Damit verschwand der Mönch im dunkeln des Parks. Nur langsam verließ der Katzendämon den Käfig und streckte eine Glieder. Es war nun schon über ein Jahr her das er Gras unter seinen Füßen gespürt hatte. Es fiel ihm zwar schwer sich auf den Beinen zu halten, da der Käfig relativ klein war und er immer nur gebückt oder zusammengerollt darin liegen konnte. Zum erstenmal wieder so etwas wie Natur zu spüren weckte auch seinen schlummernden Freiheitsdrang wieder. Nur kurz darauf nahm Keshan die gleiche Richtung wie der Mönch. Dort sprang er elegant über die Mauer und begab sich im Schutze der nächtlichen Schatten zum Stadtrand. Vor den Bannkreisen blieb er stehen und versuchte die Stärke abzuschätzen. Sehr zu seiner Verwunderung bemerkte er das nur noch vier statt fünf aktiv waren. Die restlichen vier waren eindeutig schwächer als es vor einem Jahr der Fall gewesen war.  
Mit Grauen dachte er daran was für Schmerzen und Gefühle es waren als der Karren mit seinem Käfig durch die Bannkreise gezogen wurde. Doch damals befand er sich noch im Vollbesitz seiner dämonischen Kräfte und sein Körper war auch nicht so geschwächt vom Nahrungsentzug. Keshan hatte die ersten Monate Nahrung oft verweigert, da die Abfälle die man den Tieren in den Käfigen gab ekelerregend waren.  
Jetzt konzentrierte er seine dämonischen Kräfte und hoffe keinen Alarm innerhalb der Stadt auszulösen als er sich dann mit der größtmöglichen dämonischen Energie die ihm gerade zur Verfügung stand in seine wahre Gestalt verwandelte. Vor dem Bannkreis verharrte er aus Instinkt heraus noch einmal.

Hinter sich hörte er Schritte und deshalb zögerte er nicht länger und lief los. Der erste und zweite Kreis waren noch kein Problem. Im dritten begann die Magie seine eigene dämonische Energie abzuziehen. Aufgrund von den Strapazen des letzten Jahres und zuwenig Nahrung war sein Körper viel zu schwach um einen eigenen Schutz aufzubauen. Dennoch schaffte es Keshan bis in den vierten. Erst dort brach er erschöpft zusammen. Blaue Blitze züngelten um ihn herum. Da er nicht länger seine wahre Gestalt aufrecht erhalten konnte verwandelte er sich zurück in seine Menschliche. Den letzten Gedanken zu dem er fähig war, galt seiner Gefährtin und ihrem gemeinsamen Kind.  
Der Katzendämon merkte nicht wie ein Mann in einem lilafarbenen Gewand neben ihm stehenblieb und mit gerunzelter Stirn seinen Körper betrachtete. Miroku war ziemlich erstaunt. Eigentlich hatte er angenommen das es Keshan in seinem geschwächten Zustand nicht einmal bis zum dritten Bannkreis schafft. Deshalb hatte der Mönch die Katze beobachtetet und war ihr gefolgt. Offenbar war der Überlebenswille des Dämon sehr groß. Miroku hob dann den bewußtlosen Körper auf und trug in fort in Richtung Wald. Bald hatte der Mönch seinen Reisegefährten Hachiemon gefunden und sobald sie den Wald verlassen hatten, verwandelte sich dieser in einen gelben wurmartigen Ballon.  
Erst am Ende des neuen Tages legten sie eine Rast ein. Bis jetzt war Keshan bewußtlos gewesen doch mit einsetzen der Dunkelheit hatte sich sein Körper wohl soweit regeneriert. Langsam wachte er auf und als er den Duft von gebratenen Essen roch freut er sich zum ersten mal seit langen auf die Mahlzeit. Zuerst jedoch mußte er sich bei dem Mönch bedanken für sein Leben. Doch das einzige was dieser zur Antwort gab war:  
" Auch ich habe Familie, eine Gefährtin und drei Kinder. Deshalb würde ich mir in so einer Situation wünschen ebenfalls Hilfe zu bekommen."  
Damit war für Miroku die Sache erledigt.

" Hier sind einige gebratene Fische Falls dir Menschennahrung nicht zuwider ist.", bot er dem Dämon dann noch Essen an.  
Mit Freuden nahm Keshan an. Dankbar das der Mensch an ihn gedacht hatte, denn zum selber jagen fühlte er sich noch zu schwach. Am nächsten Morgen setzten sie mit Hilfe von Hachiemon ihre Reise fort, sehr zum erstaunen von Keshan in westliche Richtung. Da Miroku den Gesichtsausdruck des Katzendämon richtig deutete erklärte er:" Da mir die Lage des westlichen Schlosses unbekannt ist, werde ich dich in den Wäldern absetzen. Bis dahin bist du sicher soweit bei kräften um den Weg allein fortzusetzen."  
Keshan widersprach dem nicht. Nach einen weiteren Tag landete der Marderhund und sie verabschiedeten sich von der Katze.  
Auf die Frage wie es Keshan dem Mönch vergelten könnte bekam Miroku einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile sagte er: " Sagt Sesshomaru das er mir jetzt mehr schuldet als nur das Leben meiner Frau."  
Dann drehte sich Miroku einfach um und ging. Er hatte dem Katzendämon geholfen, von nun an mußte er selbst klar kommen.  
Keshan sah ihm leicht verwundert nach. Er selbst war noch relativ jung, wenn man bedachte wie lange Dämonen leben konnte. Bis jetzt hatte er nur wenig mit Menschen zutun gehabt und nichts davon hatte er gern in Erinnerung. Doch dann traf er auf diesen Mönch und erkannte das es auch dort Unterschiede im Charakter gab. Auf jedenfall würde er dieser Rasse ab jetzt mehr Beachtung schenken auch wenn niemand von ihm verlangen konnte jemals einen zu vertrauen.  
Dann schlug er den Weg südöstlich ein zum Gebirge wo seine Familie lebte. Er wollte einfach nur so schnell wie möglich zu FaiMao und der kleinen Miju zurück. Nur um später eine leere Höhle vorzufinden und nicht mal Gerüche die schon seit einigen Monaten verschwunden waren.


	9. Der erste Kuss

9. Kapitel - Der erste Kuss

Noch bevor Miroku aus dem Norden zurückkam hatte sich Inuyasha zusammen mit Jaken und Ah-Un in Richtung Westen begeben. Jetzt nach dem erneuten Überfall hatte er beschlossen mit seinem Onkel darüber zusprechen. Als er dann dort angekommen war, schaffte es der Hanyou unbehelligt bis zum Tor zukommen. Vor dem Bannkreis war er kurz stehen geblieben und hatte doch tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht ob es ihm wohl möglich war mit Tessaiga den Schutzschild zu zerstören. Es reizte ihn schon etwas. Doch den Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder, da er gern auf eine Konfrontation mit seinem Bruder verzichten würde. Selbst seinen Vater, auch wenn er schon längst Tod war, würde das ganz sicher nicht recht sein. Immerhin hatte Inu no Taisho diesen erschaffen um sein Schloß und seine Familie zuschützen.  
Kurz darauf war er am Tor angekommen. Die Torwachen waren neuerdings bestens informiert das nur der Erbprinz rote Kleidung aus Feuerrattenfell trug. Ohne zu zögern wurde er deshalb von einem Soldaten zum Arbeitszimmer des Generals geführt.  
Inuyasha wunderte sich ein wenig wie freundlich alle zu ihm waren und das sie sich vor ihm zu Boden warfen. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an eine Bemerkung seines Onkels was seinen derzeitigen Stand anging. Obwohl er ziemlich nervös war, schaffte es der Hanyou sich keine Gefühlsregung anmerken zulassen. Er reckte seinen Kopf etwas, straffte seine Schultern und schritt dann durch den Innenhof hinter seinem Führer her. Er ahnte nicht das er durch seine Haltung und seinem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck gerade seinem Bruder mehr ähnelte als jemals zuvor. Wenn Sesshomaru das hier sehen würde, er wäre sicher stolz auf den Jüngeren.  
Jeder der knienden Diener der einen heimlichen Blick wagte kam zu gleichen Erkenntnis. Das war eindeutig der Bruder von Lord Sesshomaru, Inu no Taishos zweiter Sohn. Der Erbprinz des Reiches auch wenn dessen Augen einen Hauch freundlicher blickten.

Yumi und Naoki saßen im Arbeitszimmer des Generals. Gerade besprachen sie die Vorratspläne für das Schloß als ein Diener eintrat.  
" Verzeiht edle Herrin. Der Erbprinz ist soeben eingetroffen und wünscht General Naoki zusprechen."  
Kurz sah der Anführer des Heeres zu der Fürstin, die ihm ihre Zustimmung gab.  
" Er soll eintreten.", befahl dann der General.  
Unschlüssig blieb Inuyasha stehen als er die weißhaarige Hundeyoukai erblickte. Niemand mußte es ihm sagen. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Sesshomaru war unverkennbar. Er hätte nie gedacht das sie so schön war. Gerade fragte er sich warum sein Vater sich deshalb in eine Menschenfrau, seine Mutter verliebt hatte.  
Dennoch konnte er die Fassade nicht länger aufrecht erhalten. Nun sah man ihm seine Nervosität an. Was wohl diese Hundeyoukai gerade empfinden mußte bei seinem Anblick. Er suchte nach Worten und konnte doch keine finden.  
Ähnliche Gedanken gingen auch Yumi durch den Kopf. Zum erstenmal erblickte sie nun den Hanyou, den zweiten Sohn ihres verstorbenen Gefährten.  
Yumi blickte zu Naoki und sagte in sanften Ton:" Er hat seine Augen."  
" Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Inuyasha plötzlich und senkte seinen Kopf.  
Yumi verstand sofort was in ihm vorging. Sie trat zu Inuyasha und hob das Kinn des Halbdämon um in seine goldenen Augen zu blicken:" Das muß es nicht. Ich bin froh dich endlich kennengelernt zu haben."  
Dann drehte sie sich zu Naoki um und sagte etwas lauter:" Ihr beide habt sicher eine Menge zu besprechen, deshalb werde ich mich jetzt zurückziehen."  
Eine Antwort wartete sie nicht ab.  
Obwohl er sich seine Besorgnis nicht anmerken liess hatte der General ihr nachgesehen. Seit dem Vorfall mit Callmaru zeigte sich die Hundeyoukai nur selten im Innenhof oder hielt kaum noch Audienzen ab. Die meisten Aufgaben hatte Naoki übernommen. Es war wohl besser wenn er sich mit der Fürstin darüber unterhielt. Dann drehte sich der General wieder um und sagte sehr zu Inuyashas erstaunen:" Sie mag dich."  
" Aber..", diesmal stotterte der Hanyou. Sein Onkel liess ihn aber nicht ausreden  
" Yumi hat Izayoi gekannt und nichts gegen den Bund mit deinem Vater gehabt.", den richtigen Schluß ziehend beim Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren, fügte Naoki noch an:" Wie ich das ganze einschätze hat dein verehrter Bruder diese Kleinigkeit wohl verschwiegen. Das alles ist ein lange Geschichte. Deswegen bist du aber nicht hier oder."  
" Nein." war alles was der Halbdämon herausbrachte. Doch dann fing er sich sofort wieder und verschloß seine Gefühle. Dem älteren Hundedämon war es nicht entgangen. Das war wohl etwas das die ganze Familie gemeinsam hatte.

" Was führt dich her.", fragte er danach seinen Neffen.  
Mit einem seufzen erzählte Inuyasha dann von dem Vorfall mit den Schakaldämonen. Zum Schluß erklärte er dann:" Wenn Tessaiga nicht so komisch reagiert hätte wäre ich gar nicht in diese Richtung gelaufen."  
" Also war es diesmal ein Überfall auf Sesshomaru." schlußfolgerte Naoki nachdenklich mehr zu sich selbst:" Was haben die Schakale aus dem Süden mit den Söldnern aus dem Norden zu tun."  
" Den gleichen Auftraggeber.", murmelte Inuyasha.  
Naoki mußte lächeln. Die Schlußfolgerung war ja nur zu logisch. Da er aber in den letzten Monaten nicht untätig geblieben war und seine Spione gut arbeiteten, konnte er zu dieser Sache ein Puzzlestück beisteuern.  
" Die drei Söldner, der Rabe und die Katzenzwillinge gegen die du gekämpft hast, wurden vermutlich von einem Hundedämon angeheuert. Der Beschreibung nach hatte dieser schwarzgraue Haare und braune Augen."  
" Der Hundedämon der mich hinterrücks erstechen wollte, sah genauso aus. Ob die vom Festland kommen?", schlußfolgerte Inuyasha.  
" Das könnte dann auch den Drachenkrieger erklären der bei ihm gewesen sein soll.", gab der General dann einen weiteren Hinweis.  
Gleich darauf erklärte er dem Hanyou welche Bewandtnis es mit den Drachen hatte.  
" Drachen befördern oft Lebewesen zwischen dem Festland und den japanischen Inseln. Was sie im Gegenzug dafür bekommen kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, da das westliche Reich soweit es mir bekannt ist ihre Dienste noch nie in Anspruch genommen hatte."  
Ob er erschrocken ausgesehen hatte, wußte Inuyasha nicht. Seine nächste Frage konnte er sich jedoch nicht verkneifen: " Mit Drachen meinst du aber jetzt nicht solche wie Ryukotsusei. Einer von der Sorte hat mir genügt."  
" Nein Ryukotsusei ist eine andere Drachenart, der man lieber nicht begegnen sollte. Allerdings hast du in dem Kampf doch das Bakuryuuha entdeckt oder täusche ich mich."  
Als Antwort lächelte Inuyasha nur zufrieden. Die Attacke war wirklich ganz nützlich.

Im nächsten Moment wurden sie gestört, da ein Diener eine wichtige Botschaft brachte. Der General hatte die Anweisung hinterlassen das er unverzüglich informiert werden wollte wenn diese Information im Schloß eintreffen.  
So lass der Daiyoukai die kurze Mitteilung. Doch dann sah er hoch und schaute seinen Neffen an. Ihm fiel gerade noch etwas ein.  
" Sagtest du vorhin Tessaiga hat dich geführt?"  
" Ja:", nicht wissend worauf sein Onkel hinaus wollte. Dieser ließ sich die ganze Geschichte mit der merkwürdigen Reaktion des Schwertes erzählen.  
" Der Aufspürbann...", begann Naoki nachdenklich. " Das ist aber beinahe unmöglich. Das würde nur funktionieren wenn dein Blut irgendwann mit Tenseiga in Berührung gekommen wäre."  
Angestrengt dachte Inuyasha nach. Doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern je von dem heilenden Schwert verletzt wurden zu sein. Das wäre ja nur möglich gewesen in der Zeit als das Schwert seines Bruders auch als Waffe benutzt werden konnte. Selbst damals im Meidou war sein Blut nicht darauf gekommen. Doch etwas anderes fiel ihm gerade ein.  
" Heisst das ich habe den Bann aktiviert als ich Sesshomarus Arm..", weiter sprach er dann nicht. Irgendwie schämte er sich gerade.  
Sein Onkel legte die Hand auf Inuyashas Schulter und sagte:" Sieht so aus, dennoch bleibt die Frage was es mit Tenseiga auf sich hat."  
Im gleichen Moment hatte der Halbdämon die Lösung." In der Neumondnacht als ich verletzt war. Sesshomaru hatte mein Blut an seinen Klauen als er bei Sonnenaufgang das Schwert benutzten wollte weil er dachte das ich tot wäre. Aber das war nur Blut von meiner menschlichen Seite."  
" Das muß nicht unbedingt eine Rolle spielen. Wenn auch, offenbar ist der Bann aktiviert und vielleicht könntet ihr daraus Beide einen Nutzen ziehen.", riet der General  
Obwohl leise wurde er trotzdem von Naoki verstanden als er zugab:" Sesshomaru hat davon keine Ahnung, ich habe es ihm nicht erzählt. Er soll selbst dahinter kommen."  
Inuyashas Entscheidung würde der Daiyoukai respektieren, was er ihm auch sagte und dann noch anfügte:" " Früher oder später wird er das."

" Willst du im Schloß bleiben.", fragte sein Onkel später.  
Doch der Hanyou verneinte mit der Erklärung:" Ich hätte keine Ruhe hier wenn ich weiß das Sesshomaru irgendwo da draußen in Gefahr ist."  
" Das verstehe ich. Einer der Falkendämon, ein fliegender Bote, hat mir vorhin die Nachricht zukommen lassen, das dein Bruder in Richtung Musashi unterwegs ist. "  
Gemeinsam liefen sie dann zu den Ställen. Hier erinnerte sich Inuyasha dann noch an etwas:" Hast du die beiden die mich letztens aufhalten wollten eigentlich wirklich die Ställe ausmisten lassen."  
Sein Onkel lächelte verschmitzt und antworte:" Drei volle Tage. Dann durften sie noch ein wenig Schreibarbeit tätigen. Ihr Anführer war ein guter Trainingspartner für mich."  
Um so näher sie den Ställen kamen um so unangenehmer wurde es. Kein Wunder das diese so weit vom Schloß entfernt waren. Irgendwie taten die beiden Soldaten ihm gerade leid.  
Verlegen rieb sich Inuyasha die Nase und meinte dann:" Wie es aussieht war die Botschaft angekommen. So wie mich vorhin bei meiner Ankunft alle behandelt haben, reisst sich wohl in nächster Zeit keiner um die Stallarbeit."  
" Nein, zu mindestens keiner mit Hundenase. Die Wesen die für die Arbeit in den Ställen eingeteilt sind verfügen kaum über einen ausgeprägten Geruchsinn.", erklärte ihm sein Onkel dann noch.  
Obwohl sich Inuyasha umsah konnte er leider keinen der hier arbeitenden Diener entdecken, was er bedauerte, es hätte ihn schon interessiert welcher Abstammung sie waren.

" Du bist mit Jaken und Ah-Un gekommen?", fragte der ältere Hundedämon kurz darauf, weil er schon weiten den Diener beim Füttern des zweiköpfigen Drachen sah.  
" Das war der schnellste Weg und da ich mit dem Drachen noch nicht so richtig zurecht komme, mußte der Gnom eben mit. Außerdem hat er sich regelrecht aufgedrängt. Ihm ist bei meiner Abreise klar geworden das der letzte Befehl meines Bruders lautete  
_' Du begleitest ihn'._ Er dachte wohl das Sesshomaru hier wäre.", erzählte der Erbprinz.  
" Da wird Jaken wohl gleich ein große Enttäuschung erleben. Wie ich Sesshomaru kenne ist das der Grund warum mein Neffe gerade nach Musashi geht. Besser der Gnom ist dann dort."

Kaum war der Hanyou zusammen mit seinem Onkel bei den Ställen angekommen, kam auch schon Jaken angerannt und warf sich nieder.  
" Naoki-sama habt ihr den keine Aufgabe für mich hier im Schloß.", bettelte der Diener. Er wollte weder wieder mit Inuyasha zurückreisen noch in Musashi verweilen. Wer wußte schon wann sich Sesshomaru seiner erinnerte.  
" Lass mich mal überlegen. Die Arena müßte gefegt werden.", entgegnet Naoki trocken, wobei ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielte was der Diener aber nicht bemerkte.  
Inuyasha mußte schmunzeln. Offenbar hatte sein Onkel einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor oder dieser kannte Jaken gut genug um dessen Reaktion abzuschätzen.  
Man sah deutlich das dem Gnom das ganze gar nicht behagte. Die Augen des Dieners waren noch größer geworden. Die Arena. Das würde doch Stunden oder Tage dauern. Die war doch riesen groß.  
Der Halbdämon schüttelte den Kopf, verabschiedete sich höflich von General Naoki und wandte sich dann zu dem Drachen.  
" Na komm schon Jaken ich habe keine Lust länger meine Zeit zu vertrödeln.", drängelte Inuyasha dann.  
Das liess sich der Gnom nicht zweimal sagen. Er saß sogar noch vor dem Hanyou auf Ah-Un. Dennoch stellte er mit Schrecken fest, das Inuyasha gerade sehr wie sein älterer Bruder geklungen hatte.

Der Drache war noch nicht lange fort als Naoki bereits wieder im Arbeitszimmer saß und sich um seine Aufgaben kümmerte. Immerhin lag eine Menge Arbeit an. Viel lieber war er nur Lehrer und bildete andere Soldaten aus. Doch die Arbeit im Schloß mußte auch erledigt werden. Manchmal wünschte sich Naoki das sich der Lord mehr um seine Ländereien kümmern würde. Aber er akzeptierte auch Sesshomarus Entscheidung die Suche nach den unbekannten Gegner fortzusetzen. Immer hin hatte er ihm selbst den Rat gegeben. Wenn sein Neffe dort draußen Feinde hatte, die ihm oder seinem Bruder schaden könnten, mußten sie beseitigt werden.

Kurz nachdem Inuyasha Musashi erreicht hatte und allen erzählte das vermutlich Sesshomaru in den nächsten Tagen auch eintreffen würde, löste es bei Reika eine merkwürdige Reaktion aus. In freudiger Erwartung klopfte ihr Herz höher und sie ertappte sich selbst immer öfters im Süden des Dorfes. So auch an diesem Tag. Zusammen mit ihrer Nichte war Reika im Wald spazieren um einige Pilze und Beeren zu sammeln. Später rasteten sie gemeinem auf einer Wiese am Waldrand. Während Nyoko Blumen pflückte und daraus einen Kranz band, hatte Reika Stift und Papier zu Hand genommen um zu zeichnen. Es war viel leichter die Bleistifte zu benutzen die Kagome vor Jahren aus der Zukunft mitgebrachte hatte als einfache Kohlestifte. Sie hoffte im stillen das der Vorrat noch lange ausreichen würde.

Lange Zeit bemerkten beide nicht da sie schon länger beobachtet wurden. Der weißgekleidete Youkai mit den silberweissen langen Haaren hatte den Duft der beiden schon länger gerochen. Nun stand er etwas entfernt und sah zu wie Nyoko über die Wiese hüpfte. Auch wenn Nyoko nicht Rins Ähnlichkeit im Aussehen hatte so war das kleine Mädchen ihr im Verhalten und Charakter sehr ähnlich. Sie hatte auch dieses kindliche naive lachen und ängstigte sich nicht vor ihm. Unwillkürlich dachte er an die Vergangenheit und seine Wanderungen durch die Gegend. Nun jedoch war Rin fast erwachsen. Obwohl sie noch immer Blumen mochte und gern lachte, nahm er deutlich die Veränderung an ihr war.  
Dann wandte Sesshomaru seinen Blick Reika zu. Sie trug diesmal weder ihre Tunika noch die eng anliegenden Beinkleider, sondern ein helles Kleid mit zartem Blumenmuster. Es war oben einfach geschnitten und ab der Hüfte fiel es in unzähligen Falten herab. Jetzt wo sie auf der Wiese saß war der Rock um sie herum breit gefächert. Genau in diesem Moment fiel dem Lord auf das er Reika noch nie in einem Kimono gesehen hatte. Dennoch ging ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf das die fremde Kleidung sehr gut zu der Dämonenjägerin passte.  
Leicht vornüber gebeugt saß Reika da und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Zeichnung. Außerdem waren ihre langen Haare heute offen und fielen weich über Rücken, sowie ihre Schultern herab. Da die Sonne schien, sah der Daiyoukai zum erstenmal das die braunen Haare der Dämonenjägerin verschiedene Schattierungen hatten. Sogar goldene und rötliche Schimmer konnte man erkennen. Es fiel Sesshomaru schwer es zuzugeben aber er hatte noch nie einen schöneren Anblick gesehen als das was er gerade jetzt auf der Wiese erblickte. Gerade ertappte er sich selbst bei dem Wunsch dieses Bild für immer festhalten zu können. Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde die Idylle von ihm selbst zerstört. Irgendwie hatte er wohl einen Augenblick seine Anwesenheit verraten.

" Was ist Reika.", fragte das Kind plötzlich, weil ihre Tante sich aufrichtete. " Böse Dämonen?". Diese Haltung kannte das kleine Mädchen nur zugut aus der Vergangenheit von ihr.  
Die braunhaarige Frau reagierte aber nicht, deshalb sprach das Mädchen weiter:" Onkel Inuyasha hat doch gesagt das wir hier sicher sind."  
Nun erst drehte sich die Dämonenjägerin um und erklärte scherzhaft:" Kein Sorge du bist hier sicher, dieser Youkai frisst nur große Mädchen."  
Dann drehte sie sich wieder den Bäumen zu und rief etwas lauter:" Nicht wahr Sesshomaru."  
Sie hatte noch nicht mal richtig ausgesprochen als er schon neben ihr stand. Gerade war die junge Frau aufgestanden und sah den Hundedämon nun direkt an.  
" Als ob ich mir den Magen verderben würde.", zur Unterstreichung seiner emotionslosen Worte funkelte er die junge Frau böse an.  
" Hallo Sesshomaru-sama. " begrüßte Nyoko den Lord fröhlich und kam herbei gehüpft. Dann nahm sie eine Blume, reichte sie ihm mit den Worten:" Für dich."  
Der Youkai sah auf die kleine Hand die die Blume hielt. Einen Moment war er ratlos, doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er nahm dem Mädchen die Blume ab, drehte sich zu Reika um und steckte ihr die Blüte hinter ihr linkes Ohr.  
Dann kam er noch näher und flüsterte ihr zu, wobei seine Stimme sehr liebevoll klang.  
" Die Antwort auf deine Frage. Warum ich dich gerettet habe. Weil mir etwas an dir liegt."  
Im nächsten Moment rückte er etwas von Reika ab, schaute ihr in die Augen und fügte noch hinzu, wobei seine Stimme die gewohnte Kälte ausstrahlte:" Solltest du es aber irgend jemanden gegenüber erwähnen werde ich es bestreiten.", damit drehte er sich von ihr weg und beugte sich zu dem kleinen Mädchen hinunter. Aus seiner Reisekleidung holte er zwei schön bestickte Haarbänder und reichte sie dem Kind:" Für dich.", wobei er die gleichen Worte verwendete wie das Mädchen.  
Nyoko bekam große Augen. Ihr erster Impuls war dem Youkai vor Freude um den Hals zufallen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig besann sie sich, deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und sagte:" Danke Sesshomaru-sama. die sind wirklich schön."

Reika sprachlos zurücklassend und eine freudige Nyoko, lief Sesshomaru weiter in Richtung Musashi. Er wußte selbst nicht warum er neuerdings das Bedürfnis hatte so wie bei Rin auch dem kleinen Mädchen Geschenke mitzubringen. Da er öfters beobachtet hatte, wie Reika ihrer Nichte Bänder in die Zöpfe flechtet, fand er das Geschenk ganz passend.  
Die junge Frau war zurückgeblieben und schaute immer noch auf die Stelle wo Sesshomaru unter den Bäumen verschwunden war. Es dauerte etwas bis die Bedeutung seiner Wort sank. Wenn der Youkai gewußt hätte was er damit in ihrem Gefühlsleben angerichtet hatte, vermutlich wären sie niemals über seine Lippen gekommen.

In der Nacht konnte Reika einfach nicht schlafen. Ruhelos wälzte sie sich lange hin und her. Dann stand sie auf, zog sich etwas über und ging hinaus. Es war eine finstere Nacht kurz vor Neumond. Reika wußte inzwischen warum Inuyasha immer in der Nacht davor so unruhig wurde. Er verlor in der nächsten Nacht für etliche Stunden seine dämonischen Kräfte und wurde zum Mensch. Bestimmt würde er nichts gegen ihre Gesellschaft haben.  
Lange saßen sie still beieinander bis dann Reika das Wort ergriff:" Deine Mutter war ein Mensch."  
Wehmütig starrte der Halbdämon in den Nachthimmel ehe er antwortete:" Das war sie. Meine Mutter war eine schöne Frau."  
" Weißt du ob dein Vater sie geliebt hat?", bei dieser Frage wurde sie mit einem Blick bedacht der von Sesshomaru stammen konnte.  
Erschrocken sagte sie:" Es tut mir leid, das geht mich nichts an."  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile ehe seine Stimme wieder zu vernehmen war:" Er hat sie geliebt, sehr sogar. Um meine Mutter und mich zu retten eilte er am Tag meiner Geburt zu ihr. Dabei fand er den Tod. Das ist auch ein Grund warum Sesshomaru und ich Differenzen hatten. Er gibt mir die Schuld daran."  
" Glaubst du das Sesshomaru einen Menschen lieben könnte.", fragte Reika fast schüchtern  
Der Hanyou sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an:" Keh der doch nicht, Sesshomaru verachtet die Menschen."  
Doch dann dachte Inuyasha an die eine Nacht zurück die alles veränderte. In dieser einen Neumondnacht kurz bevor Kagome aus der Neuzeit zurückkam wußte Inuyasha was sein Bruder wirklich für ihn empfand. Doch schon vorher hatte ihn Sesshomaru gelegentlich beschützt. Da war dieses Vorfall als sie gegen So'unga kämpften um das Höllenschwert zu vernichten. Beim Kampf im Meidou als Sesshomaru Tenseiga mit den Splittern von Kannas Spiegelgeist stärkte, hatte ihn sein Bruder kurz darauf das Leben gerettet, nachdem Naraku ihn mit den Adamantsplittern und dem Miasma vergiften wollte. Später während des Endkampfes um das Shikon no Tama im Körper des Halbdämon hatte im Sesshomaru erneut geholfen aber auch seine Freunde beschützt. Selbst Rin hatte der Ältere lange Zeit neben sich geduldet und dabei das Kind mehr als einmal gerettet.  
Deshalb sagt er nun zu Reika:" Wenn mein Bruder jemanden in sein Herz gelassen hat, verteidigt und beschützt er ihn mit allem was er besitzt. Seinen Stolz, seiner Ehre und mit seinem Leben."

Einerseits sollte sich die junge Frau keinen Illusionen hingeben. Sie wußte nicht wann es angefangen hatte aber sie mochte Sesshomaru. War glücklich wenn er in der Nähe war und betrachtete ihn gern. Sie fühlte sich zu dem Daiyoukai hingezogen. Dennoch war da immer seine kühle abweisende Art, was Reika abschreckte sich ihm zu nähern. Anderseits dachte sie ernsthaft darüber nach ob sie vielleicht sein Herz erobern und ihn verführen könnte. Es mußte ja nicht offensichtlich sein. Doch wenn sie Sesshomaru richtig einschätze würde dieser eher wütend werden. Wütend über sich, seine Gefühle zu einem Menschen und seine Reaktion auf ihre Berührungen. Möglicherweise würde er sich dann in seiner Wut nicht mehr beherrschen können und sie mit Gewalt nehmen nur um sie dann wie ein Haufen Dreck wegzuwerfen. Nur zugut wußte sie was menschliche Männer oft ihren eigenen oder fremden Frauen antaten. Ob Dämonen da eine Ausnahme bildeten? Sie waren stärker und konnten weit mehr Schaden anrichten. Nein sie würde ihn den ersten Schritt tun lassen.  
" Danke Inuyasha ." dann stand sie auf und wollte wieder ins Haus zurück. Doch der Hanyou hielt sie an der Hand fest. Er wandte sich ihr zu und sah mit seinen goldenen Augen in ihre grünen.  
" Miyouga, der kleine Flohgeist hat mir oft von meinem Vater erzählt. Er kennt meinen Bruder auch von Geburt an. Sesshomaru ist unseren Vater ähnlicher als er es wahr haben will. Wenn mein Bruder diese Tatsachen endlich akzeptiert, dann gibt es auch eine Chance für eure Liebe.", dann liess er die junge Frau los und wandte sich seiner Betrachtung des Sternenhimmel wieder zu.

Unbemerkt selbst für Inuyasha stand ein weißgekleidete Gestalt in der Nähe. Dieses Gespräch war definitiv nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt gewesen. Erst als Reika schon längst im Haus verschwunden war, lief der Youkai zum Haus hinüber und setzte sich wortlos neben dem Jüngeren auf die Treppe.  
Inuyashas blickte zur Seite und schaute erstaunt den Daiyoukai an. Eigentlich hatte er vermutet das Sesshomaru schon längst in Richtung Westen unterwegs war.  
Um so verwunderter war der Halbdämon dann auch noch als sich ein Bruder tatsächlich zu einer Erklärung herabliess.  
" Morgen ist Neumond. Denkst du ich lasse dich da allein."  
Mehr Worte wurden zwischen ihnen nicht gewechselt. Auch wenn sie die ganze Nacht schweigend beieinander saßen, war es doch ein angenehmes Gefühl. Inuyasha wäre überrascht wenn er wüßte das Sesshomaru gerade genauso empfand.  
Im stillen fragte sich der Hanyou ob Sesshomaru eventuell das Gespräch mit Reika vernommen hatte. Er sprach ihn jedoch nicht darauf an. Wenn sein älterer Bruder darüber reden wollte, hätte er sicher von sich aus damit angefangen.

Am Tag nach Neumond sah sich der Lord der westlichen Länder etwas in der Gegend um. Er hatte tatsächlich die Absicht noch länger zubleiben. Er traute dem Frieden nicht. Wer konnte schon wissen ob die Unbekannten nicht hier in Musashi auftauchten. Doch erst einmal kam eine andere Art von Besuch.  
Sesshomaru hatte die Annäherung des jungen Hundedämon schon länger mitbekommen. Jetzt trat er aus dem Wald heraus ihm entgegen. Sobald der Läufer seinen Herrn sah ließ er sich respektvoll auf den Boden sinken.  
" Du hast eine Nachricht Shun.", fragte der Lord der westlichen Länder.  
" Ja, edler Herr von General Naoki."  
" Und welche.", fragte der Lord, wobei man nicht erkennen konnte ob er neugierig war.  
" Der General sah sich gezwungen gegen einen Gast vorzugehen, da dieser Jemanden belästigt hatte. Zum Schluß hat er ihm freundlich nahegelegt dem Schloß einige Zeit fernzubleiben was Lord Callmaru auch getan hat.", damit übergab der Bote das Schreiben was ihm Naoki noch mitgegeben hatte.  
Der Lord der westliche Länder lass es und löste danach das Pergament dann in seiner Giftklaue auf.. Sesshomaru verstand die vorgehensweise seines Onkels. Callmaru war ein Lord und somit konnte Naoki ihm nur als Gleichgestellten entgegen treten. Aber auch in dem Schreiben stand nicht, wer von dem Schmetterlingsdämon belästigt worden war. Deshalb fragte er nun Shun danach.  
" Edler Herr, das weiß niemand. Der Vorfall selbst wurde im Schloß nicht bekannt. Wir alle haben nur mitbekommen das der General sehr verärgert war. Er bat mich auch noch folgendes auszurichten: Ihr wäret noch konsequenter vorgegangen."  
Nun dann war es vermutlich doch nicht nur eine einfache Belästigung gewesen. Er war froh das sein Onkel ihn informiert hatte obwohl er das Problem selbst so gut gelöst hatte.  
" Danke Shun, du kannst ins Schloß zurückkehren. Richte General Naoki aus das ich sein Handeln gutheisse."  
Kurz darauf eilte der Bote wieder davon.

In der folgenden Nacht befand sich der Hundedämon am Waldrand. Obwohl Sesshomaru die Augen geschlossen hatte, schlief er nicht. Mit seinen Sinnen beobachtete er die Umgebung. Deshalb bekam er schon beizeiten mit wie sich leichte Schritte näherten. Etwas entfernt blieb Reika stehen und fragte beinah schüchtern:" Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?"  
Mit einer Handbewegung deutete der Daiyoukai sein Einverständnis an. Dann jedoch war er sehr zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung etwas enttäuscht das sich die Dämonenjägerin ihm gegen über an den Baum setzte und nicht neben ihn.  
Später fragte er dann:" Warum schläfst du nicht?"  
Sie sah ihn erst mit einem traurigen Ausdruck an, bevor Reika antwortete:" In dieser Nacht finde ich nie Schlaf. Es ist die Nacht als der Blütenstaubdämon meinen Bruder auf seiner Patrouille überfiel."  
Als sie den Dämon erwähnte mußt Sesshomaru für einen Moment an Callmaru denken. Dieser Schmetterlingsyoukai setzte auch feinen Blütenstaub als Attacken ein. Er verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder, da ja bekanntlich fast die meisten Mottendämonen über die gleiche Technik verfügten. So betrachtete er Reika einfach weiter.  
Im nächsten Moment stellte Sesshomaru etwas fest. Ob der jungen Frau eigentlich bewußt wurde, das sie genau an dem Baum saß an dem ihre erneute Begegnung vor nun etwas mehr als einem Jahr stattgefunden hatte. Das war der Tag gewesen als Reika zusammen mit Nyoko hier in Musashi angekommen war.

Reika hatte sich wirklich daran erinnert, doch sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf nach hinten und schloß die Augen. Sie merkte nicht das goldene Augen sie die ganze Zeit betrachteten. Später als der Wind etwas auffrischte zitterte Reika etwas. Sie zog ihre Decke noch höher und wickelte sich fest darin ein.  
" Dir ist kalt.", stellte Sesshomaru fest.  
Erst wollte die junge Frau es abstreiten. Leider hatte der Hundedämon recht. Reika hatte zwar die Decke mit genommen aber sie wärmte nicht genügend. Die Nacht war plötzlich Kälter geworden. Das beste war wohl wenn sie zurück ins Dorf gehen würde. Dann wurde ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen.  
Sesshomaru stand auf und setzte sich direkt neben die junge Frau. Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und legte die Decke über sie Beide. Im ersten Moment war Reika erschrocken doch dann lehnte sie sich an den Hundedämon. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal geborgen und genoß seine Nähe. Irgendwann schlief sie plötzlich ein.  
Als sie wieder aufwachte und sich bewegen wollte spürte sie einen leichten Widerstand. Deshalb öffnete sie erschrocken ihre Augen und ihr Blick traf sich mit goldenen.  
" O Entschuldige", murmelte Reika.  
" Hast du gut geschlafen.", fragte Sesshomaru.  
Erstaunt schauten ihn die grünen Augen der Dämonenjägerin an." Ich habe geschlafen?", sie hatte angenommen das sie nur mal kurz eingenickt war.  
" Die ganze Nacht.", mit dem Kopf deutete der Youkai in richtig Osten wo gerade die ersten rötlichen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne zusehen waren.  
Eine Weile sah sie auf die aufgehende Sonne. Es war einfach ein schönes Schauspiel.  
" Danke das du mir heute Nacht Frieden gegeben hast.", äußerte Reika plötzlich.  
Auch Sesshomaru hatte Frieden empfunden. Wieder ein neues Gefühl das er erst einmal analysieren mußte. Frieden war eigentlich für ihn immer die Zeit wo keine Kriege geführt wurden. Doch konnte auch ein Geist, eine Seele Frieden finden in den Armen eines anderen Lebewesen. Wenn er daran dachte, hatte sein Vater einmal so etwas ähnliches zu ihm gesagt, als er ihm das erst mal von Izayoi erzählte hatte.  
Sehr selten konnte sich Sesshomaru wirklich entspannen, doch heute Nacht war etwas anders gewesen.

Nun bemerkte Sesshomaru das Reika ihn ansah. Er drehte sie etwas und fuhr Reika zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über das Gesicht, wobei er sorgfältig darauf achtete sie nicht mit seinen scharfen Klauen zu berühren. Dann streifte er federleicht über ihre Lippen.  
Sesshomaru spürte ihr erschauern als er sie so sanft berührte. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger streifte er über ihr Kinn und beugte sich dann näher zu ihr um sie leicht zu küssen. Seine andere Hand wanderte unbewußt über ihren Körper.  
Eigentlich wollte er den Kuß vertiefen aber dann realisierte er drei Dinge. Reika hatte den Kuß nicht erwidert und sich in seinen Armen versteift. Außerdem spürte er in seiner linken Schulter einen spitzen Gegenstand. Irgend woher hatte die Dämonenjägerin ein Messer was sie jetzt gegen seine Schulter drückte.  
" Küss mich nie wieder ohne mein Einverständnis.", sagte sie kalt.  
Sein Blick war schon fast Verständnislos zu nennen. Doch im nächsten Moment zeigte sich seine emotionslose Maske.  
Sie hatte die ganze Nacht in seinen Armen gelegen deshalb war Sesshomaru nun um so erstaunter über ihre plötzliche Reaktion. Dennoch nahm er seinen Arm um ihren Bauch weg und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit um von ihm weg zurutschen. Es sah beinahe wie Flucht aus.  
" Reika,", es war mehr ein flüstern. Doch dann sah er die große Angst in ihren Augen. Was immer der Hundedämon sagen wollte, er tat es nicht sondern stand auf und ging einige Schritte zur Seite, da er glaubte das sie seine Nähe nicht ertragen konnte.  
Im ersten Moment glaubte er das es an ihm lag, das der Gedanke die Nacht in den Armen eines Dämons verbracht zu haben sie so erschreckte. Doch dann wurde ihm klar das es wohl eher der Kuß und seine Hand die kurz ihre Brust gestreift hatte die Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte. Der Gedanke der ihm kam war erschreckend. Er mußte Gewissheit haben.

Tatsächlich war so etwas wie Panik in ihr ausgebrochen. Bilder die sie eigentlich dachte vergessen zu haben kamen wieder an die Oberfläche. Sie atmete stoßweise. Nur langsam beruhigte sie sich. Sie war unsicher wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Ganz kurz hatte Reika einen Blick zu Sesshomaru geworfen in dem er bedauern lesen konnte.  
" Du hattest ein schlechtes Erlebnis?", stellte der Hundedämon fest.  
" Ich will darüber nicht reden.", murmelte sie leise, wurde aber trotzdem gehört.  
Sesshomaru setzte sich etwas entfernt an einem Baum nieder und betrachtete sie ernst:" Wurde dir Gewalt angetan.", fragte er nach einer Weile. Auch wenn ihn Menschen nicht interessierten, so gab es dennoch etliche Dinge von denen er bereits gehört hatte.  
Unsicher begann Reika:" Ich, ja...nein.", sie seufzte daraufhin. Ihre Gedanken schienen in weiter Ferne zusein.  
Nach einer Weile sagte sie dann:" Eine Frau aus unserem Dorf wurde geschändet, während ich verletzt daneben lag."  
" Erbärmliches Pack.", murmelte Sesshomaru. Wut packte ihn, als er sich vorstellte das Rin so etwas hätte passieren können. Wie oft hatte er das Mädchen gedankenlos allein gelassen. Jaken war nie ein wirklicher Beschützer. Wenigstens war Ah-Un noch zu ihrer Sicherheit da gewesen.  
Er sah nun wieder zu Reika hinüber.  
" Erzähl es mir," fordert Sesshomaru nach einer Weile. Doch die junge Frau reagierte nicht.  
" Bitte.", bat er leise. Ein Wort das er bei Menschen gehört hatte und oft die erstaunlichsten Ergebnisse brachte. Selbst Rin hatte damit gelegentlich sein Herz erweichen können  
Noch einmal seufzte Reika, setzte sich ins Gras und zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper. Dann begann sie mit einer verständlichen Stimme, in der man dennoch heraus hörte wie viel Überwindung es kostete das Erlebte zu berichten.

" Die Heilerin aus unserem Dorf hat mich oft mit in den Wald genommen. Ich war sehr an Heilpflanzen interessiert. Eines Tages trafen wir auf einen Soldaten, der vermutlich zufiel Sake getrunken hatte. Er unterhielt sich erst mit uns und dann vergriff er sich an der Heilerin. Damals war ich etwa 10 oder 11 Jahre. Sie wollte mich schützen und schickte mich fort. Doch nachdem ich gesehen hatte, wie sie sich wehrte und bewußtlos geschlagen wurde, reagierte ich anders, schnappte mir den ersten Knüppel den ich fand und schlug den Soldaten. Leider war ich zuschwach. Er schlug mich nieder und verprügelte mich. Dann schändete er die bewußtlose Heilerin. Als er endlich von ihr abließ kam er auf mich zu. Ich schloß die Augen, weil ich nicht seine lüsterne Mine sehen wollte und weinte. Im nächsten Moment stürzte er neben mir nieder von einem Schwert durchbohrt. Zum Glück war Fürst Daiki gerade auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Schloß und kam durch dieses Waldstück. Er hat den Soldaten getötet und mich damals persönlich nach Hause zu meinem Bruder Katsumi gebracht. Die Heilerin starb dann noch am selben Tag. Nachdem meine Verletzungen geheilt waren habe ich bestimmt das ganze Schloß einschließlich meinen Bruder geschockt. Ich bat unseren Fürsten mir eine Ausbildung im Schwertkampf zu ermöglichen. Nie wieder wollte ich so schwach und Hilflos sein. Daiki zahlte immer gute Prämien für getötete Dämonen, was auch der Grund ist warum mein Bruder und ich Dämonenjäger wurden. Wobei ich nur Wurmdämonen, Onis oder Youkai jage die sich Verbrechen an wehrlosen Menschen schuldig gemacht haben. So wie dieser Blütenstaubdämon."  
Nach während Reika erzählte bildetet sich auf ihrem Körper Gänsehaut. Im glauben sie fror kam Sesshomaru näher und legte ihr die Decke um. Obwohl sie ihn misstrauisch anschaute erhob sie keinen Einspruch. Er ging nicht sehr weit weg, sondern setzte sich an den Baum unmittelbar neben ihr nieder.  
" Du mußt das vergessen.", riet er Reika nachdem sie ihre Erzählung beendet hatte. Da er seine eigenen Gefühle verbarg klang es eher kalt.  
" Verstehe es doch. Diese Bilder sind in meinem Kopf und haben sich in meine Seele eingebrannt.", erklärte Reika.  
" Auch wenn ich ein kalter, emotionsloser Youkai bin und den Ruf habe Menschen ohne Grund zutöten. Eine Frau oder Dämonin zu schänden ist absolut ehrlos. Wahrscheinlich können so etwas nur Menschen tun.", mit diesen Worten in denen seine ganze Verachtung lag, stand der Lord des Westlichen Reiches auf und verschwand für eine Weile im Wald. Er brauchte plötzlich Abstand, am liebsten soviel wie möglich. Um nicht mehr ihren betörenden Duft einzuatmen. Denn der Wunsch sie ihm Arm zuhalten und vergessen zulassen was sie erlebt hatte, wurde immer größer.

Sesshomaru hatte zwar einen kalt Ruf, dennoch hatte er genug Selbstbeherrschung um seinen Gefühlen nicht nachzugeben. Er war nicht so erbärmlich wie die Menschen die ihre Triebe nicht unter Kontrolle hatten. Denn das hatte er vollkommen ernst gemeint das er eine Frau zu nichts zwang  
Es war ihm bis heute nicht bewußt gewesen das er zwei Stimmen in seinem Kopf hatte. Eine die ihm sagte Reika ist nur ein Mensch, so vergänglich, einfach nur eine schwache minderwertige Existenz. Eine andere Stimme die ihm sagte das er bei ihr bleiben und sie beschützen sollte. Ihr Nahe sein, sie berühren. Für diese Schwäche verachtete er sich selbst. Wie konnte er so tief sinken und zulassen das ein Mensch sich in sein Denken und Handeln einschlich.  
Doch dann fragte sich Sesshomaru ob er an eine Youkai auch soviele Gedanken verschwenden würde. Wenn er die Tatsache weg liess das Reika ein Mensch war, was blieb dann noch.  
Als er diesen Gedanken verfolgte kam der Lord auf ein erstaunliches Ergebnis. Mehr als er befürchtet hatte. Den Vergleich den er auf dem Fest seiner Mutter gezogen hatte kam ihm auch wieder in den Sinn. Wenn er daran dachte was er sich von einem Wesen erhoffte mit dem er sich das Leben teilen wollte, blieb am Ende nur sie übrig. Seine kleine temperamentvolle Dämonenjägerin.  
Das wichtigste war ihm Reikas lächeln. Er wollte das sie glücklich war und wünschte sich im Stillen das sie seinetwegen lächelte. Als Sesshomaru sie letzte Nacht im Arm gehalten hatte fühlte es sich richtig an und er hoffte das weiter tun zu können.  
Doch jetzt begriff er das er behutsam vorgehen mußte, den solange sie diese Angst in sich trug würde er vermutlich keine Chance haben.

Doch auch Reika war sich ihrer Gefühle nicht sicher. Insgeheim hatte sie sich gewünscht von Sesshomaru in die Arme genommen zu werden. Doch jetzt dachte er bestimmt wie schwach sie war, eben doch nur ein Mensch. Seine Abscheu und Verachtung für Menschen hatte ja deutlich in seiner Stimme gelegen. Der Unterschied zwischen Youkai und Mensch war ihr wieder bewußt geworden.


	10. Lektionen

10. Kapitel - Lektionen

Nachdenklich war Sesshomaru durch den Wald gelaufen und irgendwann bei der Badestelle angekommen. Einem Menschen wäre das Wasser vermutlich zukalt gewesen doch den Youkai störte die Temperatur nicht. Er kleidete sich aus und glitt in das kühle Nass. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich an die Felsen in der Mitte und dachte nach.  
Wie konnte er Reikas Herz behutsam erobern. Wenn er an die junge Frau dachte vergass er zwar immer öfter das sie nur ein Mensch war aber er wußte genau das er nicht wie bei einer Dämonin vorgehen konnte.  
Gerade ging ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf das er von Menschen oder menschlichen Gefühlen praktisch keine Ahnung hatte. Alles was er über sie wusste waren oft negative Eigenschaften. Viele zeichneten sich durch Grausamkeit, Habgier, Neid und Selbstüberschätzung aber auch Feigheit aus. Doch wenn jemand gute Eigenschaften hatte, dann war das Reika oder die Freunde seines Bruders. Vor Jahren noch hätte Sesshomaru das abgestritten. Jetzt verstand er auch warum sich sein Vater immer so sehr mit Menschen beschäftigt hatte. Inu no Taisho war es wichtig über jedes Lebewesen, egal ob Youkai oder Drachen, so viel Wissen wie möglich zu sammeln. Besonders in Kriegszeiten kam ihm das oft zugute. Deshalb ging nun Sesshomaru davon aus das er auch aus diesem Grund Menschen soviel Beachtung geschenkt hatte.  
Auf jeden Fall bereute Sesshomaru das er selbst sowenig von Menschen wußte und ihnen oft keinen zweiten Blick widmete.  
Da war wieder die kleine Stimme:_' Ich habe nie etwas bereut.'_, Unwillkürlich lächelte der Daiyoukai. Dann sollte er auch nicht anfangen etwas zu bereuen. Also mußte er das Ganze anderes angehen.  
Wer wußte wie man einen Menschen erobern konnte. Eigentlich nur jemanden der selbst eine Beziehung zu einem Menschen hatte, wie sein Vater Inu no Taisho. Da dieser nicht mehr lebte, vielleicht konnte ihm sein Onkel Naoki in einigen Punkten weiterhelfen. Dann fiel dem Hundeyoukai jemand ein, den er eigentlich gern ignorierte. Da er sich vorgenommen hatte diesen Wesen mehr Beachtung zu schenken, wurde es Zeit dessen Wissen zu prüfen. Sollte es ihm jedoch nicht weiterhelfen, mußte er weitere Überlegungen anstellen.  
Miroku, nein diesen Menschen würde er nie in seine Überlegungen mit einbeziehen. Ein, " Willst du mein Kind gebären", war ganz bestimmt das letzte was Reika hören wollte oder Sesshomaru sie fragen würde. Wenigsten schien Sango den Mönch im griff zu haben. Als er an die schwarzhaarige Dämonenjägerin dachte hatte er die Lösung gefunden. Er wußte wenn er fragen mußte aber bevor er das tat, würde Sesshomaru ein anderes Gespräch führen.  
Der Daiyoukai verließ das Wasser, kleidete sich an und eilte zurück in das Dorf.

" Inuyasha weißt du wo Myouga ist.", fragte Sesshomaru sobald er seinen Bruder erreicht hatte.  
Der Blick des Jüngeren fiel zur Seite. Doch seine linke Schulter war leer.  
Der Daiyoukai hatte, kaum das er seine Frage gestellt hatte, mitbekommen wie etwas von der Schulter des Hanyou sprang. Der Flohdämon dachte das er schnell war, doch gleich mußte er feststellen das Sesshomaru nicht nur die Richtung erahnt hatte, sondern auch vor ihm schon wartete. Gleich darauf befand sich Myouga in den Klauen des Hundedämon. Sehr zu seiner Erleichterung zwischen denen der linken Hand.  
" Myouga und ich haben etwas zu besprechen.", erklärte der Lord und verschwand dann blitzschnell.  
Wenn sich sein Bruder schon zu einer Erklärung herab liess, dann wollte er auch sicher gehen das Inuyasha ihnen nicht folgte. Der Hanyou respektierte das. Sesshomaru sah nicht so aus als ob er wütend oder ungehalten war, eher hatte dieser das dringende Bedürfnis etwas zu klären. Vermutlich wollte er dem Flohdämon nur eine wichtige Aufgabe anvertrauen.  
Sehr zum erstaunen von Myouga liess sich Sesshomaru nach einer weile am Waldrand in das weiche Gras nieder und setzte ihn sachte auf einen Baumstumpf ab.  
Dann fragte der Lord der westlichen Länder:" Mein verehrter Vater, wie hat er Prinzessin Izayoi umworben."  
Der Flohdämon dachte sich verhört zuhaben. Erst nach eine ganzen Weile fand er seine Sprache wieder und sagte:" Edler Herr ihr wart doch dabei."  
Dem Zustimmend begann der Hundedämon: " Als sie sich kennenlernten, ja. Wir sahen den Überfall und die Entführung. Mein verehrter Vater hat die Prinzessin befreit und nach Hause gebracht. Zum damaligen Zeitpunkt war sie gerade 14, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Lagen dazwischen nicht fast fünf Jahre?  
Myouga seufzte und erklärte:" So ungefähr, obwohl der Herr sie oft heimlich beobachtet hat. Besonders wenn sie im Sommerpalast ihrer Familie war, die Residenz die ihr später nach dem Tod ihres Vaters zugestanden wurde. Erst als Izayoi sama verheiratet werden sollte mit dem Menschenfürsten der südlichen Provinz hat der edle Inu no Taisho offen sein Interesse bekundet."  
" Nachdem meine verehrte Mutter ihren Gefährten freigegeben hatte, begann er Izayoi persönlich aufzusuchen?"  
Der Flohdämon stimmte zu und erzählte dann:" Sie gingen spazieren, unterhielten sich. Der Edle Herr brachte ihr Geschenke mit, Schmuck, Kimonos und solche Sachen. Izayoi war eine Frau die sich über so etwas freute. Gelegentlich speisten sie zusammen."  
Hier unterbrach Sesshomaru den Winzling. " Mein verehrter Vater hat gegessen?"  
" Lady Izayoi hat gegessen und eurer verehrter Vater hat zugesehen. Er hat oft nur neben ihr gesessen und sie beobachtet, egal ob sie geschlafen hat oder gestickt.", dann fiel Myouga noch etwas ein:" Und sie liebte Sonnenaufgänge am Meer. Das Schloß ihres Vaters war ja im Osten direkt dort. Ihr größer Wunsch war es auch einmal einen Sonnenuntergang am westlichen Meer zusehen. Den Wusch hat ihr der verehrte Inu no Taisho erfüllt."  
" Wann hat er die Menschenfrau das erste mal beschlafen?",  
" Das wisst ihr doch Herr, ihr seid doch damals...", Das Wort ausgeflippt wäre Myouga beinahe herausgerutscht. Das benutzte Kagome gelegentlich. War aber wohl kein Ausdruck den er aussprechen sollte um die damalige Reaktion des jungen Herrn zu beschreiben. Dieser verstand auch so.  
" Schon gut Myouga.", das war etwas an das sich Sesshomaru nicht gern erinnerte. Noch weniger an die Folgen die seine Reaktion nach sich gebracht hatten. Noch nie hatte er seinen Vater so wütend erlebt.  
" Er hat sie also erst beschlafen und ist später dann mit ihr den Menschenbund eingegangen.", fragte der Youkai weiter um von dem unangenehmen Thema abzulenken.  
" Nein ich glaube euer verehrter Vater wollte es richtig machen. Zuerst der Menschenbund, dann den Blutschwur. Danach haben sie die erste gemeinsame Nacht verbracht. Izayoi war eine Prinzessin und keine niedere Youkai, die man nur beschläft und sie so zu einer Gefährtin macht."  
Sesshomaru stand auf, blickte noch einmal kurz auf den kleinen Flohdämon herab und bemerkte;" Myouga, scheinbar bist du doch recht nützlich.", danach wandte er sich einfach ab.

Lange Zeit hatte ihm der kleine Blutsauger hinterher gesehen. Es hatte fast wie ein Kompliment geklungen auch wenn die Stimme des Daiyoukai eher neutral war. So richtig konnte Myouga sich keinen Reim aus dem Verhalten des Herrn machen. Warum vor allem interessierte dieser sich nach über 200 Jahren für das Verhältnis zwischen Inu no Taisho und der Prinzessin Izayoi. Sollte er Inuyasha-sama davon berichten. Nein wohl lieber nicht. Wenn Sesshomaru diese Informationen mit seinem jüngeren Bruder teilen wollte hätte er mit Myouga nicht allein gesprochen. Mit einem Seufzen hüpfte der kleine Flohdämon davon.

Das Wesen über welches Myouga sich gerade den Kopf zerbrach hatte sich zu seinem nächsten Gesprächspartner begeben. Die Frage, die er zustellen beabsichtigte, löste bei der jungen Frau aus der Neuzeit einen ähnlichen Effekt aus wie gerade bei Myouga.  
Sesshomaru hatte die Hütte betreten wo Kagome gerade Heilkräuter für das spätere Trocknen vorbereitete.  
" Wie erobert man die Herzen von Mädchen in deiner Epoche.", fragte der Youkai kaum das er durch die Tür getreten war.  
Kagome sah ihn mit einem Blick an den man schon eher anstarren nennen konnte. Sesshomaru hatte es gerade geschafft sie zum ersten mal sprachlos zu machen. Meinte der das ernst. Es war nicht nur die Frage an sich, sondern auch die Betonung auf die Neuzeit was die junge Frau so verwirrte.  
" Das wird wohl etwas länger dauern, denn ich denke das du nicht nur eine Kurzfassung hören willst.", antwortete sie dann nach einer ganzen Weile, nachdem sie ihre Fassung zurückgewonnen hatte.  
Der Daiyoukai entgegnete jedoch: " Zuerst die kurze Fassung." Vielleicht würde das schon genügen.  
Wie konnte Kagome in einfachen Worten ausdrücken was so üblich war. Sesshomaru schien es ernst mit seiner Frage zu sein. Da er ja sicher nicht hören wollte wie ein Teenager sich an ein Mädchen heran machte, würde wohl eher die erwachsenen Version gefragt sein.  
Deshalb sagte sie: " Blumen, Geschenke, romantische Spaziergänge bei Sonnenuntergang oder am Meer. Ein oder mehrere Abendessen zu zweit bei Kerzenschein. Bei den späteren Treffen ein paar zärtlich Küsse, ohne jedoch das Mädchen gleich zu beschlafen. Allerdings alles ohne Zwang."  
Es gab zwar in der Neuzeit noch andere Dinge, wie gemeinsam ins Kino gehen oder Tanzen in der Disco, doch das war wohl im Mittelalter nicht angebracht.  
" Die Paare finden sich freiwillig?"  
" Wenn sie sich einander sympathisch sind und verlieben, entschließen sie sich oft zu heiraten, den Bund einzugehen. Es gibt zwar noch in einigen Völkern Zwangsehen aber bei den meisten bestimmt jeder selbst. Wenn die Frau ablehnt kann der Mann nichts dagegen tun. Frauen haben eigene Rechte und sind dadurch auch geschützt. Allerdings sind Ehen nicht immer von Dauer. Sie können von beiden Seiten her aufgelöst werden."  
Nur einen kurzen Moment sah Sesshomaru Kagome an. Dann wandte er sich um mit dem Kommentar:" Mehr wollte ich gar nicht wissen."  
Er war schon an der Tür als die schwarzhaarige Frau den Lord der westlichen Länder aufhielt.  
" Wie ist das eigentlich bei den Youkai."  
Überrascht drehte sich Sesshomaru um. Gerade überlegte der Fürst ob er sich zu einer Erklärung herablassen sollte. Doch da Kagome ihm auch eine hilfreiche Antwort gegeben hat, verdient sie es wohl ebenso.  
" Viele Verbindungen werden schon nach der Geburt der Kinder geschlossen. Es gibt aber bei den niederen auch sogenannte Liebesheiraten in deinen Worten ausgedrückt."  
" Also ähnlich wie bei den Menschen hier in diese Zeit. Die Väter legen fest, welcher Mann der Richtige ist. Die Töchter werden oft gezwungen. Wobei man da immer auf seinen Vorteil bedacht ist. Ansehen, Reichtum. und Ländereien zu vergrößern. Bei normalen Bewohnern entscheidet oft das Dorfoberhaupt oder sogar die Fürsten. Wenn die Herren eine Verbindung ablehnen, muß man das akzeptieren."  
" So ähnlich.", stimmte Sesshomaru zu.  
Beinahe zaghaft stellte Kagome eine Frage:" Du hast mich akzeptiert. Wieso?"  
" Du bist ihm wichtig. Solltest du jedoch nur ein einziges Mal ein böses Spiel mit ihm treiben, bin ich nicht mehr so freundlich zu dir.", auch wenn die Worte leise gesprochen waren und keine Emotionen in der Stimme mit schwangen, so kam die Drohung deutlich bei Kagome an.  
"Wenn Inu no Taisho noch leben würde, hätte er dann für Inuyasha und dich eine Verbindung arrangiert."  
" Nicht alle Väter sind so."  
Wieder bedachte Kagome Sesshomaru mit einem Seitenblick. Sie sagte aber nichts, so das der Hundedämon noch zusätzlich verlauten liess: " Hast du dich nie gefragt warum ich noch keine Gefährtin habe."  
" Über dich oder deine Familie wissen wir kaum etwas. Vielleicht ändert es sich jetzt." , gab sie zu und man hörte deutliches Bedauern in der Stimme aber gleichzeitig auch Neugierde. Dann fügte Kagome noch hinzu: " Jedoch hoffe ich das du irgendwann eine gute Gefährtin findest."  
Sie meinte das ehrlich, das konnte Sesshomaru deutlich spüren. Er wußte nicht warum er es sagte aber die Worte kamen ihm leicht über die Lippen. Wer ihn gut genug kennen würde hätte sogar ein leichtes Lächeln in seinen Augen entdeckt.  
" Vielleicht habe ich das schon."  
Dann im nächsten Augenblick, bevor Kagome weitere Fragen stellen konnte war der Lord schon draußen.

Nun hatte Sesshomaru genug in Erfahrung gebracht, doch würde es ihn bei Reika weiterhelfen.  
Schmuck hatte er noch nie an ihr gesehen, vielleicht mochte sie das nicht einmal. Kleidung einen Kimono wie bei Rin, war vermutlich auch keine gute Idee, da Reika diese seltene Kleidung bevorzugte und woher sollte er jemanden finden der sie schneiderte.  
Er hatte jedenfalls das Gefühl das die junge Frau keine Geschenke annehmen würde.  
Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Das war etwas womit er zu mindestens Reika helfen und ihr die Ängste nehmen könnte. Nach aussen hin war sie stark aber tief in ihrem Innern gab es eine gewisse Unsicherheit. Wenn er der Dämonenjägerin helfen würde ihre Schwerttechniken zu verbessern könnte sie daraus einen größeren Nutzen ziehen. Alles andere würde sich vermutlich nach und nach ergeben. Bestimmt würde der Daiyoukai etwas finden mit dem er Reika eine große Freude bereiten könnte.

Noch während Sesshomaru seine Überlegungen anstellte geschah im Dorf etwas dass eine Pläne ins Wanken bringen könnte.  
Kagome war ziemlich Verwundert über das Gespräch mit dem Lord der westlichen Länder und stellte die verschiedensten Vermutungen an. Jedoch kam sie gar nicht auf das naheliegende. Da sie mit dem Ergebnis ihrer eigenen Überlegungen unzufrieden war, wandte sich die junge Frau aus der Neuzeit direkt an den Halbdämon.  
" Sag mal Inuyasha ist Rin nicht noch zu jung um sich zu Binden.", begann Kagome kaum das sie bei ihrem Gefährten angekommen war.  
" Rin, wie kommst du darauf.", fragte er verwundert, wobei er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog.  
" Naja dein Bruder hat so merkwürdige Fragen gestellt wie man jemanden den Hof macht."  
Allzu Überraschend war das für Inuyasha nicht. Sollte sich Sesshomaru endlich seinen Gefühlen gestellt haben und und den ersten Schritt tun. Er konnte ja nicht wissen das zwischen beiden schon ein Kuss gewechselt wurden war mit negativen Ausgang.  
Genau in diesem Moment mußte der Halbdämon ausgerechnet Reikas Geruch in die Nase bekommen. " Mist", murmelte Inuyasha vor sich hin. Irgendwie mußte er Kagome davon anhalten weiter zusprechen.  
" Kagome, halt dich da besser raus und ich denke es geht nicht um Rin, die hat doch sowieso nur Augen für Kohaku."  
" Stimmt, Rin ist es bestimmt nicht. Es ist trotzdem merkwürdig. Ob Sesshomaru auf dem Fest von dem du mir erzählt hast eine Youkai gefunden hat. "  
Plötzlich donnerte Inuyasha los:" Hör endlich auf solchen Schwachsinn zureden."  
" Was, ich habe doch nur gefragt ob Sesshomaru eine Youkai...", Ein leises Knurren unterbrach sie. Dann sah Kagome den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gefährten. Der war ja noch böser als damals wo sie Sesshomaru Bruder genannt hatte.  
Bevor Inuyasha etwas erklären konnte kam die braunhaarige Dämonenjägerin um die Ecke. Sie war wohl doch schon näher gewesen als der Hanyou dachte. Ganz sicher hatte sie einiges von dem Gespräch mit bekommen. Deutlich konnte man auch an ihren Augen erkennen das sie enttäuscht und wütend war. Gleich darauf drehte sich Reika wieder um und lief weg.  
" Jetzt hast du es geschafft.", warf Inuyasha seiner Gefährtin an den Kopf.  
" Was.", fragte die schwarzhaarige Frau noch immer ahnungslos.  
" Reika.", war alles was ihr der Hanyou sagte. Dann verstand auch plötzlich Kagome.  
" Oh.", mehr sagte sie nicht. Trotzdem ergab nun alles einen Sinn. Die junge Frau hatte sich offenbar in Sesshomaru verliebt. Ihr ging der Gedanke durch den Kopf ihrer Freundin hinterherzulaufen.  
Als ob jedoch Inuyasha ihre Absicht erraten hatte, zog er seine Gemahlin in die Arme und küsste sie. Was war er nur für ein Dummkopf und hatte das nicht gleich getan um Kagome somit den Mund verschlossen. Besser er warnte den Älteren und erklärte ihm das Kagomes Neugier, seinen Plänen wohl ziemlich geschadet hatten.

Reika war weggelaufen, da einige Dinge die sie gerade gehört hatte ihre ganzen dummen Hoffnungen zerstört hatten. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können das Sesshomaru jemand war der sich auf einen Menschen einliess. Bereits vor wenigen Tagen war sie schon zu dem Schluß gekommen und trotzdem war immer noch ein winziger Funken in ihrem Herzen zurückgeblieben. Von Anfang an hätte sie wissen müssen das Sesshomaru sich nie für einen Menschen sondern nur für eine Youkai entscheiden würde.  
Warum hatte er nur die liebevollen Dinge gesagt, ihr Trost gespendet als sie ihn dringend gebraucht hatte, wenn er doch nur mit ihren Gefühlen spielte. Nun war Reika wütend.

Lange blieb Sesshomaru nicht weg. Er war durch die Gegend gestreift und hatte nach Dämonen ausschau gehalten, obwohl sein Bruder ihm gesagt hätte die Gegend wäre seit einiger Zeit sicher. Seit er das Dorf betreten hatte er erdolchte in Reika mit grünen eisgen Blicken. Zum Glück hatte ihn Inuyasha vorgewarnt und so kannte der Lord auch den Grund. Sesshomaru beobachtete die junge Frau eine Weile. Dann kam er zu dem Schluß das Reika wohl wieder sehr wütend auf ihn war. Der Youkai dachte:_' Jetzt sind wir wieder bei Wie töte ich effektiv den Dämon.'_.  
Vielleicht sollte er, wenn sie es wirklich darauf anlegte, ihr den gefallen tun. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin das sie noch wütender werden würde. So ging der Daiyoukai genau auf die junge Frau zu.  
" Gut klären wir das ein für alle mal hier und jetzt.", sagte Sesshomaru. Damit zog er Bakusaiga mitsamt Scheide aus dem Gürtel und übergab es Inuyasha. Erst dann drehte er sich wieder zu Reika um, während der Lord Tenseiga aus der Scheide zog, erklärte er: " Keine Giftklaue, keine Lichtpeitsche. Tenseiga ist das Schwert des Lebens, seine Klinge kann niemanden verletzten."  
" Was soll das.", fragte die junge Frau verwirrt.  
Mit einem kalten Lächeln entgegnete Sesshomaru:" Du wolltest einen Kampf mit mir, jetzt gebe ich dir die Gelegenheit mich zu töten. Nutze sie!"  
Reika wußte nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Dennoch ging sie in die Hütte zog sich um und kam mit ihrem Schwert wieder.

Der Hundedämon ließ ihr den ersten Schlag. Sie war sehr geschickt mit dem Schwert und wußte es nicht nur zu führen sondern konnte sich auch gut verteidigen, wie er bald feststellte. Ein, zwei mal schaffte er es fast sie mit der Klinge zu berühren aber sehr gewandt sprang Reika weg. Dann griff sie erneut an. Einen dieser Angriffe konterte er zu schwach und die Klinge der jungen Frau fuhr ihm in den Arm. Reika zuckte zusammen, also ob sie selbst gerade eine ernsthafte Wunde erhalten hatte. Beim nächsten Schlag war sie weniger intensiv. Sesshomaru hatte dein Eindruck das sich Reika plötzlich zurückhielt aus Angst ihn erneut zuverletzten.  
Dann sah er es, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zögerte die Dämonenjägerin wieder. Zeit genug um einen Schlag an zu täuschen und der jungen Frau das Schwert aus der Hand zu schlagen. Dann setzte er Reika die Klinge an die Kehle und sagte:" Wäre ich ein wirklicher Gegner wärst du jetzt tod."

Damit drehte er sich um. Der kurze Kampf hatte dem Lord eine Menge verraten und er fragte sich ob Reika jemals ihre Klinge gegen einen Menschen eingesetzt hatte. Möglicherweise hatte sie bisher nur gegen Youkai gekämpft und noch nie einen Menschen töten müssen.  
Sesshomaru verließ den Platz und lief langsam Richtung Wald. Inuyasha sah dem Älteren hinterher, noch immer Bakusaiga in der Hand. Kaum hatte sein Bruder die ersten Bäume erreicht sprang der Halbdämon ihm nach.  
Inzwischen hatte sich der Lord der westlichen Länder in der Nähe des Flusses an einem Baum niedergelassen. Wortlos nahm er Bakusaiga entgegen bevor er die Augen schloß um seine Selbstheilungskräfte zu aktivieren.  
Ärgerlich starrte der Halbdämon Sesshomaru an. Dann sagte er, wobei er seine Wut in der Stimme nicht verbarg." Was hat dich den geritten. War es deine Absicht dich zerstückeln zu lassen."  
Der Daiyoukai bedachte seinen Bruder mit einem Blick der jeden anderen vor Furcht hätte erzittern lassen. Doch Inuyasha ignoriert diesen und sprach weiter.  
" Hat es dir nicht gereicht schon mal einen Arm zu verlieren."  
" Es gab nur diesen Weg um herauszufinden wo ihre Schwäche liegt.", erklärte dann Sesshomaru.  
Inuyasha sah seinen Bruder an. Er war überrascht, da war etwas in der Stimme des Hundedämons gewesen, das er nicht einordnen konnte. Doch dann begriff er. Mit einem schmunzeln sagte Inuyasha:" Ich verstehe."  
" Was?", fragte der Ältere mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
" Nun dieser unwissende Hanyou hier hat gerade wieder etwa dazugelernt. Eigentlich hast du mir in dem einen Satz gerade mehr Wissen vermittelt als ein ganzes Buch füllen würde."

Inuyasha hatte an das denken müssen was ein Onkel gesagt hatte. Ja, da war ihm bewußt geworden das es genau so zwischen ihnen gewesen ist. Von Anfang an hatte Sesshomaru ihn zwar bekämpft. Doch wenn er jetzt an die Begegnung in Vaters Grab dachte, wie einfach hätte es doch für den Älteren gewesen sein müssen ihn zu erledigen. Sesshomaru hatte ihn herausgefordert. Doch schon da hatte der Ältere gezögert anstatt ihn zwischen seinen Zähnen zu zermahlen. Das er in seiner wahren Gestalt schwerfälliger war oder dumm das nahm der Hanyou keineswegs an. Das einzige was der Hundedämon wohl nicht eingeplant hatte war, das es Inuyasha gelingen könnte ihm den linken Arm abzutrennen. Nie hatte Sesshomaru ihm das vorgeworfen.  
In den letzten Jahre hatte ihm der Ältere eine Menge beigebracht, auch wenn die Lektionen sehr ungewöhnlich waren. Dennoch war seine Wut echt gewesen. Vaters Tod lastete er sicher auch heute noch Inuyasha an. Verdenken konnte er es dem Daiyoukai nicht, er selbst hatte diesen Gedanken öfters.  
Da sein Bruder offenbar darauf wartete das er es ihm erklärte sagte Inuyasha nur:" Irgendwann werde ich dich vielleicht über meine Erkenntnis aufklären."  
Das brachte ihm zwar einen kalten Blick des Älteren ein, dennoch schwieg der Hanyou hartnäckig weiter.  
Erst viel später begann er erneut:" Trotzdem hätte sie dir den Arm abtrennen können."  
" Dazu ist Reikas Schwert viel zu stumpf. Du solltest mich inzwischen kennen. Ich wiederhole keinen Fehler."  
Jetzt wo Inuyasha darüber nachdachte mußte er dem Älteren recht geben. Mit Tessaiga konnte man sogar Bäume fällen und wie leicht die Waffe Sesshomarus Arm abgetrennt hatte, wußte er zugut. Doch Reikas Schwert war eine einfache Klinge von Menschen geschmiedet. Vermutlich hatte die junge Frau auch nicht die Kraft einen so schweren Schlag auszuführen. Er hatte sich wohl umsonst sorgen gemacht.

" Du hast eine merkwürdige Art um Reika zu werben. Falls du einen Rat von deinem jüngeren Bruder annimmst auch wenn er in deinen Augen vielleicht nur ein elender unwissender Hanyou ist. Handle bevor dir das Glück davon läuft. Was glaubst du wieviel Fehler ich gemacht habe bis ich begriffen habe was mir Kagome bedeutet. Sie hatte viel Geduld und mir eine Menge beigebracht. Ein paarmal auch auf die unbequeme Weise aber irgendwann habe ich es dann begriffen.", Bei den letzten Worten hatte er unbewußt zu der Kette um seinen Hals gegriffen. Inuyasha war jedoch noch nicht fertig:" Auch wenn ich bei den Menschen aufgewachsen bin, ich wußte praktisch nichts über Menschen. Doch Kagome hat mir beigebracht wie es ist zu lachen, zu weinen, glücklich zu sein oder wie man Traurigkeit übersteht. Lerne die Menschen kennen. Lerne Reika kennen, die Frau die unter der Rüstung steckt."  
Ohne eine Antwort von Sesshomaru abzuwarten drehte sich Inuyasha um und lief wieder auf das Dorf zu.

Doch weit kam er nicht. Sesshomaru hatte ihn eingeholt bevor er einige Schritt getan hatte. Nun stand der Ältere vor ihm und schaute in die goldenen Augen seines Bruders. Inuyasha wußte zwar nicht was er erwartet hatte aber die folgende Aussage seines Bruders war merkwürdig.  
" Du hast nicht nur seine Augen, jetzt klingst du auch schon wie unser verehrter Vater."  
Etwas verwirrt, fragte Inuyasha nach: " Was habe ich den gesagt?"  
Sesshomaru erklärte: " Das ich Menschen studieren soll. Vermutlich ist es genau das was Vater wohl immer getan hat."  
Verlegen senkte der Hanyou den Kopf und murmelte:" Das tut mir leid. Kein wunder das du mich so gehasst hast wenn nur ein Blick in meine Augen genügte um dich an ihn zu erinnern."  
" Dann müßte ich unseren verehrten Onkel auch hassen. Er verbirgt zwar sein wahres ich hinter der Maske eines Generals aber seit ich die Wahrheit kenne sehe ich deutlich die Ähnlichkeit."

Inzwischen hatte Sesshomaru auch erkannt warum er trotz der Ähnlichkeit nie eine Verbindung zwischen seinem Vater und dem General gesehen hatte. Er war zwar immer ein strenger Ausbilder gewesen aber dieser hatte ihn nie so hart gefordert wie Inu no Taisho es tat. Selbst im Umgang mit anderen unterschieden beide sich. Während Sesshomarus Vater als Herrscher des Reiches nach außen nie Gefühle zeigte, sorgte sich der General offen um seine Männer. Naoki hatte wohl ein kameradschaftliches Verhältnis zu seinen Soldaten aufgebaut, deshalb achtete man ihn auch so, weil er sich selbst nie für etwas besseres gehalten hatte.

Da Inuyasha neben ihm schwieg, sprach der Fürst weiter. " In Zukunft wird es zwischen uns keine Geheimnisse mehr geben."  
Jetzt lächelte der Hanyou und forderte den Älteren auf:" Wenn das so ist, dann erkläre mir mal die Sache mit dem Erbprinzen. Das ganze Schloss weiß bescheid nur ich nicht."  
Sesshomaru hatte den leisen Verdacht das sein Bruder noch eimal im Schloss war und sein Onkel die Hand im Spiel hatte. Er erklärte es dem Jüngeren und gab ihm sogar die Briefe ihres Vaters die er zu diesem Zweck mit nach Musashi genommen hatte. Danach erzählte ihm Inuyasha von seinem zweiten Besuch, wie ihn alle dort behandelt hatten und der Begegnung mit Yumi.  
Das einzige was der Hanyou verschwieg war ein kleiner Verdacht den er hatte. Da war etwas zwischen Yumi und Naoki, als er im Schloss war. Bevor er es Sesshomaru gegenüber erwähnen würde, wollte er erst Gewissheit haben.

Später wollte Inuyasha noch etwas wissen.  
" Warum interessierst du dich so sehr für Reika, willst ihr sogar helfen? Normalerweise verachtet du Menschen. Für die meisten hast du ja nicht einmal einen zweiten Blick."  
" Hast du damals einen Blick auf die Lichtung geworfen?," fragte der Lord anstatt eine Antwort zugeben.  
" Oh," kam es dem Hanyou über die Lippen. Er erinnerte sich noch als ob es gestern war. Auch ihm waren die vielen Youkaiüberreste nicht entgangen. Besonders der Bär war beachtlich gewesen.  
" Sie hat dich damals beeindruckt.", stellte der jüngere Bruder noch fest.  
" Reika ist anderes als die meisten Menschen.", entgegnete Sesshomaru. Nichts in seiner Stimme verriet ob er dabei Bewunderung oder ähnliches empfand.  
" Wie meinst du das."  
" Rin."  
Noch bevor der Halbdämon nachfragen konnte, fuhr sein Bruder fort.  
" Kagome.", das überraschte nun Inuyasha. Sesshomaru warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu als wenn er mit einem Einwurf rechnete.  
" Sango, Nyoko. Sie sind anderes. Selbst dieser Kohaku.", zählte der Daiyoukai weiter auf. " Dennoch hast du recht, ich sollte den Menschen mehr Beachtung schenken."

Inuyasha war sich sicher das der Ältere das tun würde ohne jedoch seine Verachtung aufzugeben. Da ihn aber nicht die Menschen allgemein sondern das Verhältnis zwischen Reika und seinem Bruder interessierte, fragte er dann:  
" Der Grund warum du Reika noch nicht deine Liebe gestanden hast, hat das etwas mit Vater zu tun?",  
" Wer sagt dir das ich sie Liebe?, entgegnete Sesshomaru kalt. Liebe war ein Gefühl der Menschen. Schwäche? Er wußte nicht ob das was er für die Dämonenjägerin empfand Liebe war. Deshalb würde er das nie zugeben.  
Der Hanyou lächelt unwillkürlich:" Ich. Wenn du nur ein einziges mal auf dein Herz hörst weiß du das ich recht habe."  
Sesshomaru schmälerte nur seine Auge und sagte nichts dazu.

Wenn schon sein Bruder nichts weiter über seine Gefühle ausplaudern wollte, gab es dennoch einige Bedenken die Inuyasha hatte. Das Schicksal seiner Eltern war viel zu tragisch um es außer acht zu lassen. Der Daiyoukai war bestimmt niemand der sich Bedenkenlos in etwas stürzte. Trotzdem sprach er Sesshomaru darauf an und auf den Gedanken der ihm gekommen war.  
" Weißt du was ich glaube. Vater war nicht schwach. Zwar habe ich ihn nicht gekannt aber nachdem was Myouga, Saya oder Totosei von ihm erzählt haben, bin ich sicher das er nie gehandelt hat ohne an mögliche Folgen zudenken. Er hat sich nicht einfach in meine Mutter verliebt, sondern war sich auch der Konsequenzen bewußt. Bist du dir über mögliche Folgen im klaren. Nicht jeder könnte mit so einer Verbindung einverstanden sein. Kannst du Reika vor so etwas beschützen? Deine Kinder, sie wären nur schwächliche Hanyou. Mischblut. Etwas was stolze Youkais verachten."  
" Das setzt voraus das es Kinder gibt. Hanyous sind äußerst selten. Selbst Vater hatte mit so einer Möglichkeit nicht gerechnet. Dennoch sie wären meine Kinder und was schwächliche Hanyous angeht, hast du mir das Gegenteil bewiesen."  
Inuyasha warf einen Seitenblick auf den Älteren. Gerade hatte er von ihm eines seiner versteckten Komplimente erhalten. Doch Sesshomaru sprach bereits weiter.  
" Was Reika angeht, schon dadurch das sie anderes als Izayoi ist, habe ich weniger bedenken. Sie kann selbst kämpfen, hat Freunde die sie unterstützen. Das wichtigste jedoch, Reika hat dich."  
" So sehr vertraust du mir?" , die Frage hatte seinen Mund verlassen bevor der Hanyou es überhaupt realisiere was sein Bruder mit der Aussage meinte.  
" So sehr vertraue ich dir kleiner Bruder.", stimmte dem der Lord zu. Danach fragte er: "Wirst du auch deinen Platz als Erbprinz an meiner Seite einnehmen."  
"Muß ich dann wohl. oder." bei dem Gedanke fühlte sich Inuyasha etwas unbehaglich. Doch anderseits hatte er das was er immer wollte die Beachtung seines Bruders.  
" Nur wenn du willst." Es lag nicht in seiner Absicht den Jüngeren zu zwingen. Er sollte sich frei entscheiden.  
" Es wäre Vaters Wunsch gewesen?", Eine Frage die deutliche Zweifel offen legte. Tat das Sesshomaru nur weil er es mußte.  
Doch der Hundedämon überraschte ihn erneut:" Es ist meiner."  
" Zusammen, an deiner Seite, ja. Das mit Erbprinz werde ich wohl akzeptieren müssen. Aber ich werde deswegen Musashi nicht verlassen."  
" Gelegentliche Besuche im westlichen Reich dürften reichen. Es gibt da allerdings eine Bitte. Naoki ist ein guter Ausbilder, lerne bei ihm."  
Sehr unbehaglich fühlend und mit leichtem Entsetzen in der Stimme entgegnete Inuyasha:" Lernen? Ich kann Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen. Oder meintest du andere Dinge."  
" Etwas Bildung schadet nie. Bevor dein Onkel dich aus dem Schloß gejagt hat wird er dich wohl kaum unterrichtet haben. Ich dachte an andere Dinge, ja. Waffentechniken, Strategien und einige Kleinigkeiten die du als Erbprinz wissen mußt."  
" Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, werde ich es versuchen, da ich keine Lust habe mir ständig von dir vorwerfen zulassen was ich für ein unwissender Hanyou bin."  
" Inuyasha.", der Name und der eisige Klang genügte bereits.  
So das der Jüngere schnell sagte: " Keine Sorge ich werde dich schon nicht enttäuschen."  
Nein das würde er nicht, da war sich Sesshomaru sicher.  
Kurz darauf ging Inuyasha in das Dorf zurück. Er wollte in Ruhe noch einmal die Briefe seines Vaters lesen und die Papiere studieren.

Eigentlich hätte Reika wütend sein müssen, doch während des Kampfes fielen ihr einige Gesten an Sesshomaru auf. Ihr wurde außerdem klar das der Youkai ihr nur etwas beweisen wollte. Sie mußte jedoch Gewissheit haben. Wenn es schon keine Möglichkeit gab sein Herz zugewinnen, wollte sie ihm dennoch eine Freundin sein und versuchen den Lord besser kennenzulernen. So ging sie auf die Suche. Weit konnte er ja nicht weg sein, da Inuyasha bald zurückgekommen war.  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie den Hundedämon gefunden hatte. Er saß am Fluß mit dem Rücken gegen einen Stein gelehnt und schaute dem fließenden Wasser nach.  
Kaum stand sie vor ihm fragte die Dämonenjägerin:" Kann ich mich zu dir setzen."  
Er drehte nur den Kopf ihr zu und nickte leicht.  
Reika liess sich aber nicht neben Sesshomaru nieder sondern kniete direkt vor ihm ins Gras.  
" Warum hast du im Kampf Tenseiga benutzt.", fragte sie dann zögerlich.  
" Ich will dich weder töten noch dich verletzen."  
" Dann lass uns nicht mehr gegeneinander kämpfen.", entgegnete die junge Frau. Es war auch nicht ihre Absicht Sesshomaru irgend etwas zufügen. Eigentlich hatte sie nie Interesse an einem Kampf gegen ihn gehabt. Sie hatte es nur für ein Spiel, eine Art Herausforderung gehalten.  
" Wie willst du dann besser werden.", diesmal herrschte ungläubige Ruhe. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Reika sich bewußt wurde was der Dämon damit meinte.  
" Du willst mich ausbilden?, fragte sie erstaunt.  
Nun lächelte Sesshomaru:" Du kannst gut mit dem Schwert umgehen, für einen Menschen. Aber wie willst du gegen einen Youkai oder Menschen bestehen, der ebenfalls ein Schwert benutzt. Du hast selbst erzählt das du bis jetzt keinen getroffen hast der mit Schwert gegen dich gekämpft hast. Es ist eine Sache einen Gegner mit dem Schwert zuvernichten eine andere gegen ein Schwert zukämpfen."  
Ehrlich gab sie dann zu. " Keinen Youkai. Gegen Menschen mußte ich mich bereits zur Wehr setzen. Dabei habe ich einige Verwundet und vielleicht sogar einen von ihnen getötet. Die Banditen des Blütenstaubdämon hatten mich ebenfalls angegriffen, deshalb konnte er mir ja ein zweites mal entkommen."  
" Das war Notwehr. Also lässt du dich von mir ausbilden?"  
Jetzt lächelte die junge Frau. " Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht mit einem Menschen zu üben. Dann werde ich eine gelehrige Schülerin sein." versprach Reika.  
Sesshomaru gab keine Antwort, sondern zog Reika nur zu sich heran. Am Abend schaffte es die Dämonenjägerin wieder in seinen Armen einzuschlafen. Sie wachte erst in der Hütte auf als der Youkai sie sachte auf ihrem Lager absetzte.  
Entschuldigend meinte er dann:" Es wird kalt heute Nacht draußen."  
Sie kuschelte sich dann in ihre Decke und sah ihm hinterher. Sie hätte es zwar schön gefunden wenn er da geblieben wäre, doch seine Worte das er zusammen mit Inuyasha in der Nähe war, vermittelten ihr auch ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem Reika, Rin und Nyoko im Wald verschwunden waren kam Sesshomaru zu Inuyashas Hütte.  
" Reikas Schwert zeig es mir." forderte der Daiyoukai den Jüngeren auf.  
Inuyasha holte das gewünschte. Nachdenklich sah sich Sesshomaru die Klinge an und fuhr prüfend mit dem Finger an der Kante entlang. Sein erster Eindruck während des Kampfes hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Ob wohl der alte Schmied das Schwert verbessern konnte. Normalerweise schmiedete dieser nur Dämonenwaffen. Aber jedes seiner Schwerter war von hervorragender Qualität.  
" Bring es zu Totosei der kann es bestimmt verbessern.", befahl Sesshomaru seinen Bruder.  
Dieser war jedoch von dem Ganzen gar nicht angetan." Das dauert. In der Zwischenzeit braucht sie es vielleicht.", erklärte Inuyasha.  
Sesshomaru war schon ein Stück weggegangen. Ohne stehen zu blieben oder sich umzudrehen rief der Hundedämon:" Dann beile dich. Du verlierst nur wertvolle Zeit."  
Ein leichtes Knurren kam aus der Kehle des Hanyou, Wie hielt Jaken das nur aus, ständig von seinem Herren herum kommandiert zuwerden. Konnte der das nicht selbst erledigen. Doch dann fiel ihm gerade noch ein das Sesshomaru ja gesagt hat er er will Reika trainieren.  
" Du kannst Ah-Un nehmen.", hörte Inuyasha dann noch, gerade als er in die andere Richtung losgehen wollte.  
Da verzog der Hanyou das Gesicht. Ah-Un bedeute eine Reise mit Jaken. Na das konnte wieder heiter werde, wenn der Gnom ihm ständig in den Ohren lag.  
Um so überraschter wurde dann Inuyasha als gleich darauf Jaken auch schon angelaufen kam, Ah-Un gesattelt und am Zügel führend. Sobald der Diener bei dem Hanyou angelangt war, kniete er sich hin und sagte ganz dienstbeflissen." Ich erwarte eure Befehle Inuyasha-sama."  
So wie der sich benahm hatte ihn Sesshomaru wieder mal zurechtgestutzt. Die Erhebung oben auf dessen Kopf schien auch eine kleine Beule zu sein.  
" Du kennst das Ziel?,", fragte der Hanyou mit fast emotionsloser Stimme.  
Jaken wurde schon wieder bang. Ein Herr von dieser Art reicht ihm schon, doch seit heute morgen hatte er Befehl auch dem Erbprinzen zu Diensten zu sein. Das passte ihm gar nicht. Im Moment verstand Jaken den Lord der westlichen Länder überhaupt nicht mehr. " Du wirst meinen Bruder den Respekt erweisen den er verdient. Sollte mir nur ein Grund zu Klage vorliegen wirst du hoffentlich auch die Konsequenzen tragen.", die Worte hallten dem Gnom noch ihm Ohr

Da der Diener keine Antwort gab, rief der Halbdämon:" Jaken."  
Erschrocken zuckte der Gnom zusammen. Kalt war die Stimme des Erbprinzen, so das ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter rieselte.  
" Ja, edler Herr. Totosei., erwiderte er deshalb schnell.  
Während Ah-Un abhob erkannte der Gnom mit Schrecken das sein anderer Herr unten auf der Wiese stand. Sesshomaru hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah ihnen nach, dabei traf sich sein Blick auch mit dem von Jaken. In dessen Augen lag eine deutliche Warnung.  
Sie waren schon Stunden unterwegs als es Inuyasha zu bunt wurde. " Jaken, übertreibe es nicht.", sagte er in die Stille hinein.  
" Was?", fragte dieser erstaunt. Hatte er gerade etwas falsch gemacht. Er wußte nicht was.  
" Das mit dem Erbprinz getue. Ich bin immer noch ich.", die Stimme war dabei ruhig obwohl man im Gesichtsausdruck nichts lesen konnte. Da Jaken aber nichts äußerte sondern nur verlegen weg schaute, fügte Inuyasha noch an:" Sesshomaru hat dir wohl ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen, wie du dich mir gegenüber zu benehmen hast. Sei froh das er nicht wie General Naoki dich in den Ställen arbeiten lässt. Wenn wir allein sind ist es schon okay, da mußt du nicht so kriecherisch tun."  
Gerade wollte sich Jaken aufregen, was sich dieser Hanyou herausnahm. Noch nie hatte er sich kriecherisch benommen. Er diente nur treu seinem Herrn. Doch dann fiel ihm ein was Sesshomaru zu ihm gesagt hat und so blieb er weiterhin still.  
" Zwecklos.", murmelte der Erbprinz leise. Besser er gewöhnte sich doch langsam an den Gedanken ein Prinz zu sein. Hauptsache seine Freunde würden nicht auch plötzlich anders auf seine neue Stellung reagieren. Denen konnte er wenigsten sein Meinung ordentlich sagen und sicher verstanden sie ihn.

Heimlich seufzte der kleine Diener und nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine zweiten Herrn dachte er: _' Vielleicht war der Hanyou ja doch nicht so übel'_  
Sie erledigten ihren Auftrag und reisten danach schnell zurück. Auch wenn nicht viel gesprochen wurde, so genossen beide die Reise. Wenn Jaken einem nicht ständig auf die Nerven ging, war er sogar ein angenehmer Reisegefährte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Diener eine Menge guter Seiten, die man erst an ihm fand wenn man den Gnom länger kannte. Es gab ganz gewiss einen guten Grund das Sesshomaru es schon so lange mit Jaken aushielt. Oder war sein älterer Bruder im Grunde genommen auch nur einsam gewesen und hatte deshalb dessen Gesellschaft akzeptiert. Wer wußte das schon.

Reika war tatsächlich eine gute Schülerin. Jeden Tag übten sie nun ein paar Stunden. Doch immer wieder merkte der Lord das die Dämonenjägerin Angst hatte ihr Können voll zunutzen. Irgendwann fand sie dann ein stumpfes Schwert und trainierte damit. Als sie dann nicht mehr zufällig Sesshomaru verletzen konnte, merkte der Dämon das sie sich nicht mehr aus Angst zurückhielt. Eines Tages war es dann Reika die den Vorschlag machte es gelegentlich mit scharfen Schwertern zu üben. Als Trainingspartner stellte sich dann sogar Sango zur Verfügung. Die schwarzhaarige Frau des Mönch konnte so ebenfalls ihr können verbessern und in Reika hatte sie eine gleichwertige Gegnerin. Sehr zu Sesshomarus Verwunderung wollte dann auch Kagome Unterricht haben, nachdem der Youkai nebenbei mit Rin angefangen hatte.

Irgendwann begriff der Fürst auch was sein Bruder gemeint hatte. Er lernte tatsächlich Reika wirklich kennen. Bewunderte ihren Stolz und ihre Ehre. Sesshomaru verstand ihr handeln. Er begann ihre Stimmungen zu unterscheiden mochte es wenn sie lachte und begann sich zu sorgen wenn sie traurig erschien.  
Aber er nahm sich auch die Zeit um die Menschen im Dorf zu beobachten, besonders die Freunde seines Bruders. Sie verstanden sich ziemlich gut, vertrauten einander nicht nur mit dem Leben, sondern auch in persönlichen Dingen. Jeder in der Gruppe respektiere die Meinung des anderen. Alle Probleme meisterte sie zusammen. Aus dieser Freundschaft und dem damit verbundenen Vertrauen schöpften sie ihre Stärke.  
Hatte es ihn am Anfang noch gewundert das Menschen jemanden wie Inuyasha in ihrer Mitte duldeten verstand er bald den Grund. Sein Bruder hatte sich den Respekt der Dorfbewohner hart erarbeitet.  
Dem Hundedämon gegenüber benahmen sie sich immer Höflich aber sie fürchtete ihn auch immer weniger. Meistens jedoch hielt man sich von ihm fern. Vermutlich lag es daran das er eine gewisse Aura ausstrahlte was sie absichtlich auf Abstand hielt. Dennoch war es Sesshomaru nicht gelungen einen einzigen Bewohner zufinden der etwas gegen seine Anwesenheit hatte. Es war ihm jedoch klar das Musashi wohl eine absolute Ausnahme war.  
Niemals würde ihn eine innige Freundschaft mit Menschen verbinden, von seiner zukünftigen Familie einmal abgesehen aber langsam sah der Youkai die Notwendigkeit ein mit diesen Wesen in Zukunft auskommen zu müssen. Das war es auch was vermutlich die Erbin der östlichen Länder KeiCho meinte bei ihrem Gespräch im Garten. Irgendwann wollte er mit ihr darüber sprechen und auch Inuyasha einweihen. Doch im Moment gab es noch andere Herausforderungen zu meistern.


	11. Der Antrag

11. Kapitel - Der Antrag

Nach einem ihrer Übungskämpfe ging Sesshomaru zu der naheliegenden Badestelle. Er brauchte dringend eine Abkühlung. Reika wurde mit jeden Tag besser. Aufgrund ihrer menschlichen Herkunft würde sie nie die Stärke eines Daiyoukai erreichen aber so konnte sie es vermutlich mit einen einfachen Krieger aufnehmen. Gegen einfache menschliche Soldaten würde ihr Kampfstil auf jeden Fall ausreichend sein. Der Hundedämon dachte ernsthaft darüber nach die Übungen einzustellen. Auch wenn er es immer noch nicht zugeben wollte, die Berührungen die ein Kampf mit sich brachte würde er vermissen. Am Anfang hatte Sesshomaru das ganze noch nicht so intensiv gespürt. Doch jetzt, jedes mal wenn sich ihre Haut berührten spürte er diese Hitze. Er hatte längst aufgegeben gegen die Gefühle anzukämpfen sondern akzeptiere sein Verlangen die junge Frau in seine Arme zunehmen, sie zu küssen und sie zu berühren. Noch wagte er es aber nicht ihr allzu nahe zukommen.

Aber auch Reika war es ähnlich ergangen. Kurz bevor Sesshomaru den Kampf beendet hatte, standen sich sich für einen Moment reglos gegenüber. Sie blickten sich in die Augen und vergassen für einen Moment ihre Umgebung.  
Es war mehr als Bewunderung, was Reika dabei entdeckte. Ein sanfter Schimmer brachte seine goldenen Augen zum leuchten und zum ersten mal hatte sie darin keine Kälte gespürt. Konnte das seine Art von Zuneigung gewesen sein. Wenn ja durfte sie dann überhaupt hoffen...  
Den Gedanken wollte sie besser nicht zu Ende führen. Sie war immer noch ein Mensch und das würde sich kaum in nächster Zeit ändern. Nein vermutlich hatte sie den Ausdruck nur falsch interpretiert.  
Also holte Reika kurzerhand ein sauberes Gewand, sowie ein großes Tuch und den kleinen irdenen Topf wo sie ihre Blütenblätter aufbewahrte aus der Hütte. Nun näherte sie sich ebenfalls der kleinen Badestelle.  
Sesshomaru hatte sich ins Wasser gesetzt, mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er nun an einem Stein und genoß die Ruhe. Der Wind trug den hauchzarten Geruch von Reika in seine Richtung. Ohne es zu wollen legte sich ein weicher Zug um seine Mundwinkel.  
Er hörte ihre leichten Schritte, das Rascheln ihres Gewand und wußte genau wann sie die Wiese vor dem Wasser betreten hat. Nun mußte sie seine Kleidung und beide Schwerter am Ufer entdeckt haben, den plötzlich blieb sie stehen.

Womöglich gab es bessere Worte einen Wesen zusagen das man sein Leben mit ihm verbringen wollte. Da er sie im Moment ganz passend fand wählte er genau Diese.  
" Da du bald meine Gefährtin bis gibt es keinen Grund warum wir uns das Bad nicht teilen."  
Es gab nur ein einziges Geräusch als etwas fiel und zerbarst. Dann herrschte Stille. Noch immer hielt Sesshomaru seine Augen geschlossen. Offenbar hatte er die junge Frau mit seinem Worten schockiert. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam alles zu erklären wurde der Lord abgelenkt.  
Genau in dem Moment fluchte der Lord innerlich. Eine Dämonenaura kam genau auf Reika zu. Gleich hinter ihr würde der lautlose Youkai aus dem Gebüsch treten. Blitzschnell sprang Sesshomaru aus dem Wasser, ergriff Bakusaiga und hatte es beinahe im selben Moment aus der Scheide gezogen als er die junge Frau kurz aufschreien hörte.  
Der Dämon bekam nicht einmal mit was ihn erwischte. Alles spielte sich in kürzester Zeit ab. Gerade betrat er die Lichtung als jemand, eigentlich nur ein heller Schemen von rechts heran sprang und ihn mit Schwert zerstückelte.

Sesshomaru landete weich und sah sich nach Reika um. Sie stand mitten auf der Wiese ihre Augen fest zugekniffen. Ein Gefäss mit unzähligen Blütenblättern lag zerbrochen vor ihren Füßen und daneben ihre Kleidung.  
" Reika. Es ist vorbei.", erklang die Stimme des Hundedämon genau vor ihr. Nur wenige Handbreit fehlten vermutlich zwischen ihnen. Dennoch hielt sie ihre Augen noch immer fest geschlossen.  
" Sie mich an!", leise aber es klang eindeutig nach einem Befehl. Unwillkürlich tat sie was Sesshomaru sagte. Tatsächlich stand der Hundedämon vor ihr. Er war wieder völlig ankleidet, nur seine Rüstung trug er noch nicht wieder. Einzig die die nassen Strähnen seiner langen Haare zeugten noch davon das der Lord der westlichen Länder gerade eben noch im Wasser gewesen war.  
Die Dämonenjägerin war total überrascht. Wie konnte er nur gleichzeitig einen Dämon erledigen und sich ankleiden. Sie wußte ja das er schnell war aber das schien schon verwunderlich.  
" Warum hast du geschrien?" wollte der Youkai wissen nachdem er endlich wieder die grünen Augen erblickte.  
Verlegen senkte Reika die Augen und fand ihre Füsse gerade interessanter. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie auch rot, als sie antwortete:" Du warst unbekleidet und ich bin erschrocken als du so plötzlich aus dem Wasser gesprungen bist."  
" Sollte ich mich erst anziehen und inzwischen zusehen wie Er dich frisst.", fragte Sesshomaru dabei klang seine Stimme etwas spöttisch.  
" Du hast mich schon wieder vor einem Dämon gerettet.", bemerkte Reika. Sie stand noch immer so dicht vor Sesshomaru. Wenn sie einen Schritt nach hinten gegangen wäre, hätte der Youkai das akzeptiert.  
" In letzter Zeit scheinst du diesen Abschaum ja gerade zu magisch an zuziehen, da muss dich doch jemand beschützen.", entgegnete er leise. Im gleichen Moment wurde ihm bewußt was er gerade gesagt hatte. Er beschützte doch niemanden. Gerettet hätte er wohl eher sagen müssen.

Aus welchen Grund die junge Frau im nächsten Moment so handelte würde sie wohl nie wirklich begreifen. Es war einfach weil sie es wollte und sich richtig anfühlte. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und beugte sich zu Sesshomaru um ihm einen hauchzarten Kuß auf die rechte Wange, mit den Worten:" Danke", zugeben.  
Der Daiyoukai drehte leicht den Kopf und nun waren ihrer beiden Lippen nah beieinander. Dennoch zögerte er. Nur zugut hatte er ihre letzte Reaktion in Erinnerung.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln überbrückte Reikas selbst die kurz Distanz:" Frage nicht, tue es einfach."  
Weitere Worte brauchte es nicht zwischen ihnen. Sesshomaru legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran. Während die Dämonenjägerin ihre Hände auf seine Unterarme legte trafen sich ihre Lippen. Zuerst berührten sie sich sanft aber dann beinahne wie automatisch öffneten sie sich leicht und ein betörendes Zungenspiel begann zwischen ihnen.  
Die Gefühle die Reika bei diesem immer leidenschaftlicheren Kuß empfand waren unbeschreiblich. Ihre ganzen Sinne kribbelten.  
Als nach einer weile Sesshomaru den Kuß löste war sie enttäuscht. Dennoch hielt er sie weiter im Arm. Diesmal vergrub er seine Nase in ihren Haaren und atmete ihre Geruch ein. Er wußte das sich zwischen ihnen gerade etwas verändert hatte. Wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre sie jetzt die Seine geworden. Doch das war nicht in seinem Sinn. Nicht so und auf diese Weise.

" Geh Baden!", diesmal war seine Stimme sanfter. Da sie aber immer noch zögerte:" Es gibt nichts ..." Was immer er sagen wollte, wird vermutlich sein Geheimnis bleiben. Ihre Wangen überzogen sich mit einer hauchzarten Röte, deshalb hielt er inne. Bestimmt dachte sie gerade an den Tag vor einiger Zeit als er ihre Verbände anlegte. Immer noch machte sie dieser Gedanke verlegen. Deshalb wandte sich der Hundedämon ab und fügte an:" Keine Sorge ich bin kein lüsternes Monster."  
Er bückte sich hob seine Rüstung auf und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Während Sesshomaru die Rüstung anlegte, den Obi umband und seine Schwerter einsteckte hatte sich Reika ausgezogen und war ins Wasser geschlüpft. Sesshomaru hielt Wort und blickte sich nicht einmal um. Nach einer Weile kam die Dämonenjägerin aus dem Wasser und trocknete sich ab. Während sie sich anzog seufzte sie leise. Leider hatte der Wind die gesamten Blütenblätter verstreut.  
Inzwischen hatte sich Sesshomaru auf die Wiese gesetzt und sagte mit neutraler Stimme:" Dein Geruch."  
Jetzt sah Reika das er einige Blütenblätter zwischen seinen schlanken Fingern rieb. Nun schaute er zu der jungen Frau hoch und erklärte:" Du riechst immer nach Zitronenmelisse. Lilien oder Feuersalbei, manchmal auch nach anderen Blumen."  
Nun lächelte die Dämonenjägerin und antwortete:" Ja, ich lege immer Beutel mit den getrockneten Zutaten zwischen meine Kleider und nach dem baden reibe ich mich oft mit den Blütenblätter ein. "  
" Ändere nichts daran.", bat der Lord mit sanfter Stimme.  
" Es sind nicht immer die selben Blütenblätter." erklärte sie. Aber dann sah sie seinen Ausdruck in den goldenen Augen und sie verstand. Er mochte ihren dezenten Duft und ihm zuliebe würde sie daran nie etwas ändern.

Der Wind hatte der junge Frau ein paar Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht geweht. Sesshomaru kam näher und schob ihr die Strähnen beiseite. Sanft wanderten seine Finger über ihr Gesicht und den Hals hinunter.  
" Es war mein ernst. Willst du meine Gefährtin werden?", sagte er dann mit Nachdruck.  
Reika starrte ihn nur an. Waren ihre Träume wahr geworden, meinte er es wirklich ernst. Bevor sie eine Antwort gab, wollte sie genaueres wissen. Die Angst enttäuscht zuwerden war groß in ihr auch wenn sie sich nichts anmerken liess.  
Sie fragte deshalb" Ich dachte du verachtest alle Menschen."  
Wieder hob der Hundedämon seine Hand und streifte mit den Finger sanft über ihre Wange.  
So erklärte der Lord der westlichen Länder." Nicht alle. Die meisten, weil sie schwach sind. Sie behaupten große Krieger zu sein, sind aber oft nur erbärmliche Feigling und vergreifen sich an Frauen oder Kindern."  
" Dennoch wählst du einen Menschen als Gefährtin."  
" Keinen Menschen, sondern Dich.", widersprach der Youkai. Da er noch immer den Unglauben in ihren Augen erblickte erklärte Sesshomaru:" Schon lange habe ich aufgehört in dir einen schwachen Menschen zusehen. Du bist ein unheimlich starkes Wesen im vergleich mit dem Abschaum den ich bisher kannte. Bereits bei unserer ersten Begegnung habe ich mich gefragt ob du tatsächlich nur ein Mensch bist."  
" Ich bin nicht nur ein Mensch, sondern auch eine Frau. Schon von Geburt an, besonders in den Augen der meisten Männer wird man da als schwach bezeichnet. Nur wenige erkennen unsere tatsächlichen Fähigkeiten an." erklärte Reika und das mit Verbitterung in der Stimme.  
" Für mich spielt es keine Rolle was du bist.", gab der Daiyoukai zu und meinte es auch genauso.  
Tief in ihrem Herzen wußte sie das es Sesshomaru ehrlich meinte. Etwas verlegen und auch neugierig wollte sie deshalb mehr wissen.  
" Wie wird man die Gefährtin eines Dämons?", fragte Reika nach einer Weile leise.  
" Wie wird man der Gefährte eines Menschen?", fragte Sesshomaru statt die Frage zu beantworten.  
"Sie gehen den Bund miteinander ein, so wie bei Inuyasha und Kagome.", antwortete die Dämonenjägerin.  
"Also willst du erst mit mir den Bund eingehen bevor du meine Gefährtin wirst?", stellte der Youkai erneut eine Gegenfrage.  
" Wenn es möglich ist", antwortet sie immer noch verhalten.  
Als Antwort hatte er nur genickt. Sesshomaru wußte das Reika noch immer Zweifel hatte. Im Stillen fragte er sich ob es seinen Vater ähnlich ergangen ist. Wieviel Überredungskünste hatte es ihn wohl gekostet bis Izayoi seine Gefährtin geworden war.

Die junge Frau wußte das er der Lord der westlichen Länder war und dort auch ein Schloß hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie sich freuen müssen aber es war ihr bewußt was es heißen würde Sesshomarus Gefährtin zu werden. Ein Leben inmitten Fremder Youkai, fort von den Menschen die sie gerade erst in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Auch wenn sie so gern ja gesagt hätte. Dann dachte sie wieder an das Gespräch zwischen Kagome und Inuyasha, das sie wohl sehr zu ihrem eigenen Leidwesen komplett gehört hatte, da der Wind ihr die Worte ans Ohr trug. Deshalb sagte sie nun:" Was wäre ich dann deine Konkubine oder deine Nebenfrau."  
" Als meine Gefährtin bist du dann die Fürstin der westlichen Länder."  
" Eingesperrt in deinem Schloß unter Fremden.", entgegnete Reika traurig. Sie kannte das Schicksal von Fürstinnen. Während ihrer Zeit an Fürst Daikis Hof hatte sie oft genug den Gesprächen der weiblicher Gäste gelauscht. Auch wenn sie selbst damals noch ein Kind oder später ein junges Mädchen war, so hatte sie doch in den Stimmen der Frauen Traurigkeit oder gewisse heimliche Sehnsucht gespürt. Ohne Rechte, keine freien Entscheidungen mehr treffen zu können. Alles was sie liebte müßte sie aufgeben. War sie wirklich bereit diesen Schritt zutun?  
Sesshomaru erklärte:" Dir würde es an nichts fehlen."  
" Außer das ich dein Schloß mit deinen Konkubinen oder Nebenfrauen teilen müßte und meine Freunde einige Tagesreisen entfernt sind."  
Ein gefährliches Knurren ertönte, wenn auch leise. Mußte Reika den alles so kompliziert machen. Sie wußte nicht das er so auf das Wort Konkubine reagierte, vor allem da das Bild einer rothaarigen Youkai ihm gerade in den Sinn gekommen war.  
Erschrocken verstummte die Dämonenjägerin, war sie zuweit gegangen. Doch dann sprach sie mutig weiter:" Hier in Musashi habe ich eine neue Heimat gefunden, Freunde und ich bin für Nyoko verantwortlich. Sie ist mehr als meine Nichte. Inzwischen liebe ich sie wie eine Tochter. Außerdem habe ich Rin ins Herz geschlossen."  
Das waren zwar Argumente die der Lord verstand, dennoch hatte er seine Gründe, die er Reika nun vor legte: "Mal davon abgesehen das ich nicht den gleichen Fehler mache wie mein verehrter Vater und dich möglicherweise der Verachtung der Menschen aussetze nur weil du die Gefährtin eines Dämon bist, so kann ich nicht immer meiner Verantwortung als Lord der westlichen Länder fernbleiben. Du wirst keine Wahl haben und mir dorthin folgen müssen."  
" Noch bin ich nicht deine Gefährtin und habe somit eine Wahl. Du hast selbst gesagt das du niemand zu etwas zwingst."  
" Das werde ich auch nie."  
Die junge Frau stand auf, während sie erklärte:" Niemals lasse ich mich in dein Schloss einsperren um dort zugrunde zugehen. Suche dir eine andere Fürstin."  
" Gut du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen und ich akzeptiere es." mit diesen Worten und einen letzten Blick der nichts aussagte, weil seine übliche Gleichgültigkeit sich in seinen Zügen zeigte, drehte sich der Daiyoukai um und ging weg.

Er lief in den Wald hinein, wurde jedoch immer langsamer bis er stehen blieb. Alles was Reika gesagt hatte war nur zu wahr. Anstatt die junge Frau von Gegenteil zu überzeugen war er einfach gegangen. Sie war in einer Provinz aufgewachsen und hatte mit eigenen Augen erlebt wie Daiki den sie eigentlich als ehrenwerten Fürst verehrte, sich fast jedes Jahr neue Mätressen zulegte. Konkubinen waren in Sesshomarus Augen verächtlich und sich mit Nebenfrauen zu schmücken um sein Ansehen zu erhöhen hatte ein Daiyoukai wie er nicht nötig. Es war noch nie in seiner Familie üblich gewesen, auch wenn er Izayoi eine Weile dafür gehalten hatte.  
Was ihn jedoch getroffen hatte war das die junge Frau so von ihm dachte. Dennoch sollte er wissen das es so viele Dinge gab die Reika nicht von ihm wußte.  
Nachdem was Myouga erzählt hatte war das Verhalten seines Vaters dem seinen sehr ähnlich. Ob Inu no Taisho auch die gleichen Zweifel hatte und sich vielleicht Izayois Wünschen gebeugt hatte. Warum sonst hätte er die Prinzessin in ihrem eigenen Schloss gelassen. Oder hatte Inu no Taisho auch auf Yumi und seinen Sohn Rücksicht genommen. Darüber sollte sich Sesshomaru jetzt jedoch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen.

_" Hast du je etwas bereut?"_  
_" Nein, nie. Und eines Tages wirst du es auch verstehen."_

In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar wenn er nur einen einzigen weiteren Schritt tat der ihn von Reika wegführte, würde er es für immer bereuen. So drehte sich Sesshomaru um und blickte zurück. Er sah gerade noch zwischen den Bäumen ihr helles Gewand durchschimmern aber dennoch bemerkt er das sie weinte. Es schmerzte ihn auf einmal das es seinetwegen war. Endlich hatte er jemanden gefunden mit der sein Leben teilen wollte, doch dann weigerte er sich Kompromisse einzugehen. Er wollte seinen Willen jemanden aufzwingen, da es seinem Stolz widersprach. Doch anderseits war das genauso ehrlos. Damit strafte er sich selbst als Lügner. Noch vorhin hatte er Reika erklärt das er sie zu nichts zwingen würde. Wie erbärmlich.

_Ein einziges mal wirst du über deinen Schatten springen müssen. Deinen Stolz schlucken. Sonst wirst du das wertvollste verlieren was dir je geschenkt wird.' _diese Worte hallten plötzlich durch seine Gedanken und ergaben in diesem Moment einen Sinn. Jeden Wunsch würde er Reika erfüllen, wenn sie nur glücklich wäre. Gleichzeitig erkannte der Fürst auch das Reika jemand war der nie etwas fordern würde was Sesshomaru ihr nicht zugeben bereit war.  
Dann stand sein Entschluß fest. Lieber fünfzig Jahre an Reikas Seite gelebt als 1000 Jahre ohne ihr. Alles was zählte war Reika lächeln zuehen. Jeden einzelnen Tag ihres Lebens wollte er ihr widmen und sie glücklich machen. Sein Reich würde auch noch die nächsten Fünfzig Jahre ohne ihn auskommen. Unter der Führung seiner Mutter und General Naoki war es in guten Händen. So schnell er konnte eilte Sesshomaru zurück.

Reika war dort wo sie stand zu Boden gesunken. Tränen liefen über Gesicht auch wenn sie nicht laut schluchzte.  
Sie merkte nicht wie Sesshomaru zurückkam, sich neben ihr niederließ. Erst als der Youkai sie wortlos in die Arme nahm sah Reika auf.

" Du bist zurückgekommen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile verwundert. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet. Etwas schämte sie sich nun wegen ihrer Tränen. Bestimmt war das der Moment wo er sie für schwach hielt.  
" Ich gebe nicht auf", erklärte der Lord der westlichen Länder. Damit hob er Reikas Kopf und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Eine letzte Träne hing in ihren Wimpern. Sie glitzerte im Sonnenschein und dadurch leuchteten die grünen Augen noch schöner.  
" Du hast meine Entscheidung akzeptiert.", erinnerte Reika ihn an seine Worte von vorhin.  
" Das du Musashi nicht verlässt, das akzeptiere ich.", gab er zu.  
Verständnislos sah Reika den Daiyoukai ein. Dieser fragte gleich darauf: " Du würdest meine Gefährtin werden wenn ich auf deine Bedingungen eingehe?",  
Sehr zu seiner Verwunderung antwortete Reika: " Nein."  
" Nein?", kam es als Echo  
" Nein.", wiederholte Reika und fügte hinzu." Ich werde deine Gefährtin weil ich dich Liebe und nicht weil du dich meinen Wünschen beugst. Für alles andere werden wir zusammen eine Lösung finden."  
Irgendwie schien alles auf einmal zwischen ihnen so einfach. Warum nur konnten sie das vorhin nicht schon klären. Sesshomaru hatte sich in der jungen Frau nicht getäuscht.  
" Es wird keine Nebenfrauen oder Konkubinen geben. Du wirst das einzige Wesen sein mit der ich mein Leben und mein Lager teile, solange du an meiner Seite bist."  
" Damit machst du mich sehr glücklich. Bestimmt wäre es ganz gut wenn ich hin und weder mit dir ins Schloß reise um es kennenzulernen.", gab sie dann zu.  
" Trotzdem werde ich mein Wort nicht brechen. Niemals werde ich dich zu etwas zwingen. Es steht dir frei mich zu begleiten als meine Fürstin. Keine Besuche werden länger als drei Tage dauern. Sollte ich verhindert sein, werde ich dich durch eine Eskorte zurück nach Musashi bringen lassen."  
" Damit bin ich einverstanden."  
Nachdenklich sah der Dämon Reika an, bevor er sagte:" Es gibt da nur eine paar Sachen die wichtig sind und auf die ich bestehen muß. Wenn wir in meinem Schloß sind brauchst du als mein Fürstin vor niemanden zuknien außer vor mir."  
Sehr zu seiner Überraschung erzählte Reika dann etwas aus ihrem Leben. Es waren auch informative Dinge.  
" Mit den höfischen Sitten kenne ich mich sehr gut aus. Meine Mutter war Hofdame an Lord Daikis Hof. Zu meiner Ausbildung im Schwertkampf gehörte auch gutes Benehmen. Erst als meine Ausbildung beendet war erfuhr ich warum man mich auf ein Leben am Hof vorbereitet hatte. Daikis Vater hatte mich als seine neue Fürstin auserkoren auch wenn er die letzte Entscheidung in dem Punkt mir überlassen hatte. Sein Vater hatte ursprünglich unserer Familie ein Recht zugestanden in Heiratsdingen selbst zu wählen. Unglücklicherweise gab es zwei Ereignisse die mich praktisch vor der Entscheidung retteten. Daikis Gemahlin starb bei einem Reitunfall, während sein Vater schwer erkrankte und dann nur ein halbes Jahr später starb. So das wohl Daiki einer der jüngsten Fürsten wurde. Er war kaum 20 als er sein Erbe antrat. Aber das ist ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit. Was ist deine andere Bedingung."

Der Youkai war recht nachdenklich geworden. Reika hatte da gerade einen Punkt angesprochen der ihn interessierte.  
" Später Reika.", begann Sesshomaru. " Daiki hat nicht selbst um deine Hand angehalten?"  
Verlegen antwortete die junge Frau:" Nein nicht direkt. Er hat sich zwar einmal diesbezüglich geäußert, war aber immer der Meinung das er nicht 5 Jahre jemanden ausbildet um dann eine vielversprechende Dämonenjägerin als seine Fürstin ins Schloss zusperren."  
In diesem Moment war der Lord mehr als froh das der Fürst so eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Womöglich wären sie sich sonst nie begegnet. Reikas vorherige Erzählung hatte nun neue Fragen aufgeworfen. Jetzt wollte Sesshomaru noch mehr über sie wissen und fragte einfach: " Wie kam deine Familie überhaupt nach Japan."  
" Die Geschichte ist sehr lang. Mein Großeltern waren Sklaven. Meine Großmutter war noch sehr jung als sie verheiratet wurde. Ihr Gemahl wurde als Botschafter an einen fremdländischen Hof geschickt. Unterwegs fiel das Schiff Piraten in die Hände. Die Überlebenden wurden auf einem Sklavenmarkt verkauft. Mehrmals wechselte sie den Besitzer. Auf dem Weg durch halb Europa und Asien lernte sie dann meinen Großvater und eine andere Familie kennen. Der Sohn dieser Frau wurde später mein Vater. Er war auch der ältere Halbbruder der Heilerin. Eines Tages waren sie wieder auf einem Schiff das im Sturm vom Weg abkam und Schiffbruch erlitt. Unglücklicherweise wurden sie von chinesischen Piraten gerettet und wären wohl erneut auf einem Sklavenmarkt gelandet. Das nächste Schiff was ihnen begegnete war ein japanisches und den Piraten überlegen. Daikis Großvater betrieb wohl so eine Art Handel mit andere Völkern. Viele der Daimyo und selbst etliche Shogune kauften seine Waren. Der alte Fürst gab den Familien die Freiheit und liess sie in seinem Schloß wohnen. Später durften sie im Dorf ein Haus bauen. Meine Großmutter war sehr gebildet und konnte einige Sprachen fliessend sprechen. Eine davon beherrschte wohl auch der alte Fürst. Auf jeden Fall lernte sie schnell japanisch. Sie unterrichtete dann später Daikis Vater und nach ihrem Tod übernahm meine Mutter die Erziehung des jungen Prinzen Daiki. Die älteren Fürsten waren sehr an andere Ländern und Sitten interessiert. Keiner von ihnen hat aber seinen Traum mal nach Europa zureisen verwirklichen können. Daiki ist da eher die Ausnahme. Er hat sich vielmehr der Dämonenjagd und seinem Fürstentum verschrieben auch wenn er immer noch Handel betreibt. Einige seiner Gesetze sind sehr streng was Sklavenhandel oder Schändung an Frauen angeht. Doch nachdem was ich erlebt habe finde ich es nur gerechtfertigt."  
Hiermit hatte Reika geendet. Sicher gab es noch mehr zu berichten doch das wichtigste genügte erst einmal. Irgendwann würde er sich alles erzählen lassen was Reika von ihrer Großmutter erfahren hatte.

Es gab unter den Youkai viele Wesen die in der Art gleich waren wie die Hundedämonen sich aber im Aussehen unterschieden. Doch die japanischen Menschen hatten alle schwarze Haare und dunkle Augen. Sesshomaru konnte deshalb sehr gut verstehen welchen Reiz eine Frau wie sie ausübte. Reikas oder auch Nyokos Aussehen und ihre Herkunft war sehr ungewöhnlich. Solche Wesen wie die beiden galten in Japan als exotische Schönheit. Auf einem Sklavenmarkt würde sie vermutlich eine Menge Gold oder Edelsteine einbringen. Vermutlich wäre eine Japanerin in Reikas Herkunftsland ebenso gefragt. Er mußte wohl besser auf beide aufpassen, nicht das sie irgendwann doch einmal Sklavenjägern in die Hände fielen. Seinen Bruder würde er diesbezüglich auch warnen.

Nach einer Weile sagte dann Sesshomaru:" Da hatte deine Familie wohl sehr viel Glück."  
Auch wenn es ihm nicht passte das Reikas Familie dem Fürsten so viel schuldete, so mußte er dennoch zugeben das er froh war das es auch solche ehrbaren Menschen wie diesen Daiki gab. Dessen Vorfahren hatten seinen Bruder zwar schlecht behandelt und ihn um sein Erbe betrogen aber sie hatten nie gewagt Inuyasha zutöten. Anderseits lag das vermutlich auch an seiner dämonischen Verwandtschaft. Wer war schon so Lebensmüde und legte sich mit jemanden wie Sesshomaru an.  
Reika holte den Daiyoukai aus seinen Grübeleien indem sie die Frage stellte:" Erzählst du mir auch irgendwann etwas über dich."  
" Alles, es wird nie Geheimnisse zwischen uns geben. Das bringt mich aber auf den anderen Punkt den ich mit dir besprechen muß. Das ist diesmal der wichtigste und wenn du nicht damit einverstanden bist, ist es sehr gefährlich für mich."  
Die junge Frau lächelte und erwiderte:" Du hast gesagt, keine Geheimnisse, also fang an. Was ist dir so wichtig."

" Niemals darfst du meine Autorität oder meine Entscheidungen öffentlich anzweifeln. Das könnte innerhalb und außerhalb meines Reiches fatale Folgen haben. Wenn wir unter vier Augen sind und du anderer Meinung bist oder fragen dazu hast, werde ich dir im gegenzug die Möglichkeit geben mit dir darüber zureden."  
" Du hast mein Wort darauf. Gebe mir einfach nur einen Hinweis das es sich um eine Dämonensache handelt."  
Beinahe hätte Sesshomaru gelächelt. Dennoch mußte er Reika deutlich klar machen das es ernst ist. Deshalb fragte er als nächstes:" Auch wenn ich vor deinen Augen jemanden Strafen oder töten muss? Selbst wenn es dir hart vorkommt. Unter Dämonen gelten andere Gesetze, das sollte dir immer bewußt sein."  
Lange sah sie den Lord an. Dann antworte Reika:" Ich werde darauf vertrauen das du nicht ungerecht oder aus Lust am töten handelst."  
" Nein, man kann sich keinen Respekt verschaffen indem man ungerecht oder grausam ist. Das schafft nur Angst.", stimmte er der jungen Frau zu.

Gerade fragte sich Reika woher das Gefühl das sie Sesshomaru soll viel Vertrauen entgegen brachte kam, ob es daran lag das sie ihn liebte. Sie konnte nur hoffen der das Youkai ebenfalls so dachte. Sie hatte natürlich gemerkt das er ihr bis jetzt nicht wirklich seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Doch eigentlich brauchte sie die Worte nicht zuhören. Schon jetzt wußte die junge Frau das sie Sesshomaru näher stand als vermutlich irgend jemand vor ihr. Er mußte keine Worte finden, es genügten schon die kleinen Gesten und seine zärtlichen Blicke. Ihr war auch bewußt das der Lord in der Öffentlichkeit, egal ob in Musashi oder in seinem Schloss immer Distanz wahren würde. Außerdem war sich Reika sicher das dann auch seine emotionslose Maske da sein würde. Es genügten der jungen Frau Moment wie diese, um sie fühlen zulassen was Sesshomaru für sie empfand.  
Sie schmiegte sich enger an ihn und der Fürst zog sie in ein feste Umarmung, während er seine Hände zärtlich über ihren Rücken gleiten liess. Gelegentlich verteilte er sanfte Küsse in ihr Haar oder auf ihren Nacken. Reika genoß diese einfachen zärtlichen Berührungen. Schon bald würden sie zusammen nach Musashi zurückgehen.  
Zwischen ihnen mußte aber noch ein paar Sachen geklärt werden, so das Reika nicht überrascht war als Sesshomaru später fragte:" Reichen dir zwei Monate um dich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen die Gefährtin eines Dämon zu sein. Nach der Zeremonie lasse ich dich nie wieder gehen."  
" Sollten wir nicht erst Miroku und Kaede fragen ob sie überhaupt den Bund vollziehen.", fragte die junge Frau, mit deutlichen Bedenken in der Stimme.  
Sesshomaru lächelte jedoch etwa diabolisch und entgegnete:" Den Mönch überlass nur mir."  
Danach fragte er sein zukünftige Gefährtin:" Wirst du zur Zeremonie einen Kimono tragen?"  
Sie schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und sah ihn grimmig an." Nie.", murmelte sie.  
Nur ein einziges mal hatte der Lord die gleiche Panik in Reikas Augen gesehen. Hatte ihre Weigerung etwas damit zutun.  
Vorsichtig fragte er nach:" Weshalb nicht?"  
Die Dämonenjägerin seufzte. Dann kam ihr aber das Versprechen wieder in den Sinn: Keine Geheimnisse. So erklärte sie dann: " An dem Tags an dem die Heilerin überfallen wurde habe ich zum ersten und letzten mal einem Kimono getragen. Da ich gern auf Bäume klettere habe ich mir die Kleidung zerrissen. Weil ich aber die Heilerin mit in den Wald begleiten sollte gab sie mir einen Kimono ihrer Tochter. Nenn es albern, schwach oder sonst etwas noch einmal fordere ich mein Schicksal nicht auf diese Weise heraus."  
" Du wirst aber ein Gewand brauchen." entgegnete Sesshomaru nur. " Es ist mein Wunsch das du ein Kleid oder einen Kimono trägst der meiner Fürstin würdig ist auch wenn die Zeremonie nur in dem Menschendorf stattfindet."  
" Es gibt jemanden der mir ein Kleid schneidern kann." erklärte Reika.  
" Die Kleider die du trägt entsprechen sie denen der Heimat deiner Großmutter."  
" Die Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Viele der Entwürfe stammen von der Mutter meines Vaters. Meine kleine Cousine, die auch so etwas wie meine Ziehschwester ist, seit dem Tod der Heilerin, hat ihr Talent geerbt. Sie ist Näherin geworden aber für mich schneidert sie auch Gewänder. Sie hat große Freude daran."  
In diesem Moment reifte in Sesshomaru ein Entschluß. Ihm fiel gerade jemand ein der eventuell das Haus in dem die Schneiderin seiner zukünftige Gefährtin wohnte, kannte. Vorerst ließ der Youkai das mit dem Gewand ruhen und stellte eine andere Frage.  
" Was sind Dinge die dich erfreuen?"  
" Nyoko glücklich zusehen. das sie nach allem was sie durchgemacht hat immer noch lächelt. Das hast du aber bestimmt nicht gemeint.", begann Reika  
Ein erneuter zärtlicher Kuss auf ihren Kopf erfolgte, kurz bevor der Youkai sagte:" Nein, es spricht aber für dich."  
Lächelnd begann danach Reika aufzuzählen:" Also ich mag es zu zeichnen, anderen zu helfen. Die Luft zu atmen nach einem Frühlingsregen. Am Meer zu stehen und zusehen wie die Wellen tanzen. Sonnenuntergänge oder Aufgänge. In deinen Armen zu liegen. Am liebsten würde ich gern mit richtigen Ölfarben malen. Aber mir fehlt das nötige Material dazu. Leinwand, ein Staffelei und Farben."  
In diesem Moment sah Reika nicht das Sesshomaru lächelte. Es war keines dieser Lächeln bei denen es Jaken immer graute, kurz bevor etwas schreckliches passierte. Sondern ein zufriedenes, was wohl kaum ein Lebewesen bis jetzt bei ihm gesehen hatte. Gerade hatte er mehre Dinge gefunden mit dem er ihr eine Freude machen konnte. Sagte aber nur:" Dir wird es an nichts fehlen. In Zukunft wirst du dir alle Träume erfüllen können."  
Zu seiner Überraschung stellte Reika dann die Gegenfrage: " Darf ich dich auch etwas fragen, Sesshomaru?"  
" Alles."  
" Was gefällt dir?"  
Er lächelte Reika an, sie spürte es deutlich in seinen Augen auch wenn man um den Mund keine Regung entdecken konnte. Wieder hatte die junge Frauen einen seiner heimlichen positiven Züge entdeckt.  
" Wenn du lächelst, deine Augen vor Glück grüne Funken sprühen. Dir beim Zeichnen zuzusehen. Mit einem gleichwertigen Gegner zu trainieren. Lange Wanderungen, die Wolken beobachten oder den Mond betrachten."  
Beinahe schmunzelnd stimmte Reika zu:" Besonders bei Vollmond ist er wunderschön"  
Doch Sesshomaru antwortete nicht. Er blickte sich gerade in der Gegend um. Sie waren nun schon seit Stunden hier an der Badestelle und hatten gar nicht gemerkt wie die Zeit verging. Die Dämmerung senkte sich langsam herab. Deshalb riet der Fürst:" Besser wir gehen ins Dorf zurück. Wie ich Inuyasha kenne wird er sonst jeden Moment hier auftauchen, weil er vor Sorgen keine Ruhe hat."  
" Wirst du es ihm sagen.", fragte Reika ohne genauere Angaben. Sie mußte auch nicht ins Detail gehen, Sesshomaru wußte auch so was die junge Frau meinte.  
" Später. ", erklärte er und dann bat der Daiyoukai: "Auch wenn dein Herz sich schon entschieden hat. Ich würde gern um dich werben, wenn ich darf.",  
" Wie?."  
" Lass dich überaschen. Auf jeden Fall solltest du heute Nacht früh schlafen gehen. Denn ich habe vor dich zeitig zuwecken. Dann sehen wir uns den Sonnenaufgang am Meer an. Eines Tages wenn wir im westlichen Reich sind zeigte ich dir den Sonnenuntergang dort. Es wird dir bestimmt gefallen."

Sesshomaru kam tatsächlich mitten in der Nacht in die Hütte. Er weckte jedoch Reika nicht, sondern hob sie nur vorsichtig auf seine Arme und trug sie aus der Hütte. Davon wurde die junge Frau zwar wach aber da sie merkte wer sie gerade entführte, kuschelte sie sich an Sesshomaru und schlummerte wieder ein, so das sie von dem ganzen Flug ans Meer gar nichts mitbekam. Erst als der Lord der westlichen Länder auf einer Klippe landete, wurde sie wieder wach. Sie hatten genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt abgepasst.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile als die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war, sagte Reika:" Eines Tages werde ich dieses Bild auf Leinwand malen."  
Dann kehrten sie nach Musashi zurück. Sesshomaru hatte einige wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, die auf keinen Fall länger aufgeschoben werden konnten.


	12. Grundstein für die Zukunft

12. Kapitel - Grundstein für die Zukunft.

Musashi war zwar ein nettes kleines Dorf mit nur einer handvoll Hütten, dennoch waren dem Daiyoukai die unmittelbarere Nähe der Menschen unangenehmen. Außerdem störte es ihn das er in Zukunft die Hütte mit seinem Bruder teilen sollte. Etwas Zweisamkeit mit Reika wünschte er sich schon. Zusätzlich mußte man auch noch bedenken das in naher oder ferner Zukunft der Jüngere Nachwuchs bekommen konnte. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit für ein paar Veränderungen.  
So blickte Sesshomaru in der Gegend umher und dann schweifte sein Blick wieder auf die Hütte seines Bruder. Dann stand sein Entschluß fest.

" Inuyasha." Die Stimme Sesshomarus liess den Halbdämon herumfahren. Der Ältere landete neben dem Erbprinzen und blickte mit finsteren Augen auf die bescheidene Hütte. Dann wanderten die kühlen goldenen Augen zu Inuyasha.  
Wobei der Lord fragte: " Warum lässt du deine Familie in diesem Haus wohnen und baust kein größeres."  
Vor Überraschung starrte der Hanyou nur seinen älteren Bruder an. Was bezweckte der Hundedämon nun schon wieder.  
Sesshomaru sah den verständnislosen Ausdruck und liess sich zu einer Erklärung herab.  
" Dieses Haus ist eines Erbprinzen des Westens nicht würdig."  
Ein Knurren konnte sich der Halbdämon nicht verkneifen. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht an den Titel Erbprinz gewöhnt. Jetzt sollte er auch noch mit einem großen Haus prahlen. Das war nicht in seinem Interesse. Dennoch erklärte er nur: " Das kostet alles Gold."  
Die Erwiderung des Youkai überrascht ihn dann doch: " Du bist der Erbprinz der westlichen Länder, dir steht genug Geld zur Verfügung um für Kagome und deine Freunde einen Palast zu bauen. Wenn du willst bekommst du die besten Baumeister."  
" Erst ein Haus und jetzt einen Palast, übertreibe es mal nicht.", warf der Hanyou ein.  
Vielleicht sollte der Lord das dann doch etwas direkter mitteilen:" Auch wenn es dir nicht passt. Ich glaube kaum das du mir ins westliche Reich folgen wirst, ebenso wenig wie es Reika wünscht. Deshalb wirst du hier einen Palast bauen. Außerdem habe ich beschlossen dich selbst auszubilden."  
Bevor der Hanyou darauf etwas erwidern konnte, fügte Sesshomaru noch an:" Danach werde ich dich von unserem verehrten Onkel prüfen lassen. Glaube mir er wird keine Kompromisse machen, immerhin hat Naoki bei dem Besten, seinem eigenen Bruder gelernt."  
Das mit dem ausbilden war gerade nebensächlich geworden, denn das einzige wo es bei Inuyasha klickte, war der Hinweis auf Reika. Deshalb sah der Halbdämon nun von seinem Bruder hinüber zu der Dämonenjägerin. Alles was sich die junge Frau jedoch erlaubte war ein kurzes angedeutete Lächeln. Dennoch verstand der Jüngere. Gleich darauf drehte sich Inuyasha noch einmal zu seiner Hütte um und sagte leicht schmunzelnd:" Ich schätze du hast recht. Langsam wird es wirklich zu eng."  
Als er sich dann direkt an seinen Bruder wandte fragte er:" Willst du das ich es für mich behalte."  
" Vorerst. Wenn ich mit Miroku gesprochen habe, dann können es alle wissen.", gab Sesshomaru seinen Wunsch preis.  
" Dann sollten wir uns mit dem Schloss beeilen. Die Frage ist nur wo werden wir bauen."  
" Solange es nicht mitten im Dorf ist wird wohl jeder Platz ausreichend sein.", entgegnete Sesshomaru neutral. Er hatte sich zwar bereits einige Stellen ausgesucht doch er wollte das nicht allein entscheiden.

Die anderen die gerade kamen wurden neugierig, weil sie die letzten Worte gehört hatten und wollten nun wissen was Inuyasha meinte. So erklärte er das er Pläne für einen kleinen Palast hätte und deshalb die Mithilfe seiner Freunde wollte.  
Kagome wurde sehr nachdenklich. Sie versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern, während ihr Blick über das Dorf schweifte. " Da.", sagte sie plötzlich. Alle sahen sie überrascht an. Die schwarzhaarige Frau stand hinter Inuyasha und zeigte mit dem ausgestreckten Arm direkt zu dem kleinen Plattau südöstlich. Da sie von allen überrascht angeschaut wurde erklärte das Mädchen aus der Neuzeit.  
" Inuyasha erinnerst du dich an die Hochhäuser die man vom Eingang des Schrein sehen konnte."  
Der Halbdämon konnte sich noch sehr gut an Kagomes Welt erinnern auch wenn sein letzter Besuch dort mehr als vier Jahre zurücklag.  
" Dort soll früher ein Palast gestanden haben, der dann etwa 40 Jahre vor meiner Geburt, im Krieg zerstört wurde. Mein Großvater hat es mir erzählt. Im Moment ist mir jedoch der Name entfallen. So viel ich weiß war dieses Schloss etwas 450 Jahre im Besitz ein und derselben Familie."  
Dies war tatsächlich einer dieser vielen Geschichten gewesen die ihr Großvater immer zum besten gegeben hatte. Doch wie so oft hatte sie nicht richtig zugehört. Manches hatte er ständig berichtet das es langweilig geworden war. Über den Palast gab es jedoch nur wenig an das sich Kagome erinnern konnte.

Sesshomaru stand wie immer da und hatte ohne Gefühlsregung zugehört. Dann blickte er zu dem Plattau hinüber. Er fand den Ort ganz passend, vor allem konnte man ihn gut verteidigen. Deshalb drehte er sich zu Kagome um und sagte zu ihr:" Dann überlasse ich dir alles.", er unterbrach sich und warf einen Blick auf die anderen:" Euch zusammen. In wenigen Tagen wird ein Bote mit dem Geld kommen. Damit könnt ihr alles in die Wege leiten. "  
Dann wechselte er mit Kagome noch einen Blick. Die schwarzhaarige Frau hatte für einen Moment ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Da war etwas in Sesshomarus Augen das sie nicht einordnen konnte. Wußte dieser etwas über die Zukunft. Doch das konnte nicht möglich sein außer er war selbst durch den Brunnen gesprungen. Jetzt blickte der Hundedämon sie intensiv an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf, da er die Erkenntnis in den Augen der Miko sah.  
" Eh. Sesshomaru," begann Inuyasha weil sein Bruder sich schon entfernen wollte:" Willst du nicht..."  
Der Hundedämon unterbrach ihn:" Ich habe etwas zu erledigen.", damit verschwand er auch schon.  
Er hatte nämlich gerade gesehen das Nyoko allein den Weg entlang hüpfte und das Kind wollte er unbedingt unter vier Augen sprechen. So lief er zu ihr und zusammen gingen sie dann hinauf auf das Schreingelände. Der Daiyoukai war sich sicher um diese Zeit hier von Niemanden gestört zu werden. Das Rin ihnen beiden heimlich gefolgt war beachtete er nicht.

Nachdem Sesshomaru das Mädchen nach der Schneiderin gefragt hatte, erzählte ihm das kleine Mädchen von ihr. Viele nützliche Informationen waren nicht dabei. Eines fand er nur bedenklich das Shaline nie das Dorf verlässt. Also fiel ein zufällig arrangiertes Treffen im Wald oder der Umgebung aus. So würde er direkt zu ihr ins Dorf gehen müssen. Deshalb malte er die Standorte der Hütten in den Sand, so wie er es von seinem letzten Besuch dort in Erinnerung hatte. Nyoko zeigte dann genau auf das Haus was rechts neben dem lag wo sie früher mit Reika gewohnt hatte.  
" Wenn du mir ganz fest versprichst das es unser großes Geheimnis bleibt darfst du dir etwas wünschen.", versprach der Daiyoukai.  
Das Mädchen sah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an der gar nicht zu so einem kleinen Kind passte. " Das westliche Reich liegt doch am Meer."  
Obwohl Sesshomaru nicht wußte worauf Nyoko hinaus wollte, antwortet er:" Zum Teil ja."  
" Gibt es da auch Muscheln.", bei dieser Frage sah ihn das Kind aus großen hoffnungsvollen grünen Augen an.  
" Ich denke schon.", wenn er ehrlich war wußte er das überhaupt nicht. Der Lord hatte zwar davon schon gehört das an Stränden Muscheln gab, doch was für welche könnte er nicht sagen.  
" Sehr gern würde ich wieder eine Muschel haben in der man das Meer rauschen hört. Meine Mama hatte früher so eine aber die Banditen haben sie mitgenommen." bat und erklärte das Kind.  
Sesshomaru dachte kurz nach. Er hatte wohl kaum die Zeit zum Meer zufliegen und da nach Muscheln zu suchen. Doch dann fiel ihm der alte Youkai ein der schon seinem Vater gedient hat. Dieser hielt sich oft am Meer auf und hatte früher sogar das Festland bereist, viellicht konnte dieser ihm weiterhelfen. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte sammelte der alte Diener sogar seltene Muscheln und Seesterne.  
" Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann.", es war kein Versprechen.  
Dann plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung geschah es. Nyoko liess sich nach vorn fallen und umarmte seinen Hals. Nur ganz kurz wagte sie es. Bevor Sesshomaru reagieren konnte hatte sich das Kind schon aufgerichtet.  
Als sie ihm dann noch ein leises" Danke Papa." zuflüsterte, vergass er was immer er gerade sagen wollte. Im nächsten Moment rannte das kleine Mädchen schon davon.  
Danach sagte eine Stimme entschuldigend hinter ihm:" Sie hat gesehen wie du Reika heute morgen geküsst hast und denkt nun wohl das ihr zusammen gehört."  
"Rin?"  
" Tut mir leid Sesshomaru-sama, ich wollte nicht lauschen aber als Nyoko plötzlich weg war habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht.", erklärte das junge Mädchen dem Daiyoukai.  
" Reika wird demnächst meine Gefährtin, doch vorerst soll es noch geheim bleiben.", bat Sesshomaru. Wenn jemand das verstand dann würde das Rin sein.  
" Ja, Sesshomaru-sama,", antworte sie dann nur.  
Mit einer unleserlichen Mine fügte der Fürst dann noch an:" Und sage Nyoko, ich schätze es nicht Papa genannt zu werden."  
Diesmal nickte sie nur. Nach einer weile fragte sie schüchtern.:" Kannst du Zwei daraus machen.",  
Er wußte sofort das sie die Muscheln meinte. Einfach antwortete der Youkai: " Vielleicht."  
Dann sah der Fürst das junge Mädchen nachdenklich an. " Vor einiger Zeit hast du mich gefragt ob ich mich später einmal an dich erinnern werde."  
" Wirst du das, Sesshomaru-sama."  
" Das werde ich, solange ich lebe. Dir gebe ich auch mein Wort das ich mich immer um deine und Kohakus Nachkommen kümmern werde."  
" Kohaku?", fragte sie etwas verlegen.  
" In einigen Jahren wenn es dann immer noch dein Wunsch ist bekommst du meine Erlaubnis mit ihm den Bund einzugehen, vorausgesetzt natürlich er wählt dich als seine Gefährtin."  
Da schenkte Rin ihm ihr schönes unschuldiges Lächeln was ihn schon früher verzaubert hatte. Sie verbeugte sich kurz. Gleich danach lief sie Nyoko hinterher. Rin war schon weit weg, dennoch trug der Wind ihr leises:" Danke verehrter Vater." heran  
Hätte er zugelassen das sich Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht zeigen, hätte ein heimlicher Beobachter ein Stirnrunzeln bemerkt. Sesshomaru kam zu dem Schluß das er sich eindeutig viel zu lange unter diesen Menschen aufhielt.

Noch am selben Tag verabschiedete sich der Lord der westlichen Länder und reiste südöstlich die Küste hinunter in Daikis Reich.  
Shaline, die junge Näherin des Fürsten Daiki hatte sich schon zeitig zur Ruhe begeben. Sie nutzte gern das Tageslicht um ihre Näharbeiten auszuführen und hatte deshalb vor bei Sonnenaufgang mit ihrem Tageswerk zu beginnen. Es war mitten in der Nacht als die junge Frau mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren plötzlich instinktiv aufwachte. Sie war nicht allein, das spürte sie. Doch sie kam zu keiner Reaktion mehr. Ein heller Schemen tauchte neben ihr auf und legte seine Hand auf ihren Mund, damit sie nicht schreien konnte. Die andere hielt ihre Hände fest. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr Oberkörper auf ihre Lagerstatt gedrückt. Instinktiv bäumte sich die junge Frau auf.  
" Reika benötigt deine Dienste.", flüstert dann eine leise Stimme und beruhigte Shaline.  
Da es ziemlich dunkel im Raum war konnte sie nichts erkennen. Das einzige was ihr auffiel war ein heller Fleck vor ihrem Gesicht und im nächsten Moment wurde sie gewahr das ihr nächtlicher Besucher silbrig weiß schimmernde Haare hatte. Sie wußte sehr genau von den Erzählungen ihrer Cousine Reika das es eigentlich nur zwei Wesen gab, die so eine seltene Haarfarbe besaßen.  
Da sie keine Anstalten machte sich zu wehren wurde der Druck an ihrem Oberkörper und den Handgelenken weniger.  
" Du wirst keine Gelegenheit haben zu schreien, also sei still wenn ich dich loslasse.", sagte die Stimme wieder. Tatsächlich wurde die Hand von ihrem Mund weggenommen. Stattdessen spürte Shaline nun scharfe Klauen an ihrer Kehle auch wenn sie sanft über ihren Hals streiften ohne sie zu verletzten, verstand sie die Drohung.  
" Was wollt ihr." flüsterte die junge Frau nun ebenso leise. Sie war zwar unsicher aber wenn dieser Unbekannte ihr Gewalt antun wollte, hätte er es bestimmt schon getan.  
Die Antwort auf ihre Frage verblüffte sie dann:" Ein Kleid oder mehrere wenn ich mit deiner Arbeit zufrieden bin."  
" Für Reika?", das sie diese Frage stellte, war kein Wunder. Denn die Dämonenjägerin war die einzige für die sie schneiderte. Außerhalb des Dorfes wußte bestimmt niemand davon.  
" Ja."  
Jetzt war Shaline noch mehr verwundert, das sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag. Sonst hatte ihre Cousine doch selbst immer ihre Sachen geholt, auch noch in den letzten Monaten. Sehr Mutig bat sie deshalb:" Jetzt müßt ihr mir das ganze genauer Erklären."  
Nun sollte sie wieder überrascht werden. Der Youkai ging zum Tisch und zündete eine Kerze an. Als die junge Frau nun mehrere Einzelheiten erkannte und einen besseren Blick auf das Gesicht ihres Besuchers werfen konnte, entfuhr es ihr:" Ihr seid Lord Sesshomaru."  
Laut Reika gab es nur einen männlichen Dämon der diesen Halbmond auf der Stirn hatte. Diesmal nickte der Fürst zustimmend. Dann erklärte er ausführlich was ihn her geführt hatte.  
Mit seiner Erlaubnis stand Shaline auf und holte dann später ihre Entwürfe. Die Schneiderin hatte wirklich Talent, mußte der Hundedämon zugeben. Ihm gefielen vor allen die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten die sie gezeichnet hatte.  
Da die Schneiderin selbst über keine Stoffballen verfügte oder nur wenige einfache Stoffreste da hatte, versprach ihr Sesshomaru bei seinem nächsten Besuch alles zu liefern was sie benötigte.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile als der Youkai schon fort war, bemerkte Shaline das sie eigentlich gar keine Angst verspürt hatte, obwohl sie am Anfang von kurzer Panik befallen war. Vermittelten alle intelligenteren Youkai ein Gefühl von Sicherheit? Ob das der Grund war warum sich Reika zu einem Dämon hingezogen fühlte, ihn liebte. Oder waren Menschen wie sie selbst oder ihre Cousine da eher die ausnahmen. Bei dem Schicksal das ihrer beider Großeltern erlitten hatten, von Menschen als Sklaven verkauft empfand auch Shaline wenig Sympathie für ihre eigene Rasse. Besonders bei Soldaten hatte sie immer eine große Angst, da ihre Mutter von einem betrunkenen Samurei geschändet worden war. Das einzige was ihre Aufgabe und den Kontakt mit Fürst Daikis Wachen erleichterte waren dessen strenge Gesetze. Sie wußte auch das es genügte, wenn einer der Soldaten des Fürsten nur eine anzügliche Bemerkung zu der Näherin äußerte das sich dieser sicher sein konnte nicht nur einen sondern mehrere Tage einem harten Kampftraining durch Hauptmann Tadashi ausgesetzt zu sein. Darum riss sich keiner der Soldaten freiwillig. So das man sich Shaline gegenüber immer Respektvoll verhielt. In der Nähe von Hauptmann Tadashi fühlte sich die junge Frau immer wohl und geborgen. Die meisten Soldaten rochen oft unangenehmen, nach Pferd, Schweiß oder Leder, manchmal auch nach Sake nicht so der Hauptmann. Sein Geruch erinnerte Shaline eher an Natur und Wald. So ähnlich wie bei dem Lord der westlichen Länder. Ob sie sich deshalb so sicher gefühlt hatte?  
Dennoch war sich die junge Frau im klaren, das Sesshomaru auch eine andere Seite hatte, eine mörderische und dämonische. Schon allein die Krallen die sie an ihrem Hals gespürt hatte waren Beweis genug.  
Was immer der Grund war weshalb Reika die Entscheidung getroffen hat, sie freute sich für ihre Cousine. Die Arbeit die sie in den nächsten Tagen auszuführen hatte, würde den Fürsten ganz sicher zufrieden stellen und so hoffte sie auf viel mehr Aufträge.

Am Vormittag bekam Shaline dann Besuch von Hauptmann Tadashi. Er hatte zwei Kimonos dabei die den Konkubinen des Fürsten gehörten. Einige Nähte hatten sich gelöst und mußte repariert werden.  
Da tagsüber Shaline bei schönen Wetter die Tür offen hatte, trat er auch sofort ein, jedoch nicht bevor er leicht angeklopft hatte. Das kleine Haus bestand nur aus einem Raum. Irritiert blieb Tadashi stehen. Ein ihm fremder aber auch zugleich vertrauter Geruch drang ihm in die Nase. Auch wenn er immer behauptet seine menschliche Seite würde in ihm überwiegen, so gab es doch einige angeborenen Sinne die ihn hervorhoben. Niemand wußte jedoch von seiner tatsächlichen Herkunft, das sein Geruchsinn und auch seine Augen ausgeprägter als bei Menschen waren.  
" War jemand bei dir.", fragte er deshalb um Gewissheit zu bekommen. Er glaubte nicht das die junge Frau einen heimlichen Liebhaber hatte.  
" Ein Kunde.", erklärte Shaline nur. Wirkte aber dabei etwas ängstlich. Vermutlich hoffte sie das er nicht weiter nachfragte.  
Tadashi blickte die Näherin intensiv aus seinen großen Braunen Augen an. Er mochte sie und hoffte das sie nicht durch irgend etwas in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde.  
Wer immer der Kunde war, er schien kein Mensch gewesen zu sein. Nein, das war sicher unmöglich, kein Dämon war dumm genug sich freiwillig in Daikis Reich zu begeben und dann noch so nah an das Schloss heran. Eins konnte er mit Gewissheit sagen, dieses Wesen würde ganz sicher wieder kommen. Deshalb würde er das Haus heimlich beobachten lassen.  
Der Kunde kam tatsächlich mitten in der Nacht zurück, wobei er den Stoff und Garne die Shaline benötigte mitbrachte. Doch Hauptmann Tadashi hatte auch diesmal nicht mehr als einen Geruch der ihn entfernt an den seiner eigenen Familie erinnerte. Hundedämon.

Währenddessen zerbrachen sich die Freunde in Musashi die Köpfe. Das wichtigste war auf jeden Fall, wie Kagome bemerkte, das sie das Land kauften wo einmal der Palast stehen sollte. Wie viele Zimmer das Gebäude mal haben würde und welche Nebengebäude sinnvoll wären. Außerdem gab es noch andere Kleinigkeit die zu beachten wären.  
Sobald dann der Bote, ein junger Falkendämon den Beutel ablieferte und alle sahen wieviel Gold das war, waren alle erst einmal sprachlos. Bis Miroku bemerkte:" Davon können wir ja das ganze Dorf kaufen."  
Als nächstes stand dann die Frage das Land zu kaufen. Da Miroku den Fürst des Landes kannte weil er dort schon einmal einen Dämon vernichtet hatte, wollte er sich darum kümmern.  
Jedoch waren sie sich einig das man die ganze Transaktion unter einen bestimmten Namen durchführen mußte. Unzählige Namen wurden genannt und dann doch wieder verworfen. Nichts schien passend.  
" Wie wäre es mit Taisho, meinen Vater zu ehren,", schlug plötzlich Inuyasha vor. Er hatte es aus einem Gefühl heraus gesagt aber tief in seinem Innern wußte er das es genau der richtige Name war. Ein Name mit dem auch Sesshomaru einverstanden wäre.  
Kagome wurde auf einmal ganz blass und ihre Augen groß. Sie starrte in die Ferne.  
" Was hast du Kagome", fragte Sango besorgt, da ihr die Reaktion der Freundin nicht entgangen war. Die schwarzhaarige Frau saß inzwischen auf der Treppe und konnte sich nicht erinnern überhaupt Platz genommen zu haben. Als auch noch Inuyasha besorgt herbei kam, erzählte sie:" Taisho das war der Name der Familie. Ich erinnere mich wieder sie soll sehr reich gewesen sein."  
Doch mehr erzählte Kagome nicht. Weitere Details preiszugeben hätte bedeutet die Zukunft zu beeinflussen, das wurde ihr gerade klar. Vermutlich war es auch ein Grund warum Sesshomaru nicht von seiner Reise durch den Brunnen erzählte, falls dieser wirklich in der Neuzeit gewesen ist. Vorerst würde sie den Daiyoukai nicht danach fragen aber eines Tages bekam sie sicher eine Antwort.

Die junge Frau blickte nochmal zu dem Plattau hinüber und dachte an eines der Hochhäuser. _' Taisho Industry.' _Das war ganz sicher kein Zufall. Bis zu diesem Moment war ihr nie klar gewesen das die Einweihung des Gebäudes auf den Tag ihrer Geburt fiel.  
Viele großzüge Spenden die der Schrein ihrer Familie bekommen hatte stammten von dieser Firma.  
Die Stimme ihres Gefährtin holte die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken.  
" Bist du sicher das es dir gut geht Kagome", fragte nun Inuyasha besorgt.  
Nun wurde auch Miroku aufmerksam und sah sich die Freundin intensiver an. Ein Verdacht kam ihm aber es war vielleicht zuverwegen. Trotzdem sprach er es aus.  
" Sango war auch so komisch als sie schwanger war."  
Die Augen der jungen Frau wurde größer, sie keuchte und schaffte es doch tatsächlich in Ohnmacht zufallen. Glücklicherweise sprang ihr Gefährte schnell genug herbei um sie aufzufangen und dann bettete er ihren Kopf vorsichtig in seinen Schoß.  
" Schwanger." stammelte der Hanyou. Im Moment fühlte er sich überfordert. Sollte er sich den nicht freuen.  
Um dem Verdacht noch mehr Nahrung zugeben sagte nun auch Rin:" Das erklärt warum Kagome in den letzten Tagen ihr Frühstück nicht bei sich behalten konnte."  
Gleich darauf war Kagome wieder zu sich gekommen und entschuldigte sich verlegen.  
Fast im gleichen Augenblick stieg ein neues Gefühl in Inuyasha auf. Vater, das hörte sich irgendwie gut an.  
" Wir bekommen ein Baby?", fragte er deshalb zur Sicherheit.  
Die schwarzhaarige Frau nickte und erklärte:" Ich glaube schon. Obwohl ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher bin auch wenn alle Anzeichen darauf hindeuten."  
Ehrfurchtsvoll betrachtete der Halbdämon seine Gefährtin:" Vater.", hauchte er.  
Kagome sah ihn und dann boxte sie ihn leicht am Arm: " Daran bist du Schuld, du hast nicht aufgepasst."  
" Freust du dich denn gar nicht.", fragte Inuyasha verlegen und sehr leise. Wenn sie das nicht tat, würde das schlechte Gewissen was er gerade bekam sich bestimmt in große Schuld ändern. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.  
Kagome sah ihn lange an. Dann sagte sie:" Das Kind eines Hanyou zu bekommen macht mir zwar angst aber ich freue mich."  
Dann sehr zu Inuyashas Erleichterung fiel ihm seine Gefährtin um den Hals. Als sie auch noch wiederholte:" Natürlich freue ich mich du Dummkopf.", nahm er sie in den Arm und hielt Kagome lange fest.  
" Wir schaffen das schon." beruhigte er die schwarzhaarige Frau, während er ihr sanft über den Rücken strich. In diesem Moment war er sich sicher, das alles gut ausgehen würde.  
Unwillkürlich mußte Inuyasha auch an seinen Bruder denken. Jetzt brauchten sie wirklich ein größeres Haus.

Während sich Kagome an die Pläne für das zukünftige Schloss setzte, den mit dem Geld hatten sie auch Pergament bekommen, reiste Miroku zur Residenz ihres zuständigen Fürsten.  
Der Daimyo hatte die Bitte des Mönch ruhig angehört bevor er nachdachte. Es war ihm nicht entgangen was für Lebewesen in Musashi verkehrten. Außerdem wußte er auch das es nur wenige Orte in Japan gab die so gut geschützt wurden wie das benachbarte Reich des Fürsten Daikis, oder sein eigenes. Seit mehreren Jahren schon konnten sich beide Fürstentümer glücklich schätzen das es kaum noch primitive Dämonen gab oder das die Dörfer ihres Territorium selten von Banditen heimgesucht wurden. Selbst angrenzende Fürsten wagten nicht in diese beiden Provinzen einzufallen. Der Daimyo war sich sicher auch in Zukunft unter dem Schutz dieses Hundedämon zustehen. Das dieser das nicht für den Fürsten tat sondern nur für die Lebewesen in Musashi die ihm wichtig waren, konnte dieser nicht ahnen. So stimmte dann der Fürst zu.

Eine Weile verhandelten sie bis ein für beide Seiten guter Preis erzielt werden konnte. Zusätzlich hatte Miroku noch angeboten mehrmals im Jahr im Schloss des Fürsten Dämonenaustreibungen vorzunehmen.  
Auch wenn die neuen Besitzer von Musashi ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, so würde das Gebiet dennoch ihm unterstellt sein und die Familie Taisho, wie sie sich der Zusammenschluß der zukünftigen Bewohner nun wohl selbst nannte, zahlten zusätzlich noch einen kleinen Obolus, eine Art Steuer jährlich.  
Kaum war Miroku mit den Papieren zurück, wurde mit den Bauarbeiten begonnen. Da insbesondere die Dorfbewohner genug Arbeit auf den Reisfeldern hatten, wurden extra Arbeiter aus den benachbarten Regionen geholt.

Nachdem Sesshomaru das Dorf der Schneiderin verlassen hatte eilte er auf schnellsten Weg in das westliche Schloss. Zwei Monate waren eine kurze Zeit um all die Dinge zu erledigen die er sich vorgenommen hatte.  
Auch wenn es gegen sein neues Prinzip verstieß landete er diesmal direkt mitten im Schloß auf der Haupttreppe, nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte das es kaum Besucher gab. Sobald er die Eingangshalle betreten hatte eilten schon die ersten Diener herbei um seine Befehle entgegen zu nehmen. Er blieb nicht stehen und lief schnell durch die weitverzweigten Gänge in Richtung eines der Nebengebäude, während er Anweisungen gab.  
" In einer Stunde erwartet ich den Zahlmeister und einen schnellen Boten, nein den schnellsten Boten in der Bibliothek."  
" Edler Herr der einzige verfügbare Bote ist ein Falkendämon.", keuchte der Diener hinter ihm der schon ganz außer Atem war.  
" Gut.", damit gab er seine Zustimmung und lief noch schneller. In seiner Hast merkte Sesshomaru nicht einmal das er an seiner überraschten Mutter und General Naoki vorbei gestürmt war. Diener folgten ihm schon lange nicht mehr, dafür war er zu schnell. Außerdem hatte er im selben Moment auch schon sein Ziel das große Stofflager erreicht. Nun öffnete der Lord die Tür und trat ein. Zum Glück gab es große breite Fenster die genug Sonnenlicht herein ließen damit man die Muster auf den Stoffen gut erkennen konnte.  
Der Fürst ging zwischen den Regalen entlang. Zuerst hatte er auf der falschen Seite des Raumes begonnen, doch dann ganz schnell festgestellt das es bei diesen Ballen wohl eher um minderwertige billigere Stoffe handelte. Dann entdeckte er die Tür die zu einem weiteren Lager führte. Kaum hatte er diese geöffnet wußte er das er hier richtig war. Die feinsten Stoffe, Brokat, Seide und ähnliches lagerte in dem Raum. Diesmal sah er sich alle Muster genau an und verglich sie miteinander. Gerade hatte er sich schon die ersten möglichen Favoriten herausgesucht, als die Stimme seiner Mutter an der Tür erklang.

Nachdem Yumi ihren Sohn in dieser Eile gesehen hatte begann sie sich zu sorgen. Am verwunderlichen war jedoch der Ort den er aufsuchte. So war sie ihm kurzerhand in Begleitung Naokis gefolgt. Eine Weile hatte sie Sesshomaru beobachtete.  
" Was suchst du hier mein Sohn."  
Dieser schaute nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zur Tür und ohne ein Wort sah sich der Youkai weiter um.  
Sarkastisch entfuhr es deshalb der älteren Hundedämonin:" Wie dumm von mir zufragen, du begutachtest Stoffe."  
Nur kurz sah der Fürst aus den Augenwinkeln zur Tür und überlegte ob er seine Mutter aufklären sollte. Schlagartig fuhr Sesshomaru im nächsten Moment herum und sah erneut zu seiner Mutter. Auf der anderen Seite der Tür lehnte jetzt sein Onkel Naoki mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Nur selten ließ Sesshomaru eine Gefühlsregung zu. Doch diesmal runzelte er leicht die Stirn. Hatte Naoki nicht gerade hinter Yumi gestanden und seine Hand auf dem Arm seiner Mutter gehabt. Offenbar hatte er sich getäuscht.  
" Jemand wird für meine neue Fürstin ein außergewöhnliches Gewand schneidern damit sie den Bund mit mir eingehen kann. Außerdem sollen mir die Schneider einige neue Kimonos anfertigen, besonders der Erbprinz braucht nun welche. Dafür benötige ich Stoff.", erklärte Sesshomaru. Damit wandte sich der Fürst dann auch noch an den General.  
" Wenn ihr verehrter Onkel wisst wo mein Vater die Dokumente für den Blutschwur aufbewahrte, wäre mir sehr geholfen, denn mir fehlt die Zeit selbst danach zu suchen."  
" Oberstes Fach.", antwortete Naoki sofort.  
Der jüngere Daiyoukai hatte sich eigentlich schon wieder dem Regal zugewendet. Aufgrund der Aussage seines Onkel drehte er sich aber erneut um sah diesen an. Er wußte genau das sich die Papiere bei seinem letzten Besuch im Schloss dort nicht befunden hatten.  
Auf dem Gesicht des General war nur der Anflug eines wissenden Lächeln zu sehen. Mehr erlaubte er sich nicht, da er wußte das Sesshomaru es nicht schätzte durchschaut zu werden. Da es so einen kleinen ängstlichen Flohgeist gab, der sich seine Freiheit mit interessanten Informationen erkaufte, nachdem er nicht widerstehen konnte und das köstliche Blut Naokis saugte, ahnte der ältere Hundedämon das die Dokumente bald gebraucht würden. Der General hatte ihn zwischen seinen Klauen gehabt und wollte diesmal den Blutsauger nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen. Myouga hatte also im Austausch seiner Freiheit von den merkwürdigen Fragen berichtet, die der Lord der westlichen Länder gestellt hatte.

Ebenfalls in Gedanken war Yumi. Ihr Sohn sprach zwar davon das er den Bund eingehen wollte und nahm somit an, das er tatsächlich eine Gefährtin gewählt hatte, doch da gab es einige Punkte in seinen Aussagen die ihr zu denken gaben. Offenbar plante Sesshomaru nicht die Zeremonie hier im Schloß stattfinden zu lassen. Da ihr eigentlich solche Dinge obliegen müßten, die Vorbereitungen für das Fest zutreffen, fragte sie sich gerade warum ihr Sohn sie nicht darüber in Kenntnis setzte. Es war fast so als ob er seine Mutter außen vor lassen wollte. Das bestätigte dann auch seine Antwort auf ihre nächste Frage.  
" Willst du mir deine zukünftige Gefährtin nicht erst vorstellen?", fragte die Fürstin daraufhin neugierig.  
" Nein, das werde ich nicht und bevor die fragst. Denke daran deine Intrigen schmecken mir nicht."  
Das war ein kleiner Seitenhieb der saß. Die ältere Fürstin sparte sich jedoch darauf eine Erwiderung. Nur zugut wußte sie was von nöten war Sesshomarus Misstrauen endlich zu ersticken. Aus Angst vor seiner Reaktion auf ihr lang gehütetes Geheimnis brachte sie es immer noch nicht über sich.  
Der Lord der westlichen Länder bemerkte nicht was seine Mutter gerade beschäftigte. In diesem Moment sah Sesshomaru genau das richtige. Ein schwarzer Stoff mit gold gestickten Verzierungen. Der gleiche Stoff lag daneben doch diesmal mit Silbernen Muster. Genau das richtige für einen Fürsten und einen Erbprinzen. Er nahm die beiden Ballen und trug sie persönlich in die Schneiderei. Einen Diener zurufen, würde ihm zulange dauern.  
Während er der Schneiderin seine Anweisungen gab, entdeckte der Fürst einen weiteren Soff der ihm sofort zusagte. Diesen Ballen hatte der Fürst bei seinem letzten Besuch von der Schneiderin gezeigt bekommen und es sollte für einen Kimono für Rin bestimmt sein. Doch da er nun auf seine Nachfrage hin erfuhr das es von diesem Stoff reichlich gab, entschied er auch für Kagome, Sango und Nyoko ein Gewand schneidern zulassen speziell für die Zeremonie.

Danach lief Sesshomaru zurück in das Lager. Er brauchte noch immer etwas passendes für Reika. So begann er wieder durch die Reihen zu gehen doch diesmal bei den helleren Farben.  
" Dann erzähle mir wenigstens von ihr.", bat seine Mutter die ihm erneut gefolgt war.  
Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung tat der Fürst es wirklich. Während er sprach konnte man echte Bewunderung in seiner Stimme hören.  
" Sie ist mutig, kann gut mit einem Schwert umgehen, ist selbstbeherrscht und tötet ohne zuzögern wenn es sein muß. Außerdem ist sie Loyal, ehrlich und liebevoll.", wobei Sesshomaru bei dem Wort Tötet einfache Wurmdämonen meinte.  
" Das sind gute Eigenschaften für eine Youkai.", warf Yumi ein.  
Nicht darauf eingehend fuhr Sesshomaru fort: " Sie ist schön, anmutig und temperamentvoll und seit ich sie kenne schafft sie es jeden Tag neu mich zu überaschen. Sie kennt ihre Schwächen und ist sich ihrer Stärken bewußt."  
" Das klingt wie eine perfekte Gefährtin für dich.", sagte die Fürstin nachdenklich. Eigentlich sollte sich Yumi freuen aber sie hatte das Gefühl das da noch mehr war.  
" In der tat Mutter.", stimmte der Lord der westlichen Länder mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln zu." Sie ist wirklich ein zauberhaftes Wesen."  
Damit entnahm er einen Ballen Stoff und ging auf seine Mutter zu. Direkt neben ihr blieb er stehen:" Für einen Menschen. Es gibt nur zwei Dämonenjägerinnen die zu den besten gehören und die ich schätze. Reika ist eine davon.."  
Ohne auf Antwort oder Reaktion seiner Mutter zuwarten ging Sesshomaru weiter.

Yumi wollte hinter her aber sie wurde an der Hand zurückgehalten.  
" Lass ihn gehen.", bat der General, wobei er geheimnisvoll lächelte. Die ältere Fürstin zog den richtigen Schluß:" Du wußtest davon, wie lange?"  
" Zwar hatte ich einen Verdacht aber Gewissheit habe ich erst jetzt bekommen. Reika war die Frau die von FaiMao angegriffen wurde."  
" Dann muß sie es wirklich wert sein seine Achtung zu verdienen. Selbst unsere verehrte Freundin hat Reika in ihr Herz geschlossen."  
Seit kurzen war FaiMao nicht nur Yumis Freundin geworden sondern hatte auch viele Aufgaben im Schloss übernommen und so die Fürstin entlastet. Mehrmals schon hatte die Katzendämonin erwähnt wie dankbar sie der Dämonenjägerin war, als diese nicht ihr Schwert sondern nur einen Ast zur Verteidigung genommen hatte. Später hatte sich die Katze mit Reika unterhalten und festgestellt das sie ein liebenswürdiger Mensch war. Dennoch wenn die Fürstin die ganze Situation bedachte vor allen das Reika ein Mensch ist, kamen die Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Inu no Taisho hatte ihr viel bedeutet auch wenn sie ihm nie die Liebe entgegen bringen konnte die sie für Naoki seinen jüngeren Bruder hegte. Trotzdem hatte sie der Tod des Fürsten hart getroffen. Nun wo Sesshomaru in einer ähnlichen Situation war, stellte sie sich eine Frage, die sie laut äußerte.  
" Gerade frage ich mich, ob mein Sohn sich der Konsequenzen bewußt ist."  
Seit Naoki die Details von Myouga erfahren hatte, dachte er ebenso an die diese Dinge." Warum sollte er das nicht sein. Sesshomaru ist niemand der sich kopflos in ein Abenteuer oder eine Gefahr stürzt."  
Innerlich mußte Yumi ihrem Gefährten recht geben, dennoch fasste sie ihre Ängste in Worte. Wenn jemand sie verstand dann der General.  
" Ich will meinen Sohn nicht verlieren wie ich meinen Gefährten verloren habe."  
Naoki verstand ihre Ängste wirklich und schloß Yumi in die Arme. Nach einer Weile fragte der General leise:" Ist es dir aufgefallen."  
Die Fürstin wußte sofort was ihr Geliebter gemeint hatte. Lächelnd antwortete sie deshalb wobei man deutlich den Stolz einer Mutter heraus hörte:" Ja, Nicht nur das er mit sich selbst in Frieden ist, er sah auch glücklich aus. Außerdem hat er endlich die Verantwortung für seinen Bruder den Erbprinzen übernommen."  
Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihren Gefährten.  
Der weißhaarige Daiyoukai mit den blauen Augen sah sich im Stofflager um, während er Yumi immer noch im Arm hielt. Gerade kam ihm eine verwegene Idee. Seit dem Vorfall mit Callmaru war seine Fürstin eher distanziert gewesen. Doch gerade hatte sie selbst seine Nähe gesucht. Sie streifte gerade über sein Gesicht und lächelte ihn mit diesem geheimnisvollen Blick an. Damit gab sie ihm wie immer ihre geheimen Wünsche wortlos zu verstehen.  
Während Naoki Yumi küsste gelang es ihm gleichzeitig ein paar weiche Felle aus dem Regal zu ziehen und sie auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Sicher gäbe das ein gut gepolstertes Lager ab. Gemeinem sanken sie dann nieder. Gerade als Naoki den Kimono seiner Gefährtin öffnen wollte, lenkte ihn ein Schatten ab. Heimlich warf er in diese Richtung eine Blick und fluchte fast. Wie dumm das er nicht bemerkt hatte das sein Neffe beim hinausgehen die Tür offen gelassen hatte. Dort stand jetzt jemand, der sich jedoch zum Glück gleich darauf entfernte. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln setzte Naoki seine gerade begonnene Tätigkeit fort, wobei er so den leisen Verdacht hatte das niemand mehr seine Zweisamkeit mit der Fürstin stören würde.

Der Diener der gerade das Stofflager betreten wollte blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Dann schlich er ganz leise wieder hinaus und schloss die Tür. Inbrünstig hoffte er das die beiden Youkai nicht mitbekommen hatte das er gerade da war. Auf jeden Fall würde der Diener keiner Seelee erzählen was er gerade gesehen hatte. Er hing an seinem Leben und das wollte er unter keinem Umständen riskieren.  
Da er mit leeren Händen zurück in die Schneiderstube kam, wurde er von der obersten Näherin angefahren. Doch dann sah sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Der Diener erklärte dann gleich: " Wenn ich du wäre würde ich bis morgen einen großen Bogen um das Stofflager machen."  
Die Näherin vermutete das Lord Sesshomaru noch dort war und wohl gerade mal wieder bei schlechter Laune, deshalb hörte sie ausnahmsweise auf einen niederen Bediensteten.

Am nächsten Morgen noch vor Sonnenaufgang erklärte Yumi:" Wenn mein Sohn mir seine Gefährtin nicht vorstellen will, werde ich heimlich nach Musashi gehen und sie mir ansehen."  
Der General hörte ihre Entschlossenheit." Nur mit mir an deiner Seite."  
Auf keinen Fall würde er die Fürstin allein reisen lassen. Sie beschlossen dann noch einige Tage zu warten.

Noch vor ihrer Abreise begegnete Naoki im Gang dem Diener aus dem Stofflager. Dieser warf sich sofort zu Boden und schloß gerade mit seinem Leben ab. Tatsächlich blieb der General stehen und drehte sich betont langsam zur Seite. Mit einem prüfenden Blick mustere Naoki die Umgebung. Niemand war in der Nähe, wie er zufrieden feststellte. Dann bückte er sich etwas und befahl:" Sieh mich an!"  
Der Diener gehorchte und hob seinen Oberkörper.  
" Du dienst in der Nähstube, habe ich recht.", fragte der General gleich darauf.  
" Ja, Herr, verzeiht Herr,.", begann dieser ängstlich sprach aber dann nicht weiter.  
" Es war nett von dir die Tür zu schließen und ich vermute das du bis jetzt keiner Seele etwas erzählt hast. Sollte ich aber nur ein einziges Gerücht über meine Gemahlin oder mich im Schloß vernehmen, bist du derjenige den ich zur Verantwortung ziehe."  
" Naoki-sama, bei meinem Leben schwöre ich selbst unter Folter wird keine Silbe über euer Verhältnis zur Fürstin über meine Lippen kommen.", dessen war sich der General sicher.  
Gerade wollte er sich abwenden als ihm noch etwas einfiel. " Bist du nicht der junge Youkai der heimlich in der Arena trainiert?"  
Dieser gab zu:" Ja, es war immer mein Wunsch ein Krieger zu sein."  
" Warum arbeitest du dann in der Näherei.", wurde er gleich darauf gefragt.  
Der Diener gestand verlegen: " Ich bin durch die Aufnahmeprüfung gefallen."  
" Würdest du sie gern wiederholen."  
" Ich verstehe nicht Herr.  
" Die Aufnahmeprüfung. Nicht das du mich falsch verstehst. Ich bin weder der Prüfer noch werde ich die Ergebnisse beeinflussen, allein dein Können entscheidet. Das einzige was ich tun kann ist dich trainieren und danach werde ich dich erneut für den Test zu lassen."  
" Wenn das möglich ist.", er konnte es kaum fassen. Noch vor wenigen Augenblicken hatte er mit dem Leben abgeschlossen und nun würde sich sein größter Traum erfüllen.

Nur wenig später stellte der General fest das trotz harten Trainings der Diener nie die Anforderungen eines Kriegers erreichen würde. Seine Art eignete sich nicht unbedingt zu einem Soldaten. Doch als der Anführer des Heeres einmal in die Schneiderstube kam um mit dem Diener zusprechen, bemerkte er das der Youkai andere Talente besaß. Er war ein schneller Denker und hatte eines der besten Gedächtnisse. Er behielt alles im Kopf was er jemals gehört oder gelesen hatte. Naoki beschloß deshalb den jungen Diener in sein Amtszimmer zu holen und ihm dort eine Stelle als Hilfsassistenten zugeben. Eine Stelle, wo er bald unersetzlich wurde.

In Musashi saßen Kagome und Inuyasha gerade wieder über den Zeichnungen, als die schwarzhaarige Frau leise fragte:" Glaubst du das Gold wird noch reichen um wenigsten einen kleinen Garten anzulegen."  
" Keine Ahnung.", erwiderte Inuyasha. " Viel ist nicht mehr übrig."  
Dann hob er seine Nase schnüffelnd in die Luft. Kagome war viel zu sehr beschäftigt um seine Reaktion mitzubekommen  
" Lass mal sehen," fing die schwarzhaarige Frau wieder an." Wir haben das Land gekauft, Holz bekommen und Bauarbeiter. Ein wenig brauchen wir noch für die Einrichtung. Zumindest für einen kleinen Garten sollte es reichen. Rin freut sich bestimmt wenn sie eine Blumenwiese bekommt."  
In diesem Moment verdunkelte sich das Licht in der Tür und ein klimpernder Beutel flog durch den Raum. Er landete genau neben Kagome auf den Zeichnungen. Erschrocken fuhr diese hoch und drehte sich um.  
Sesshomaru stand mitten im Haus.  
Der Youkai deutete auf das Gold " Meine Hälfte, Ich stelle nur eine Bedingung", nach einer kurzen Pause forderte er: " Zitronenmelisse, Feuersalbei, Lilien und fragt Rin welche Blumen sie am liebsten mag."  
Danach beugte er sich etwas nach vorn und betrachtete die Zeichnungen. Mit einer seiner Klauen tippte Sesshomaru auf eines der Pergamente:" Hier an der gesamten Südseite ist ausreichen Platz."  
Damit ging er einfach.  
Kagome hatte einen recht erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Halbdämon klärte seine Frau auf:" Reikas Duft, sie richt immer nach Zitronenmelisse, Feuersalbei und Lilien."

Während Sesshomaru Abwesenheit gingen Reika einige Dinge durch den Kopf. Sehr verlegen wendete sie sich deshalb eines Tages an Kagome. Sango hätte ihr vermutlich auch weitergeholfen aber da es besonders Umstände waren sah sie in ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin die bessere Wahl.  
" Kagome, es klingt vielleicht dumm von mir, dennoch beschäftigt etwas mich. Obwohl ich weiß das Sesshomaru mir nicht absichtlich wehtun würde, er ist immer noch ein Dämon und ich bin ein Mensch. Inuyasha ist doch auch zur Hälfte ein Dämon. Hast du je Angst gehabt vor seiner Stärke?"  
Nachdenklich betrachtete die schwarzhaarige Frau ihre Freundin. Sie hatte das Gefühl das da noch mehr war. " In welcher Beziehung,", fragte sie deshalb.  
Obwohl Reika eigentlich nicht darüber sprechen wollte, erzählte sie etwas über ihr Erlebnis als Kind, über den Soldaten der ihr Verletzungen zugefügt hatte und wie er die Heilerin schändete. Sie schloss mit den Worten: " Dann weiß ich aber auch wie Zärtlich und liebevoll das Verhältnis zwischen meinem Bruder Katsumi und seiner Frau war, selbst wenn sie sehr leidenschaftlich waren."  
" Hat er dich schon einmal geküsst, dich berührt. Wie hat sich Sesshomaru da verhalten.", fragte die junge Frau  
Reika dachte eine Weile nach. All die Dinge sind ja schon passiert aber da war am Anfang nichts besonderes. Doch der letzte Kuss... Trotzdem erzählte sie nun:" Geküsst haben wir uns eigentlich nur zweimal. Beim ersten habe ich ihn nicht erwidert sondern bin in Panik ausgebrochen und habe Sesshomaru mein Messer in die Schulter gebohrt."  
Da Kagome zweifelnd schaute erklärte Reika:" Wegen der Sache aus meiner Kindheit. Zum Glück war Sesshomaru in dieser Beziehung verständnisvoll. Er hat sofort gemerkt das ich ein schlechtes Erlebnis hatte."  
" Dann war der zweite Kuss anderes?"  
" Ja, er hat mich fast umgehauen.", murmelte Reika verlegen. Sie wußte nicht wie sie die unbeschreiblichen Gefühle die sie dabei empfunden hatte erklären sollte: " Der Kuß war so sanft und zärtlich. Mein ganzer Körper schien zu prickeln und ich fühlt mich schwach. Hätte Sesshomaru mich nicht in den Armen gehalten wäre ich bestimmt zusammengesunken."  
" Warst du enttäuscht als er beendet wurde.", fragte Kagome wieder.  
" Ja.", antwortete Reika ehrlich.  
Bei dieser Antwort erinnerte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau selbst. Einige Küsse hatte sie ja mit Inuyasha schon gewechselt, das war aber nichts im vergleich gewesen zum dem Kuß den sie bekommen hatte nachdem sie zugestimmt hatte die Gefährtin des Hanyou zu werden. Am Anfang war Inuyasha zwar recht unerfahren gewesen doch er hatte schnell gelernt. Wenn Sesshomaru nur halb so gut war, wie sein jüngerer Bruder würde Reika bestimmt keinen Grund haben es je zu bereuen. Was sie ihr auch sagte.  
Doch nachdem Reika ihr erklärte das sie in dieser Beziehung Sesshomaru vertraute, sondern das es darum ging ob der Youkai, die Kontrolle verlieren könnte, begriff Kagome. Reika hatte nicht unbedingt vor dem ersten mal Angst sondern es war seine dämonische Seite die sie fürchtete. Da Kagome mit eigenen Augen erlebt hatte wie Inuyashas sich benommen hatte als er die Kontrolle verloren hatte, konnte sie ihre Ängste verstehen.  
" Nachdem was du mir erzählt hast glaube ich nicht das Sesshomaru dir irgendwann einmal schaden wird. Wenn ich ihn richtig einschätze ist er ein Youkai mit enormer Selbstbeherrschung. Er würde sich selbst verachten wenn er dir auch nur einen einzigen Kratzer zufügt."  
Auch wenn die Worte sie nicht ganz beruhigten so hakte Reika nicht weiter nach. Am Ende war es vielleicht das beste doch direkt mit ihrem zukünftigen Gefährten darüber zusprechen.

Kaum war Reika fort, als Kagome noch etwas einfiel. Sesshomaru konnte doch praktisch keinerlei Erfahrung mit Menschen haben, vor allem da er sie immer verachtet hatte. Besser er bekam ein paar Tips. Da sie aber wohl kaum die geeignete Person war, eher würde Sesshomaru sie umbringen, wenn sie ihm Vorschriften machte, müßte sie ihren Gefährten bitten.  
In der Nacht nachdem Kagome und Inuyasha befriedigt nebeneinander lagen bat seine Frau um einen Gefallen.  
" Du mußt unbedingt mit deinem Bruder reden, wegen Reika."  
Sie erzählte von dem Gespräch und den Ängsten der Dämonenjägerin. Doch anstatt zuzustimmen entgegnete ihr Gefährte:" Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Was glaubst du wie Sesshomaru reagiert wenn ich ihm in dieser Beziehung Ratschläge gebe."  
" Du mußt aber.", drängte Kagome erneut. Wenn der Ältere auf jemanden hören würde, dann auf Inuyasha.  
Da sich der Hanyou nach einer weile immer noch weigerte, sagte sie: " Inuyasha..ma...",  
" Heh das ist unfair. Okay ich mach es." beeilte er sich zusagen. Auch wenn er gerade am Boden lag, würde es trotzdem unangenehm sein.

In der Dunkelheit und weil er seine eigenen Augen geschlossen hatte bekam Inuyasha nicht mit wie seine Gefährtin lächelte. Die Drohung mit dem Rosenkranz funktionierte immer wieder. Sie wunderte ich das der Halbdämon es auch nach über einen Jahr noch nicht mitbekommen hatte das die magische Kette eigentlich seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht als Gefährten nicht mehr funktionierte.

Schweren Herzens suchte Inuyasha den Daiyoukai am nächsten Tag auf. Dieser saß in der Nähe des Flusses und beobachtete vom weiten die Bauarbeiten, die zügig voran schritten.  
Der Halbdämon liess sich neben Sesshomaru nieder und spielte mit einem Grashalm. Immer wieder seufzte er hörbar. Mehrmals blickte der Fürst auf den Jüngeren.  
Als er dann langsam vom Verhalten Inuyashas genervt wurde, fragte er scharf: " Was ist?,"  
Sesshomaru kannte den Hanyou nun inzwischen so gut das er genau wußte das ihm etwas dringendes auf der Seele lag was Inuyasha los werden wollte.  
" Das was ich dir zusagen habe wird dir nicht gefallen. Ich habe nur eine Bitte wenn du mich köpfst benutze wenigsten Tenseiga dafür.", begann der Erbprinz dann. Die Aufforderung seines Bruders war alles was es brauchte damit er beginnen konnte.  
Um so länger der Halbdämon mit seinem Bruder sprach um so röter wurde sein Kopf. Bestimmt nahm sein Gesicht fast schon die Farbe seines Feuerrattenfell an. Die Haltung seines Bruders erleichterte die ganze Sache auch nicht.

Sesshomaru sah zwar die Notwendigkeit und Reikas Ängste ein aber das würde er seinen kleinen Bruder nie erzählen, so blickte er ihn weiterhin mit seinen kalten Augen an. Der Lord war sich sicher wenn er Reika auch nur einen Kratzer zufügen würde und wäre es nur versehentlich würde Inuyasha ganz sicher nicht Tenseiga benutzen, sondern ein Schwert das der Hanyou noch extra von Totosei schärfen ließe um eine noch bessere Wirkung zu erzielen.  
Dann ging das Gespräch noch in eine andere Richtung und Sesshomaru war sogar froh darüber. Immerhin hatte sein kleiner Bruder nun schon länger ein Verhältnis mit einem Menschen und kannte gewisse vorlieben. Als es jedoch um Kinder ging und was man beachten mußte wenn man eine Zeugung vermeidet, konnte sich der Daiyoukai einen spöttischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen:" Das mußt gerade du sagen."  
Denn inzwischen hatte Inuyasha ihm erzählt das Kagome schwanger war.  
Noch lange dachte der Fürst über alles nach. Dann kam er zu einer Lösung. Er mußte Reika zeigen zu was er Fähig war. Denn solange sie seine Macht nicht kannte würde sie sich sicher immer fürchten. Das war jedoch das letzte was er wollte, ihm war es wichtig das seine kleine Dämonenjägerin ihm voll vertraute, in allen Dingen, so wie er es bei ihr tat.

Reika hatte gerade das Wasser verlassen und saß nur in ihrem Tuch einwickelte auf der Wiese, während sie ihre langen Haare auswrang. Sesshomaru kam auf sie zu und setzte sich neben ihr hin.  
Sofort begann er:" Du vertraust mir nicht.", sehr deutlich hörte die junge Frau den Tadel in seiner Stimme.  
Sie sah den Daiyoukai an." Doch das tue ich,", versicherte Reika.  
" Warum gehst du dann zu Kagome und redest nicht mit mir.", fragte Sesshomaru als nächstes.  
Diesmal wurde der Ausdruck im Gesicht der jungen Frau finster:" Warum hat sie das nicht für sich behalten. Eigentlich wollte ich von ihr nur wissen wie sie mit Inuyashas dämonischer Seite zurechtkommt. Wenn jemand mich versteht dann Kagome."  
" Ich verstehe.", es ging dabei um Gefühle nicht um vertrauen. Scheinbar war das Gespräch aber nicht zu Reikas Zufriedenheit abgelaufen. Sesshomaru fügte noch hinzu:" Es war Inuyasha der mit mir gesprochen hat und ich bin froh über das Gespräch mit meinem Bruder. Es geht um meine immense Kraft, meine Krallen, meine Reiszähne und es hat auch mit Shalines Mutter, der Heilerin zutun."  
Genau damit brachte er alles auf den Punkt. Was sie ihm gleich mitteilte.  
" Ich weiß wie empfindsam und verletzlich ein Mensch ist. Du kannst mit Rin sprechen, nie habe ich ihr auch nur einen einzigen Kratzer zugefügt.", selbst diesen Kohaku hatte er nicht verletzt. Obwohl er ihn am Hals gepackt hatte als dieser damals in seiner Klaue hing.  
Reikas Entgegnung überrascht ihn dennoch:" Du hast Rin wohl kaum beschlafen."  
Den Blick den sie nun von Sesshomaru erntete war mehr als böse. Er brauchte jedoch nichts zusagen, die junge Frau verstand auch so.  
" Entschuldige.", murmelte sie daraufhin. Der Daiyoukai wußte das Reika ihm nicht unterstellen wollte, er hätte sich an dem Kind vergriffen.  
Schon als Sesshomaru mit seinem Bruder gesprochen hatte, war ihm ein Gedanke gekommen. Er kannte Reika nun schon eine Weile und zwischendurch waren sie sich auch begegnet, doch eines hatte die junge Frau nie gesehen. Wenn dann kannte sie es nur aus den Erzählungen der anderen über welche Fähigkeiten und Kräfte Sesshomaru verfügte. Deshalb wußte er nun das war Reikas Grund warum sie Bedenken hatte.

Mit den Fingern begann Sesshomaru über Reikas Gesicht zustreifen, dann fuhr er ihr Kinn entlang über den Hals bis seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter zu ruhen kam. Mit der anderen Hand griff er nach der Kante ihres Tuches. Stück für Stück zog er es langsam fort, so das immer mehr nackte Haut von der jungen Frau sichtbar wurde. Beschämt wollte sie das Tuch festhalten bevor der Youkai zuviel von ihrem Körper entblösste. Mit einem innigen Kuß lenkte der Lord seine zukünftige Gefährtin ab. Dann flüsterte er:" Lass! Ich will dich betrachten und dich berühren. Es wird auch dir gefallen."  
Der klang seiner Stimme und seine zärtlichen Hände lösten ein Kribbeln auf ihrem Körper aus. Man konnte zwar Reikas Narben nicht mehr spüren aber dennoch sehen. Vorsichtig strich Sesshomaru über jede Einzelne und danach küßte er diese Stelle.  
Ein nachdenklicher Zug lag auf seinen Zügen, als er begann:" Meinem verehrten Vater war es wichtig das ich immer absolute Selbstbeherrschung übte. Nur wenig bringt mich wirklich in Rage. Dich im Arm zu halten, besänftigt meine kriegerischen Seele und bringt ihr Frieden. Ich will dir keine Angst machen, doch du solltest auch meine dämonische Seite kennen. Alles was ich tue und dir jetzt zeige werde ich auch mit Worten erklären, wenn du einverstanden bist."  
Da Reika zustimmend nickte fuhr er fort:" Wenn ich aufhören soll sage es einfach. Ich werde es hören, immer."  
" Ich vertraue dir.", Sesshomaru konnte es deutlich fühlen das es ihr wirklich ernst war.  
So begann er mit einem Kuss. Danach ergriff er Reikas Finger und führte ihn über seine Zähne. Als nächstes forderte er seine zukünftige Gefährtin auf ihre Zunge über seine Zähne gleiten zu lassen. Mit seinen Hände und den spitzen seiner Klauen wanderte Sesshomaru sanft über ihren Körper ohne jedoch eine Kratzspur zu hinterlassen. Später berührte er Reikas Haut mit seinen Reisszähnen. Es war ihm bewußt was er mit dem was er tat anrichtete, vor allem ging es auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorüber. Keine rothaarige Youkai würde jemals diese Gefühle in ihm auslösen können. Beinahe hätte er geknurrt als er an die Hofdame Beniko denken musste. Doch dann erfüllte es ihn mit Genugtuung, das Reika ihm das schenkte was sich die Hofdame erhofft hatte.  
" Sesshomaru bitte hör auf." , die Worte fielen der jungen Frau schwer.  
Der Youkai stoppte sofort, da er sich auf Reika konzentriert hatte und nur darauf wartete das sie die Worte sagte. Er sah seine zukünftige Gefährtin an.  
" Noch nie habe ich so etwas schönes gefühlt. Wenn du jetzt weiter machst werde ich kein nein mehr über meine Lippen bringen.", gestand sie ihm.  
Sanft strich der Youkai über Reikas Lippen und versprach:" Bald und glaube mir das war erst der Anfang.", wobei er ihr ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln schenkte.  
Danach wartete er bis Reika sich angezogen hatte, ehe er seine Kräfte demonstrierte.  
Mit den Krallen hinterliess Sesshomaru tiefe Spuren in einen Baum. Er zeigte ihr was seine Giftklaue bewirkte und wie seine Reiszähne aussehen bevor er sich in seine wahre Gestalt verwandelte. Überrascht wurde sie dann das seine Lichtpeitsche sich sanft um ihren Arm wickeln konnte wobei sie nicht mehr als den Hauch eines winzigen Kribbeln, noch weniger als bei seinen Berührungen, spürte und auf der anderen Seite wie Sesshomaru damit einen Ast zerteilen konnte. Zum Schluß erklärte er Reika wie er in seiner wahren Gestalt aussah. Bei ihrer Frage wie groß er dann wäre, blickte der Lord auf die Spitze eines Baumes ohne jedoch eine Antwort zugeben. Reika konnte es sich fast denken.  
Eines Tages würde er ihr das auch noch zeigen, seiner Meinung nach hatte sie heute genug erfahren und sollte erst einmal darüber nachdenken. Insgeheim hoffte er das die Dämonenjägerin nie an seiner Seite sein würde wenn er Kämpfe mit starken Youkai bestreiten müßte, wie die Feinde von denen sie immer noch nichts genaueres wußten.

Auf dem Rückweg ins Dorf fragte die junge Frau dann plötzlich:" Woher kennst du eigentlich Shalines Namen."  
" Nyoko hat mir von ihr erzählt. Ich kenne nicht nur ihren Namen sondern auch die Frau.", wurde ihr geantwortet." Ich soll dich von ihr grüßen."  
Da verstand Reika:" Du hast ein Kleid bei ihr bestellt."  
Insgeheim freute sich die junge Frau darauf. Sie kannte ja Shalines Entwürfe und somit war sie gespannt welches Sesshomaru wohl gewählt hatte.  
" Eines was einer Fürstin würdig ist.", gab er dann zu.  
Gerade dachte Reika nach wie er das geschafft haben konnte. Am hellichten Tag mitten im Dorf bestimmt nicht und da ihre Cousine nicht weiter als bis zur letzten Hütte geht, bliebe ja nur des Nachts. Besorgt sagte sie dann:" Da wirst du ihr ganz sicher einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt haben."  
" Nicht den geringsten. Sie scheint sehr mutig zu sein."  
" Reden wir hier von Shaline. Dann sei froh das du ein Dämon bist, wenn Soldaten oder fremde Männer ins Dorf kommen ist sie die erste die ihre Türe verschließt. Der einzige bei dem sie sich völlig sicher fühlt ist der Hauptmann des Fürsten."  
Dann fiel Reika noch etwas ein. Sie warnte Sesshomaru:" Übrigens vor dem solltest du dich in acht nehmen. Er ist anderes als alle anderen. Auch wenn er wie ein normaler Mensch aus sieht, hat er größere Kräfte. Es gibt niemanden im Schloss der es mit ihm aufnehmen kann. Scheinbar verfügt er außerdem über ein gutes Gehör und kann im Dunkeln weit besser sehen als die meisten Menschen."  
Von Tadashis Geruchsinn wußte sie ja nichts.  
Der Fürst würde auf alle Fälle Reikas Warnung beherzigen. Als er beim zweiten mal im Dorf war, hatte er kurz vorher gehört das man den Hauptmann zurück ins Schloss beordert hatte. Was wohl reines Glück gewesen war.  
Da er jedoch nicht selbst das Kleid abholen würde, sondern Shun den jungen Läufer beauftragt hatte, hoffte Sesshomaru das dieser aufpassen würde. Der junge Youkai war vielleicht der einzige dessen Sinne die seinen beinahe übertrafen.


	13. Ringe, Blumen und der Kuß

13. Kapitel - Ringe, Blumen und der Kuß

Klopfen drang aus der Schmiede als der alte Mann mit einem Hammer das Metall bearbeitete. Hin und wieder schürte er das Feuer und legte das Stück in die heiße Glut hinein. Er zählte zu den besten seiner Zunft und nicht umsonst befand sich seine Werkstätte hier am Rande eines aktiven Vulkans in der Nähe der glühenden Lava. Auch wenn das Schwert an dem er arbeitete kein dämonisches war, würde es ganz sicher wieder eines seiner Meisterwerke sein. Jedes Schwert was er in den vielen Jahrhunderten geschmiedet hatte, war ein Unikat. In all der Zeit hatte es aber nur zwei Schwerter gegeben die einzigartig waren und auf die war er natürlich besonders stolz.  
" Totosai,", erklang eine Stimme. Worauf der alte Mann alles aus den Händen fallen liess und er selbst in die hinterste Ecke seines Heimes sprang. Gern hätte er die andere Richtung genommen aber dort war lautlos ein Dämon aufgetaucht den er nur ungern hier sah. Außerdem hatte dieser seinen Namen mit einem ganz bestimmten Klang ausgesprochen, was ersten nichts gutes verhieß und zweitens das er etwas wollte.  
Kaum hatte sich Totosai wieder gefasst tastete er vorsichtig nach seinen Hammer und sagte:" Sesshomaru, ich wiederhole mich ungern. Ich mache euch kein neues Schwert."  
" Alter Narr.", entgegnete dieser nur und setzte sich dann zum erstaunen des Schmieds nieder.  
Vorsichtig fragte Totosai:" Ihr wollt kein Schwert? Was dann?"  
Der Daiyoukai warf dem alten Zausel einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. Doch dann kam er auf sein Anliegen zusprechen.  
" Hast du schon einmal etwas von magischen Armbändern gehört.", fragte der Hundedämon  
Immer noch überrascht kam nun der Schmied etwas näher und liess sich an seinem alten Platz nieder. Dann kratzte er sich am Kopf:" Welche genau meint ihr Fesseln oder Schmuck?"  
" Zwischen zwei Gefährten, aus dem Haar des jeweiligen angefertigt."  
Gerade wurden die runden Augen Totosais noch größer und ihm blieb das nächste Wort im Hals stecken. Er hatte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber diese Frage.  
Nun musterte der Schmied den Hundedämon vor sich neugierig. War da etwas das er noch nicht wußte, hatte sein Freund Myouga vergessen etwas zu erzählen bei einem letzten Besuch? Waren die magischen Ketten für seinen Halbbruder? Oder sollte der Hundebengel gar in Erwägung ziehen sich selbst zubinden.  
" Ich warte Schmied!", die kalte Stimme holte in in die jetzige Situation zurück.  
" Der letzte der mich danach gefragt hat war eurer verehrter Vater. Doch der Auftrag wurde nie ausgeführt, da es dann andere Problem gab.", gab Totosai sein Wissen preis.  
" Das war nicht meine Frage.", nichts in seiner kalten Stimme ließ Sesshomaru Überraschung erkennen. Die unergründlichen Augen sahen den Schmied unverwandt an.  
Totosai war sich ihm klaren das er keine Antworten erhalten würde, wenn er neugierige Fragen stellte und man den Lord lieber nicht allzu sehr reizen sollte. Nur zugut hatte er sein letztes Erlebnis mit dem Hundefürsten hier direkt vor seiner Heimstatt in Erinnerung. Damals hatte er sich schon mitsamt seiner Hütte im Jenseits gesehen. Besser er gab jetzt Auskunft.  
" Von den Armbändern habe ich schon gehört. Beim anlegen passen sich sich automatisch an und sie können mit einem Aufspürbann versehen werden. Nur der Tod des Trägers wird die Magie erlöschen lassen. Aber ich kann sie nicht schmieden."

"Dann verschwende ich Zeit," mit diesen Worten stand Sesshomaru auf und war bereits draußen als er Totosai Stimme hörte:" Ich kenne aber jemanden der das kann. "  
Er hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen da stand der Hundedämon schon wieder vor ihm." Dann bringe mich dorthin und ich hoffe du hast nicht gelogen.", mit diesen Worten hob Sesshomaru seine rechte Klaue und ließ die Glieder knacken.  
Totosai kam etwas ins Schwitzen aber dann packte er sein Bündel und stieg auf die dreiäugige Kuh. Sehr zur seiner Erleichterung stellte der Schmied fest das der Hundedämon mit Ah-Un hier war also es ihm nichts auszumachen schien das sie langsamer reisten als es Sesshomaru selbst gekonnt hätte.

Unterwegs mußte der Schmied ständig den Hundebengel beobachten. Obwohl es der Lord der westlichen Länder mitbekam sagte dieser kein Wort. Es war nur ein Gefühl das Totosai hatte aber etwas an Sesshomaru war anders.  
Erst als sie bei ihrem Ziel, einer großen Stadt ankamen wurde Totosai bewußt wie sehr sich Sesshomaru verändert hatte. Es kam ihm irgendwie schäbig vor immer noch Hundebengel zusagen. Der Youkai wirkte reifer und schien mehr Geduld zuhaben als früher. Innerhalb der Stadt zeigte Sesshomaru eine enorme Selbstbeherrschung. Immerhin gab es hier Dämonen und Menschen die den Lord des westlichen Reiches nicht kannten und sich deshalb weder verbeugten noch zu Seite gingen.  
Noch immer sah Sesshomaru Menschen geringschätzig an aber auch beobachtend und abschätzend.

Dann blieb der alte Schmied stehen und wichte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Gerade nämlich war ihm etwas bewußt geworden.  
Der Hundebengel wirkt ruhiger, ausgeglichener, Erhabener. Dessen Herz und Geist waren wohl selbst mit sich im reinen. Ein Daiyoukai und Fürst, wie sein Vater eben. Ob dieser sich überhaupt bewußt war, welche Ausstrahlung er nun hatte. Wie ähnlich er seinen Vater geworden ist. Ganz sicher würde Totosai sein Erkenntnisse für sich behalten. Wer wußte schon wie der Hundedämon darauf reagieren würde, wenn man sich erlaubte ihn mit seinem Vater zuvergleichen.  
Als der Schmied nun stehen geblieben war, hob Sesshomaru nur ein Augenbraue.  
" Wir sind da.", erklärte Totosai, als ihnen auch schon ein älterer Youkai entgegen kam. Der Fürst überliess dem Schmied das Reden. Er übergab dann nur die Haare die Sesshomaru sich heimlich von Reika genommen hatte.  
Nachdenklich wandte sich dann Kajiyo an den Lord der westlichen Länder und erklärte" Die Armbänder herzustellen wird nicht das Problem sein. Noch nie zuvor habe ich einen Ring mit Menschenhaar geschmiedet aber wenn ich eines euere Haare zusätzlich einarbeite bekommt das Armband dadurch die dämonische Energie. Im Gegenzug werde ich auch in euren Ring ein Menschenhaar einbringen, schon um den Aufspürzauber sinnvoll zu machen. Was die Schwierigkeit ist, ich brauche die Haare direkt vom Kopf dieses Wesen. Totes Haar ist unbrauchbar."  
Sesshomaru hatte nur kurz einen Seitenblick auf Totosai geworfen. Doch der Schmied schien davon nichts gewußt zu haben. Jetzt stand der Lord nachdenklich da. Er hatte die magischen Reifen als Überraschung für Reika gedacht. Die Zeit bis zur Zeremonie reichte nun nicht mehr um die Strecke noch einmal zurückzulegen, nur um Reika hierher zu holen. Wie es jetzt aussah müßte er sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen.  
" Komm Totosai. Hier verschwende ich ebenfalls meine Zeit.", befahl Sesshomaru und lief zum Tor. Nur nach wenigen Schritten blieb der Lord dann stehen. Er blickte an sich herab. Langsam hob er seine rechte Hand und legte sie an den Griff von Tenseiga.  
Dann zog er die Waffe ein Stück heraus und murmelte:" Totes Haar."  
Ob es einen Versuch wert war? Fest entschlossen ging nun der Daiyoukai zurück. Kajiyo sah ihm verwundert entgegen.  
" Fang mit deiner Arbeit an!," forderte der Lord und warf ihm einen Beutel Gold zu.  
Der Metallbieger, wie Inuyasha den alten Zausel gern nannte, stand stumm da und hörte die Erklärung des Kunstschmieds. Es war schon verwunderlich das Sesshomaru Menschenhaar dabei hatte. Als aber der Daiyoukai kein Wort verlor und Kajiyo auch nicht berichtigte als dieser das Gespräch auf Sesshomarus Haare brachte, bekam Totosai große Augen. Die Armbänder waren für den Fürsten persönlich. Der Lord der westlichen Länder wollte tatsächlich eine Gefährtin nehmen und das es ausgerechnet noch ein Mensch war, konnte der alte Youkai nicht begreifen. Da hatte Myouga wirklich eine Menge Dinge verschwiegen oder wurde der kleine Blutsauger langsam alt und war seiner Aufgabe nicht mehr gewachsen.  
Im nächsten Moment hatte sich der Besuch dann hier für den Lord erledigt als er gehen wollte. Doch dann blieb dieser stehen und blickte sehr interessiert Tenseiga an. Totosai ahnte nichts gutes. Sesshomaru hatte doch nicht im ernst vor das Schwert einzusetzen, so wie er es damals beim Kopf von Goshinki getan hatte, damit Kaijinbou aus dessen Fangzähnen das Schwert Toukijin schmieden konnte. Der war wohl verrückt. Für solche Sachen hatte er sich selbst doch nicht die Mühe gemacht das Schwert herzustellen und was würde wohl Sesshomarus Vater Inu no Taisho davon halten. Totosai war so entsetzt das er Wiederspruch einlegen mußte.  
" Verdammter Hundebengel, ihr wollt doch nicht...", mehr brachte Totosai nicht heraus. Sesshomaru war herumgefahren, so das der Schmied bis ans andere Ende des Hofes sprang. Doch der Hundedämon rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sondern gestattete sich nur einen eiskalten Blick.  
" Treib es nicht zu weit Schmied.", war alles was der Lord sagte. Danach betrat der junge Daiyoukai hinter Kajiyo dessen Haus.  
Totosai blieb vor dem Haus und brummelte ständig vor sich hin. Nur wenig drang an das Ohr des Hundedämon. Worte wie Tenseiga, Missbrauchen, Hundebengel genügten schon um zu wissen was Totosai davon hielt das Sesshomaru das Schwert eingesetzt hatte.  
Drei Tage später trat Sesshomaru die Heimreise an. Der Kunstschmied hatte sich vermutlich selbst übertroffen. Die beiden Armbänder waren schöne filigrane Arbeiten. Der für Reika bestimmte Reifen schimmerte in hellem glänzenden Silber während der andere etwas dunkler und eher matt schien. Beide Ketten zierte zusätzlich ein blaulila farbiger Edelstein in Form eines Sichelmond.  
Da es Kajiyo nicht störte hatte der Lord der westlichen Länder bei der Arbeit zugesehen. Der Kunstschmied hatte eine große Sorgfalt an den Tag gelegt und das Ergebnis sprach ja für sich.  
Wenn jetzt noch Reikas Gewand ebenso perfekt werden würde, stand der Zeremonie nichts mehr im Wege.

Eigentlich hatte Shaline vorgehabt wach zubleiben, doch dann glitt sie nach Mitternacht in einen leichten Schlummer. Als sie etwas aufweckte war das erste was sie bemerkte die Hand auf ihrem Mund. Sofort war ihr bewußt, diesmal war es nicht Lord Sesshomaru. Der Griff war leichter, die Haut des Wesen fühlte sich weicher an. Außerdem war der Geruch etwas anders, eher nach Wiesenkräuter und frischen Heu. Dennoch war es ein Dämon, das spürte sie sofort. Das merkwürdigste jedoch, der Fremde hatte ihr zwar seine Hand auf den Mund gelegt aber hielt ihren Oberkörper nicht fest. Er kniete nur neben dem Lager und blickte sie im Dunkeln an. Mit ihrer rechten Hand griff die junge Schneiderin nach dem Arm des unbekannten Wesen und zog dessen Hand von ihrem Mund fort.  
" Wer bist du?", fragte sie leise.  
Ebenso leise und mit einer sanften Stimme wurde geantwortet:" Shun, Lord Sesshomaru schickt mich und bittet um Verzeihung das er nicht selbst kommen konnte."  
" Du willst das Kleid holen.", fragte sie. Da der Dämon sich aber nicht bewegte bat sie:" Kannst du eine Kerze anzünden. Wir Menschen sehen im Dunkeln nicht allzu gut."  
" O, Entschuldige", fing der Läufer verlegen an." Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht."  
Im nächsten Moment war er schon am Tisch und kurz darauf erhellten mehrere flackernde Lichter den Raum.  
Dann als sich der junge Dämon wieder Shaline zuwandte, konnte sie jetzt auch sein Gesicht erkennen. Seine Züge waren sehr jugendlich, im menschlichen Maßstab konnte er Youkai nicht viel älter als sie selbst sein, vielleicht sogar noch jünger.  
Er hatte braune, schulterlange Haare. Die Augen waren von der gleichen Farbe.  
Seine warmen Augen und auch seine sanfte Stimme gefielen Shaline auf anhieb. Wenn sie so darüber nach dachte waren Shuns Finger auf ihren Lippen auch eher zärtlich gewesen. Oje was dachte sie da, das war nun schon der zweite Dämon den sie sympathisch fand. Gerade fragte sie sich ob es wohl an ihrer Abneigung lag was menschliche Männer betraf. Dann verdrängte sie ganz schnell die Gedanken und stand auf um das Kleid zu holen. Außerdem gab sie ihm noch einen Brief für Reika mit. Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich der Läufer.  
Nachdem Shun schon länger fort war, mußte die junge Schneiderin immer noch an ihn denken. Lord Sesshomaru war für sie nur ein Kunde aber Shun wieder zusehen hoffte sie ganz fest.

Nun rückte der wichtige Tag langsam näher.  
Irgendwie hatte es dann Kagome geschafft die ganze Planung der Zeremonie an sich zureissen. Sesshomaru war zwar nicht begeistert das seine Schwägerin ein paar Neuzeitliche Sitten mit einbringen wollte aber nach einem Gespräch mit Inuyasha stimmte er zu.  
Sein Bruder hatte ihn mit dem Argument überzeugt das sie so wenigsten etwas aus der Zukunft noch haben durfte. So schlecht war ihre Idee die sie einbrachte ja auch nicht.  
Im Gegenzug hatte Sesshomaru seinen Bruder zu einem Kampftraining auf der magischen Spielwiese, wie Reika die Arena in den westlichen Bergen nannte, verdonnert. Dort gab es keine Regeln und die volle Magie der Schwerter oder bei einem Daiyoukai die eigene durften eingesetzt werden, etwas was im westlichen Schloss verboten war. Ein Schutz der in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Gebäudes von Nöten war.

Als der Tag an dem die Zeremonie stattfinden sollte, endlich angebrochen war, begannen die Kinder schon früh beizeiten, den Platz am Wald mit Blumen zu schmücken. Aus einem weichen biegsamen Holz wurde eine Art Torbogen errichtet unter denen Reika und Sesshomaru stehen sollten. Vermutlich hatten Nyoko, Rin und die Zwillinge von Sango sämtliche Blumen aus der Umgebung gepflückt um einen romantischen Hauch zu verbreiten.  
Der Youkai hatte den ganzen Aufwand mit einem grimmigen Blick beobachtet. Wenn er nicht so viel Selbstbeherrschung hätte würde man ganz sicher mehr als ein Knurren von ihm hören. Doch jedes mal wenn Sesshomaru unauffällig seine zukünftige Gefährtin betrachtete und ihren verträumten glücklichen Ausdruck sah, vergaß er seinen Unmut. .  
Er hatte sich das ganze ja auch selbst zuzuschreiben. Nachdem er Inuyasha gebeten hatte den schwarzen Kimono zutragen mit dem Argument das sei eines Erbprinzen würdig, hatte dieser mit den gleichen Worten gekontert als sich Sesshomaru über den Aufwand den Kagome betrieb beschweren wollte. Eines Fürsten würdig, hatte sein jüngerer Bruder zu den ganzen nur gemeint und ein spöttisches Lächeln gezeigt.

Die Zwillinge von Sango streuten Blumen und die kleine Nyoko durfte das Kissen tragen mit den magischen Armbändern, wobei das Kind über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Reika hatte eine helles mit zarten Blüten besticktes Gewand an. Ihre braunen Haare trug sie offen und ihr Haupt zierte ein Blütenkranz, den Rin mit großer Sorgfalt gebunden hatte.  
Mitten in der Zeremonie wandte Sesshomaru sich etwas um und hob seinen Kopf. Beinahe im selben Moment konnte er sehen wie auch Inuyasha witterte. Der jüngere hob kurz die Hand und zeigte zwei Finger in die Höhe und deutete dann unmerklich mit dem Kopf in eine bestimmte Richtung. Der Lord hatte nur zustimmend genickt. Niemand anderes hatte es mitbekommen. Da die Besucher zwar in Sichtweite aber weit genug entfernt um nicht störend zu wirken blieben, konzentrierte sich Sesshomaru wieder auf die Worte des Mönch.  
Das was Sesshomaru am meisten gefiel war als Miroku zum Schluss sagte:" Mit einem Kuss wird der Bund besiegelt."  
Als sich dann Sesshomaru zu Reika beugte und sie küsste wurden der Dämonenjägerin die Beine schwach. Doch der Youkai hielt sie fest bis er den Kuß beendete.

Kurz nachdem alle auseinander gegangen waren und sich in kleinen Grüppchen unterhielten, lief Kagome zu Reika und nahm sie etwas zur Seite.  
" Jetzt verstehe ich was du gemeint hast. Dieser Kuss muß ja unglaublich gewesen sein.", flüsterte sie, beinahe etwas neidisch.  
" Himmlisch.", murmelte Reika nur als Antwort und lächelte versonnen.  
Im nächsten Moment wurde Kagome rot. Gerade warf ihr Sesshomaru einen Blick zu, der ihr deutlich zeigte das er sie gehört hatte.  
Somit funkelte die schwarzhaarige Frau den Youkai an und fauchte:" Glaube ja nicht das du der Einzige bist der gut küssen kann."  
Diesmal zog Sesshomaru eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem Jüngeren. Dieser senkte verlegen seine Augen. Ob er rot wurde konnte man nicht erkennen. Inuyasha konnte gut küssen? Offenbar machte dieser wenigstens etwas richtig.  
Sehr zu Kagomes Überraschung wandte sich der Fürst jetzt wieder ihr zu und flüstere:" Das liegt einfach in der Familie. Schon Izayoi schmolz unter den Küssen unseres verehrten Vaters dahin."  
Zu einer Antwort kam Kagome nicht mehr. Inuyasha war neben sie getreten, hatte seine Gefährtin in die Arme genommen und küsste sie. In diesen Moment vergaß die junge Frau alles um sich herum. Vermutlich machten beide Brüder in dieser Beziehung ihrem Vater alle Ehre.  
Als sich Inuyasha von Kagome löste fiel sein Blick zu den beiden Hundedämonen am Fluss. Das war die beste Gelegenheit seinem Onkel Kagome vorzustellen. Sicher würde dieser sich auch freuen wenn er von dem Kind erfährt.

Dennoch fragte Inuyasha seinen großen Bruder:" Willst du mit ihnen reden."  
Sesshomaru blickte in die Richtung zum Fluss und sagte dann." Nein." Danach drehte er sich um und ging zu Reika.  
Der Hanyou verstand zwar Sesshomarus Verhalten nicht zuckte aber nur mit der Schulter ohne einen Kommentar zu äußern. Entschlossen nahm Inuyasha die Hand seiner Gefährtin mit den Worten:" Komm, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."  
Dann zog er sie mit sich fort. Nur wenig später waren sie bei den beiden Hundedämonen, die heimlich die Zeremonie von weiten beobachtet hatten, angekommen. Kagome war mehr als überrascht als ihr Gefährte seinen Onkel Naoki und Sesshomarus Mutter Yumi vorstellte.  
Die Fürstin saß dann später im Gras und beobachtete ihren Sohn aus der Ferne, der sie mit Nichtachtung strafte. Neben ihr unterhielten sich Naoki, Inuyasha und Kagome über eine Menge Dinge.  
Am Waldrand zog plötzlich Rin den kleinen Gnom Jaken am Ärmel und fragte ganz leise:" Sag mal ist das dort drüben nicht Meister Sesshomarus Mutter."  
Der kleine Diener hatte von dem Besuch noch gar nichts mitbekommen. Nun schaute er dort hin und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Tatsächlich, Rin hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Vorsichtig blickte Jaken zu seinem Herrn. Sesshomaru stand gerade da und schaute sich irritiert um. Nur für einen kurzen Moment hatte er sich mit Nyoko unterhalten und das hatte wohl Reika genügt um zu verschwinden.

Die Dämonenjägerin hatte mitbekommen welch hoher Besuch da am Fluss war. Die weißhaarige Hundedämonin war unverkennbar Sesshomarus Mutter. Der andere Youkai vermutlich Inu no Taishos jüngerer Bruder Naoki.  
Die junge Frau vermutete das Sesshomaru eine Begegnung vermeiden wollte und deshalb handelte sie selbst. Damit der Lord aber nicht gleich ihr Vorhaben vereiteln konnte, lief die junge Frau einen kleinen Umweg, das Gebüsch als Deckung benutzend.  
Kurze Zeit später trat Reika dann aus dem Gebüsch hinter der kleinen Gruppe und beugte kurz höflich ihren Kopf vor den Gästen.  
" Da Sesshomaru es nicht für notwendig erachtet uns miteinander bekannt zu machen. Ich bin Reika,"  
Inuyasha war aufgestanden und übernahm es seinen Onkel, sowie die Fürstin mit Namen vorzustellen. Beide blickten die junge Frau freundlich an und bei der Hundedämonin erkannte Reika zu ihrer Überraschung akzeptanz. Bevor aber weitere Worte gewechselt werden konnten, wurden sie gestört.  
Blitzschnell kam auch schon Sesshomaru herbei geeilt und blieb dann hinter seiner Gefährtin stehen. Sein Blick war zwar emotionslos aber man konnte seine Augen als kalt beschreiben.  
Obwohl es ein warmer sonniger Tag war, wurde die gefühlte Temperatur plötzlich eisig. Alle wußten das es von Sesshomaru ausging. Wahrscheinlich fiel es auch nur Naoki, Inuyasha und Reika auf aber das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Fürstin veränderte sich plötzlich. War es vorher ehrlich, so wirkte es auf einmal gleichgültig oder spöttisch. Es war als ob die Hundeyoukai eine Maske aufgesetzt hatte. Die Reaktion und den Blick ihres Sohnes deutete sie sofort richtig. Er war über ihre Anwesenheit verärgert und befürchtete wohl sie würde Reika schaden wollen. Sei es mit Worten oder Blicken. Vielleicht sollte sie ihren Sohn ein wenig absichtlich ärgern.

" Ich werde deine kleine Dämonenjägerin schon nicht fressen.", konnte sich Yumi nicht verkneifen spöttisch zu bemerken.  
" Glaube mir Reika bekommt dir bestimmt nicht.", entgegnete Sesshomaru ihr.  
Ganz deutlich sah die Fürstin was ihrem Sohn entging da er hinter der jungen Frau stand. Reika lächelte. Offenbar war die braunhaarige Frau mit den grüne Augen nicht dumm. Sie erkannte wohl sofort das Yumi nur scherzte.  
Deshalb spielte die Hundeyoukai das Spiel weiter:" Das kommt ganz auf einen Versuch an.", konterte Yumi.  
Dies brachte ihr zwar einen kalten Blick ihres Sohnes ein, dieser schwieg aber nun dazu.  
Nicht so Reika." In dieser Beziehung habe ich auch noch ein Wort mitzureden. Immerhin hat mir mein verehrter Gemahl nicht umsonst das Schwert schärfen lassen."  
" Das setzt natürlich voraus das du es bei dir trägst.", bemerkte der Lord der westlichen Länder zu seiner Gefährtin.  
" Das ist nicht die einzige Waffe die ich besitze. Ich bin nie unbewaffnet.", entgegnete Reika mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Sesshomaru liess seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Er war überzeugt das sie irgendwo in den Falten ihres Kleides ein Messer griffbereit hatte. Er wußte nur zugut wie schnell sie es notfalls zur Hand haben konnte. Deshalb spielte nur für den Hauch eines Augenblickes ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.  
Dann wandte er sich aber wieder an seine Mutter:" Wenn ihr beide uns entschuldigt. Der Tag ist noch nicht vorbei."  
Die Dämonenjägerin widersprach dem Lord nicht. Sie richtete aber das Wort noch einmal an die ältere Fürstin.  
" Bestimmt werden wir genug Zeit haben wenn ich zu Besuch im westlichen Reich bin."  
" Dann wird General Naoki meinen Sohn sicher genug beschäftigen damit wir ungestört sind.", versprach Yumi. Sie wollte sehr gern Reika näher kennenlernen. Immerhin hatte die junge Frau das Herz ihres Sohnes gewonnen ebenso wie Rin.

Nicht wenn es nach ihm ging. Doch den Gedanken sprach Sesshomaru nicht laut aus. Nachdem alle sich freundlich von Naoki und Yumi verabschiedet hatte gingen sie dann zurück zum Dorf. Unterwegs meinte Rin zu Reika:" Als ich damals mit Kohaku auf dem Schloss war hat Fürstin Yumi Meister Sesshomaru auch gefragt, warum er Menschenkinder bei sich hat und ob er uns Essen will. Das mit dem dich Fressen hat sie bestimmt nicht ernst gemeint. "  
Unwillkürlich mußte die Dämonenjägerin lächeln, als sie antwortete:" Nein das hat sie nicht. Sie wollte nur Sesshomaru ärgern. Ich glaube sie mag mich sogar ein wenig."  
Der Lord der westlichen Länder hatte das Gespräch mitbekommen. Er lief nachdenklich vornweg. Im Stillen mußte er der Dämonenjägerin recht geben. Noch immer war seine Mutter ihm ein Rätsel. Was immer da zwischen ihnen stand, sie beide hatten ihren Stolz und konnte sich nicht überwinden das aus dem Weg zu schaffen.

Ähnliche Gedanken hatte auch der General gehabt.  
" Yumi.", nur ihr Name, mehr erlaubte sich Naoki nicht zu sagen als sie beide dann allein waren.  
Die Hundedämonin seufzte. Den Tadel in der Stimme ihres Gefährten hatte sie nur zu deutlich heraus gehört. Sie wußte selbst nicht warum sie sich ihren Sohn gegenüber so bissig verhalten hatte. Lag es daran das dieser die Feier nicht im Schloss hatte stattfinden lassen oder das er nicht einmal um ihre Anwesenheit gebeten hatte. Das er Reika schützen wollte hatte sie zu deutlich wahrgenommen. Ihr Sohn hatte sich auch nicht die Mühe gemacht es zu verstecken.  
" Er misstraut mir immer noch.", sagte sie dann nur.  
Der General verstand was sie meinte und riet deshalb:" Du weißt was es braucht um dieses Misstrauen aus dem Weg zu räumen."  
So oft hatte sich die Youkai das vorgenommen. Doch dann wenn sie endlich Sesshomaru gegenüber stand brachte sie es einfach nicht über sich. Sie war keineswegs feige. Wahrscheinlich lag es nur daran das sie alle beteiligten vor Enttäuschungen schützen wollte. So ähnlich wie ihr Sohn sich gerade im bezug auf seine Gefährtin verhalten hatte.  
" Er wird sie immer beschützen, vor mir, seinen Feinden, vor jeden. Ob ihm das eigentlich bewußt ist.". äußerte Yumi dann laut.  
" Davon bin ich überzeugt. Außerdem Reika kann vermutlich auch sehr gut auf sich aufpassen.", gab Naoki seine Meinung kund.  
Beinahe schon anerkennend teilte Yumi nach einer Weile mit.:" Reika hat mich durchschaut und ich denke das sie wirklich meinem Sohn eine gute Gefährtin sein wird."  
Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung erklärte der General, was ihm selbst aufgefallen war. " Inuyasha hat dich übrigens auch durchschaut.",  
Naoki hatte deutlich die Erkenntnis in den Augen seines jüngeren Neffen gesehen. Dann ist ihm aber auch noch mehr aufgefallen. Der Blick des Hanyous hatte ihn und Yumi gelegentlich gestreift. Es war fast so als ob Inuyasha einen Verdacht hatte und die Bestätigung im Verhalten der heimlichen Gefährten suchte.

" Was hältst du eigentlich von einem Bad in den heißen Quellen.", fragte der General als sie schon ein ganzes Stück vom Dorf entfernt waren.  
Die Fürstin seufzte und lehnte ab:" Nein, lieber nicht. Das letzte mal hat uns dieser Callmaru hinterher spioniert."  
" Auf dem Weg hierher habe ich einen ruhigen versteckten Ort gesehen. Was diesen Schmetterling betrifft, dieser Bastard ist im Moment mit den Dämoninnen des südlichen Herrschers beschäftigt. Ich bin seit seiner Abreise über jeden seiner Schritte informiert."  
Über die Fürsorge Naokis war Yumi sehr dankbar. Er hatte den Lord nicht nur aus dem Schloss vertrieben, sondern beobachtete ihn noch zusätzlich.  
Sie blieb stehen, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und stimmte zu:" Heisse Quellen haben doch etwas verlockendes. Zeige mir den Weg."  
Kurz darauf waren die beiden in der Luft und legten die Distanz in kürzester Zeit zurück.

Am Abend als dann Kagome, Inuyasha, Reika und Sesshomaru allein waren hatte der Lord der westlichen Länder noch ein Anliegen. Er wollte zusammen mit Reika den Blutschwur, ein uraltes Ritual der Youkais das selbst in höheren Kreisen beinahe schon vergessen war ablegen. Dafür brauchte er jedoch Zeugen.  
Zu diesem Zweck hatte er eine Abschrift des uralten Pergaments mitgebracht und es sogar in japanisch übersetzt. Fast schon schüchtern fragte Inuyasha seinen Bruder ob er diesen Schwur auch ablegen konnte. Da dieser schon damit gerechnet hatte, freute sich Sesshomaru um so mehr. Nachdem sich Kagome die Erklärung angehört hatte stimmte sie dann auch zu.  
Der erste Teil war eine Art Treuegelübde zwischen zwei Wesen die den Bund miteinander eingehen wollten, ähnlich dem Bund der Menschen. Der zweite Teil war eigentlich für den heutigen Tag nicht relevant. Sesshomaru hatte jedoch vor wenigen Wochen Rin ein Versprechen gegeben und das wollte er mit dem Blut besiegeln. Oft wurde dieser auch angewendet wenn jemand die Herrschaft über ein Reich übernimmt. Da ja nun praktisch Musashi ein Teil davon war sollte das wohl mit einbezogen werden.

Jetzt saßen sich Sesshomaru und Kagome, Inuyasha und Reika gegenüber. In der Mitte stand ein Becher mit einer sehr seltenen Sorte Wein, der von Youkais nur zu diesem einen Ritual verwendet wird. Außerdem waren noch Kräuter enthalten.  
Als nächstes nahm Sesshomaru einen kleinen spitze Dolch und ritzte sich die Haut um drei Tropfen seines Blutes in den Kelch zugeben. Dann drehte er sich zu Reika, ergriff ihren Arm und strich zärtlich mit seinen Fingern darüber.  
" Verzeih mir.", bat er bevor er den kurzen Schnitt ansetzte.  
" Immer.", flüsterte die junge braunhaarige Frau. Da sie ihrem Gefährten in die Augen schaute bekam sie den Schnitt gar nicht mit. Erst hinterher spürte sie ein leichtes ziehen.  
Nachdem Inuyasha das gleiche bei sich selbst vollführt hatte, drehte er sich dann ebenfalls zu seiner Gefährtin herum und schaute sie aus seinen goldenen Augen beinahe verlegen an. Er wollte ihr auf keinen fall wehtun. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte ergriff Kagome die Initiative. " Fang schon an.", und hielt ihren Arm dem Hanyou entgegen.

Die Worte in der alten Sprache sprechend und danach einen Schluck aus dem Ritualkelch nehmend, vollführten alle vier das der Reihe nach.  
Sesshomaru selbst als Fürst der westliche Länder bezog in den zweiten Teil des Eides mit ein, sein Land zuschützen, seinen Bruder, seine Frau, seine Kinder, wobei er da auch Nyoko, Rin, Kohaku und ihre zukünftigen Nachkommen aufzählte.  
Bei dem Hanyou siegte wohl seine menschliche Seite da er das ganze etwas abwandelte. Da ging es nicht nur um sein Land, seine Familie sondern vielmehr um die Schwachen und Unterdrückten. Schon vorab wußte der ältere das sein Bruder sich für diese Richtung entschied. Wobei Sesshomaru während der ganzen Dauer und auch noch Tage danach das Gefühl hatte irgend etwas übersehen zu haben. Da es ihn aber nicht betraf sondern seinen Bruder dachte er bald nicht mehr daran.

_... Und alle die von meinem Blute sind ..._

Kurze Zeit später liessen Kagome und Inuyasha die beiden allein. Der Daiyoukai nahm seine Gemahlin in die Arme. Er küßte sie zärtlich und lange. Erst nach einer Weile unterbrach Sesshomaru den Kuß und sah sich im Raum um.  
Verwundert fragte Reika ihn: " Was suchst du?,"  
" Dein Messer.", da er den Blick seiner Gefährtin sah, fügte er hinzu:" Nur zur Sicherheit. Ich will dir zwar nicht wehtun aber da es dein erstes Mal ist, wird das kaum zu vermeiden sein."  
In den Augen des Hundedämon sah sie das er es ernst meinte. Wobei sie nicht wußte was ihm mehr zu schaffen machte, die Angst ihr wehtun zu müssen oder Angst vor ihrer Reaktion.  
Sie strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich über seinen rechten dämonischen Streifen im Gesicht.  
" Ich weiß aber ich vertraue dir.", sagte sie daraufhin. In ihren Augen fand er dann ihre Wort bestätigt. Da lag soviel Liebe und Vertrauen das er sich schwor ihr niemals irgend ein Leid zuzufügen. Er zog Reika wieder in seine Arme und küsste sie erneut. Als er dann später von ihren Lippen abließ und seine Küsse ihren Hals hinunter glitten, flüstere sie:" Unterm Kopfkissen."  
Im nächsten Moment sahen Sesshomarus goldenen Augen in ihre grünen. Erklärend begann die Dämonenjägerin:" Ich schlafe immer mit einem Messer in Reichweite. Für den Fall ich werde Nachts überfallen, damit ich nicht wehrlos bin."

Sesshomaru bückte sich zog das Messer hervor und warf es weg. Zielsicher landetet es in der weit entferntesten Ecke der Hütte mit der Spitze im Holz und blieb dort stecken.  
" Das brauchst du jetzt nicht mehr. Von nun an werde ich dich beschützen."  
Dann zog er Reika wieder zu sich heran um seine Gefährtin erneut zuküssen. Er wollte ihr Kleid ausziehen aber verharrte dann kurz. Gerade stellte Sesshomaru fest das es viel zulange dauern würde die vielen Bänder zu öffnen. Innerlich seufzte er. Kimonos waren in dieser Beziehung viel einfacher und man konnte sie schneller über die Schulter streifen.  
Da er aber Reikas Haut unter seinen Klauenhänden spüren wollte, begann er vorsichtig um sie nicht zu verletzen das Kleid mit seinen Klauen zu zerschneiden. Bald schon fiel der letzte fetzen Stoff von ihrem Körper.  
Erst wollte die Dämonenjägerin protestieren aber als Sesshomaru halb knurrend entgegnete:" Das brauchst du auch nicht mehr.", mußte sie sogar lächeln. Er hatte nicht nur recht, sondern sie fand diese Art des Auskleiden sogar sehr reizvoll. Ihr Gemahl entwickelte seine eigene spezielle Methode. Jede Stelle die Sesshomaru freilegte wurde mit unzählige Küssen und seiner Zunge verwöhnt.  
Gleich darauf erkannte die junge Frau das der Dämon ihr gegenüber eindeutig im Vorteil war. Doch sie wollte die Ungleichheit schnell beseitigen und so suchten Reikas Finger den Knoten des Obi. Mit ein wenig Geschick hatte sie diesen geöffnet und konnte nun das Obergewand abstreifen, ohne das sie beide ihren Kuß unterbrachen.  
Sesshomarus Schulterfelle hingen nun beide über den nackten Rücken hinab. Ganz sachte streichelte Reika mit ihren Händen darüber. Erschrocken zuckten ihre Hände weg als er leise knurrte. Deutlich konnte sie nun erkennen wie ihr Gefährte einen Augenblick um seine Selbstbeherrschung rang. Offenbar hatte sie gerade eine seiner empfindlichsten Stellen entdeckt und es sollte nicht die einzige sein die sie in dieser Nacht fand..  
" So weich.", murmelte sie."  
" Es ist Teil meines Körpers.", erklärte Sesshomaru.  
" Du bist wunderschön", hauchte Reika.  
Er lächelte ein wenig und entgegnete ebenso leise:" Ich bin nichts im vergleich zu dir." Wobei seine Stimme Gänsehaut und zugleich eine bestimmte Erregung auf ihrem Körper entfachte, den die Worte waren direkt in ihr Ohr gesprochen wurden. Dann streichelten die Spitzen seiner Finger sanft über ihren Körper. Gelegentlich ersetzte er die Spitzen mit den Krallen, wobei er sie aber nicht verletzte. Das sanfte Kratzen lösten kleine Seufzer bei Reika aus.  
Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem Kuß und sie vergaßen alles um sich herum, während ihrer beider Körper und Seelen sich vereinigten.

Kein Ende, sondern ein Anfang...


	14. Epilog Der Brunnen

Epilog - Der Brunnen

3 Jahre nach Narakus Vernichtung.

Sesshomaru stand auf dem Plattau und schaute sich in der Gegend um. Von seinem Standort konnte er Musashi sehen, den Schrein und sogar den Knochenfresserbrunnen. Deshalb bekam er auch mit das irgend etwas am Brunnen passierte. Vermutlich war es etwas wichtiges, da er plötzlich durch die Bäume hindurch seinen jüngeren Bruder dorthin rennen sah. Kurz darauf folgten ihm die anderen Menschen. Es war nur ein Gefühl dennoch richtete der Daiyoukai nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf das dortige Geschehen. Inuyasha beugte sich über den Rand und streckte seine Hand nach unten. Noch bevor die schwarzhaarige Frau zusehen war, wußte der Fürst anhand des Geruches das Kagome gleich aus dem Brunnen auftauchen würde. Welche Empfindungen Sesshomaru durch den Kopf gingen, jetzt wo die Geliebte seines Bruders wieder da war, empfand er als nebensächlich. Es war vielmehr der Brunnen der ihn plötzlich Interessierte. Inzwischen wußte er durch sein verbessertes Verhältnis zu Inuyasha wie der Jüngere damals So'unga gefunden hatte. Auch vorher gab es schon Gerüchte das Kagome aus der Zukunft, einer Zeit die 500 Jahre später existierte kam, die ihn nie sonderlich interessiert hatten. Bis heute. Der Daiyoukai hatte nie auf seine Gefühle gehört, sondern immer nach kühler Überlegung gehandelt. Doch diesmal wurde er von dem Brunnen magisch angezogen.

Inuyasha und seine Menschenfreunde waren schon längst wieder in Musashi als sich der Youkai selbst zum Brunnen begab. Lange Zeit stand er davor und schaute in die Tiefe. Neugierde, die Suche nach Wissen oder ein unhörbarer Ruf, weswegen der Lord nach einer Weile in den Brunnen sprang wird wohl immer ein Geheimnis bleiben. Nie hätte er mit dem gerechnet was gleich darauf passierte. Eine helles Licht erstrahlte und dann wurde es wieder dunkel. Noch immer befand sich Sesshomaru auf dem Boden des Brunnen. Er blickt nach oben und bemerkte sofort das Fehlen der Sterne. Das Gefühl an einem anderen Ort oder einer anderen Zeit zusein wurde anhand des veränderte Geruch zur Gewissheit. Kurze Zeit später verliess der Youkai den Brunnen und schob eine Tür zur Seite.  
Lärm, unangenehme Gerüche und viele Lichter empfingen ihn. Langsam verliess er das kleine Gebäude und trat auf ein großes Schreingelände. Wenn es sich um das gleiche wie in Musashi handelte, war es vergrößert wurden. Dort wo früher Wiese war am Brunnen, sah man jetzt geebneten Boden. Selbst der Wald aus der unmittelbaren Nähe des Brunnen fehlte.  
Zögerlich sah sich Sesshomaru um. Nicht allzuviel kam ihm hier bekannt vor. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile lief der Youkai vorsichtig über das Schreingelände und schaute einen kurzen Moment zu einem der beleuchteten Fenster des Hauses was hier stand. Eine kleine Familie, vermutlich Großvater, eine Frau und deren jugendlicher Sohn war hier zusehen. Dem Geruch nach könnte es sich um Kagomes Familie handeln.  
Danach wandte sich Sesshomaru ab und entdeckte den großen heiligen Baum an dem sein jüngerer Bruder 50 Jahre versiegelt war. Wenn er genau hinsah, entdeckte man auch heute nach 500 Jahren noch die kleine Kerbe, wo der Pfeil damals steckte.  
Lange blieb der Lord nicht dort stehen, sondern er ging bis zum Ende des Platzes. Hier führte eine lange Treppe hinab auf einen breiten Weg, wo seltsame geräuschvolle Wagen ohne Pferde entlang rasten, die dreckige Rauchwolken ausbliesen. Ein Teil der schlechten Gerüche kamen wohl von diesen Fuhrwerken

Seine Sinne wurden durch die vielen verschiedenen Einflüsse abgelenkt. Egal wie sehr er sich anstrengte, keinerlei dämonische Aura war zu spüren. Alles deutete daraufhin das seine Rasse in der Zukunft nicht mehr existierte. Nur auf Menschen. Sollten sie wirklich all diese grauenhaften Dinge geschaffen, die Natur so sehr verschandelt haben? Obwohl er nicht die genauen Umstände kannte, weswegen die Zukunft so geworden ist, eines war sicher. Diese erbärmlichen Menschen sind gerade in seiner Achtung noch tiefer gesunken.  
Seit Sesshomaru den Brunnen verlassen hatte, war das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden immer stärker geworden. Nun stand er am Eingang des Schreins. Nur ganz kurz wollte der Daiyoukai einen Blick auf die hohen Häuser dort gegenüber werfen.  
Voller Abscheu wandte er sich nach einer Weile ab um zurück zum Brunnen zulaufen.  
In diesem Moment wallte eine starke dämonische Aura auf.  
Blitzschnell drehte sich der Hundedämon um und bohrte seinen Blick in eine bestimmte Richtung. Was ihm sofort auffiel war eine große leuchtende Schrift. _' Taisho Industry'_  
Taisho? Sofort kam ihm ein Bild seines Vaters in den Sinn. Konnte das Zufall sein. War das wirklich gerade seine eigene Energie gewesen die Sesshomaru gespürt hatte. Wenn er dorthin gehen würde fände er dort sein zukünftiges Ich ? Ohne lange weiter darüber nachzudenken erhob er sich in die Luft und legte die Distanz in kürzester Zeit zurück. Er landete auf dem Dach des Hochhauses. Nur ein Wesen wie er, würde vermutlich spüren was er jetzt erkannte. Alles hier wurde von einer seltsamen Magie beherrscht, dennoch spürte er nun das was er vorher vergebens gesucht hatte. Mehrere dämonische Energien, wenn auch sehr stark unterdrückt. Im gleichen Moment erschien ein helles Licht und eine Tür wurde geöffnet. Sesshomaru verschwand hinter einer kleinen Mauer und wartete ab. Sehr zu seinem Erstaunen hörte er seinen Namen und das mit einer Stimme die sehr gut von ihm selbst stammen konnte. Der Geruch des Wesen das durch die Tür gerade trat war eindeutig sein eigener, trotz das dessen Aussehen verwirrend war.

_**Etwa zur gleichen Zeit auf der anderen Seite des Brunnens**_  
_**500 Jahre in der Zukunft Tokio bei Nacht**_

In einem der Hochhäuser gegenüber des Higurashi Schreins saßen spät in der Nacht noch zwei Lebewesen in einem Büro in der obersten Etage. Beide Männer hatten schwarze lange Haare und ihre Gesichter wirkten zeitlos schön. Sie waren attraktiv und sich sehr ähnlich. Während der Ältere in einem Stuhl am Fester saß und in die nächtliche Stadt hinaus starrte, blätterte der Jüngere, der beiden Brüder in dem weinroten Anzug in einigen Papieren.  
Es gab noch jede Menge zu tun und so nutzte dieser die Zeit des Wartens.

Plötzlich hob der Ältere den Kopf. Es war als ob er prüfend den Schrein gegenüber musterte.  
" Es ist soweit.", sagte er plötzlich hinein in die Stille die vorher nur von gelegentlichen Papier rascheln unterbrochen wurden war. " Er ist fast da."  
Nun schaute auch der Jüngere hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Aufgrund ihres guten Sehvermögens entdeckten nun beide einen weißen Schemen der zögernd über das Gelände des Schreins lief.  
" Hast du Kouga informiert?", kam kurz darauf die Frage von dem Älteren.  
" Er wartet auf unser Zeichen."  
Eine Weile beobachteten sie weiter. Dann stand der Schemen beim Eingang zum Schrein. Als dieser sich umwandte, bemerkte der Jüngere wie ganz kurz die dämonische Energie des Älteren aufflammte. Als ob er absichtlich ein Treffen herbeiführen wollte. Dennoch verkniff er sich jeden Kommentar. Tatsächlich war seine Aktion von Erfolg gekrönt. Das Wesen kam nun wirklich näher.  
Als wenn keine Pause zwischen den Worten gelegen hatte, befahl der Ältere:" Dann gib es ihm. Wir wollen unseren Besucher doch nicht erschrecken wenn plötzlich der Alarm losgeht."  
Mit diesen Worten stand der Ältere auf und ging zur Tür. Er wußte das sein Bruder in wenigen Minuten folgen würde, nachdem dieser Kouga in der Sicherheitszentrale informiert hatte.

Kurz darauf hatte der schwarzhaarige Sesshomaru der Neuzeit das Dach erreicht. Er öffnete die Tür und streckte seine Sinne hinaus. Obwohl er es aus eigener Erfahrung wußte, hätte sich ja die Vergangenheit ändern können. Nein er war tatsächlich da und stand hinter der Mauer wie er es selbst in Erinnerung hatte.  
" Komm raus Sesshomaru, ich weiß das du hier bist.", rief der ältere Sesshomaru zu seinem jüngeren Ich.

Einen kurzen Moment passierte nichts, dann trat hinter der Mauer ein weißgekleideter Dämon hervor in dessen Gürtel zwei Schwerter steckten. Die silberweissen langen Haare wehten leicht im Abendwind.  
Im gleichen Moment kam Inuyasha und sagte:" Kouga hat alles abgeschaltet.", dann verstummte der Jüngere.  
Alle drei musterte sich.  
Der jüngere Sesshomaru war verwundert. Inuyasha als Mensch zu sehen war nichts neues, das kannte er aus den vergangenen Neumondnächten, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Doch sich selbst so auf diese Weise zu erblicken, war interessant. Vor allem da nichts auf eine dämonische Abstammung hindeutete. Schwarze Haare, braune Augen. Ohren und sogar Hände die denen der Menschen entsprachen. Doch dann spürte er wieder diese seltsam starke Energie. War das der Grund für diese Veränderung.  
" Es ist eine Illusion.", sprach er seine Erkenntnis aus.  
" Und zwar eine sehr Gute, wenn sogar du Schwierigkeiten hast das zu durchdringen."  
Das mußte der jüngere Sesshomaru zugeben, stimmte.  
" Wenn wir hineingehen, können wir den Bann aufheben.", riet dann Inuyasha.

Er führte den immer noch erstaunten jüngeren Sesshomaru durch ein Tür in einem Raum. Die Decke war aus Glas. Dennoch erklärte nun Inuyasha:" Man kann hinaussehen aber nicht herein. Es ist einseitiges Spiegelglas."  
Dann blickte der der Halbdämon zu seinem älteren Bruder. Dieser nickte auf die unausgesprochene Frage und beide Brüder verwandelten sich in ihre menschliche Dämonische Gestalt.  
Jetzt wo die beiden mit silberweissen Haaren und den goldenen Augen vor ihm standen fühlte sich der jüngere Sesshomaru auch gleich wieder viel wohler.  
Der jüngere Sesshomaru bekam den stillen Austausch mit. Eine Frage mußte er einfach stellen:" Euer Verhältnis, es ist..", so brüderlich lag ihm auf der Zunge. Außerdem hatte er so viele Fragen.  
Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, begann der Ältere zu sprechen:" Zusammen, wenn du dich erinnerst."  
Das tat er. Bevor er jedoch darauf eingehen konnte sprach der Neuzeit Youkai schon weiter. " Du verstehst das ich dir nichts erzählen kann. Es würde deine Zukunft, meine Vergangenheit beeinflussen. Doch einen Rat kann ich dir gegeben."  
_Ein einziges mal wirst du über deinen Schatten springen müssen. Deinen Stolz schlucken. Sonst wirst du das wertvollste verlieren was dir je geschenkt wird.'_

Nachdenklich schaute der Jüngere sein älteres Ich an. Dann stellte er eine Frage, was ihm wohl wichtig war. " Hast du je etwas bereut?"  
Diesmal lächelte der ältere Sesshomaru. Es war ein offenes und ehrliches Lächeln, als er antwortete:" Nein, nie. Und eines Tages wirst du es auch verstehen."

Nachdenklich blieb der jüngere Sesshomaru am Fenster stehen und blickte hinaus auf die Stadt. Noch konnte er sich nicht vorstellen das er sich an so etwas anpassen könnte, sich hier wohlfühlen. Denn offenbar taten die beiden Brüder das. Oder es gab noch Dinge die ein Leben hier in der Zukunft erträglich machten. Es war zwecklos Fragen zustellen, vermutlich war sein Besuch hier auch ein Fehler. Doch es war nun einmal geschehen. Noch in Gedanken vermisste er beinahe wie die ältere Gestalt von Inuyasha eine Bitte an ihn hatte: " Sag Kagome sie soll das Kind Izayoi nennen, ich selbst werden nicht da sein wenn es geboren wird."  
Dies brachte Inuyasha zwar einen strengen Blick seines älteren Bruder ein aber er äußerte sich nicht dazu.  
Zur Bestätigung nickte der jüngere Sesshomaru ganz kurz und schaute erneut hinaus auf die Hochhäuser von Tokio.

" Haben das alles diese erbärmlichen Menschen geschaffen?", fragte er dann, wobei Erstaunen und ein Hauch von Abscheu in der Stimme mit schwangen.  
" Zum Teil, auch wir beide tragen unsere Anteil an dem was geschaffen wird, wobei wir weniger Gewinn orientiert arbeiten. Uns ist es wichtiger den Rest Natur zu schützen der zum Glück noch existiert.", beantwortete Inuyasha die Frage.  
Da er noch immer den ungläubigen Blick des jüngeren Sesshomaru sah, erklärte er zusätzlich: " Nicht alles was die Menschen erfinden ist schlecht. Es gibt durchaus ein paar ..", diesmal drehte er sich zu seinem älteren Bruder um.  
" ... nützliche Annehmlichkeiten.", setzte der ältere Sesshomaru fort.  
Inuyashas Blick war auf eine Uhr gefallen. Deshalb erinnerte er jetzt:" Wir sollten gehen, meine Verabredung erwarte mich."  
Der jüngere Sesshomaru richtet seinen Blick nach oben. Nur sehr wenige Sterne konnte man funkeln sehen, da durch die nächtliche Helligkeit Tokios kam welche sichtbar waren. Die Konstellation war etwas anderes aber eine Zeit konnte er nicht bestimmen. Wie lange er wohl schon hier war.

Der Ältere hatte es mitbekommen und sagt:" Sie sind immer noch da. Wenn du sie betrachten willst, kannst du durch dieses Rohr schauen."  
Damit deutete der Ältere auf ein Teleskop. Da ihn die Neugierde packte, ging der jüngere Sesshomaru dorthin. Tatsächlich erblickte er die Sterne, sie schienen sogar noch näher zu sein. Vermutlich war das eine nützliche Annehmlichkeit von der vorhin sein älteres Ich sprach.  
Als jedoch im nächsten Moment Inuyasha zurückkam mit einer großen Kiste unter dem Arm, wandte er sich den beiden Wesen zu.  
" Ich denke ich bin soweit."  
Der ältere Sesshomaru sah seinen jüngern Bruder an und stimmte seiner unausgesprochenen Frage zu :" Heute Nacht denke ich können wir es riskieren."  
Normalerweise wären sie hinunter in die Tiefgarage gefahren und hätten den Wagen genommen oder sich von einem Chauffeur fahren lassen. Doch heute Nacht legten sie die kurze Distanz bis zum Schrein über die Dächer zurück.  
Sie merkten nicht mehr das jemand ihnen auf das Dach gefolgt war und mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher sah. Der schwarzhaarige Mann mit den blauen Augen betrat danach Inuyashas Büro das direkt unter dem Penthouse lag und beobachtete das Geschehen drüben beim Schrein. Zwar war er in alles was passierte und passieren mußte eingeweiht aber er hatte sich absichtlich ferngehalten. Der Sesshomaru aus der Vergangenheit mußte nicht schon jetzt erfahren das sie mal eine enge Partnerschaft verbinden würde.  
Sein Name war zwar kurz gefallen aber davon wußte Kouga ja nichts.

In der Nähe des Brunnen blieben alle drei stehen. Inuyasha sah das jüngere Ich seines Bruders an und sagte:" Tue mir einen gefallen, ändere nichts an der Zukunft.", damit drehte er sich um und ging genau auf das Haus der Familie Higurashi zu. Dort klingelte er und wurde gleich darauf eingelassen.  
Die beiden Sesshomarus betraten zusammen das kleine Brunnenhäuschen.  
Der Ältere bat sofort:" Wenn du auf der anderen Seite bist muß du den Brunnen versiegeln."  
Sofort die richtige Schlußfolgerung findend:" Das bedeute das Kagome nie zurück kann. Sie muß ihre Familie aufgeben."  
" Das lässt sich nicht vermeiden. Doch es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Der Brunnen darf nie wieder benutzt werden, wer weiß was sonst durch ihn hindurch kommen kann. Wenn jemand hier aus meiner Zeit in die Vergangenheit geht, könnte das katastrophale Folgen haben. Der Brunnen wird sich in deiner Zukunft erst wieder an Kagomes 15. Geburtstag öffnen, durch ihre Magie und der des Juwels."  
" Kagomes Familie?", eigentlich hätte es den jüngeren Sesshomaru nicht interessieren sollen. Doch vielleicht war die Information irgendwann einmal ganz nützlich.  
Nun lächelte der ältere Sesshomaru:" Sie haben ab heute Inuyasha, Izayoi und ...". da unterbrach er sich selbst. Zuviel durfte er nicht verraten. " Auch wenn sie heute Kagome verloren haben, sie können dennoch an ihrem Leben teilhaben."  
Der jüngere Sesshomaru dachte an die Kiste die Inuyasha mit in das Haus genommen hatte. Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen können und hatte den Eindruck das es sich um Bücher und ein Mappe loser Blätter, vermutlich Zeichnungen gehandelt hatte. Da verstand er.  
Der ältere Sesshomaru gab ihm zwei Dinge. Zum einem ein Bannsiegel mit genauen Instruktionen. Zum Schluß gab er ihm noch ein Foto.  
" Inuyasha würde mir zwar meine eigenen Worte an den Kopf werfen aber ich denke das hierbei wohl kaum ein Risiko besteht, wenn Kagome eine Erinnerung an ihre Familie hat. Gib es ihr erst nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat sie dein Geheimnis bereits erraten."  
Nur wenig Zeit später trennten sie sich und der jüngere Sesshomaru sprang in den Brunnen. Er durchlebte wieder das gleiche Gefühl. Als er kurz darauf nach oben blickte und die Sterne sah, sowie die saubere Luft einatmete fühlte er sich wie von einer merkwürdigen Last befreit.

Der Fürst der westlichen Länder legte das Siegel auf den Boden und dann sprach er diese Worte. Ein helles Licht erschien und der Daiyoukai sprang elegant hinauf auf den Rand des Brunnen. Er blickte hinunter. Ob das Siegel funktioniert hatte, vermutlich. Ein Test den er gleich darauf durchführte zeigte ihm das.  
So drehte er sich um und verschwand aus der Gegend bis es Zeit für seinen nächsten Besuch bei Rin sein würde. Jeden Schritt den er sich von dem Brunnen entfernte führte ihn in seine eigene Zukunft. Eine Zeit in der er nichts bereuen würde ...

In der Neuzeit hatte sich Sesshomaru unter den Baum gesetzt, nachdem er auch von seiner Seite ein Siegel angebracht hatte und wartete auf darauf das sein Bruder das Haus der Familie Higurashi verliess. Die heutige Nacht sollte nur seinem Bruder gehören. Irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen würde er selbst mit zu ihnen. gehen. Sie hatten heute zwar eine Tochter verloren aber sie würden stattdessen eine ganze Familie bekommen.

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang kam Inuyasha dann aus dem Haus und gemeinsam traten sie den Heimweg an. Diesmal hatte Kouga ihnen nicht nur einen Wagen geschickt, sondern steuerte ihn selbst. Die beiden Dämonen und der Halbdämon wechselten keine Worte. Auch ohne das Inuyasha etwas sagte wusste Sesshomaru das dieses Treffen sehr emotional verlaufen war für alle Beteiligten.  
Während Kouga dann später in der Sicherheitszentrale verschwand fuhren die beiden Brüder mit dem Fahrstuhl hinauf in das Penthouse.  
Von hier oben konnten sie den Sonnenaufgang beobachten. Nachdem sie durch die Glastür gingen um in den Wohnbereich zu gelangen blieb Inuyasha plötzlich wie erstarrt vor einem großen Bild stehen. Das Foto war zwar nicht älter als 20 Jahre, doch es hätte soviel verraten können.  
" Glaubst du er hat es gesehen:" fragte er seinen Bruder. Man hörte deutlich den Schreck den Inuyasha gerade bekommen hatte heraus.  
Sesshomaru drehte sich um. Daran hatte er selbst nicht gedacht. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er nun fest das der jüngere Sesshomaru von seinem Standpunkt unmöglich dieses Bild oder einige der anderen an der Wand gesehen haben konnte.  
Nachdem er es seinem Bruder erklärte hatte ging dieser nun ebenfalls erleichtert weiter.  
Sesshomaru blieb noch länger vor dem Bild stehen und betrachtete die unzähligen Wesen darauf.

500 Jahre und er hatte etwas geschafft was wohl kein noch so stolzer Youkai vor ihm gekonnt hatte. Er hatte eine eigene Dynastie gegründet, eine Dynastie von Youkai, Hanyou und Mensch.  
Sein Vater würde es zwar nie Erfahren aber er hatte mit seiner Heirat von Izayoi den Grundstein gelegt und seine beiden Söhne hatten dann den nächsten Schritt getan. In Gewisser weise hatten er und Inuyasha nicht nur ihren Vater übertroffen, sie hatte etwas geschafft das keinen Dämon oder Hanyou vor ihnen gelungen war. Sie waren nicht nur die reichsten und mächtigsten Wesen auf der Welt, nein Sesshomaru war es gelungen fast alle Dämonenstämme vor dem Untergang zu bewahren.  
Es hatte Ausnahmen gegeben, nicht alle waren von der Notwendigkeit sich den Menschen anzupassen zu überzeugen gewesen. Außerdem bevor Sesshomaru sein Imperium auf Amerika ausweiten konnte, wurden dort sämtliche Dämonen vernichtet. Es gab zwar Gerüchte das tief im Süden des Kontinents in den Anden ein sehr mächtiger Daiyoukai die Herrschaft über die Überlebenden führte, doch es gab auch Gerüchte das dieser Dämon vor 80 Jahren ebenfalls starb. Niemand hatte die Gebrüder Taisho aufgehalten als sie in New York ihre erst Filiale gründeten.

Würde Inu no Taisho das hier erlebt haben, so wäre er vermutlich stolz auf seine Söhne.  
Sesshomaru hatte Macht und Herrschaft. Er setzte sie weise ein, den irgendwann hatte er begriffen was sein Vater unter Herrschaft verstanden hatte. Gewissermassen hatte er den Titel seines Vaters übernommen, wenn man ihn auch selten als Inu no Taisho ansprach.  
Mit dem was Sesshomaru geschaffen hatte, war er nicht nur der Herr aller überlebenden Dämonen, sondern führte zusammen mit seinem Bruder eines der größten Unternehmen der Welt, das fast auf allen Kontinenten Fuss gefasst hatte.  
Man könnte sagen das sie beide letztendlich sogar über die Menschen triumphiert hatte und das auf friedlichen Weg.

Während Sesshomaru langsam die Treppe hinunter in die darunter liegende Etage ging, wußte er das heute sich der Kreis seiner Vergangenheit geschlossen hatte, nun wurde es Zeit nach vor zu blicken.  
Doch vielleicht sollte man sich gelegentlich an das zurückliegende erinnern...

Ende

* * *

In der Fortsetzung gibt es dann ein paar süße Überraschungen, zwei oder drei treffen mit den Feinden. Einen Fürst der sich selbst in die Zwickmühle bringt und dann doch eine Lösung findet ohne sein Gesicht dabei zu verlieren.. Und zum Schluß noch eine Hofdame die ganz schlau sein will aber an Folgen nicht denkt


End file.
